Schwarze Rose
by Angel 1291
Summary: Durch einen schändlichen Verrat gerät Severus Snape in ein Fahrwasser, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gibt. Sein Leben ist verwirkt, oder? Vor HP 5 geschrieben
1. Vorwort

**Autorin: Angel 1291**

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir sondern JKR. Ausnahme: Muriel Stern und Helena Thornton.

Ein grosser Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserinnen: Night, Arsinoe und Shelley  
Sie sorgen immer wieder dafür, dass ich nicht in Fettnäpfchen trete.

**Story**: Albus Dumbledore hatte Severus Snape gebeten, wieder als Spion tätig zu werden, da Voldemort seine Macht langsam aber sicher wiedererlangte. Kurz nachdem Severus seine "alte Position" bei den Todessern wieder bezogen hat, stellt Dumbledore eine Aurorin ein. Die Vergangenheit holt Severus Snape ein.

Dies ist die erste Snapefiction die ich geschrieben habe, oder eigentlich immer noch daran schreibe. Über Feedbacks jeglicher Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Angel 1291


	2. Kapitel 1: Die Ankunft

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 1: Die Ankunft**

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Heute ist mein erster Tag in Hogwarts. Ich bin für dieses Jahr die neue Professorin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als Aurorin sollte es für mich ein Leichtes sein, „harmlosen" Kindern Unterricht zu erteilen, aber ich bin wahnsinnig nervös. Der Grund für diesen Lehrerjob ist nicht etwa die Freude an Kindern oder am unterrichten, oh nein.

Ich kann nicht mehr als Aurorin arbeiten, weil ich die Nerven dazu im Moment nicht mehr besitze, auch meine innere Ruhe ist mir abhanden gekommen. Mein letzter Auftrag als Aurorin hat unplanmässig und schrecklich geendet. Ich hoffe, dass ich als Professorin in Hogwarts mein Leben einigermassen wieder in den Griff bekommen werde, damit ich wieder an der Front das Böse bekämpfen kann. 

Im Moment reicht mir aber die Aufregung die Hogwarts mit sich bringt. 

Da ich nicht hier zur Schule gegangen bin, kenne ich weder das Schloss, noch die Professoren. Der einzige, den ich bis jetzt kennen gelernt habe ist Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. 

Da ich seit zwei Tagen in London bin und auch die berühmte Winkelgasse besucht und im „tropfenden Kessel" etwas gegessen habe, hatte ich die Gelegenheit, mehr über Hogwarts zu erfahren. Fast jeder hatte etwas über die Lehrerschaft oder auch über die Schüler zu berichten. Ein Name prägte sich mir ein. Er wurde fast überall erwähnt: Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke. Es heisst, es gäbe keinen Trank, den er nicht herstellen könne. Aber auch Worte wie „Arrogant" und „Kalt" wurden genannt. Jedenfalls bin ich auf diesen Severus Snape sehr gespannt. 

Endlich kommt der Hogwarts-Express. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine neue Aufgabe zu übernehmen. 

****** 

Nach fünf Stunden Zugfahrt erwachte ich schweissgebadet. Ich hatte wieder diesen Alptraum, der mich seit drei Monaten plagte. Ich ging darauf rasch in den Toilettenraum um mich wieder frisch zu machen. Schliesslich wollte ich ja am ersten Tag einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. 

Kurze Zeit später erreichte der Hogwarts-Express Hogsmeade. Es war der 31. August. Ich kam einen Tag vor den Schülern her, um noch genügend Zeit zu haben, mich mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut zu machen. Natürlich auch um die anderen Lehrer kennen zu lernen und mich ein bisschen vorzubereiten. 

Als ich ausstieg regnete es leicht und die Dämmerung brach herein. Am Bahnsteig stand ein hünenhafter Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Vollbart. Er hielt ein Schild auf dem mit goldenen Buchstaben stand: Professor Muriel Stern. 

Ich ging geradewegs auf ihn zu. Anhand von Albus Dumbledore's Beschreibung, hätte ich ihn auch so erkannt. 

„Sie müssen Rubeus Hagrid sein." sagte ich und lächelte zu ihm hoch. 

Er schaute mich verdutzt an. „Sind Sie Professor Stern?" 

„Ja," erwiederte ich. „Haben Sie jemand anderen erwartet?" 

Er schaute mich mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Aehm.... nun ja.....ich ähm....habe mir eine Aurorin anders vorgestellt." 

„Sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht?" fragte ich ihn und musst mir mit aller Gewalt ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ich war diese Art von Reaktion gewöhnt. Mit meiner zierlichen Figur und einer Grösse von nur knapp 1.60m entsprach ich wirklich nicht dem Bild, das man sich von einem Auror machte. Hinzu kam, das ich erst 28 Jahre alt war. 

Hagrid wurde verlegen und schaute weg. „Nein, im Gegenteil. Ähm, wo haben sie Ihre Koffer? Ich werde sie zur Kutsche schaffen." 

Wir gingen zusammen zurück zum Zug und holten meine Sachen. Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir Hogwarts. Der erste Eindruck war der von Grösse. Hogwarts war ein riesiges Schloss mit vier mächtigen Türmen, die die verschiedenen Häuser symboliserten. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. 

"Nervös?" fragte mich Hagrid plötzlich. 

Ich sah ihn an und erwiderte „Ja, ein bisschen." 

„Das brauchen Sie nicht." versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Dumbledore ist ein guter und gerechter Mann." 

„Danke." sagte ich und stieg aus der Kutsche, als diese vor dem Hauptportal anhielt. 

Dort wurde ich bereits von Albus Dumbledore erwartet. „Herzlich Willkommen Muriel," sagte er überschwenglich. „Ich freue mich, sie auf Hogwarts begrüssen zu dürfen." 

Ich musste lächeln. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." 

„Darf ich sie jetzt hineinführen um ihnen die Lehrerschaft vorzustellen? Sie sind alle in der Grossen Halle und erwarten Sie bereits." sagte Dumbledore. 

„Aber gerne." Ich folgte dem Schulleiter ins Schloss, während Hagrid sich bereit erklärte, mein Gepäck bereits in meine Gemächer zu bringen. 

Als wir die Grosse Halle erreichten, zögerte ich ein bisschen. Der riesige Raum mit der scheinbar verzauberten Decke, den vielen leeren Tischen an denen morgen die Schüler sitzen würden und nicht zuletzt der Lehrertisch vorne in der Mitte, mit allen Professoren von Hogwarts verunsicherten mich. Wieder einmal stellte ich mir die Frage, ob ich alldem gewachsen sein würde? 

Die meisten Lehrer waren in eine angeregte Diskusion vertieft, so dass sie den Schulleiter und mich nicht bemerkten. Der Einzige, der mich gleich nachdem ich die Halle betreten hatte unverwandt anblickte, war ein schlanker Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, fast schwarzen Augen und fahler Haut. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang. Er war nicht ausgesprochen gutaussehend, hatte aber ein sehr markantes Gesicht und irgendetwas an ihm, nahm mich sofort gefangen. Ich wusste es, das musste Severus Snape sein, der Meister der Zaubertränke. 

Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte: „Darf ich einen kurzen Moment um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" 

Das Gespräch verstummte und alle Lehrer blickten mich an. 

„Dies ist Professor Muriel Stern. Sie wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Nach ihrer nun sechsjährigen Tätigkeit als Aurorin, bringt sie alle Fähigkeiten mit, die den Anforderungen dieses Faches entsprechen." 

Snape's Blick entging mir nicht, als mich der Schulleiter nun mit jedem Lehrer persönlich bekannt machte. Sein Blick schien auf meiner Haut zu brennen. 

Mit den Professoren Flitwick, Trewlaney, Sprout und McGonagall hatte ich mich bereits bekannt gemacht, als wir zu Professor Severus Snape kamen. 

Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Es freut mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen Professor. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört." 

Auch er lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Auch ich freue mich, das unser Schulleiter," er warf einen unergründlichen Blick zu Dumbledore, „eine solch fähige Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden hat." 

Dieser eine Satz triefte nur so von Sarkasmus. Ich wusste bereits von der Problematik, dass Severus meinen Posten schon lange Zeit haben wollte und ihm Dumbledore diesen aus unerklärbarem Grund versagte. Dies war eines der Dinge, die ich in der Winkelgasse mehrfach gehört hatte. 

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und zog mich weiter zu den restlichen Professoren. 

  
**Index**

**Kapitel 2**


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Reaktion

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 2: Die Reaktion **

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich sass wie üblich noch spät in der Nacht am Schreibtisch in meinem Büro. Nachdenklich hatte ich den Kopf in meine Hände gestützt. Heute Abend hatte ich die Grosse Halle nach dem Nachtessen fluchtartig verlassen. Nur mit Mühe und Not hatte ich meine Fassung während des Abendessens behalten. Anschliessend entschuldigte ich mich, mit der Ausrede, noch was wichtiges erledigen zu müssen und ging raschen Schrittes geradewegs in mein Büro.

Albus hatte uns heute die neue Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste präsentiert. Ihr Name war Muriel Stern. Sie war Aurorin! AURORIN!!!!! 

„Na toll!" murmelte ich. 

Was würde geschehen, wenn sie herausfand, dass ich ein Todesser war? Was, wenn sie meinen Namen erkannte? Was, wenn sie bereits wüsste......... wenn sie gekommen war um mich zu beobachten? 

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich daran dachte, wie ich als Schüler in meinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, während Albus Dumbledore's Abwesenheit, von Auroren zu einem Verhör geholt worden war. 

Die scheinbar stundenlangen immer wiederkehrenden Folterungen mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gepaart mit dem Veritaserum und die Nachwirkungen die dieses Erlebnis auf mich hatten, verursachten beim blossen daran denken noch immer Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. In jener Nacht verlor ich das Vertrauen in die Menschheit vollends..... 

Ich durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, sonst würde ich auch in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. 

„Morgen muss ich dringend mit Dumbledore sprechen." flüsterte ich zu mir selbst. 

Ich musste wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, eine Aurorin einzustellen. Ganz besonders nachdem er mich vor vier Monaten darum gebeten hatte, wieder meinen alten Platz bei den Todessern einzunehmen und somit indirekt Voldemort auszuspionieren. Er wusste doch sicher welche Risiken ich damit in Kauf nahm. Ich war wieder als vollwertiges Mitglied bei den Todessern aufgenommen worden und musste wieder auf diverse Missionen gehen. Als Zweiter im Kommando von Voldemort durfte ich keine Schwäche zeigen oder auch nur zögern. Es wurde von mir verlangt, dass ich Leute folterte oder gar tötete. Im Gegenzug kam ich an Informationen, die vielen Menschen das Leben retteten. Aber zu welchem Preis? Nacht für Nacht quälten mich Alpträume, tagsüber waren es die Schuldgefühle, die mich kaum losliessen. 

Ich stöhnte bei dem Gedanken und legte den Kopf auf meine Arme. Was sollte ich denn nun tun? Wenn mich die Auroren bei einer Mission erwischen würden, wäre es Dumbledore vermutlich nicht möglich, sich für mich einzusetzen und ich würde in Askaban enden. Wenn es ihm trotzdem gelingen würde, wäre natürlich die andere, die dunkle Seite hinter mir her. Mein Schicksal stand so oder so auf des Messers Schneide. Und jetzt holte er sogar eine Aurorin an die Schule. Ich hob den Kopf und schrie: „Ausgezeichnet, wirklich ausgezeichnet!" 

Irgendwie musste ich mich beruhigen. Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl, nahm das Buch, das ich mir gestern in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte und setzte mich damit in den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die goldenen Buchstaben auf dem schwarzen Einband schienen mich anzugrinsen. Der Titel war: Alte, längst vergessene Zaubertränke. 

Nach einigen Minuten gab ich auf und schloss das Buch wieder. Es war ein scheinbar aussichtsloses Unterfangen, mich konzentrieren zu wollen. Meine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Muriel Stern. 

Sie war eine sehr hübsche, zierliche Frau. Sie hatte blonde, lange Haare, die ihr bis über die Schultern fielen. Klare tiefblaue Augen wie der Himmel an einem Sommertag. „Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel, der auf die Erde herabgestiegen ist." flüsterte ich, besann mich aber dann wieder, dass sie ja eine Aurorin war. „Ein Engel des Todes!" zischte ich und knallte das Buch an die Wand. 

Ich musste mich wirklich dringend beruhigen und ging zum Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch. 

Mit zitternden Händen goss ich mir ein Glas „Don Mendo" ein. Es war ein starker spanischer Rotwein. Das erste Glas stürzte ich sofort hinunter und goss nochmals ein. Mit der Flasche in der einen und dem Glas in der anderen Hand ging ich wieder zurück zum Kamin und setzte mich in den Sessel. 

Bereits nach dem zweiten Glas fühlte ich mich ein bisschen leichter. Ich hob das Glas und betrachtete die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. Es war eine herrliche, unvergleichliche Farbe. 

Nachdem ich das dritte Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte, stellte ich es auf den Beistelltisch. 

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare und legte dann meinen Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie. Wieder einmal fühlte ich mich unendlich allein und einsam...... 

_Zur gleichen Zeit... _

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Endlich war ich in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte ein gemütliches Büro und ein tolles Schlafzimmer. Beide Räume waren recht gross und verfügten über einen Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer flackerte. Ich stand vor dem Bett. „Wow, ist das riesig." Ich liess mich dann rücklings darauf fallen. Es war sehr weich und bequem.

Heute war ein langer Tag und ich war jetzt doch müde. Was natürlich auch an der bereits vorangeschrittenen Stunde lag. Es war weit über Mitternacht hinaus. Die interessanten Gespräche, die ich heute Abend mit Professor McGonagall geführt hatte, liessen mich die Zeit vergessen. Die Lehrerschaft schien aus vielen netten Menschen zu bestehen, die mir Alle ihre Hilfe anboten. Vor allem auch was das Finden der verschiedenen Räumlichkeiten anging. Das Schloss war ja riesig. Ebenso war es für mich noch ein bisschen ein Problem, dass die Treppen ihre Standorte immer wieder veränderten. 

„Sie sind verzaubert," hatte mir Professor McGonagall erklärt. „Die Treppen lieben die Abwechslung. Aus diesem Grunde führen sie auch immer wieder an einen anderen Ort. Aber Muriel, keine Angst, bald werden Sie sich hier so gut auskennen, dass das für Sie kein Problem mehr sein wird." 

„Das hoffe ich sehr." hatte ich zweifelnd geantwortet. 

Daraufhin hatte ich mich zurückgezogen. 

Nun lag ich also auf meinem Bett und konnte trotz der Müdigkeit nicht schlafen. Ich dachte über Professor Snape nach. Weniger seine bissige Bemerkung als sein Blick gingen mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich hätte mich sehr gerne heute Abend mit ihm unterhalten, aber gleich nach dem Abendessen hatte er die Grosse Halle verlassen. Irgendwas war da seltsam. Aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein. „Ich habe wirklich eine Pause nötig," murmelte ich vor mich hin. Als Aurorin hatte ich immer wachsam sein müssen. Ich musste Dinge sehen, die andere Leute gar nicht wahrnahmen. Es war nun an der Zeit wieder „normal" zu leben und nicht in jedem Schatten einen Angreifer zu vermuten. Ich musste mich dringend entspannen. Also schlüpfte ich nun unter die Decke und schloss die Augen. Ich genoss die Grösse dieses Bettes und schlief ein. 

_Zwei Stunden später... _

Plötzlich schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ich brauchte einige Minuten um mir klar zu machen, wo ich eigentlich war. Mein Herz raste und ich keuchte. Es war schon wieder passiert. Es war schon wieder dieser Traum gewesen. Schweissgebadet lag ich in meinem Bett und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur ein Traum gewesen, nicht mehr. Es ist vorbei." flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit. Ich fühlte, dass ich zitterte. Immer wieder verfolgte mich dieser eine Traum. Es war mein letzter Auftrag, der mich nicht losliess. Auch diesmal sah ich mich wieder mitten in der Nacht von Todessern umringt. Mein Zauberstab war weg. Ich war schutzlos aber das nahm ich nur am Rande wahr. André und Luis lagen zu meinen Füssen und regten sich nicht mehr. Der unabwendbare Fluch hatte sie einige Sekunden zuvor getötet. Wir waren in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Dieser eine Traum verfolgte mich unablässig. Es gab Nächte in denen ich mich fürchtete einzuschlafen, weil ich wusste, dass es wieder passieren würde. 

„André" flüsterte ich, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte. „Nein" sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. „Du darfst Dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Reiss Dich zusammen!" Ich beschloss, dass mir ein bisschen frische Luft sicher gut tun würde. Also zog ich mich an und ging hinaus. 

Es dämmerte bereits und die letzten Sterne verblassten langsam. Durch den frühmorgendlichen Herbstnebel konnte ich den See vom Schlossportal aus nicht erkennen, aber ich wusste, wo er war und ging geradewegs in diese Richtung. Die kühle Frische der Morgenluft drang durch meine Kleidung und ein leiser Wind wehte. Kurze Zeit später erreichte ich den See und blickte aufs Wasser. Das gegenüberliegende Ufer konnte man nicht sehen, da der Nebel noch zu dick war. 

Einige Zeit stand ich so da und genoss die Stille, als sich plötzlich jemand hinter mir räusperte. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und hielt bereits meinen Zauberstab in der Hand. 

„Nicht schlecht, Ihre Reaktion, aber hätte eine Aurorin nicht vorsichtiger sein müssen?" klang es spöttisch von drüben her. Auch er hatte einen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Es war Severus Snape. Er sass mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt. Da er nasse Haare hatte, hatte er vermutlich schon lange hier draussen gesessen. 

„Sollten anständige Leute um diese Zeit nicht in Ihren Betten liegen und schlafen, als hier draussen hilflose Frauen zu erschrecken?" fragte ich neckisch. 

„Sie? Eine hilflose Frau? Das ich nicht lache!" Plötzlich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Lassen sie ihren Zauberstab fallen und keine raschen Bewegungen!" flüsterte er und seine Augen glitzerten kalt. 

Ich spürte wie mir plötzlich Schweissperlen auf die Stirn traten. Meine Hand begann leicht zu zittern und meine Gedanken rasten. Was nun? Er konnte mir doch nichts anhaben, schliesslich waren wir Arbeitskollegen. Jedoch wusste ich, dass er meinen Job haben wollte. Würde er so was tun? 

Ganz langsam liess ich meinen Zauberstab ins Gras gleiten. 

„Na, das war jetzt aber doch ein bisschen einfach, finden Sie nicht? spottete Snape, seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf mich gerichtet. 

Ich schloss die Augen und meine Beine gaben nach. 

********* 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fühlte ich, dass ich im feuchten Gras lag. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass Snape neben mir kniete und mich besorgt ansah. 

„Hey," sagte er leise. „Was ist denn los mit Ihnen? Ich machte doch nur Spass, ich wollte das nicht!" 

Sanft strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich blickte in seine schwarzen fragenden Augen und stammelte: „Ich...........ich........." Sofort liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht heulen, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die ganze Aufregung der letzten Tage und der fehlende Schlaf trugen sicher dazu bei. 

„Ist schon gut, nur ruhig! Es ist ja alles Gut." flüsterte Severus und hielt mich fest. 

Ich weis nicht wie lange wir so am See blieben. Waren es Minuten? Waren es Stunden? 

Auf einmal sagte er zu mir: „Kommen Sie Muriel, wir sollten besser hineingehen bevor Sie sich verkühlen." 

Er zog mich auf die Beine und wir gingen zusammen Richtung Schloss. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. 

Als wir beim Portal ankamen, sagte er plötzlich: „Einen Moment noch. Das gehört Ihnen." Er reichte mir meinen Zauberstab. 

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares „Danke" kam über meine Lippen. 

„In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück. Sie sollten sich umziehen, bevor Sie jemand sieht." fügte er ernst hinzu und ging davon. 

Ich blickte an mir hinunter und sah, dass mein Umhang dreckig war. Die feuchte Erde am Seeufer hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Also ging ich raschen Schrittes in mein Büro um mich frisch zu machen. 

Im nachhinein kam ich mir lächerlich vor, dass ich dachte, er wolle mich unten am See töten. Aber in dem Moment als er seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hatte sah ich Severus in die Augen. Was ich dort sah erschreckte mich. Dieser Mann hatte bereits getötet. Darin bestand kein Zweifel. Er musste es schon oft getan haben. Mir stockte plötzlich der Atem. Es konnte doch nicht.... oder etwa doch? Bis jetzt hatte ich diesen Ausdruck nur in den Augen von Todessern gesehen, niemals bei jemand anderem. Er war doch nur ein Lehrer? 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich sass auf dem Rand meines Bettes. Das Gesicht in meine Händen vergraben. „Es darf einfach nicht wahr sein." stöhnte ich. „Warum hasst mich mein Schicksal so?"

Draussen am See als ich neben ihr kniete und in ihre Augen sah, erkannte ich sie wieder. Es schien mir von Anfang an, dass ich sie von irgendwo her kannte. Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie dunkle Haare und war auch ganz anders gekleidet. Es war natürlich die Uniform der Auroren.

„Schlimmer kann es kaum mehr kommen." dachte ich. Früher oder später würde auch sie mich erkennen.

Ich liess mich seufzend zurück aufs Bett fallen und dachte zurück an unsere erste Begegnung......

_Es war erst vier Monate her, seitdem Voldemort an die Macht zurückgekehrt war und ich wieder bei den Todessern arbeitete. Für mich schien es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. _

_Um Voldemort meine Loyalität zu beweisen, musste ich einige taktisch kluge Angriffe planen und ausführen. Es war schrecklich, aber ich musste es tun. Würde Voldemort herausfinden, dass ich ein Spion war, wäre mein Leben keinen Sickel mehr wert. _

_Der wohl furchtbarste und erschütterndste Überfall war vor drei Monaten gewesen. Ich plante den Tod einer Familie von Schlammblütern, allesamt Ravenclaws, deren Namen im Ministerium für Zauberei nicht gerade unbekannt waren. Das allein genügte aber nicht. Ich wollte, dass die Zweifel an meiner Loyalität ein für allemal ausgelöscht wurden. Daher liess ich die Information über den bevorstehenden Angriff durchsickern, so dass das Ministerium davon Wind bekam. Ich wusste, dass sie einige der Besten Auroren schicken würden, um die Familie zu beschützen. Dies war also von Anfang an ein Teil meines Plans. _

_Zusammen mit zwanzig sorgfältig ausgewählten Todessern schlug ich zu..... _

_Die Familie wie auch die drei Auroren konnten wir erfolgreich überwältigen. _

Ich schloss fest meine Augen. Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht liess mich noch immer schaudern.

_Einen nach dem andern, bei der Familie anfangend, hatte ich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält und anschliessend als sie vor mir knieten und um Gnade bettelten mit dem unabwendbaren Fluch getötet. Zwei der Auroren hatte ich anschliessend ebenfalls mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch solange gequält bis sie nur noch zitternde Wracks waren. Anschliessend sprach ich auch über sie den Todesfluch Avada Kedavra! _

_Die letzte Person die noch lebte war eine Aurorin. Ihren Namen kannte ich nicht, aber ihr Gesicht hatte ich mir eingeprägt. _

Ich sehe es noch vor mir, wie wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre......

_Ich ging auf sie zu. Sie blickte mir geradewegs in die Augen. Diesen Blick werde ich nie vergessen. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass ich sie nicht würde töten können. Diese Augen schienen direkt in meine Seele zu sehen. _

_Ich trat vor sie hin. Sie zitterte und Schweissperlen traten auf ihre Stirn. Ihre Lippen formten die Worte „Bitte nicht." _

_Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf ihr Herz und flüsterte: „Crucio!" _

_Als die Todesser dann von mir erwarteten, dass ich sie tötete, sagte ich kalt: _

_„Eine solch schöne Frau zu töten ohne vorher noch ein bisschen Spass mit ihr zu haben wäre doch eine Schande, oder?" _

_Die Todesser lachten. _

_„Also, wir treffen uns in dreissig Minuten am vereinbarten Ort. Geht jetzt!" _

_Einer nach dem anderen disapparierte und als ich sicher war, dass Alle weg waren, kniete ich mich neben sie. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein. Ich fühlte ihren Puls. Er war schwach aber regelmässig. Da schlug sie die Augen auf. _

_Die Erkenntnis, dass ich neben ihr kniete, schien sie zu schockieren. Kein Wunder. _

_„Was wollen Sie von mir!" krächzte sie heiser. _

_„Ssschhhh, nur ruhig. Sie sind weg. Es geschieht Ihnen nichts. Verzeihen sie mir, ich musste es tun." Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und ging einige Schritte von ihr weg. Ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir. Langsam drehte ich mich um und hob meinen Zauberstab, bis er genau auf ihr Herz zeigte. _

_„Ich habe keine andere Wahl!" flüsterte ich und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und Entsetzen. Dann kam der Fluch über meine Lippen: _

_„Amnesia!" _

_Nachdem ich nochmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, hob ich den Zauberstab gegen den Himmel, beschwor das dunkle Mal herauf und verliess den Platz auf dem dieses grauenhafte Schauspiel stattgefunden hatte. _

_Als ich an unseren Treffpunkt apparierte, war der dunkle Lord bereits anwesend und wusste schon von der erfolgreichen Ausführung dieses Auftrags. An diesem Abend erhielt ich meine „alte" Stellung wieder zurück. Ich wurde Zweiter im Kommando von Voldemort und somit der fast ranghöchste Todesser. Sogar Lucius Malfoy war mir unterstellt. _

_Erschöpft disapparierte ich nach Hogwarts und brach in der Eingangshalle zusammen..... _

Und jetzt nach allem unterrichtete Muriel Stern hier in Hogwarts „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Ich hoffte inständig, dass der Amnesiezauber noch immer wirkte.........

**Index**

**Kapitel 3**


	4. Kapitel 3: 1. September

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 3: 1. September**

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Nervös ging ich in meinem Büro auf und ab. In wenigen Minuten würde Severus hereinkommen um mit mir etwas zu besprechen. Er hatte mich kurz nach dem Frühstück um dieses Gespräch gebeten. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm einiges würde erklären müssen. Ich rechnete schon damit, als ich die Entscheidung fällte Muriel Stern einzustellen.

Es gibt einige Gründe dafür, warum meine Wahl gerade auf sie gefallen war. Einer davon war natürlich, dass Muriel nach sechs Jahren praktischer Erfahrung als Aurorin perfekt für diesen Job geeignet war. Sie konnte den Schülern sicher viel beibringen, auch anhand von praxisbezogenen Beispielen, anstelle der teilweise trockenen Theorie. Aber dies allein war es nicht....

Ich setzte mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Es wird für Beide gut sein, dass sie sich nun kennen lernen." murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Einige Male hatte ich heute die Gelegenheit gehabt, Severus zu beobachten. Seit gestern Abend hatte sich definitiv etwas verändert. Ich kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um festzustellen, dass er sie erkannt hatte und sich jetzt Sorgen machte.

Ich hoffte, dass er genügend Selbstkontrolle aufbringen würde um sein Temperament zu zügeln. Je nach Stimmung neigte Severus manchmal zu etwas drastischen Aktionen. Ich wusste, wie viel Energie es ihn jedes Mal kostete, wenn der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger zu sich rief. Als einer von Voldemorts Elitetodessern durfte er sich keine Schwäche erlauben.

Ich erinnerte mich an jene Nacht, in der Muriel Stern und Severus Snape sich das erste Mal gegenüber standen. Ich hatte lange Zeit in der dunklen Halle gesessen und auf ihn gewartet. Kurz bevor er gehen musste, hatte er mir anvertraut, dass es ein sehr heikler Auftrag werden würde.

_Der Morgen dämmerte schon als er apparierte und in der Eingangshalle zusammenbrach. Sofort ging ich auf Severus zu und kniete mich neben ihn. Als ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, kam er wieder zu sich. Besorgt brachte ich ihn hinunter in den Kerker und half ihm, sich in sein Bett zu legen. Er war völlig erschöpft. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen uns. Dann plötzlich fragte er leise: „Bitte, Albus, könnten Sie mir die Flasche vom Tisch dort drüben reichen?"_

_Ich nickte und ging hinüber. Dort stand eine kleine Flasche mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit, die ich nur allzu gut kannte. Es war ein sehr starkes Schlafmittel, das Severus selbst braute. Ich reichte ihm die Flasche während ich ihn fragte: „So schlimm?"_

_Mit zitternden Händen nahm er die Flasche und nickte. Ich machte mir Sorgen, da ich ihn noch nie in einer solchen Verfassung gesehen hatte._

_Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und blickte mich an. Sein Blick brannte sich in meine Seele. Hatte ich wirklich das Recht ihm so etwas anzutun, so etwas von ihm zu verlangen?_

_Dann flüsterte er: „Heute habe ich sechs Menschen getötet. Eine Aurorin habe ich am Leben gelassen." Seine Stimme brach als er weitersprach. „Ich konnte sie einfach nicht töten. Nachdem ich sie einige Zeit mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält hatte, sprach ich den Amnesia-Fluch über sie aus."_

_Er versuchte verzweifelt die Flasche zu öffnen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. Also entfernte ich den Korken für ihn. Severus leerte die Flasche in einem Zug. Er schloss fest seine Augen und flüsterte: „Voldemort war zufrieden und ich erhielt meine Stellung als Zweiter in seinem Kommando zurück."_

_Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Trank langsam seine Wirkung tat und er einschlief, als er plötzlich hochschreckte und sich an meinen Arm klammerte. „Er weis es nicht! Er weis nicht, dass ich sie habe laufen lassen! Niemand weis es!"_

_„Und es wird auch niemand erfahren, dafür werde ich sorgen." versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Snape liess sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Ich ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie._

_„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, hier bei mir zu bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" fragte Severus schwach._

_Daraufhin schüttelte ich den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen und fasste seine Hand fester. Er schloss beruhigt die Augen und flüsterte „Danke!"._

Das war jetzt drei Monate her....

Ein leises Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Herein!" rief ich. Die Tür ging auf und Severus trat mit finsterem Gesicht ein.

_Etwas später... _

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Schnell ging ich die Treppe, die von Dumbledores Büro in die Halle führte, hinunter. Ich war hin und hergerissen zwischen meinen Gefühlen und dem, was Dumbledore mir gerade erzählt hatte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich platzen würde. Denken konnte ich nicht mehr.

Gerade kam ich am Wasserspeier vorbei. Ich musste raus. Raus an die frische Luft. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl zu ersticken, wenn ich auch nur eine Minute länger im Schloss blieb und so begann ich zu rennen. Durch die Eingangshalle, die heute länger zu sein schien, als sie es sowieso schon war. Raus nur Raus. Endlich erreichte ich das Tor, riss es auf und stürmte über den Hof. Verwunderte Blicke folgten mir. Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Erst als ich beim See ankam wurde ich langsamer, blieb stehen und liess mich völlig ausser Atem ins Gras fallen.

Während ich keuchend im Gras lag und das Blut mir in den Ohren rauschte, versuchte ich an nichts mehr zu denken und mich zu entspannen. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Stille, die den See umgab. Hierher kam ich immer um nachzudenken....

Albus hatte genau gewusst, warum ich zu ihm kam. Er wusste, dass es wegen der Aurorin war. So wie es schien hatte er bewusst Muriel Stern für diesen Job ausgewählt.

„Es ist wichtig, dass wir starke Verbündete haben, auf die wir uns verlassen können. Muriel wird sich hier in Hogwarts hoffentlich rasch von ihrem traumatischen Erlebnis vor drei Monaten erholen. Sobald es nötig sein wird, werde ich sie einweihen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Und ihr somit die Mittel in die Hände geben, mich dem Ministerium auszuliefern? Nein, das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein Professor." erwiderte ich. „Was ist, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich es war? Dass ich derjenige bin, der Alle umgebracht hat. Wieso sollte sie mir helfen wollen, nachdem ich sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte bis sie besinnungslos war? Ich war es, der ihr dieses Leid zugefügt hat!"

„Sie taten es weil sie dazu gezwungen waren, Severus!" warf Dumbledore ein. „Sie ist eine intelligente Frau, sie wird es verstehen."

„So? Wird sie das wirklich?" schrie ich nun wütend.

Ich hatte genug gehört. Ich stand auf und verliess Dumbledores Büro. Ich hörte noch wie er sagte: „Vertrauen Sie mir Severus!"

Vertrauen. Wem konnte man in dieser verrückten Welt denn noch vertrauen?

*****

Auf einmal hörte ich jemanden sanft meinen Namen rufen. „Lily..." flüsterte ich. Wieder hörte ich diese Stimme, diesmal eindringlicher. „Severus, wachen Sie auf."

Aufwachen? Ich musste eingeschlafen sein! Erschreckt fuhr ich hoch. Neben mir im Gras sass Muriel und lächelte mich freundlich an. „Na, ausgeschlafen?"

Meine Augen brannten und ich rieb mit den Händen über mein Gesicht, damit ich ein wenig wacher wurde. Ich war immer noch am See. Da ich die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan hatte, war es kein Wunder, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Jetzt fühlte ich mich wie gerädert.

„Was tun Sie hier?" fragte ich Professor Stern ärgerlich. Die Tatsache, dass sie mich geweckt hatte, führte nicht gerade zu einer Besserung meiner Laune. Im Gegenteil.

Sie liess sich durch die Kälte in meiner Stimme nicht beeindrucken und sagte schlicht: „Nun, ich dachte, dass es Sie vielleicht interessieren würde, dass die Schüler in einer viertel Stunde hier in Hogwarts ankommen werden." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zurück zum Schloss.

„Ahhhhhh, schon so spät!" Seufzend liess ich mich zurück ins Gras fallen. Ich musste mich beeilen, so schwer es mir im Moment auch fiel. Umgezogen war ich auch noch nicht. Ich stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

_Während des Festbanketts.._

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis. Die Grosse Halle war nun voller Schüler, die fröhlich plaudernd an ihren Haustischen sassen. Der Saal war wunderschön geschmückt worden und es herrschte eine fast festliche Stimmung.

Severus hatte es knapp noch vor den Schülern in die Grosse Halle geschafft. Er war ein bisschen ausser Atem, da er sich ja noch hatte umziehen müssen. In Schwarz gekleidet sah er einfach umwerfend aus. Machtvoll. Unnahbar. Als er hinter mir durch ging, berührte er mich kurz an der Schulter und flüsterte ein kaum hörbares „Danke!", auf das ich mit einem leichten Nicken antwortete.

Heute Nachmittag war ich bei Hagrid gewesen, um mich über den verbotenen Wald und die Kreaturen die darin lebten, zu erkundigen. Gerade als ich auf dem Rückweg war, hatte ich Severus aus dem Schloss rennen sehen, als ob er von einem Rudel Wölfen gejagt würde. Ich runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm unauffällig. Als er beim See ankam, liess er sich ins Gras fallen. Ich beobachtete das Ganze noch ein wenig und fragte mich, was ihn wohl so aus der Fassung gebracht haben könnte, traute mich aber dann doch nicht zu ihm hin zu gehen. Als er dann bei der Sitzung die Dumbledore mit der ganzen Lehrerschaft abhielt fehlte, dachte ich mir bereits, dass er vermutlich am See eingeschlafen war. Er hatte heute beim Mittagessen schon sehr müde ausgesehen. 

Plötzlich wurde ich von Professor McGonagall aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie hatte mich etwas gefragt, aber ich hatte nicht verstanden was. Doch da erhob sich Dumbledore und hielt eine kurze Ansprache. Er erklärte die Regeln, an die sich jeder Schüler zu halten hatte und ermahnte die Erstklässler, das Passwort für die entsprechenden Gemeinschaftsräume nicht zu vergessen. Daraufhin war das Festessen eröffnet worden.

Zwischendurch versuchte ich immer wieder einen Blick auf Professor Snape zu erhaschen. Als sich dann unerwartet unsere Blicke trafen, spürte ich, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und blickte rasch weg.

Auch heute verschwand Severus ziemlich schnell, nachdem die Schüler die Grosse Halle verlassen hatten. Aber auch ich war müde und begab mich bald einmal in meine Gemächer.

_Etwas später... _

Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde wälzte ich mich nun in meinem Bett hin und her. Ich fand keine Ruhe. Zum einen hielt mich die Angst vor dem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum davon ab, zum anderen wandten sich meine Gedanken immer wieder Severus Snape zu.

Plötzlich stand ich auf und ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich vor der Tür zu seinem Büro wieder. „Was tue ich bloss hier" fragte ich mich. „Er schläft sicher schon."

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich sass an meinem Schreibtisch und ordnete die Papiere, die ich für den morgigen Unterricht benötigen würde. Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hatte ich offen gelassen. Von dort her klangen zwischendurch zischende Geräusche. Ich musste wieder einmal meinen Schlaftrank nachbrauen. Er drohte mir auszugehen. Nicht dass ich von ihm abhängig wäre. Dies war etwas, was ich bis jetzt immer zu vermeiden wusste. Aber es gab viele Nächte, in denen ich ohne diesen Trank nicht fähig gewesen wäre, auch nur eine Stunde zu schlafen.

Als ich heute Abend am Lehrertisch sass, hatte ich die Gelegenheit, einige der Schüler unbemerkt zu beobachten. Harry sah ein wenig besser aus, als vor den Sommerferien. Aber teilweise konnte man den Schrecken, der das Trimagische Turnier bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, noch immer erkennen.

Neville hatte den ganzen Abend nicht den Mut gefunden, mich anzusehen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das bemerkte oder wenn er in meinem Unterricht versagte, quälte mich mein Gewissen. Was wäre, wenn Voldemort damals die Longbottoms in Ruhe gelassen und mich nicht gezwungen hätte..... Nein, darüber durfte ich nicht nachdenken. Die Vergangenheit liess sich dadurch nicht mehr ändern.

Gerade als ich nochmals nach dem Trank sehen wollte, vernahm ich ein Klopfen an meiner Tür. Ich war überrascht. Eigentlich kam nie jemand herunter um mich zu besuchen und schon gar nicht um diese Zeit.

Ich ging zur Tür, neugierig wer wohl den Mut hatte mich um diese Zeit zu stören. Während ich öffnete sagte ich ärgerlich „Wer zum Teu...." Da stand Sie. Muriel. Sie trug nur ein langes, weisses Nachthemd und darüber einen Umhang. Ich schluckte schwer. Daraufhin sagte sie: „Wollen sie mich nicht hereinbitten?"

Ich zögerte kurz und machte ihr aber dann den Weg frei, damit sie eintreten konnte. Nun fand ich auch meine Sprache wieder. „Was wollen sie hier?" fragte ich kalt.

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Kurz nachdem ich geklopft hatte, öffnete sich die Tür. Da er offensichtlich keine Besucher mehr erwartet hatte, hatte er sich der Robe bereits entledigt. Er trug nur eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd. Dies betonte seine schlanke Gestalt genau an den richtigen Stellen. Sein Hemd war vorne offen. Bei diesem Anblick bekam ich doch etwas schwache Knie. Dies hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich liess mir nichts anmerken und trat ein.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor Snape." sagte ich schlicht.

„Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Ich wollte mich gerade hinlegen und das sollten Sie auch tun!" erwiderte er barsch.

„Nein, kann es nicht!" antwortete ich und tat so, als ob ich die Härte in seiner Stimme nicht wahrgenommen hätte. „Hey, kochen Sie sich noch etwas, mitten in der Nacht oder was blubbert denn da im Nebenraum?"

„Das geht sie nichts an!" warf er ein.

„Es ist ein Zaubertrank, nicht wahr? Das hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Genial. Darf ich mal gucken?" und schon ging ich durch die Tür in das Schulzimmer und direkt zu dem Kessel, der über dem Feuer hing. Violetter Rauch stieg auf.

„Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt hier reinzugehen!" zischte er. „ Bitte gehen sie jetzt!"

Als ich mich nicht bewegte, kam er ebenfalls hinter das Lehrerpult, packte mich am linken Arm und drehte mich unsanft zu sich herum. „Haben Sie nicht gehört?"

Ich hob den Kopf und schaute ihm stumm in die tiefschwarzen Augen. Ich fühlte wie meine Beine weich wurden und meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Er konnte mich gerade noch festhalten. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Kommen sie." sagte er sanft und führte mich zurück in sein Büro und setzte mich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Was ist bloss mit Ihnen los, Muriel?" fragte er mich als er sich in den Sessel gegenüber setzte. „Zuerst das heute morgen und nun wieder?"

Ich atmete tief durch und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. „Seit einiger Zeit kann ich kaum mehr schlafen. Alpträume verfolgen mich. Schlimmer noch, als Sie es sich vorstellen können. Manchmal habe ich sogar Angst die Augen zu schliessen, nur weil ich fürchte, dass es wieder passieren könnte." flüsterte ich. „Tagsüber dann, habe ich das Gefühl, dass in jedem Schatten Gefahr lauert."

„Dieses Gefühl kenne ich." erwiderte er kaum hörbar.

Ich hob den Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Wir schauten einander tief in die Augen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich diese Augen bereits kannte. Es schien, als könnte ich bis in seine Seele blicken. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor seine Augen wieder die normale Kälte ausstrahlten. Aber was ich in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, schauderte mich. Ich sah Trauer, Schmerz, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Enttäuschung aber auch Leidenschaft. Dieser Mann hatte bereits sehr viel erleben müssen. War er wirklich „nur" ein Lehrer?

Plötzlich erhob er sich und sagte kühl: „Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen. Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag."

Ich folgte ihm zur Tür. Er öffnete Sie und liess mich hinaus in den Korridor treten. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sagte ich: „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht und schlafen Sie wohl." sagte er sanft und drückte mir eine kleine Phiole mit violetter Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Dann flüsterte er: „Fünf Tropfen genügen, sie sollten den Unterricht morgen früh nicht verpassen."

War da ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht?

Als ich die steinerne Treppe hinauf stieg, drehte ich mich nochmals kurz um. Er stand noch immer in der Tür und sah mir nach. Mit meinen Lippen formte ich ein lautloses „Danke" und machte mich auf den Weg in meine Gemächer.

**Index**

**Kapitel 4**


	5. Kapitel 4: Die Todesser

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 4: Die Todesser**

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Ich sass in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin in meinem Büro. Eine Hand legte ich in den Nacken und lehnte meinen Kopf nach hinten. „Ahh, das tut gut." murmelte ich vor mich hin und atmete tief durch. 

Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. An Tagen wie diesen schmerzte mir abends der ganze Rücken. Ich hatte alle Klassen einen Überraschungstest schreiben lassen, damit ich sehen konnte wie viel sie in den Ferien vergessen hatten. 

Heute morgen war ich schon früh in meinem Klassenzimmer gewesen und hatte auf die ersten Schüler gewartet. Die Erste der vier Doppelstunden in Zaubertränke hatte ich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, mit den Gryffindors und Slytherins im fünften Jahr. Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran. 

Da war Harry Potter. Genau wie sein Vater war er ein kleiner Weltverbesserer. Er dachte immer, dass er die Macht hätte etwas zu verändern. Ha! Dann war Hermine Granger, die Alleswisserin. Jede Aufgabe die ich erteile, macht sie doppelt und dreifach. Ist die Aufgabe ein Aufsatz über vier Rollen Pergament, schreibt sie sicher acht oder mehr. In der selben Klasse befindet sich auch Neville Longbottom. Es wäre absolut nicht verwunderlich, wenn Neville einmal aus Versehen, die ganze Schule in die Luft jagen würde. Ah ja, fast hätte ich Draco Malfoy vergessen. Er ist so schleimig wie sein Vater Lucius. Wenn er in meiner Klasse ist, muss ich immer besonders acht geben. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass mich dieser Junge beobachtet und nur darauf brennt, seinem Vater alles zu berichten. 

Als Hausaufgabe habe ich ihnen einen Aufsatz über den Zaubertrank mit dem Namen „die Königin der Nacht" gegeben. Ich bin gespannt wie viele herauskriegen, wofür dieser verwendet wird oder wozu er verwendet werden kann. „Draco wird sich bestimmt für Letzteres interessieren. Lucius wird es auf jeden Fall" dachte ich mit einem bösen Grinsen. Daran würde ich erkennen können, ob Lucius Draco benutzte um mich zu bespitzeln. 

Ich erhob mich aus dem Sessel und streckte meinen Rücken. Nun wollte ich nur noch heiss duschen, gemütlich lesen und für einmal früh schlafen gehen, wenn möglich noch vor Mitternacht. 

Im Badezimmer stellte ich das Wasser an und zog mich aus. Ich liess es immer einige Minuten laufen, da ich kaltes Wasser hasste. 

Während ich die heisse Dusche genoss, wandten sich meine Gedanken automatisch Muriel zu. Ich war ihr heute so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Beim Essen erschien ich später und verliess die Grosse Halle so früh wie möglich wieder. Es war mir klar, dass das sicher keine Lösung war. Aber solange ich mit dieser Situation nicht umgehen konnte, war dies sicher das Beste. Somit schloss ich die Augen und liess das warme Wasser alle Gedanken fortwaschen. 

Später sass ich auf dem Teppich vor meinem Kamin, lehnte mich gegen einen Sessel und blätterte in dem alten Zaubertränkebuch, dass ich mir vor einigen Tagen in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte. Es hatte nur schon lange Zeit gedauert, bis ich auf dieses Buch gestossen war. Voller Staub lag es in der hintersten Ecke, von Flourish & Blotts Bücherladen. 

Ich suchte etwas ganz bestimmtes. Früher oder später würde ich einen Trank oder ein Pulver benötigen, mit dessen Hilfe das Veritaserum und auch der Veritasfluch nicht seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte. Es musste so stark konzentriert werden können, dass nur ganz wenig davon genügte und es innert Sekunden zuverlässig wirkte. Während dem das Ministerium auf das Veritaserum setzte, bediente sich Voldemort zunehmend des Veritasfluchs. Wer konnte wissen, wann ich auf der einen oder anderen Seite damit in Berührung kam. Ich musste jedenfalls vorbereitet sein. 

Also sass ich da, vor meinem Kamin, las in dem Buch und machte mir hier und da Notizen, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz meinen rechten Arm durchfuhr. Augenblicklich fühlte sich der ganze Arm eiskalt an. Die Hand verkrampfte sich und der Arm schien wie gelähmt zu sein. Die Kälte und der Schmerz breiteten sich blitzschnell in die ganze rechte Seite aus und mein Herz schien von einer kalten Klauenhand zerquetscht zu werden. Ich konnte kaum atmen.

„Nein, nicht jetzt." flüsterte ich gepresst, meinen Arm umklammernd. Langsam liess der Schmerz nach. Ich löste meinen Griff, schob den rechten Ärmel meiner Robe nach hinten und sah das dunkle Mal rot glühen.

Ich wusste, ich musste gehen.... 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Dank dem Schlafmittel, das mir Severus gegeben hatte, schlief ich endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durch. Ich fühlte mich danach viel frischer und entspannter. Es war wie ein Wunder. Ich musste zugeben, dass er sein Handwerk verstand.

Der erste Tag war super gelaufen. Den Unterricht hatte ich spielend gemeistert. Zugegeben, ich hatte heute auch nur vier Lektionen. Morgen würden es mehr werden, aber den Anfang hatte ich geschafft. 

Heute Abend hatte sich Professor Trewlaney an mich gehängt. Wie eine Klette klebte sie an mir und wollte immer, dass ich mir ihre Prophezeiungen anhöre. Da ich eher ein Mensch bin, der auf dem Boden der Tatsachen steht, glaube ich nicht gross an solche Vorhersagen. Ich muss aber noch hinzufügen, dass Professor McGonagall mich bereits vor ihr gewarnt hatte, scheinbar machte es ihr grossen Spass, jemandem den Tod zu prophezeien. 

Vor einer halben Stunde war ich sie dann endlich losgeworden und hatte mich anschliessend in meine Räume zurückgezogen. Nun sass ich auf der breiten Fensterbank und starrte in die Nacht. Es war Vollmond und der Himmel war ganz klar, die Sterne funkelten, als eine Bewegung meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog... 

Da war es wieder. Ich blickte genauer hin und da sah ich eine Gestalt, die über den Schlosshof huschte. Sie trug einen langen dunklen Umhang. Langsam, ohne ruckartige Bewegungen, stand ich auf und stellte mich schräg hinter die dicken Vorhänge, so dass man mich vom Hof her nicht sehen konnte. Beim Tor, das zum verbotenen Wald hinaus führte, drehte sich die Gestalt nochmals um. Der Mond warf sein sanftes Licht auf ihr Gesicht. Es war..... 

„Severus?" flüsterte ich verwirrt. Was tat er um diese Zeit noch dort draussen? Warum sollte jemand freiwillig, nachts in den verbotenen Wald gehen? Was hatte er bloss vor? Fragen über Fragen. Er ging durch das Tor und verschwand. Er musste disappariert sein. Wohin? 

Jetzt wo ich über ihn nachdachte, fiel mir auf, dass er mir heute scheinbar aus dem Weg gegangen war. Oder bildete ich mir das etwa nur ein? 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Als ich apparierte, war der grösste Teil der Todesser bereits anwesend. Wir trafen uns wie immer im grossen Empfangsraum von Lord Voldemorts Festung. Die Wände und der Boden waren aus rohem Stein. An den Wänden hingen Fahnen auf denen Voldemorts dunkles Mal prangte. Es war grün auf schwarzem Grund und ein rotes „V" zog sich mitten über das dunkle Mal. Der Raum wurde von unzähligen Fackeln erhellt und das unruhig flackernde Licht warf merkwürdige Schatten durch den Raum. Vorne in der Mitte stand ein grosser Altar. Auch über den, war ein Tuch mit Voldemorts Wappen gebreitet worden. 

Von dem Zeitpunkt an als ich Hogwarts verliess, bis ich appariert war, wiederholte ich in Gedanken immer wieder: „Keine Gefühle, lass Dich nicht von Gefühlen leiten!" Es war für mich bereits zu einem kleinen Ritual geworden. So bereitete ich mich immer auf meinen „Auftritt" als Todesser vor. 

Ich blickte mich um. Lucius Malfoy hatte meine Ankunft nicht bemerkt. Was ich nicht gerade bedauerte. Er sprach aufgeregt mit McNair. Als alle Todesser anwesend waren, nahm auch ich meinen Platz im Kreis ein. Die Gespräche verstummten und langsam überzog ein feiner weisser Nebel den ganzen Boden. Die Atmosphäre war gespenstisch. 

Ein leiser tiefer Gong ertönte und ein kalter Luftzug ging durch den Raum. Auf dem Altar erschienen wie von Geisterhand drei weisse brennende Kerzen, in der Mitte lag eine edle, schwarze Rose. 

„Die Todesbotin!" verkündete ich mit donnernder Stimme. Die restlichen Todesser antworteten: „Necâre! Necâre! Necâre!" 

Der knöcheltiefe Nebel wurde allmählich dichter und ein zweiter Gong ertönte. 

Jetzt setzte der Sprechgesang ein. Zuerst leise, fast flüsternd, dann immer lauter, intensiver werdend bis er beinahe zu einem Donner anschwoll: 

  


_Reines Blut_

_ist die Bedingung _

_erfüllst Du dies _

_ist es Bestimmung. _  


_Lord Voldemort _

_zu dienen _

_und sich seinen Respekt _

_zu verdienen. _

  


_Schlammblüter _

_müssen ausgerottet werden _

_sie verdienen es _

_zu sterben. _

  


_Reines Blut _

_ist unser Gut _

_Reines Blut _

_Reines Blut _

_Reines Blut.. _

  


Plötzlich erklang ein dritter Gong und es wurde auf einen Schlag totenstill. Es schien augenblicklich um einiges kälter zu werden.

Lord Voldemort betrat den Raum. Er war hässlich wie eh und je. Seine roten Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch den Kreis schritt. Alle Anwesenden verbeugten sich vor ihm. Er trug einen silbernen Umhang. Diesen trug er immer, wenn ein neuer Todesser „geweiht" wurde. 

Voldemort trat hinter den Altar. „Seid willkommen Brüder!" sagte er mit seiner Reibeisenstimme. „Dies ist eine besondere Nacht! Ein neues Mitglied wird zu uns stossen. Er ist der Sohn eines treuen Todessers. Heissen wir also Sean Rossier in unseren Reihen willkommen!" 

„Toll, wirklich!" dachte ich bitter. Sean war einer meiner Schüler gewesen und hatte diesen Sommer seinen Abschluss gemacht. Er war als Bester aus dem Hause Slytherin ausgezeichnet worden. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass Sean es schaffen könnte, dass er die Kraft finden würde sich gegen seinen Vater aufzulehnen. Schade um ihn. Heute Abend würde auch Sean den grössten Fehler seines Lebens begehen und in diesen Teufelskreis geraten. Einmal bei den Todessern, gab es kaum mehr eine Möglichkeit, von ihnen weg zu kommen. 

Auf Voldemorts Zeichen hin, öffnete sich der Kreis zur einen Seite. Eine grosse Flügeltüre ging auf und Finnigan und Blackwood, zwei grosse muskelbepackte Todesser brachten Sean Rossier herein. Hinter ihnen schloss sich der Kreis wieder. 

Sean sah sehr blass aus. Aber als er mich dann erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre er noch weisser geworden. Sean hatte offensichtlich nicht gewusst, dass ich wieder ein Todesser war. Diese Tatsache schien ihn zu schockieren. 

Lord Voldemort war Seans Reaktion nicht verborgen geblieben. Er trat langsam auf Sean zu. Dieser starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. 

„Als Erstes musst Du lernen, dass man sich vor seinem Meister immer respektvoll verneigen sollte!" krächzte Voldemort 

Nach einem kurzen Nicken zu Blackwood, rammte dieser Sean die Faust in den Magen. Sean ging kurz in die Knie, richtete sich aber gleich wieder auf. 

„Ja, Sir!" keuchte er. 

„Severus Snape scheinst Du bereits zu kennen. Er ist unser Zaubertränke-Speziallist und Zweiter in meinem Kommando. Da ihr Euch kennt, wird er es sein, der Dich mit meinem dunklen Mal beschenkt." Voldemort sah sich zu mir um. 

„Danke, Meister! Es ist mir eine grosse Ehre!" sagte ich emotionslos. 

„Nun gut," fuhr Voldemort fort. „Mit dem dunklen Mal bist Du für _immer_ mit uns Allen verbunden. Das solltest Du wissen." Er wandte sich nun an alle Anwesenden und schrie plötzlich: „Lasst uns mit der Zeremonie beginnen!" 

Wieder ertönte ein Gong und der Sprechgesang setzte ein: 

  


_Reines Blut _

_ist die Bedingung _

_erfüllst Du dies _

_ist es Bestimmung. _

  


_Lord Voldemort _

_zu dienen _

_und sich seinen Respekt _

_zu verdienen. _

  


_Schlammblüter _

_müssen ausgerottet werden _

_sie verdienen es _

_zu sterben. _

  


_Reines Blut _

_ist unser Gut _

_Reines Blut _

_Reines Blut _

_Reines Blut.... _

  


Während dieses Gesangs reichte mir Voldemort einen Kelch mit einer dunkelgrünen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit darin. „Der grüne Nebel". 

Der grüne Nebel war ein Trank, der die Sinne benebelt. Er lässt diejenigen, die ihn trinken, die natürlichen Grenzen überschreiten, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Die grausamsten Taten waren unter dem Einfluss des grünen Nebels vollbracht worden. Der Trank entfaltet sehr schnell seine Wirkung. Der Körper fühlt sich plötzlich ganz leicht an. Ein Gefühl von Macht ergreift den Trinker und lässt ihn nicht an die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen denken. Willenlose Marionetten in der Hand eines Irren. In der Hand von Voldemort.... 

Ich tat so, als nehme ich einen grossen Schluck daraus und gab ihn nach links weiter. In Wirklichkeit, trank ich nur sehr wenig. Genug, dass sich meine Pupillen weiteten, aber zu wenig, als dass er meine Sinne vollständig betäuben konnte. Da der grüne Nebel mein Werk war, konnte ich mir der Konzentration sicher sein. Lange genug hatte ich ihn getestet, bevor ich ihn Voldemort übergeben hatte. 

Der Gesang wurde immer lauter und lauter. Sean trank jetzt ebenfalls aus dem Kelch und ich konnte sehen, wie der Trank seine Wirkung tat. Seans Blick wurde ein wenig glasig und ich trat, nachdem mir Voldemort ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, auf ihn zu. Als ich ihm gegenüber stand und in seine Augen sah, war ich mir sicher, dass er mich zwar wahrnahm, aber nicht mehr klar denken konnte. 

Finnigan und Blackwood hielten Sean an beiden Armen fest, während ich den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hochkrempelte. Ich drehte mich um und ging zum Altar. Mit dem Rücken gegen die anderen Todesser stehend, senkte ich meinen Kopf und begann mich zu konzentrieren. Vor meinem geistigen Auge erschien der notwendige Text, der das dunkle Mal heraufbeschwor. Scharf ausatmend drehte ich mich um und ging in raschem Schritt auf Sean zu. Blickte ihm in die Augen, fühlte die Hitze des herauf zu beschwörenden dunklen Mals. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung umfasste ich mit meiner linken seinen Arm und presste die rechte Hand auf die Innenseite seines Unterarms. Ich spürte, wie sich das dunkle Mal in Rossiers Haut brannte. Er blickte mir in die Augen und presste die Lippen zusammen. Kurze darauf löste ich meine Hand von seinem Arm und dort wo sie gelegen hatte, war jetzt ein frisch eingebranntes dunkles Mal zu sehen. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Ich wandte mich zu Voldemort um und dieser nickte zufrieden. Ich neigte kurz meinen Kopf und ging zurück in den Kreis. 

Voldemort ging langsam auf Sean zu und umkreiste ihn, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. 

„Nun bist Du einer von uns. Du bist ein Todesser! Ab sofort wird von Dir erwartet, dass Du Dich auch so verhältst!" flüsterte Voldemort. „Jetzt, wo Du einer von uns bist, ist es an der Zeit, dass Du uns Deine Loyalität beweist." 

Finnigan und Blackwood gingen davon und kurze Zeit später schleiften Sie einen grossen mittelschlanken Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren herein. 

„Oh mein Gott!" dachte ich. „Antonius Beckham, ein Bekannter von Dumbledore!" Ich hatte ihn letzten Frühling in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, als er drei Wochen Ferien bei Dumbledore gemacht hatte. Es war stets ein ehrlicher Kerl und guter Gesellschafter gewesen. An einigen Abenden hatten wir zusammen Zauberer-Schach gespielt. Antonius war einer der wenigen gewesen, die mich besiegen konnten. 

Jetzt stand er gefesselt mitten im Kreis der Todesser. Ein ausgesuchtes Opfer um unser neues Mitglied zu testen. „Keine Gefühle, keine Gefühle" wiederholte ich in Gedanken immer wieder. 

Voldemort führte Sean direkt vor Antonius und befahl ihm kalt: „Töte ihn. Die Art und Weise ist Dir überlassen. Also los." 

Sean wurde sichtlich nervös, nicht ganz sicher was er nun tun sollte. 

Antonius, der verstanden hatte, was nun mit ihm geschehen sollte, blickte sich wild um. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen. Ungläubig starrte er mich an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Zuerst sah ich noch die Hoffnung, dass ich ihn retten würde, in seinen Augen glimmen, doch als ich seinem Blick weiterhin kalt standhielt und mich zwang meinen Kopf noch ein bisschen zu heben, erstarb dieser Funke. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürte. 

„Du dreckiger Verräter!" schrie Antonius und spuckte mir vor die Füsse. „Nie hätte ich so etwas von Dir erwartet, Severus...." fügte er bitter hinzu. 

Ich sah ihm kalt in die Augen und zwang mich zu einem grausamen Lächeln. 

„Avada Kedavra!" hörte ich die leise Stimme von Sean Rossier.

Mit geöffnetem Mund, als wenn er noch etwas hätte sagen wollen, erlosch das Licht seines Lebens und er sackte zu Boden. 

Voldemort klatschte in die Hände und die Todesser folgten seinem Beispiel. Ich musste meine ganze Kraft aufwenden um mitzumachen, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Bravo, gut gemacht!" bemerkte Voldemort, höhnisch grinsend. 

_Eine Stunde später.... _

Ich ging auf das Eingangstor des Schlosses zu und trat ein. Anstelle mich in den Kerker zu begeben, stieg ich die Stufen zum Astronomieturm empor. Ich brauchte dringend frische Luft. Es war unmöglich im Moment auch nur an Schlaf zu denken, so müde ich auch war. Zuviel war in den letzten Stunden geschehen. Wieder einmal fragte ich mich, wie lange das ein Mensch aushalten konnte...

Die letzten Stufen rannte ich hoch und erreichte die Plattform. Vorne am Geländer blieb ich stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die kühle Nachtluft half mir, die Nachwirkungen des „grünen Nebels" los zu werden und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich da so stand, als ich plötzlich hinter mir ein leises Geräusch vernahm....

**Index**

**Kapitel 5**


	6. Kapitel 5: Der Abend am See

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 5: Der Abend am See**

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Ich stand an eine Mauer gelehnt auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms und bewunderte den Sternenhimmel. Eine so klare Nacht, hatte es schon länger nicht mehr gegeben. Ich liebte es, den Himmel zu betrachten. Die Stille hier oben war herrlich. Es war etwas nach Zwei Uhr, als ich jemanden die Treppe hoch stürzen hörte. „Wer mag das wohl sein, um diese Zeit?" fragte ich mich. Presste mich dicht an die Wand und zog meinen Zauberstab. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam mit wehendem Umhang über die Plattform geschritten und blieb, nicht weit von mir entfernt, am Geländer stehen. 

Sofort hatte ich ihn erkannt. Es war Severus Snape. Er stand da, mit dem Rücken zu mir, den Kopf gesenkt. Er schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Nun warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. 

Was war nur mit ihm los? Ich liess einige Minuten verstreichen, bevor ich langsam auf ihn zu ging. Auf halbem Weg stiess ich mit dem Fuss an einen losen Stein. Das Geräusch liess Severus herumwirbeln. Auch er zog gerade seinen Zauberstab, bemerkte aber sofort, dass ich meinen bereits auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Diesmal war ich diejenige die schneller gewesen war. 

„Was tun Sie so spät noch hier oben?" fragte ich berechnend. „Sollten anständige Leute um diese Zeit nicht längst schon im Bett liegen?" 

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und blickte mich dann wieder an. „Erschrecken Sie immer harmlose Lehrer?" 

„Sie? Ein harmloser Lehrer?" fragte ich sanft, straffte aber dann meine Haltung und sagte in gebieterischem Ton: „Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen, sofort!" 

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Wie sie wünschen," antwortete er müde und liess den Zauberstab zu Boden fallen. „Nun bin ich unbewaffnet. Was werden Sie tun?" 

Er blickte kurz zu Boden, anschliessend trafen sich unsere Blicke wieder. 

„Hmmmm, da würde mir einiges einfallen, was ich mit Ihnen anstellen könnte, Severus. Für was soll ich mich entscheiden? Ich könnte Sie vom Dach stossen, es würde wie ein Unfall aussehen. Ich könnte Sie aber auch mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen, so dass Sie alles tun würden, was ich möchte, oder....." Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu. 

„Oder was?" flüsterte er, als uns nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten. 

Ich legte meine Hände links und rechts von ihm auf das Geländer und blickte tief in seine schwarzen Augen. „Ich könnte..." 

Weiter kam ich nicht. Er küsste mich. Ich schloss meine Arme um ihn und liess mich in seine Umarmung sinken. Der Kuss war heiss und fordernd. Noch nie zuvor war ich so geküsst worden. Mir wurde leicht schwindlig. 

Als sich unsere Lippen trennten, starrten wir uns wortlos an. Einige Minuten standen wir so da. Ich fand als Erste meine Sprache wieder. Mit meiner Hand fuhr ich sanft über seine Wange und sagte: „Du siehst müde aus. War ein langer Tag, nicht?" 

Severus nickte, schloss fest die Augen. Ich schlang meine Arme enger um ihn und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Es tat gut zu fühlen, dass noch jemand anderes einsam war und sich nach Nähe sehnte. 

Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns von einander. „Setzen wir uns?" fragte er mich leise. 

Ich nickte. Er hielt meine Hand fest in der seinen, als wir hinüber zur Steinbank gingen und uns darauf nieder liessen. Severus legte seinen Arm um mich und ich kuschelte mich eng an ihn. Es war kühl geworden, aber die Wärme seines Körpers liess mich nicht frieren. Still genoss ich eine zeitlang seine Nähe, dann sah ich zu ihm hoch und blickte in sein Gesicht. 

Seinen Kopf hatte er an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Tiefe Linien der Sorge und Bitterkeit durchzogen sein Gesicht. An was mochte er wohl denken? 

Der Nachtwind blies eine Strähne seines rabenschwarzen Haares in sein Gesicht. Sanft strich ich sie beiseite. Da öffnete er seine Augen und sah mich kurz an, liess seinen Blick dann über den Sternenhimmel gleiten. 

„Es ist so friedlich, hier oben," sagte er. „Die Sterne sind so nah. Es ist, als ob der Rest der Welt nicht mehr exsistieren würde." 

Was er wohl damit meinte? Ich sah ebenfalls hinauf in den Nachthimmel, als ich eine Sternschnuppe fallen sah. „Wenn so was geschieht, sollte man sich etwas wünschen." flüsterte ich. Auch wenn es ein Aberglaube war, ich tat es doch jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Sternschnuppe beobachten konnte. Hatte sich Severus auch etwas gewünscht? 

Plötzlich erhob er sich. „Es ist schon spät, wir sollten hinuntergehen und versuchen zu schlafen, in ein paar Stunden beginnt bereits der Unterricht." 

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und gemeinsam stiegen wir die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinunter. In der Eingangshalle hielten wir an. „Gute Nacht" flüsterte Severus und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Hand und ging davon. Ich starrte ihm verwirrt nach und murmelte ebenfalls „Gute Nacht". 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich sass beim Frühstück und stocherte lustlos in meinem Teller herum. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich wachgelegen. Heute Früh war ich dann bei Dumbledore gewesen, um ihm von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht zu berichten.... 

_Als Dumbledore sein Büro betrat, hatte ich bereits eine Stunde dort gesessen und gewartet. Tief in meine Gedanken versunken, hatte ich ihn nicht bemerkt. _

_„Severus? So früh schon in meinem Büro?" fragte er erstaunt. _

_Ich hob den Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Langsam bildeten sich Falten auf Dumbledores Stirn und er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. _

_„Was ist passiert Severus?" besorgt sah er mich an. Er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, wenn ich um diese Zeit bereits auf ihn wartete. _

_„Reiss Dich zusammen!" dachte ich ärgerlich. „Du musst es ihm sagen!" _

_Ich räusperte mich. „Gestern Nacht war ich wieder an einem unserer Treffen. Es war eine Weihe." presste ich hervor. „Sean Rossier wurde in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen." _

_Dumbledore zog scharf den Atem ein. _

_„Ich war derjenige, der ihm das dunkle Mal einbrennen durfte." sagte ich sarkastisch und blickte zu Boden. _

_„Schade um ihn," antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber es war absehbar, nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sein Vater setzte Alles daran, ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen." _

_Einige Minuten herrschte Stille im Raum.... _

_Als ich meinen Blick wieder dem Direktor zuwandte, bemerkte ich, dass er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. _

_„Severus, wir wissen Beide, dass Sie nicht wegen Sean Rossier her gekommen sind." _

_Ernst blickte er mir in die Augen. Albus kannte mich einfach zu gut, um zu wissen, dass ich ihn nicht mit belanglosen Sachen belästigen würde. Mein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken geworden und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu. _

_„Wer war das Opfer?" fragte er direkt. _

_Nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich musste es ihm sagen. Ich musste.... „Antonius Beckham" kam es leise über meine Lippen. _

_Albus wurde bleich und fasste sich an den Hals. „Antonius?" flüsterte er. _

_Ich nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Albus. Ich konnte nichts unternehmen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte....." mir versagte die Stimme. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick. _

_Kaum hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, sah ich wieder den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Antonius Beckhams Gesicht, als er mich erkannte.... _

_Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter. Ich blickte hoch. Albus war aufgestanden und hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgetreten. Mit seinen freundlichen blauen Augen sah er mich ernst an. _

_„Sie trifft keine Schuld Severus," sagte er sanft. „Ich weis, dass Sie ihn gerettet hätten, wenn sich die Möglichkeit dazu geboten hätte." _

_Ich nickte, stand auf und verliess sein Büro. _

Da sass ich nun und wartete darauf, dass das Frühstück als beendet galt. Die ersten Schüler standen auf und eilten in ihre Klassenzimmer. 

Zaubertränke begann erst in einer halben Stunde, also blieb ich noch sitzen. Langsam leerte sich die Grosse Halle. Als Alle gegangen waren, legte ich den Kopf auf meine Arme und schloss die Augen. Meine Kopfschmerzen schienen sich mit jeder Minute die verstrich zu verschlimmern. 

Nach einer Weile hob ich den Kopf und rieb meine Schläfen. 

„Kopfschmerzen?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme. 

Ich blickte mich um. Muriel Stern stand schräg hinter mir und hielt mir ihre ausgestreckte Hand hin. Darauf lag ein kleines weisses Ding. 

„Hier, sagte sie. „Das wird Dir helfen." 

„Was soll das sein?" fragte ich misstrauisch. 

Sie blickte mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Die Muggel nennen das eine Kopfschmerztablette." bemerkte sie lächelnd. „Soll das heissen, dass der grosse Zaubertränke-Meister von Hogwarts ein einfaches Muggelrezept nicht kennt?" 

Ich öffnete den Mund um eine scharfe Bemerkung los zu werden, da legte sie mir einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ssschhhh, nimm es einfach! Es wird Dir danach besser gehen!" 

Sie liess das kleine, runde Ding in meine Hand fallen, drehte sich um und verliess ohne ein weiteres Wort die grosse Halle. Ich starrte auf die Tablette in meiner Hand. „Muggelrezept?" fragte ich mich. „Muriel...." rief ich, doch sie war bereits weg. Sollte ich ihr trauen und dieses Ding schlucken? 

Schlussendlich wischte der starke pochende Schmerz in meinem Kopf alle Bedenken fort. Ich besorgte mir ein Glas Wasser und schluckte die Tablette.... 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Ich trat aus dem Schlossportal heraus in die untergehende Sonne. Es war früher Abend und ich hatte gerade den Unterricht beendet. Die kühle Luft war herrlich. Professor Sprout stand mit einer Gruppe Erstklässler bei der peitschenden Weide und hielt ihnen einen Vortrag über den Nutzen und die Gefahren dieses Baumes. Weit hinten konnte ich Hagrid sehen, der gerade einen Zaun reparierte. 

Ich lenkte meine Schritte in Richtung See. Der Gedanke, noch ein wenig an dessen Ufer zu sitzen und zu entspannen, gefiel mir. 

Als ich den See erreichte, bemerkte ich, dass bereits sonst noch jemandem der selbe Gedanke gekommen sein musste. Lächelnd ging ich auf die dunkle Gestalt, die dort sass, zu und setzte mich neben sie. 

„Darf ich mich zu Dir setzen?" fragte ich. 

„Wenn es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Du sitzt bereits! Vermutlich würde es Dich auch nicht davon abhalten, wenn ich NEIN sagen würde, oder?" gab Severus bissig zurück. 

„Ganz richtig." bemerkte ich grinsend. 

Er blickte mich kurz an und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Er schien müde und erschöpft zu sein. „Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!" rief ich. 

„Danke." erwiderte er flach. 

Ich blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Seit wann hast Du nicht mehr geschlafen?" 

„Schlafen? Was ist das." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare. 

Da fiel mir ein, dass er beim Frühstück nur im Teller herumgestochert hatte und zum Mittagessen gar nicht erst erschienen ist. „Gegessen hast Du heute auch noch nichts, oder?" fragte ich ernst. 

Severus antwortete nicht und blickte zur Seite. „Hey," sagte ich sanft und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände. Ich blickte tief in seine schwarzen Augen. Zärtlich begann ich ihn zu küssen. Zuerst auf die Stirn, dann die Augenlider, die Nase, die Wangen und zu letzt sanft auf den Mund. Er erwiederte den Kuss, legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich fester an sich. Severus roch nach Zedernholz, Kräutern und Rauch. Dieser Duft war einfach unbeschreiblich. Unsere Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Mit seiner linken Hand fasste er in mein Haar und bog meinen Kopf nach hinten. Seine Lippen folgten der Linie meines Halses. Diese Berührung jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Seine rechte Hand wanderte langsam an meinem Bein entlang, immer höher.... 

Plötzlich spürte ich, dass er zögerte. „Wir sollten nicht..." flüsterte er. 

„Hör jetzt nicht auf." sagte ich leise und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Als er noch etwas einwenden wollte, verschloss ich seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Ich wollte ihn. Ich wollte ihn ganz. Meine Haut schien unter seinen erfahrenen Händen zu brennen..... 

*********** 

Als ich später in seinen Armen lag und er sanft über mein Haar streichelte, bemerkte ich, dass es bereits finster geworden war. 

„Ich denke, dass wir das Abendessen verpasst haben." grinste ich. 

„Ist schon möglich. Hast Du Hunger? Wir könnten uns in die Küche schleichen und die Vorräte plündern." schlug er vor. 

„Gute Idee." fand ich. 

**Index**

**Kapitel 6**


	7. Kapitel 6: Das Gegenmittel

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 6: Das Gegenmittel**

_Acht Wochen später...._

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Der Stapel Bücher auf meinem Studiertisch wurde immer größer. Den ganzen Tag sass ich bereits in der Bibliothek und war immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Trank, der die Wirkung des Veritaserums und des Veritasfluchs ganz oder zumindest teilweise aufhob. Einige Versuche hatte ich bereits gestartet, aber jedes Mal ohne Erfolg. Irgendetwas musste an der Formel noch verändert werden, aber was? 

Müde lehnte ich mich im Stuhl zurück und rieb mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Es war kälter geworden und draussen regnete es in Strömen. Hier in der Bibliothek war es eindeutig wärmer als unten im Kerker, daher hatte ich meine Studien hier her verlegt. 

Ich starrte auf das Buch, das offen vor mir lag. Irgendwo hier musste die Lösung sein. Etwas kleines aber trotzdem wesentliches schien ich übersehen zu haben. Resigniert liess ich meinen Kopf auf das Buch sinken. „Denk nach, denk nach verdammt!" 

Ich hob deprimiert den Kopf, da fiel mein Blick auf einen kleinen Abschnitt auf der linken Seite ganz unten. „Genau, das ist es!" rief ich. „Warum ist mir das vorhin nicht schon aufgefallen?" 

Schnell schrieb ich die Änderungen auf ein Stück Pergament und begab mich sofort auf den Weg hinunter in den Kerker. Dies musste ich nun gleich ausprobieren. 

In der Eingangshalle traf ich auf Muriel. Wir unterhielten uns nur kurz. Die Zeit drängte. Verwirrt sah sie mir nach, als ich schnellen Schrittes davon ging. 

Ein Glück dass ich mich von Muriel losgerissen hatte, denn sobald ich im Kerker angekommen war, erfasste die mir bestens bekannte kalte Klauenhand mein Herz. Der rechte Arm schien fast taub zu werden. Das Pergament, dass ich kurz zuvor noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, flatterte zu Boden. Der Schmerz liess mich keuchen und ich stützte mich am Schreibtisch ab.... 

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Seit Muriel Stern in Hogwarts unterrichtete, hatte sich Severus verändert. Zum Einen hatte ich bemerkt, dass sie ein Verhältnis begonnen hatten. Sie trafen sich jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht, kamen zusammen zum Abendessen und verbrachten oftmals ihre freien Abende miteinander. 

Zum Anderen schien sich dadurch Severus's Angst, dass sie herausfinden könnte, wer er ist, nur noch zu verstärken. Vor kurzem hatte er mir erzählt, dass er ein Gegenmittel suchte betreffend Veritaserum. Er arbeitete fast Tag und Nacht daran. Dies war es, was mir Sorgen bereitete. Er arbeitete wie ein Besessener. Ich hoffte, dass er bald Erfolg haben würde. 

Langsam aber sicher hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich Professor Stern von dem Schrecken, den sie als Aurorin erlebt hatte, erholte. Bald würde ich ihr die Karten auf den Tisch legen müssen. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall zu lange warten. Es war besser, wenn ich ihr eröffnete, wer Severus ist, bevor sie es selbst heraus fand. Somit würde ich ihre Reaktion kontrollieren können und ihn dadurch schützen. 

Es gab noch etwas anderes, was mich im Moment keine Ruhe finden liess. Diese Nacht würde Severus zusammen mit zwei Todessern in eine Falle laufen. Er hatte mir die Information der bevorstehenden Aufgabe selbst überbracht und ich hatte sie weitergeleitet. Die Auroren werden die Drei also bereits erwarten. Ich hoffe, dass er schnell genug sein wird, um unbeschadet zu verschwinden. 

_Am nächsten Morgen..._

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Mein linkes Bein schmerzte wie die Hölle. Ich konnte nicht gehen ohne zu hinken.

Gestern Abend war ich als Todesser unterwegs gewesen. Voldemort schickte uns zu dritt los, um Dr. Jonathan Summers zu entführen. Einen Tag zuvor hatte ich Dumbledore die Information zukommen lassen. Er hatte dann dafür gesorgt, dass das Ministerium davon erfuhr. 

Da ich wusste, dass wir in eine Falle geraten würden, war ich bereit, sofort zu disapparieren. Die beiden anderen Todesser hatten keine Chance. Die Auroren haben sie erwischt. Ich konnte mit knapper Not entkommen, wurde aber durch einen jungen Auroren, mit dem ich versehentlich zusammenstiess, verletzt. Nun hatte ich eine hässliche Stichwunde im linken Bein. 

Heute war Halloween. Alle waren mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest beschäftigt. In dem rastlosen Kommen und Gehen würde es nicht auffallen, wenn ich nicht zum Frühstück ging. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hinkte hinüber und öffnete. 

„Albus?" fragte ich verblüfft. „Kommen Sie herein." 

„Guten Morgen, Severus," Albus trat ein und setzte sich, während ich die Tür schloss und mühsam zum Schreibtisch hinüber ging. Ich war froh mich wieder hinsetzen zu können. Selbst der kurze Gang zur Tür hatte mir Schweissperlen auf die Stirn getrieben. 

„Sie sollten sich das von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen, bevor es schlimmer wird." sagte Dumbledore ernst und deutete auf mein Bein. „Sie haben grosses Glück gehabt, Severus. Die anderen beiden Todesser wurden auf der Stelle getötet." 

„Woher wissen Sie das?" fragend sah ich Dumbledore an. 

„Zum einen hat es mir das Ministerium heute Morgen mitgeteilt und zum anderen steht es in der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten." Er reichte mir die Zeitung. 

Der Artikel war sogar auf der Titelseite. **„Auroren verhindern Entführung – Zwei Todesser tot, einer verletzt entkommen!"** Sorgfältig las ich den Artikel und liess die Zeitung sinken. Ich bedeckte mein Gesicht mit den Händen und lehnte mich stöhnend nach hinten, fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare. Legte die Arme auf den Tisch und liess meinen Kopf darauf sinken. Meine Gedanken rasten. Die anderen Beiden tot? Ich entkommen? Welch ein Zufall, dachte ich sarkastisch. Voldemort wird mich verdächtigen. Er ist nicht dumm. Er wird mich befragen! Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen. Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir, bis er mich ruft?.... 

„Verdammt!" zischte ich und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Ich starrte Dumbledore an. Er sass immer noch ruhig gegenüber. 

„Severus?" fragte er ernst. „Wie weit sind sie mit dem Gegenmittel?" 

„Gegenmittel? Oh.... die Formel steht, aber getestet habe ich es noch nicht. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass mir noch ein paar Tage Zeit blieben. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Aber jetzt......" Ich verstummte. Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Womöglich würde ich es schon heute Nacht benötigen. 

„Testen Sie es an mir." erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. 

„Wie? An Ihnen testen? Verzeihen Sie mir Albus, aber das werde ich nicht tun!" Ganz bestimmt würde ich es nicht an Dumbledore testen. Niemals. Wer wusste schon, wie es wirken würde. Nein! 

„Severus, tun Sie's! Sie haben keine andere Wahl! Wir wissen Beide, dass Voldemort Sie bald sprechen will, ebenso was passieren wird, wenn er die Wahrheit über Sie herausfindet!" Dumbledore sah mich entschlossen an. Nichts was ich sagen könnte, würde seinen Entscheid ändern. 

„Hören Sie," versuchte ich es ein Letztes Mal. „Ich bin mir weder bei der Dosierung noch bei den Nebenwirkungen vollkommen sicher. Es ist ein zu hohes Risiko!" Aber in seinem Gesicht konnte ich lesen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. 

Er blickte mich über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille an und lächelte triumphierend. „Ich rufe jetzt Madame Pomfrey, damit sie sich Ihr Bein ansieht und danach testen wir das Gegenmittel. In Ordnung?" 

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und blickte seitlich zu Boden. Wusste Albus wirklich auf was er sich da einlassen wollte? 

„In Ordnung," hörte ich mich sagen. „Aber geben Sie mir noch etwa drei Stunden, damit ich den Trank zubereiten kann. Madame Pomfrey kann sich danach, wenn der Trank auskühlt, mein Bein ansehen. Einverstanden?" 

Dumbledore nickte und half mir aus meinem Stuhl hoch. Zusammen gingen wir hinüber zu meinem Kessel und den bereits vorbereiteten Zutaten. 

_Ein bisschen später..._

Madame Pomfrey's Klopfen liess mich vom Zaubertrankkessel aufblicken. Dumbledore machte die Tür auf und liess sie herein. Sie war ein bisschen verwirrt darüber, dass sie herunter kommen sollte und schaute sich staunend um. Sie war noch nie zuvor in meinem Büro gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ein Chaos erwartet. Da ich Ordnung als etwas sehr wichtiges betrachtete, waren meine Räume immer in Ordnung. Nichts hasste ich mehr, als wenn ich etwas suchen musste. Was auch immer ich benötigte, musste griffbereit sein. 

Da ich die letzten drei Stunden mit dem Brauen des Zaubertranks verbracht hatte, über den Kessel gebeugt, war mein Gesicht warm und feucht vom Dampf der daraus emporstieg. Strähnen meiner Haare klebten an meinem Gesicht. Ich hob den Kessel vom Feuer und stellte ihn daneben, damit er abkühlen konnte. Albus eilte an meine Seite und half mir hinüber ins Schlafzimmer zu meinem Bett zu gehen. Seufzend liess ich mich darauf nieder. 

„Also lassen Sie mal sehen, Professor." sagte Madame Pomfrey. 

Als ich Albus scharf den Atem einziehen hörte, blickte ich auch auf mein Bein. Die Haut um die Wunde hatte sich Grossflächig Blau-Schwarz verfärbt. „Sieht nicht gerade gut aus." dachte ich für mich selbst. 

„Was immer diese Wunde verursacht hat, muss vergiftet gewesen sein." Stellte Madame Pomfrey fest. „Wie haben Sie sich das denn zugezogen?" Sie blickte mich mit grossen Augen an. 

Ich schluckte hart. Was sollte ich nun entgegnen? Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Dumbledore, welcher scheinbar gedanklich ganz wo anders war und es nicht bemerkte. 

„Ich.... ich habe gestern Abend zuviel getrunken und bin dann die Treppe hinunter gestürzt." Es war das erst Beste was mir in den Sinn gekommen war. 

„Ehrlich Professor, für wie dumm halten sie mich? Verzeihen Sie mir, aber eine Treppe verursacht sicherlich keine solche Wunde und von vergifteten Treppen habe ich auch noch nie gehört. Also, raus mit der Sprache." Sie gab nicht auf. 

„Es ist die Wahrheit, ich schwöre." sagte ich. Ich musste unbedingt noch etwas einleuchtendes hinzufügen, aber was? „Ich hatte eine spezielle Zaubertrankflasche in meinem Umhang. Sie ist beim Sturz zerbrochen. Ein Stück Glas hat sich dann in mein Bein gebohrt. Die Vergiftung scheint von dem Trank zu stammen." Hoffentlich würde sie mir dies glauben. 

„Was war es für ein Trank? Es ist einfacher die Vergiftung zu behandeln, wenn ich genau weis, was es war." fragte sie weiter. 

„Es, ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich war gestern Abend in Hogsmeade und habe mit einem „alten Bekannten" etwas über den Durst getrunken und er hat mir die Flasche mit diesem Trank gegeben. Ich sollte sie für ihn analysieren. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was es war." log ich. 

Würde sie es mir abkaufen? Hatte sie den Tagespropheten gelesen? Verdächtigte sie mich? 

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie mich an. „Wenn sie es sagen, Professor Snape." erwiderte sie misstrauisch. 

„Es war wirklich so, Poppy." Mischte sich nun endlich Dumbledore in das Gespräch ein. „Ich war dabei. Wir dachten zuerst, es sei nicht so schlimm und es heile von selbst wieder." Die blauen Augen hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille glitzerten. 

Ich staunte immer wieder, wie gut Albus lügen konnte ohne dabei rot zu werden. Jedenfalls schien sie mit dieser Aussage zufrieden zu sein. Wieso sollte Dumbledore sie auch anlügen.... 

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie die Wunde desinfiziert und verschlossen. 

„Hier, trinken Sie das Professor." Madame Pomfrey reichte mir einen Becher mit übel riechender Flüssigkeit. 

„Wollen Sie mich vergiften? Was soll das sein?" fragte ich zweifelnd. 

„Das wird Ihnen gut tun, glauben Sie mir. Es wird Sie schon nicht umbringen." lächelte Madame Pomfrey. 

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich zuerst zu Madame Pomfrey und dann auf den Becher in meiner Hand. Einmal atmete ich noch tief durch, dann hob ich den Becher an meine Lippen und trank ihn in einem Zug aus. Ich schüttelte mich. Das Zeug schmeckte noch scheusslicher, als es gerochen hatte. 

„Nun, Professor. Das Bein ist fast wieder wie neu. Einzig und allein den Muskel werden sie noch ein wenig spüren. Er war doch sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Aber das wird sich in den nächsten paar Tagen geben." erklärte Madame Pomfrey. 

„Danke." sagte ich und Albus begleitete sie hinaus. Ich schloss die Augen und legte mich wieder hin. Im Moment fühlte ich mich schwach und ausgelaugt. Langsam überkam mich ein wohliges Gefühl. Es schien durch meinen ganzen Körper zu strömen. Ich entspannte mich und wartete, dass Albus zurückkam. 

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn ich hörte weder, wie Albus Madam Pomfrey verabschiedete noch bemerkte ich seine Rückkehr. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich die Augen öffnen sollte. Ich blinzelte und erkannte Dumbledore, der neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl sass und eines meiner Bücher aufgeschlagen hatte. 

Er blickte hoch und fragte freundlich: „Na, wieder wach?" 

„Ich bin eingeschlafen? Tut mir leid." Mit der Hand fuhr ich mir übers Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich noch ein bisschen benommen. „Wie spät ist es?" 

Dumbledore zog seine Uhr aus einer verborgenen Tasche seines Umhangs und blickte auf die Zeiger. 

„Fünf Uhr Nachmittags." sagte er. 

„Schon so spät. Warum haben Sie mich nicht geweckt?" gehetzt stand ich auf, aber sofort musste ich mich am Bettpfosten festhalten. Mir war schwindlig geworden. Vermutlich war ich zu schnell aufgestanden, ich hätte mir ein bisschen Zeit nehmen sollen. 

„Nur keine Panik, der Schlaf hat Ihnen ganz gut getan. Madame Pomfrey sagte mir, dass Sie einige Stunden schlafen würden. Es war notwendig, damit sich das Gift, dass sich in der Wunde gesammelt hatte, auflösen konnte." Er lächelte mich an. „Nun lassen Sie uns an die Arbeit gehen und das Gegenmittel testen." 

Widerstrebend folgte ich ihm in mein Arbeitszimmer. Noch immer hegte ich grosse Zweifel gegen das, was er nun von mir verlangte, zu tun. Ich wusste aber auch, dass es höchste Zeit war, den Trank zu testen. Also füllte ich ihn in eine kleine Phiole und reichte sie Dumbledore. 

„Nur halten, noch nicht trinken!" ermahnte ich ihn. 

Nun ging ich zum anderen Regal hinüber. Das Bein schmerzte immer noch, aber es schien nun erträglich zu sein. Ich nahm eine Pipette, ging wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch und setzte mich hin. Dumbledore gab mir die Phiole und ich zog einige Tropfen der bernsteinfarbigen Flüssigkeit auf. 

Nein, niemals würde ich Dumbledore diesem Risiko aussetzen und einen neuen Trank an ihm testen. Niemals! 

Ich hob die Pipette und blitzschnell liess ich den Inhalt auf meine Zunge tropfen. Es brannte fürchterlich und die Zunge fühlte sich plötzlich ganz pelzig an. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in meinem Mund aus. Ich schloss die Augen. „Tief durchatmen," dachte ich. 

Dumbledore war aufgesprungen und entriss mir die Pipette. Er packte meine Schultern und schüttelte mich heftig. 

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig!!! So war es nicht ausgemacht! Sie sollten es nicht an sich testen, Severus!!! schrie Dumbledore. 

Ich hörte ihn, aber konnte nicht darauf reagieren. Die Konzentration hatte ich voll auf die Wirkung des Tranks fixiert. Das Brennen liess langsam nach und auch der bittere Geschmack schien zu verschwinden. Jetzt müsste das Elixier eigentlich wirken. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht. 

„Ich lebe noch Albus, keine Panik." erwiderte ich ruhig. 

„Severus......" flüsterte er. „Tun Sie das nie mehr! Hören Sie! NIE MEHR!" Dumbledore stand auf, ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. 

Mit der rechten Hand öffnete ich eine Schublade meines Schreibtisches und stellte eine kleine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch. Das Veritaserum. 

Während ich die Schublade schloss, entkorkte Dumbledore die Flasche und schüttete drei Tropfen des Serums in das bereitstehende Glas Wasser. Ich ergriff das Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus. Eine bleierne Leere schien sich in mir auszubreiten. Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch. Der Raum schien sich plötzlich zu drehen. Ich senkte meinen Kopf und hielt mich am Schreibtisch fest. Die Haare fielen mir ins Gesicht. 

Von weit her hörte ich plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme: „Severus! Sehen Sie mich an. Los!" 

Ich blinzelte einige Male, hob langsam den Kopf und mein Blick begann sich zu klären. Jetzt konnte ich Albus wieder erkennen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Albus ernst. 

„Es geht schon," flüsterte ich. „Wir können beginnen." 

„Okay." Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Ist Ihr Name Severus Snape?" 

„J..... Nein! Ist er nicht!" Meine Atmung wurde schneller 

„Tragen Sie das dunkle Mal?" 

Ich spürte einen ziehenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. 

„Nein!" Meine Stimme klang irgendwie fremd. 

„Kennen Sie sich in Zaubertränken aus?" fragte er weiter. 

„Nein, tue ich nicht!" keuchte ich, meine Hände begannen zu zittern. 

Der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde heftiger. 

„Warum ist die Aktion gestern Abend gescheitert?" Die Fragen schienen immer eindringlicher zu werden. 

„Wir gerieten in eine Falle!" kalter Schweiss trat auf meine Stirn. 

„Haben Sie das Team verraten? Haben Sie die Information über den Plan weitergegeben und verraten?" 

„Nein, habe ich nicht!" zischte ich. Die plötzlich einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen schienen mir fast den Verstand zu rauben. Ich schloss fest die Augen. Eine Hand presste ich gegen meine Stirn, mit der anderen versuchte ich mich am Tisch abzustützen. 

„Severus.... wir werden jetzt damit aufhören....." Dumbledores Stimme schien sich zu entfernen und hallte irgendwie merkwürdig nach. Bunte Farbkleckse begannen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen und ich bekam kaum mehr Luft. 

„In Ordnung, ......aufhören..." krächzte ich und es wurde schwarz um mich herum... 

**Index**

**Kapitel 7**


	8. Kapitel 7: Halloween

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 7: Halloween**

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Ich sass in der Grossen Halle und beobachtete die Schüler, wie sie langsam in kleinen Gruppen eintrafen und die Dekoration bestaunten. 

Fast den ganzen Tag hatte ich mit den Lehrern die Grosse Halle für das heutige Fest dekoriert. Die verzauberte Decke war jetzt ganz schwarz geworden und die Sterne leuchteten. In der einen Ecke war ein wunderschöner Mond erschienen. Schwärme von Fledermäusen flogen durch die Halle und liessen einige der Mädchen erschreckt kreischen, als sie tief über die Tische kamen. Überall auf den Tischen standen ausgehöhlte und mit verschiedenen Gesichtern versehene Kürbisse. In ihrem inneren leuchteten Windlichter. Dies waren die einzigen Lichtquellen bis auf die vereinzelten Fackeln an den Wänden. Sie zauberten die verschiedensten Schatten auf die Wände. An einigen Stellen fanden sich Spinnweben, die den Gruseleffekt noch verstärkten. Es gab Literweise Kürbissaft, verschiedene Kuchen und natürlich würde es ein tolles Festessen geben. Die Geister von Hogwarts waren schon voll in Fahrt und flogen kreuz und quer durch die Grosse Halle. 

Ich war noch etwas zu früh. Die anderen Lehrer waren noch nicht eingetroffen. Vermutlich kämpften diese noch mit ihren Halloweenkostümen. Ich selbst trug ein grün-silbernes Hexenkleid und einen passenden Hut. Die Haare liess ich in wilden Locken über meine Schultern fallen und hatte ein passendes Make-up gewählt. Mit grün-silbernem Lidschatten und schwarzem Lippenstift war ich vermutlich nicht fehl am Platz. 

Den ganzen Tag über hatte ich weder Severus noch Professor Dumbledore gesehen. Nicht beim Frühstück und auch nicht beim Mittagessen. Was trieben die Beiden bloss? Arbeiteten Sie vielleicht an einer Verkleidung für Halloween? Ich wusste es schlicht und einfach nicht. Ich blickte auf meine Uhr Zwanzig Minuten nach Sieben. Um halb Acht würde das Fest beginnen. Also würde Severus wohl bald auftauchen müssen. 

Plötzlich musste ich an den Leitartikel im Tagespropheten denken und ein Gefühl von Genugtuung durchflutete mich. Zwei Todesser hatten sie erwischt und gleich kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack brachte es aber trotzdem mit sich. Einer dieser Mörder hatte es geschafft zu entwischen. Er wurde nur verletzt. „Ich hoffe dass sie diesen Kerl noch kriegen!" dachte ich hasserfüllt. Es war Zeit, die Welt von diesen kaltblütigen Killern zu befreien. „Zu gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich diesen Mistkerl erwischt." dachte ich für mich selbst und ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund. 

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore **

Auf der Bettkannte sitzend, strich ich eine Haarsträhne aus Severus's Gesicht. Wieder fluchte ich vor mich hin. Er hatte doch tatsächlich das Gegenmittel an sich selbst getestet. 

Poppy hatte Severus zuvor einen ziemlich starken Trank gegen die Vergiftung in seinem Bein eingeflösst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sehr heftig auf das Gegenmittel reagiert hatte. Als er dann noch das Veritaserum geschluckt hatte, wurden die Nebenwirkungen immer stärker. Zuerst schien ihm nur schwindlig zu sein, dann bekam er starke Schmerzen, begann zu zittern und zum Schluss verlor er das Bewusstsein. Der Trank an und für sich hatte funktioniert. Ich war beeindruckt. Bislang hatte ich noch kein Mittel gekannt, das stark genug war, die Wirkung des Veritaserums aufzuheben. Severus war ein Meister seines Fachs. Dies musste ich neidlos zugestehen. 

Ich hatte Severus in sein Schlafzimmer gebracht, ihn auf das Bett gelegt und mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt. Sein Puls war in Ordnung, also sass ich einfach auf seinem Bett und beobachtete ihn. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Die Gesichtszüge vollkommen entspannt. Der Frieden dauerte aber nicht lange. Schon bald zeigten sich einige Falten auf seiner Stirn, seine Atmung wurde schneller und er wurde unruhig. Er hatte wieder einen seiner Alpträume. Seine inneren Dämonen schienen ihn nie in Frieden zu lassen. Immer wieder zerrten sie an seiner gequälten Seele. Schweiss trat auf Severus's Stirn. 

Beruhigend legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, manchmal half das ein wenig. Dieses Mal aber nicht. Die Dämonen waren zu stark. Leise begann ich Severus's Namen zu flüstern. Vielleicht würde er spüren, dass er nicht allein war. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

_Es war eine kalte, regnerische Nacht. Ich fror und war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Wie spät es genau war wusste ich nicht, aber Mitternacht war bereits vorbei, vielleicht war es zwei Uhr morgens? Wer weis. Gerade erst sechzehn geworden, sollte ich eigentlich um diese Zeit in meinem Bett in Hogwarts liegen. Stattdessen kniete ich in einem dunklen Wald irgendwo in England auf dem schlammigen Boden, meinen rechten Arm umklammernd der immer noch schmerzte. Vor einigen Stunden hatte ich das dunkle Mal erhalten. Man hatte es mir mit einem Fluch der nicht rückgängig zu machen war, eingebrannt. Ich roch noch immer den Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch. Ich war für immer unverwechselbar gezeichnet. Ab dieser Nacht gehörte ich Voldemort und nichts würde jemals etwas daran ändern können... _

_Lucius Malfoy war es, der mich hierher geschleppt hatte. Nur widerwillig war ich mitgegangen. Ich wollte es im Grunde nicht, hatte aber keine andere Wahl. Er zwang mich dazu und nun hatte ich meinen ersten Mord begangen. Noch immer konnte ich es nicht fassen, was ich getan hatte. Der Junge der sterben musste, war nicht viel älter als ich gewesen. Auch er hatte zu den Todessern gehört. Er hatte seine Fehlentscheidung rückgängig machen wollen. Er wollte aussteigen. Voldemort ließ keinen seiner Todesser je wieder gehen. Voldemorts eisige Stimme klang immer und immer wieder in meinen Ohren. „Damit Du sehen kannst was passiert, wenn Du auf die Idee kommen solltest uns zu verlassen, wird Dir die Ehre zuteil werden, als erste Deiner Handlungen als Todesser, diesen Verräter zu töten!" Daraufhin erklang ein grausames Lachen. Ich sah noch immer das Gesicht dieses Jungen vor mir. Er war ebenfalls ein Schüler aus Hogwarts. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich mich die Worte des Todesfluchs rufen und mit dem grünen Blitz der erstmals aus meinem Zauberstab schoss, starb auch ein Teil von mir selbst. Wie sollte ich bloß zurück nach Hogwarts gehen? Wie konnte ich Professor Dumbledore noch in die Augen sehen? Er würde sofort wissen, was geschehen war. Ich schämte mich dafür. Ich schämte mich für meinen schwachen Willen. Warum hatte ich mich Lucius nicht energischer widersetzt? Warum hatte ich das mit mir geschehen lassen und warum hatte ich diesen Mord ausgeführt? _

_Ich kniete im kalten Regen und hatte die Hände vor mein Gesicht geschlagen. Alle anderen Todesser waren schon lange weg. Ich war allein auf der Lichtung zurückgeblieben. Zitternd stand ich langsam auf. Es half nichts, ich musste zurück nach Hogwarts... _

Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie mich etwas an der Schulter berührte und ich hörte meinen Namen. Keuchend und mit rasendem Herzklopfen schoss ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. 

„Severus! Severus, es ist alles in Ordnung!" 

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah in die besorgt blickenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore. 

_Eine halbe Stunde später... _

Dumbledore hatte mir geholfen, mich soweit wieder frisch zu machen, dass ich auf das Fest gehen konnte. Ich fühlte mich zwar immer noch müde und ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen, aber ich musste mich sehen lassen, damit kein Verdacht aufkommen konnte. 

Wir machten uns zusammen auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Mein Magen knurrte laut. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und kam jetzt fast um vor Hunger. 

Professor Dumbledore und ich waren die Letzten, die die Grosse Halle betraten. Aus der Sicht der Anderen in ein scheinbar interessantes Gespräch vertieft, gingen wir sehr langsam durch die Reihen zum Lehrertisch. Langsam genug, dass ich mein Gewicht bei jedem Schritt sorgfältig verteilen konnte, so dass niemand mein Hinken bemerken würde. 

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, begrüßte mich Muriel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Wo warst Du den ganzen Tag? Ich habe Dich nirgendwo gesehen?" fragte sie. 

„Meine Liebe," sagte ich ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. „Ich musste einige Tränke nachbrauen, die mir ausgegangen waren. Madame Pomfrey hat auch wieder welche benötigt. Solche Tage wie heute nütze ich dann dafür. Wenn ich den ganzen Tag unterrichte, habe ich abends keine Lust noch komplizierte Gebräue herzustellen." Ich hoffte, dass sie diese Antwort befriedigte. 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." sagte sie und ihre blauen Augen glänzten. 

Sie trug ein atemberaubendes Kleid. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass wir ein Paar waren. Was fand diese Frau bloss an mir. Aber ich war mir im selben Augenblick auch bewusst, dass ich mit dem Feuer spielte. So schön sie auch war, so gefährlich konnte sie sein. Ich fühlte, wie ihre Kraft und ihre Selbstsicherheit täglich zunahm. Für immer würde der Bann des Amnesia-Fluchs ihre Erinnerung nicht zurück halten können. Dafür war ihr Wille zu stark. „Hätte ich sie damals bloss getötet," schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich schämte mich augenblicklich für diesen Gedanken. Ich liebte sie von ganzem Herzen, aber es hing soviel davon ab, ob sie mich erkannte und insbesondere was sie mit der Information anfing, wenn sie es tat. 

Sie bemerkte, dass mich etwas bedrückte und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm. 

„Severus, was ist mit Dir? Du siehst bekümmert aus." Ihre Augen blickten mich ernst an. 

„Nichts, Muriel. Ich bin nur müde und hungrig. Den ganzen Tag habe ich ohne Unterbrechung gearbeitet und jetzt rächt es sich." antwortete ich. „Vermutlich werde ich nach dem Essen hinunter in den Kerker gehen und mich hinlegen." 

„Schade, aber ich verstehe das." Ihre Stimme klang ein bisschen enttäuscht. 

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, stand Albus Dumbledore auf und eröffnete mit seiner traditionellen Halloweenrede das Festessen. 

Die Teller füllten sich wie von Geisterhand mit den köstlichsten Sachen, die man sich nur denken konnte. 

Ich begann zu essen, spürte aber sofort, dass mein Magen rebellierte und legte die Gabel weg. Dumbledore hatte es bemerkt, während die Anderen genüsslich aßen. Mit einem leisen schnippen mit den Fingern stand ein Glas kalter Milch vor mir. Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu und nahm einen Schluck. Die Milch würde die in Aufruhr geratene Magensäure sicher beruhigen. Nachdem ich das Glas geleert hatte, fühlte ich mich schon ein bisschen besser, machte mich dann aber doch nur über ganz leichte Speisen her. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Gerade eben hatte Severus die Grosse Halle verlassen. Etwas schien mit ihm nicht zu stimmen. Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich ihm hinterher. Scheinbar hatte er den ganzen Tag über gearbeitet. War er wirklich so sehr beschäftigt gewesen, dass er das Frühstück und das Mittagessen hatte ausfallen lassen? Er gab vor, müde und hungrig zu sein. Also müde sah er wirklich aus, das musste ich zugeben. Aber dafür, dass er hungrig gewesen war, hatte er sehr wenig gegessen. Ein Glas Milch und einige Nudeln ohne Sauce hatte er zu sich genommen, kaum genug um ein Kaninchen zu ernähren. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken. Er lächelte mich zwar an, aber es war kein Lächeln der Freude. 

Vorhin war er dann aufgestanden und sagte, dass er nun in den Kerker ginge um sich hinzulegen. Langsam hatte er sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch einen Weg zum Ausgang gebahnt. Hinkte er ein wenig? Nein, das war sicher Einbildung gewesen. Oder? 

Da ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn machte, beschloss ich später noch kurz nach ihm zu sehen. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Als ich vorhin die Grosse Halle verliess, war ich mit der verwunderten Blicke gewiss, die auf mich gerichtet waren, aber es störte mich nicht. Ich musste mich dringend etwas hinlegen und ausruhen, bevor Voldemort mich zu sich rief. Ebenfalls musste ich das Gegenmittel noch in die bereitstehenden kleinen Röhrchen abfüllen, die ich eigens dafür besorgt hatte. Sie waren fast unzerbrechlich und passten perfekt in die geheime Innentasche meines Umhangs.

Nachdem ich den halben Weg die Treppen hinunter zum Kerker geschafft hatte, hielt ich inne und liess mich auf die Stufen sinken. Ich brauchte eine kurze Verschnaufpause. 

Im Moment war ich absolut nicht auf der Höhe meiner Kräfte. Wie sollte ich in dieser Verfassung dem dunklen Lord entgegen treten? Ich atmete tief durch. „Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken." ermahnte ich mich. 

Ich kämpfte mich wieder auf die Beine und setzte meinen Weg zum Kerker fort... 

_Eine Stunde später... _

Leicht dösend lag ich auf meinem Bett. Der wirkliche Schlaf, liess wieder einmal auf sich warten. Aber immerhin konnte ich mich ein bisschen entspannen und versuchen ein wenig Energie zu tanken.

Auch wenn ich damit rechnete, dass Voldemort mich rufen würde, traf mich der Schmerz in meinem Arm trotzdem wie ein Schlag in den Magen. 

„Vielleicht will er ja nur einen kompletten Bericht, über die gescheiterte Mission vor 24 Stunden." versuchte ich mich, während ich mich vom Bett erhob, zu beruhigen. Aber in meinem Innersten wusste ich, dass er Vergeltung suchte. Sein Zorn kannte keine Grenzen. Dies war eine Seite an ihm, die ich schon oftmals erlebt hatte. 

Ich ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer, griff mir einen Lappen und wusch mir das Gesicht. Das eiskalte Wasser fühlte sich gut an und half, meine Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken. Es war das Wichtigste, jetzt so rasch wie möglich einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich konnte mir keine Fehler erlauben. Angefangen bei dem Gegenmittel bis hin zu meinen Reaktionen auf Voldemorts Fragen. 

Mit einem weißen, flauschigen Handtuch, trocknete ich mir das Gesicht und ging in mein Büro. Den Blick in den Spiegel hatte ich sorgsam vermieden. Wenn ich so aussah, wie ich mich fühlte, dann wollte ich es nicht sehen. 

Auf dem Regal hinter meinem Schreibtisch, standen die fertigen Röhrchen mit dem Gegenmittel. Eines der Röhrchen steckte ich in die Innentasche meines Umhangs, ein Anderes leerte ich in einem Zug. Bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, verbrannte mir dieser Trank fast die Kehle. Der bittere Geschmack schien diesmal noch intensiver geworden zu sein. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich. Ich schüttelte mich, fasste meinen Zauberstab und verliess den Kerker. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass es der dunkle Lord nicht duldete, dass man zu spät kam, also beeilte ich mich. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Es ging schon gegen Mitternacht, als das Fest endlich vorbei war. Nicht das ich mich nicht amüsiert hätte. Im Gegenteil. Es war ein sehr heiterer Abend geworden, aber nun wollte ich doch nach Severus sehen. Irgendwas an ihm hatte mir heute Abend absolut nicht gefallen. Nachdem ich mich von den anderen Professoren verabschiedet hatte, machte ich mich auf zum Kerker. 

Als ich die Tür zu seinem Büro erreicht hatte, klopfte ich leise an. Zum Einen wollte ich ihn nicht aufwecken, zum Anderen aber überwog doch die Sorge, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung sein könnte. 

Als nach mehrmaligem klopfen immer noch keine Antwort kam, verschaffte ich mir den Zutritt zu seinen Räumen. Nicht aus Neugier, sondern aus Sorge um Severus. 

Es kostete mich fast 10 Minuten, alle Zauber die er benützte um die Tür zu sichern, aufzuheben. 

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos". Das sanfte Licht das danach den Raum erhellte, genügte um zu sehen, dass er nicht hier war. Zögernd ging ich weiter in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Bettdecke war verrutscht, so dass ich mir sicher war, dass er sich hingelegt hatte. Aber wo war er jetzt? Nachdem ich jeden Raum sorgfältig abgesucht hatte, begab ich mich wieder hinaus in den Korridor. 

Irgend etwas war hier höchst merkwürdig. Zuerst hatte er fast nichts gegessen, sagte dass er müde wäre und nun war er fort? Nach einigen Minuten entschied ich mich, hier im Korridor auf ihn zu warten. Ich würde ihn zur Rede stellen, sobald er zurück kam. 

**Index**

**Kapitel 8**


	9. Kapitel 8: Das Verhör

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 8: Das Verhör**

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Kurz nach zehn Uhr apparierte ich in Voldemorts Festung. Es war niemand zu sehen. Der Korridor war wie immer düster und ein modriger Geruch ging von ihm aus. Mit festen Schritten ging ich zu dem Saal, in dem Voldemort seine Todesser immer empfing. 

Als ich eintrat, war der dunkle Lord bereits anwesend, ebenso zehn andere Todesser. Darunter war auch Lucius Malfoy, wie ich kalt feststellte. Sie hatten mich Alle schon erwartet. „Ganz toll" dachte ich für mich. „Sie haben alles schon abgesprochen." Einige Fackeln warfen ein unruhiges Licht durch den Raum. Es war kühl und dünner weisser Nebel waberte über den Boden. 

„Hier bin ich Meister!" sagte ich mit fester Stimme und verbeugte mich kurz vor Voldemort. 

Tief in meinem Innern hörte ich eine Stimme die mich warnte. „Los, raus hier! Schnell!" Ich versuchte die Stimme aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen und die Nervosität, die mich plötzlich befiel zu verbergen. 

Nun hob ich den Kopf und sah dem dunklen Lord selbstsicher in die Augen. Er schien seit dem letzten Treffen noch hässlicher geworden zu sein. In seinen roten Augen schien sich das Höllenfeuer zu spiegeln. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. 

„Nun, Snape. Du hast es also geschafft herzukommen." sagte er hinterlistig. „Wir haben Alle schon auf Dich gewartet. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Du fändest den Weg nicht." Die anwesenden Todesser lachten kalt. 

Malfoy und McNair tauschten vielsagende Blicke. 

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht zu spät gekommen war und er tat es auch. Er versuchte mich zu provozieren. Doch das wollte ich nicht zulassen. Dies hätte ihm nur noch einen Grund mehr geliefert. 

Stattdessen erwiderte ich: „Es tut mir leid, Meister. Ich wurde aufgehalten. Es soll nicht wieder vorkommen." 

„Das wird es ganz sicher nicht." grinste Voldemort und schnippte mit den Fingern. 

Daraufhin zog McNair seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf mich und sagte mit Genugtuung: „Crucio!" 

Unvermittelt wurde ich von einer Schmerzwelle erfasst, die mich auf die Knie zwang. Mein ganzer Körper schien innerlich zu verbrennen. Mein Kopf schien fast zu zerspringen, doch ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, den Blick nicht von Voldemort abzuwenden. Ich wollte ihm nicht schon jetzt das Gefühl der vollkommenen Macht über mich geben. Nein! Der Schrei, der sich in meiner Kehle bildete, unterdrückte ich mit aller Gewalt. 

Auf ein Zeichen von Voldemort, nahm McNair den Fluch wieder von mir. Endlich von dem Schmerz befreit, nutzte ich die Zeit die mir blieb um tief durch zu atmen. 

„Das hätten wir geklärt." stellte Voldemort fest. „Kommen wir also zu dem Punkt, der mir am Herzen liegt." Wieder ging ein Gelächter durch die Reihe. 

„Snape, Gestern Abend hattest Du den Auftrag Dr. Summers zu entführen. Ich gab Dir extra noch zwei weitere Todesser mit. Nun frage ich mich. Wie kommt es, das weder Dr. Summers noch die Beiden anderen Todesser hier angekommen sind? Hmmm? Kannst Du mir das erklären?" eisige Kälte und Berechnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Ja, das kann ich." erwiderte ich selbstsicher. „Wir gerieten in eine Falle." Ich hob meinen Kopf etwas höher und starrte Voldemort in die Augen. 

„So?" seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert. „Wie kommt das? Was meint Ihr?" er wandte sich an die anderen Todesser. 

„Vielleicht war einer ein Spion?" dies kam von Lucius. Er blickte mich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. 

Mein Hass und die Abscheu, die ich für Malfoy empfand, steigerten sich noch mehr. Dies versteckte ich jedoch tief in meiner Seele. 

„Gut überlegt, Malfoy." Der dunkle Lord bewegte sich langsam auf mich zu. Er umkreiste mich. Als er dann hinter mir stand zischte er: „Welcher" dann wurde seine Stimme wieder zu einem Flüstern. „könnte es gewesen sein?" Er sprach gedehnt weiter. „War es Thompson? Nein. War es O'Connor. Hmmm, denke ich nicht." Er ging wieder ein paar Schritte. Plötzlich wirbelte er herum, so dass uns nur noch Zentimeter von einander trennten. „Was ist mit Dir, Snape! Du bist der Einzige, der noch lebt! Wie kommt das?" Sein stinkender Atem schlug mir ins Gesicht und seine lodernden Augen schienen mich zu durchbohren. 

„Denken Sie, dass ich so dumm wäre, Meister?" Es war eine unbedachte Äußerung, aber ich konnte sie mir nicht verkneifen. 

Seine Faust rammte sich blitzschnell in meinen Magen und trieb mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Der Schlag liess mich leicht in die Knie gehen. Keuchend richtete ich mich wieder auf. 

„Hüte Deine Zunge Snape!" zischte Voldemort und starrte mir ins Gesicht. „Wir werden die Wahrheit schon noch rauskriegen. Keine Sorge." 

Der dunkle Lord drehte sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang zum Altar zurück. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen. Was jetzt kommen würde, wusste ich nur zu gut. Hoffentlich würde das Gegenmittel zuverlässig und lange genug wirken. Mit meiner linken Hand fuhr ich unauffällig über die versteckte Tasche in meinem Umhang. Das zweite Röhrchen war noch immer an seinem Platz. 

„Bist Du ein Spion Snape?" schneidend klang seine Frage durch den Raum. 

„Nein," antwortete ich. 

Wieder schnippte er mit den Fingern. Diesmal machten drei Todesser einen Schritt nach vorne. Lucius Malfoy flankiert von McNair und Lestrange. Alle richteten Ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich. Kalter Schweiß rann mir den Rücken hinunter. Was ein Cruciatus-Fluch anrichten konnte, wusste ich, aber gleich dreifach? Dies musste ein neuer Trick sein. Vermutlich hatte sich das Malfoy einfallen lassen. Er war schon immer ein verdammter Dreckskerl gewesen. Ich versuchte mir immer noch nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Denk an nichts, keine Gefühle!" wiederholte ich immer wieder in Gedanken. 

Jetzt kam der Fluch über ihre Lippen. „Crucio!". Die Wucht des Fluchs riss mich von den Beinen und meine Welt explodierte. Meine Knochen schienen in flüssiger Lava zu verbrennen. Schreie erfüllten den Raum, hallten in meinen Ohren wider. Waren es meine Schreie? Als ich fühlte, dass die Adern in meinem Körper zu platzen drohten, wurde es plötzlich still um mich herum... 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich zitternd auf dem Boden. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. 

„Also Snape! Du warst es, nicht wahr?" Voldemorts Stimme war ganz sanft und weich. 

Langsam und keuchend richtete ich mich wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich war es nicht!" 

Auf ein Zeichen von ihm wurde ich erneut von einer mächtigen Schmerzwelle erfasst. Mein Blut schien zu kochen, meine Haut zu verbrennen und meine Muskeln fühlten sich an, als ob sie gleich einer nach dem anderen reissen würden. Ich schrie. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte. Waren es Sekunden? Minuten? 

Endlich wurde der Fluch wieder von mir genommen. Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Dies war ein Fehler, das erkannte ich sofort. Das Licht brannte in meinen Augen.

„Sagst Du nun endlich, was ich hören will?" 

Als ich keine Antwort gab, sagte er. „Wenn Du möchtest, dann können wir das auch anders versuchen du Bastard!" Die Todesser kamen drohend auf mich zu. Vergeblich versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Der Schmerz liess mich sofort wieder zu Boden sinken. 

Als sie dann neben mir standen, traten sie mir mit aller Kraft mehrmals in die Seiten. Die Luft wurde aus meinen Lungen gequetscht. Noch während ich versuchte wieder nach Luft zu schnappen, stand plötzlich Voldemort über mir. Dreckig grinsend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf mich und krächzte: „Veritas!" 

Ich fühlte mich, als wenn ein glühendes Eisen in meine Brust getrieben würde. Mein Brustkasten schien auseinander gerissen zu werden. Keuchend versuchte ich ein bisschen Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Ein furchtbares Brennen durchzog meinen Körper und weit weg klang wieder das Gelächter der Todesser durch den Raum.

Merkwürdig hohl hörte ich Voldemorts Stimme über mir. „Snape, Du warst gestern auf dieser Mission. Ist das richtig?" 

„Ja.." krächzte ich. Noch immer bekam ich fast keine Luft. Ein Metallband schien sich um meine Brust zu legen. 

„Ihr seid also in eine Falle geraten?" 

„Das....ist ... richtig." Das Metallband zog sich enger zusammen. 

„Warst Du es, Snape? Hast Du die Mission verraten?" seine Stimme wurde eindringlicher. 

„Nein.... es muss.... ein.... Anderer gewesen... sein." keuchte ich. Jetzt zerquetschte mir das Metallband fast die Brust. Gleich würden meine Rippen brechen. 

„Gib es schon zu, Snape. Du bist der Spion!" Diese Worte schien Voldemort jetzt zu schreien. 

„Ahh.... Nein... ich..... war immer loyal....Meister..." nach diesen Worten wurde es schwarz um mich herum. 

******** 

Etwas eiskaltes holte mich sofort aus der gnädigen Bewusstlosigkeit zurück. Prustend richtete ich mich halb auf. Sie hatten mich mit einem Kessel eiskalten Wassers überschüttet. Wie ich kaltes Wasser hasste. Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte in Voldemort's von Zorn verzerrtem Gesicht. 

„Nun, Snape. Du bist also kein Spion. Hmmm, ich hätte schwören können, dass Du es warst, der die Mission verraten hat." Seine Stimme klang wieder merkwürdig sanft. „Aber trotzdem musst Du verstehen, dass ich ein solches Versagen vom zweiten Mann in meinem Kommando nicht einfach so hinnehmen kann. Du hättest bemerken müssen, dass etwas faul an der Sache war. Du hättest den Spion erkennen müssen! Dies verdient nochmals eine Bestrafung!" 

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich. Wie lange würde ich das noch aushalten? Ich schloss meine Augen und unverzüglich traf mich der Cruciatus-Fluch. Und wieder versank ich in einer Welt aus Schmerz. „Tief durchatmen, atmen, los atmen!" dachte ich nur noch. Ich versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren, aber es war fast unmöglich. Ich schien in einem Meer aus Hitze und Blut zu ertrinken. Rote Blitze zuckten vor meinen Augen. Unkontrollierbare Krämpfe durchzogen meinen Körper. Ich fühlte wie mich die Lebensenergie langsam verliess. Plötzlich sah ich bruchstückweise die Gesichter von Albus und Muriel vor mir. Ich werde sterben, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. 

Auf einmal wurde der Fluch von mir genommen. Keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft, aber es geschah nichts. Ich schien zu ersticken. Ein Hustenanfall der mich augenblicklich befiel, schüttelte meinen zerschundenen Körper und ein schmales Rinnsal von Blut trat aus meinem Mund. Ich kannte die Anzeichen. Zu viele Menschen hatte ich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu Tode gequält, um nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes kam. Ich würde das nächste Mal nicht überleben. Ich blickte mühsam hoch und sah wie die Todesser grausam lächelnd ihre Zauberstäbe abermals auf mich richteten. Kraftlos liess ich meinen Kopf sinken, schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Fluch. 

„Er hat genug." sagte Voldemort plötzlich. „Lasst Eure Zauberstäbe sinken." 

Schritte näherten sich mir. Da öffnete ich meine Augen. Der dunkle Lord stand höhnisch grinsend über mir. 

„Ich denke, dass Du das nächste Mal etwas vorsichtiger bist, wenn ich Dich auf eine solch wichtige Mission schicke. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr meiner Männer verlieren!" 

„Ja..... Meister." flüsterte ich. 

„Bringt ihn raus!" befahl er den Todessern. 

Unsanft wurde ich gepackt und aus der Festung gezerrt. In meinem Zustand bekam ich das meiste, was da noch geschah, nicht mehr mit. Irgendwo im Wald knallte mich Malfoy an einen Baum. Ein Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als der Aufprall mir abermals die Luft raubte. 

„Du hast heute pures Glück gehabt, Snape. Aber das nächste Mal habe ich Dich. Da kannst Du Gift darauf nehmen!" seine Stimme hätte sogar die Hölle gefrieren lassen. Er spuckte neben mir auf den Boden und liess mich los. 

Ich versuchte mich am Baum festzuhalten, brach aber dann doch in die Knie. Ich hatte nicht mehr genügend Kraft. 

Lachend wandte sich Malfoy an die anderen Todesser. „Los kommt! Wir müssen gehen!" Und schon disapparierten sie. 

Erschöpft kniete ich schwer atmend auf dem feuchten Waldboden. Die nasse Kleidung klebte an meinem Körper. Mir war entsetzlich Kalt. Mein Zittern konnte ich nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Nach einigen Minuten versuchte ich auf die Beine zu kommen, aber meine Muskeln wollten mir nicht gehorchen. Doch ich wusste, dass ich so rasch wie möglich zurück musste. Zurück nach Hogwarts. Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufwenden konnte, kämpfte ich mich hoch, konzentrierte mich und disapparierte. 

****** 

„Los, reiss Dich zusammen. Weiter!" fluchte ich vor mich hin. Ich musste es irgendwie wenigstens bis in den Kerker schaffen. Die Schüler sollten mich heute früh nicht in der Eingangshalle liegend vorfinden. Zitternd vor Kälte und Schmerz schleppte ich mich durch die Halle und langsam die Treppen hinunter. Einmal stolperte ich und wäre fast gefallen, wenn ich mich nicht im letzten Augenblick am Treppengeländer hätte festhalten können. Keuchend ging ich weiter. Endlich hatte ich den Fuss der Treppe erreicht. Jetzt waren es nur noch etwa 30 Meter. Mit weichen Knien und schweissüberströmtem Gesicht taumelte ich in Richtung meines Büros. Als ich fast die Türe erreicht hatte, verliess mich meine Kraft und ich liess mich gegen die Wand sinken. Mein Gesicht presste ich gegen den kalten Stein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich versuchte die Übelkeit, die in mir hochstieg zu unterdrücken. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Etwa drei Stunden hatte ich gewartet und gerade, als ich meine Stellung aufgeben und zu Bett gehen wollte, liess mich ein Geräusch innehalten. Konnte es Severus sein?

Da es hier unten nur wenige Fackeln gab, konnte ich die Schattengestalt, die da die Treppe herunterschlich nicht genau erkennen. Aber etwas an dieser Gestalt war mir seltsam vertraut. Plötzlich traf mich die Gewissheit, wie ein Deja vu. Genau diese Schattengestalt war es, die mich in meinen Alpträumen verfolgte. Es bestand absolut kein Zweifel. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ein Todesser? Hier in Hogwarts? Suchte er mich?

Blitzschnell zog ich meinen Zauberstab und bereitete mich vor. Ich würde ihm keine Chance lassen. Ich wusste das er schnell war. Noch einmal bekam er mich nicht.

Der Schatten kam langsam näher und näher.... 

**Index**

**Kapitel 9**


	10. Kapitel 9: Zurück in Hogwarts

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 9: Zurück in Hogwarts**

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Die Schattengestalt kam langsam näher. Fest umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab. Je näher die Gestalt kam, desto seltsamer sah sie aus. Irgendwie schien sie Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Noch ein paar Schritte und dann.......... Severus? Es war Severus. Erschöpft hatte er sich gegen die Mauer sinken lassen, die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Er sah furchtbar aus. 

Ich trat ein paar Schritte näher und liess meinen Zauberstab sinken. Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass es die Schattengestalt aus meinen Träumen sein könnte. Ein Todesser hier in Hogwarts, lächerlich. Sofort wandte ich meine Gedanken aber wieder Severus zu. 

„Severus?" sagte ich leise, als ich auf ihn zu trat. Er schien mich im Halbdunkel des Korridors nicht erkannt zu haben. Seine Augen flackerten wild und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Halbherzig hielt er ihn auf mich gerichtet, dann plötzlich glitt er ihm aus den Händen, als wenn sein Gewicht zu schwer geworden wäre. 

Er liess seinen Kopf wieder gegen die Wand sinken, schloss die Augen und glitt dann langsam der Mauer entlang zu Boden. Seine Kleidung war nass, dreckig und zerrissen. Ich eilte hinzu und kniete mich neben ihn. 

„Was, was ist passiert?" flüsterte ich und berührte sein Gesicht. Die Haut war eiskalt und er zitterte. 

„Muriel..... ich...." er öffnete seine schwarzen Augen. Sie waren verschleiert vom Schmerz. 

Genau in diesem Moment kam Professor Dumbledore die Treppe herunter. 

„Severus!" rief er und eilte herbei. 

„Schnell, wir müssen Ihn hinein schaffen," befahl ich. 

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür zu Snape's Büro. Mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch beschwor er eine Trage herauf, auf die wir Severus legten. Er stöhnte. Wir brachten Ihn ins Schlafzimmer und legten ihn vorsichtig auf sein Bett. 

„Wir müssen ihm die nassen Kleider ausziehen," sagte ich zu Dumbledore. 

„Das mache ich schon. Holen Sie Madame Pomfrey, schnell!" ernst sah er mich an. 

Mit einem Letzten besorgten Blick auf Severus verliess ich eilends den Kerker und begann zu rennen. Durch den langen, kalten Korridor, dann die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Die Krankenstation konnte nicht weiter entfernt liegen. Leise fluchte ich vor mich hin, als ich die nächsten Treppen hinauf hetzte. Auch das Kleid, das ich trug, war nicht gerade ideal für solche Abendteuer. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass so etwas passieren würde? 

Atemlos erreichte ich den Flur, auf dem die Krankenstation lag. Keuchend blieb ich kurz am Geländer stehen, um meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich muss weiter," murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und hastete zur Tür, die auf die Station führte. Ich klopfte. Als keine Antwort kam, hämmerte ich so fest wie ich konnte gegen die Tür. Dies schien zu wirken. Hinter der Tür vernahm ich ein Geräusch und schon blickte ich in das verschlafene Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey. 

„Was ist los? Warum stören Sie mich um diese Zeit?" fragte sie unfreundlich. 

„Bitte, Sie müssen mitkommen, schnell! Professor Snape.... er ist verletzt!" keuchte ich. 

„Hören Sie, mein Kind," sagte die ältere Frau leicht verärgert zu mir. „Um diese Zeit mag ich solche Witze nicht. Auch wenn Halloween ist!" 

Sie wollte mir die Türe vor der Nase zuschlagen, aber ich hatte bereits einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und packte Madame Pomfrey bei den Schultern. Der Gedanke an Severus, der verletzt unten im Kerker lag, war für mich unerträglich. 

„Hören Sie!" zischte ich. „Ich mache keine Witze! Nehmen Sie Ihre Tasche und dann gehen wir in den Kerker! Sofort!" 

Sie sah mich einen kurzen Moment schockiert an, dann drehte sie sich um, ergriff die Tasche und kam mit. Gemeinsam eilten wir die Treppen hinunter. 

Plötzlich fragte mich Madame Pomfrey: „Was ist passiert? Ist er wieder betrunken die Treppe hinunter gefallen?" In ihrer Stimme hörte ich eine Art Verachtung. 

„Was?" fragte ich schockiert. „Nein!" Der Gedanke kam mir vollkommen abwegig vor. Severus betrunken die Treppe hinunterfallen? Auf was für Ideen kam Madame Pomfrey da bloß. 

„Ist vielleicht sein Bein wieder schlimmer geworden? Kann ich mir zwar fast nicht vorstellen, nachdem ich Professor Snape heute Mittag diesen starken Entgiftungstrank eingeflösst habe." überlegte sie kopfschüttelnd weiter. 

„Entgiftungstrank? Wieso Entgiftungstrank? Sein Bein?" stirnrunzelnd blickte ich sie von der Seite an. 

„Gegen die Vergiftung natürlich, mein Kind." sagte sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wenn das jeder wüsste. 

Ich hasste es, wenn sie mich „mein Kind" nannte, doch noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte erreichten wir den Kerker. 

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Ich hatte befürchtet, dass das passieren würde. Den ganzen Abend, von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem Severus das Fest verlassen hatte, fühlte ich mich, als wenn ich auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen würde. Es war klar, dass Voldemort eine Erklärung wollte und für Geduld und Nachsicht war er nicht gerade bekannt. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass das Gegenmittel seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. 

Als ich Severus vorhin draußen hatte liegen sehen, dachte ich dass es um ihn geschehen wäre. Mein Magen hatte sich sofort verknotet. Doch wie ich dann feststellen konnte, lebte er noch. Gott sei dank. 

„Severus?" fragte ich sanft. 

„....Ja....noch da...." krächzte er. 

„Ich werde Ihnen nun die nassen Kleider ausziehen. In Ordnung?" 

Er nickte leicht, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Also begann ich, sobald ich ihn aus dem schmutzigen Umhang befreit hatte, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Um es ganz auszuziehen, musste er sich aufsetzen. Er stöhnte. Als ich das Hemd entfernt hatte, sah ich auch warum. Die Haut an seinen Seiten war großflächig schwarz verfärbt. Es schienen einige Rippen gebrochen zu sein. 

Ich zog scharf den Atem ein. 

Severus sah mich an und schien meinen Blick zu deuten. „Das......... waren Malfoy.... und seine Freunde....." keuchte er, als er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken liess und die Augen wieder schloss. Selbst das an sich sanfte Kerzenlicht schien ihn zu schmerzen, doch ich brauchte die Helligkeit, um ihn zu untersuchen. 

Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden war. Die Verletzungen sprachen Bände. Auch die extreme Lichtempfindlichkeit war ein typisches Zeichen dafür. 

„Das Gegenmittel hat also funktioniert?" fragte ich sanft. 

„Ja...... es hat seine Feuer..... Feuertaufe gegen den Veritas-Fluch...... bestanden.... Andernfalls.... wäre ich kaum noch..... am Leben," seine Stimme klang heiser. „Der dunkle Lord.... ist sich wieder sicher....., dass ich ihm treu..... ergeben bin." 

„Gut gemacht, Severus," mit meinem Zauberstab versuchte ich das Ausmaß der Verletzungen abzuschätzen. Schon bald bemerkte ich, dass es dieses Mal schlimmer war. Die inneren Verletzungen schienen enorm zu sein. Die Zeit drängte. Wo Madame Pomfrey nur blieb? 

Ich deckte Severus mit einer warmen Decke zu. Sein Zittern schien stärker zu werden. Mit einer knappen Bewegung meines Zauberstabs, entfachte ich ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin. 

Endlich hörte ich Schritte und Madame Pomfrey betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Muriel. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Ich fühlte, wie ich auf mein Bett gelegt wurde. Albus hatte Muriel zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt. Anschliessend hatte er mir die nassen Sachen ausgezogen und mich mit einer schweren Decke zugedeckt. 

Mir war kalt und ich zitterte. Selbst nachdem Albus den Kamin entzündet hatte, fror ich noch immer. Das Zittern wurde stärker. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich es zu unterdrücken. Ich fürchtete mich vor diesem Zittern, das langsam aber sicher unkontrollierbar wurde. Ich fürchtete mich davor, was es bedeutete. Angst und Schmerz können die Seele eines Menschen zerstören. Das Zittern ist der Vorbote des Grauens, das nur darauf wartet, entfesselt zu werden. 

Die Augen hielt ich vorsorglicher Weise geschlossen. Das Kerzenlicht bereitete mir ansonsten brennende Schmerzen. Dies war eine der Nachwirkungen, die der Cruciatus-Fluch mit sich brachte. 

Meine Kehle war ganz rau und mein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Als ich Albus auf seine Fragen antworten wollte, brachte ich nur knapp ein Krächzen zustande. 

Ich hörte Geräusche. Das mussten Madame Pomfrey und Muriel sein. Ich vergass alle Vorsicht und öffnete die Augen, was ich sofort bereute. Der Schmerz, der mich daraufhin durchflutete, liess mich leise stöhnen. 

Alsbald fühlte ich Madame Pomfrey's kühle Hand auf meiner Stirn. Das Gefühl, in guten Händen zu sein und umsorgt zu werden, beruhigte mich und ich versuchte einige der Gesprächsfetzen, die durch den hämmernden Schmerz in meinem Kopf drangen zu verstehen. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Als wir das Schlafzimmer betraten, öffnete Severus die Augen. Aber der sanfte Schein der Kerzen schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, denn er schloss sie gleich wieder und stöhnte. 

Sofort eilte Madame Pomfrey hinzu und legte ihm fürsorglich die rechte Hand auf die Stirn. Sie blickte Dumbledore ernst an. 

„Wann ist das passiert?" fragte sie besorgt. 

„Könnte ein bis zwei Stunden her sein. Wir haben ihn gerade erst gefunden." antwortete Dumbledore wahrheitsgetreu. 

Professionell untersuchte sie ihn weiter. Mit einem kleinen Lichtstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab kontrollierte sie Severus's Augen. Der Schmerz, der dieses Licht in ihm verursachte, liess ihn zusammenzucken. 

Mir war spätestens jetzt klar, was das bedeutete. Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Cruciatus-Fluch. Aber wie konnte das geschehen? Wo war Severus gewesen und vor allem, wer hatte ihm das angetan und warum? 

Sie zog die Decke von dem zitternden Körper. Der Luftzug liess die Kerzen ein wenig flackern. 

„Autsch," dachte ich für mich, „sieht nicht gut aus." Er schien in eine brutale Schlägerei geraten zu sein. Aber es schien mir seltsam, da er sich doch hatte hinlegen wollen. Jetzt sah ich auch die Wunde an seinem linken Bein. Es war eine Stichwunde. Viel verstand ich nicht davon, aber dies war klar. Als Aurorin hatte ich einige dieser Verletzungen gesehen. 

Madame Pomfrey nahm einen rotbraunen Stein aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf ihre Linke Hand. Die Rechte liess sie sachte über Severus's Körper gleiten. Ein seltsames Leuchten ging von dem Stein aus. Manchmal stärker, manchmal schwächer. 

„Was tut sie da?" fragte ich Dumbledore leise. 

„Das ist der Stein der Hera, damit sucht sie nach inneren Verletzungen. Der Stein tastet die Organe von innen her ab. Je stärker das Leuchten, desto schwerer die Verletzung." erwiderte er flüsternd. 

Ich nickte und beobachtete die Untersuchungen weiter. An verschiedenen Stellen leuchtete der Stein auf. Als Madame Pomfrey dann über den Bereich der Nieren strich leuchtete der Stein hell auf und Severus schrie vor Schmerz. Ich eilte hin, kniete mich neben ihn und ergriff seine linke Hand. Er drückte sie so fest, dass die Knöchel weiss wurden. 

„Das hatte ich befürchtet," murmelte Madame Pomfrey und sah uns ernst an. 

Sie beugte sich über ihre Tasche und nahm verschiedene Flaschen heraus. In einen Kelch, den sie ebenfalls aus ihrer Tasche zog, goss sie zuerst eine grüne, dann eine rote und schlussendlich eine violette Flüssigkeit. Sie sprach ein paar Zauberformeln und streute ein glitzerndes Pulver in den Trank. Ein unangenehmer Geruch ging von dem Kelch aus, dessen Inhalt nun ein ekliges Braun-Schwarz angenommen hatte. 

„Direktor, könnten Sie ihn bitte stützen, damit er dies trinken kann?" fragte Madame Pomfrey und setzte sich neben Severus auf das Bett. 

Dumbledore nickte und kam ebenfalls ans Bett. „Severus, ich werde Ihnen helfen, sich aufzusetzen. Madame Pomfrey hat einen Trank zubereitet, den Sie jetzt schlucken sollten." sagte Dumbledore leise, während er ihm eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter legte. „Bereit?" 

„..Ja..." presste Severus hervor. 

Dumbledore half ihm hoch und setzte sich schräg hinter ihn, so dass er sich anlehnen konnte. Madame Pomfrey hielt ihm den Kelch an die Lippen. Severus begann in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Wenn ich den Ausdruck auf Severus's Gesicht richtig deutete, musste der Trank scheußlich schmecken. 

Als er den Kelch endlich geleert hatte, half ihm Dumbledore sich wieder hinzulegen. Die Anstrengung hatte Severus den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben. Bald darauf begann sich sein verkrampfter Körper zu entspannen. Der feste Griff um meine Hand lockerte sich. 

„Mit dem Trank hat er jetzt ein starkes Schmerzmittel und etwas zur Heilung der inneren Verletzungen bekommen. Fürs erste sollte dies genügen." sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Er wird jetzt einige Stunden schlafen." 

„Wie sieht es aus Poppy?" fragend sah Dumbledore die Heilerin an. 

„Am schlimmsten erwischt hat es die Niere, aber mit dem Trank wird es bald heilen. Gegen das Andere kann ich nicht viel ausrichten. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs müssen von selbst abklingen, das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich." sagte Madame Pomfrey. 

Sie beugte sich wieder über ihre Tasche und nahm eine Flasche mit roter Flüssigkeit heraus. „Schocklöser" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Durch meine eigenen Erfahrungen wusste ich, dass dies einige Linderung bei den Nachwirkungen des Fluchs bewirken konnte. 

Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Flasche und schüttete etwas von der Flüssigkeit in ihre rechte Hand, dann stellte sie die Flasche hin und begann Severus's Oberkörper zu bearbeiten. Sanft massierte sie die Flüssigkeit ein. Zuerst auf der Brust dann am linken Arm und schlussendlich am Rechten. Sie hob den Arm ein kleines bisschen an um auch den unteren Teil zu massieren. 

Da passierte es..... Ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen. Auf seinem rechten Unterarm da..... da war das dunkle Mal unverwechselbar eingebrannt. „Severus, ein Todesser!" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Langsam löste ich meinen Blick von seinem Arm und sah zu Madame Pomfrey, die einfach weitermachte, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Meine Augen suchten jetzt das Gesicht von Dumbledore. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu uns und suchte irgendetwas auf dem Schreibtisch, der nicht weit entfernt stand. Niemanden schien es zu kümmern, dass Severus das dunkle Mal trug. Ich war schockiert. Mein Mund war ganz trocken geworden und meine Knie begannen zu zittern. Wo war ich nun wieder hinein geraten? Das Puzzle begann sich zusammen zu fügen. Die nächtlichen Ausflüge, der Artikel in der Zeitung, die Stichwunde in Severus's Bein und schlussendlich, der Cruciatus-Fluch. Dies alles stand nun in einem völlig neuen Licht. Aber warum machte sich niemand etwas daraus? Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Gebannt starrte ich auf das dunkle Mal. 

Madame Pomfrey hatte derweil die Massage beendet und verschloss die Flasche mit einem Korken. Vorsichtig zog sie die Decke wieder über Severus's Körper und steckte sie auf der Seite fest. Die Heilerin stand auf und nahm ihre Tasche. 

„Diese Flüssigkeit müsste alle zwei Stunden auf den Oberkörper aufgetragen und einmassiert werden." wandte sie sich an Dumbledore und an mich. 

Dumbledore drehte sich um, nickte und Madame Pomfrey verliess den Kerker. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. 

„Er sollte diese Nacht nicht allein bleiben," ihre Stimme klang besorgt. 

**Index**

**Kapitel 10**


	11. Kapitel 10: Das Geständnis

  


  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 10: Das Geständnis**

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Als ich mich zu Professor Dumbledore umdrehte, war dieser bereits wieder an Severus's Seite und tupfte ihm den Schweiss von der Stirn. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig und gelassen sein, wenn einer seiner Lehrer ein Todesser war? 

„Direktor!" sagte ich etwas schärfer, als beabsichtigt. „Wie können Sie nur!" 

Dumbledore drehte sich überrascht um. „Wie kann ich was?" 

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete ich auf Severus. „Er! Er ist ein verdammter Todesser!" zischte ich. 

„Muriel, sie verstehen nicht-„ 

Augenblicklich fiel ich Dumbledore ins Wort. „Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für Dumm! Ich habe vorhin das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gesehen! Ebenso die Wunde am linken Bein! Er ist der Todesser, den sie gestern Nacht nicht erwischt haben!" Ich konnte meinen Zorn nicht mehr zügeln und schrie jetzt. 

„Ja, das kann ich nicht leugnen," erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. 

„Sie decken einen Todesser! Sie gewähren ihm willentlich Zuflucht! Das ist ein schweres Vergehen! Es tut mir leid Direktor, aber ich muss das Ministerium darüber in Kenntnis setzen! Sie verstoßen gegen eines der wichtigsten Zaubereigesetze!" ärgerlich wandte ich mich ab und wollte gehen. Ich fand es ungeheuerlich, dass Professor Dumbledore so etwas tat. So einem Mann hatte man die Leitung dieser hochangesehenen Schule überlassen? 

„Muriel-„ sagte Dumbledore, doch ich schnitt ihm abermals das Wort ab. 

„Ich werde dem Ministerium eine Eule schicken! Noch heute Nacht werden Sie diesen dreckigen Todesser abholen! Sie werden ihn nach Askaban stecken, damit er dort verrotten kann! Dafür werde ich sorgen!" Schnaubend vor Wut drehte ich mich um und ging durch die Tür. 

„Muriel! Stopp!" rief mir Dumbledore nach und verschloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Tür, die vom Büro in den Korridor führte. Alles daran rütteln nutzte nichts. „Kommen Sie her und setzen Sie sich!" sagte er ungewohnt scharf. Er bemerkte mein Zögern und fügte ein sanftes „Bitte," hinzu. 

Widerwillig drehte ich mich um, ging langsam zu Dumbledore hinüber und setzte mich in den Sessel am Kamin, den er mir zugewiesen hatte. Er hob kurz seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Ignis!" und augenblicklich prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer im bisher kalten Kamin. 

„Ich höre!" Mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen starrte ich ihn an. Demonstrativ lehnte ich mich nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Genervt wartete ich, bis sich Dumbledore im anderen Sessel niedergelassen hatte. 

„Muriel," sagte er ernst. „Es ist wichtig, dass Sie mir jetzt gut zuhören." 

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Die Probleme wollten kein Ende mehr nehmen. Es schien wie verhext zu sein. Severus kam schwer verletzt von dem Treffen mit Voldemort zurück und musste unbedingt Muriel in die Arme laufen. Klar, er konnte nichts dafür. Sie hatte hier unten auf ihn gewartet. Es war ein dummer Zufall. Der jetzt aber Folgen hatte.

Muriel hatte das dunkle Mal auf seinem rechten Unterarm entdeckt und sofort ist die Aurorin in ihr erwacht. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, warum ich sie nicht eher eingeweiht hatte. Es war unverantwortlich gewesen so lange zu warten. Aber wer schiebt unangenehme Situationen nicht immer wieder vor sich her? Jetzt war es zu spät, um es zu bereuen. Ich konnte nur noch versuchen zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

„Muriel, es ist nicht so, wie sie jetzt denken." 

Sie öffnete den Mund um eine Bemerkung los zu werden, aber mit einer Handbewegung gebot ich ihr Einhalt. 

„Severus arbeitet für mich. Nicht nur als Lehrer, nein. Er ist als Spion gegen Voldemort tätig. Er liefert uns unter Lebensgefahr wichtige Informationen." 

Muriel sah mich ungläubig an. „Spion gegen Voldemort?" 

„Ich möchte, dass sie folgendes verstehen: Severus war immer schon ein Aussenseiter gewesen. Vom ersten Tag an, als er hier in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Er war intelligent und seinen Mitschülern in den meisten Fächern um Längen voraus. Er interessierte sich sehr für die dunklen Künste und seine Begabung in Zaubertränke war recht schnell erkennbar. Severus konnte sich aber nie richtig integrieren. Die meisten seiner „Freunde" belagerten ihn, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollten. Sei es Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben, oder wenn sie einen Zaubertrank haben wollten. Ja, schon damals wurden seine Zaubertränke sehr geschätzt. Aber wenn Severus Probleme hatte, war keiner mehr da. Niemand der ihm zuhörte oder für ihn einstand. Oftmals trieben sie ihre Späße mit ihm oder haben ihn verprügelt." Mit einer knappen Bewegung meines Zauberstabs, erschienen zwei Tassen Tee auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch zwischen den zwei Sesseln. Ich nahm mir eine Tasse und warf ein Stückchen Zucker hinein. 

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?" fragte Muriel stirnrunzelnd. 

„Sie sollen verstehen, warum Severus ein Todesser wurde," erwiderte ich ohne Umschweife und sah ihr fest in die Augen. 

Muriel lehnte sich nach hinten und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Sie glauben tatsächlich, Direktor, dass Sie mir mit ein paar rührseligen Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit begreiflich machen können, warum er es vorzog ein Lügner, Verbrecher und nicht zu vergessen ein eiskalter Killer zu werden? Ein Mitglied dieser Mörderbande, die ohne Gewissenbisse Männer, Frauen und Kinder auf grausamste Weise foltert, misshandelt und tötet? Es macht diesen Dreckskerlen Spass, Menschen bis aufs Blut zu quälen und sie dann einen langsamen grauenvollen Tod sterben zu lassen! All dies soll damit entschuldigt werden, dass er eine schwierige Kindheit hatte?" Muriel's Augen funkelten zornig. 

In diesem Moment drang ein leises Stöhnen vom Schlafzimmer herüber. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

_Ich lag auf dem kalten Steinboden in einem der verlassenen Kerker von Hogwarts. Mein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und mein Herz raste. Ich blickte hoch und sah wie sich der Kreis der Slytherins um mich herum immer enger zog. Mit der Hand wischte ich mir rasch das Blut aus meinem Mundwinkel. Drohend ballten sie ihre Fäuste. _

_Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens wünschte ich mir, irgendwo sonst auf dieser Welt zu sein, bloss nicht hier. Plötzlich griffen einige Hände nach mir und rissen mich auf die Beine. Böse grinsend schubsten sie mich durch den Kreis. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, mich loszureißen, aber vergeblich. Es waren zu viele. Einige waren Sechstklässler, wie ich. Die meisten waren Siebtklässler. Ein paar davon hatten sich bereits dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen. _

_Avery, ein Slytherin der bereits ein Todesser war, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich. Ein leuchtend gelber Lichtstrahl schoss auf mich zu und traf mich unvermittelt. Die Gewalt des Zaubers riss mich von den Beinen und schleuderte mich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Die Luft entwich aus meinen Lungen und ich ging zu Boden. Die Slytherins lachten und wie eine Meute hungriger Wölfe traten sie Alle wieder näher. _

_Plötzlich rief eine kalte Stimme: „Halt! Überlasst ihn mir!" _

_Sofort öffnete sich der Kreis zu einer Seite hin und ein schlanker, strohblonder Junge trat in die Mitte. Seine blassblauen Augen schienen aus purem Eis zu sein. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, war fast körperlich spürbar. Die Slytherins traten ehrfürchtig vor ihm zurück; denn es war er: Lucius Malfoy. _

_„Steh auf Severus," sagte er heuchlerisch sanft. „Ich möchte mich mit Dir unterhalten." Danach wandte er sich an die Slytherins. „Habt Ihr nicht noch etwas zu tun? Geht. Lasst uns allein." _

_Leise murrend verließen die Slytherins langsam den ungemütlichen, kalten Kerker. Die meisten der Fackeln nahmen sie mit. Zwei Slytherins waren links und rechts neben der Tür stehen geblieben. Es waren die selben, die sich immer in Malfoy's Nähe aufhielten. Beide hielten eine Fackel, ansonsten war der Raum jetzt dunkel. _

_Lucius beobachtete mich, als ich mich mühsam erhob. Langsam und berechnend kam er auf mich zu. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Lucius war ein Siebtklässler und seit einem Jahr ein Todesser. Ich kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, zu was er fähig war. _

_„Also, Snape. Ich werde Dir nun einen Vorschlag unterbreiten," hinterlistig glitzerten seine unerbittlichen, kalten Augen. „Der dunkle Lord, könnte jemanden wie Dich gebrauchen. Du bist ihm aufgefallen. Dein Talent im brauen von sagen wir mal, etwas speziellen Zaubertränken, hat sich herumgesprochen." Mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte er mich an. _

_Meine Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Ich hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt und verloren. Den Trank, den Malfoy vor einem Monat von mir verlangt hatte, hätte ich ihm nie brauen sollen. Ich verfluchte mich, dass ich es getan hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Mein Herz schlug so laut, dass ich mir sicher war, dass Malfoy es hören musste. _

_„Nun," fuhr er leise, aber mit einer unüberhörbaren Schärfe in seiner Stimme fort, „der dunkle Lord erwartet Dich morgen Abend. Ich werde Dich persönlich zu ihm bringen und Du wirst Dich ihm freiwillig anschließen." _

_Lucius schien mein Zögern und meinen Widerwillen zu spüren. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, so dass uns nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. Die eine Hand legte er an die kalte Kerkermauer hinter mir, die Andere hatte er lässig in die Hüfte gestemmt. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. _

_„Severus, wenn Du Dich freiwillig dem dunklen Lord anschließt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie Dich in Ruhe lassen...... Sie werden sich nicht mehr getrauen, Dich anzufassen oder Dich zu verspotten....... Sie werden Dich mit Respekt behandeln. Ist es nicht das, was Du Dir schon so lange wünschst?" Seine Stimme klang fast freundschaftlich. _

_Ich hoffte, dass er mein Zittern nicht bemerken würde. Das würde die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich schluckte schwer. Mein Hass gegen Lucius wurde noch größer. Er wusste, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Doch war der Preis nicht zu hoch? _

_„Wenn Du es nicht tust, erlebst Du die Hölle auf Erden. Dies sei Dir gesagt," zischte er gefährlich. „Damit Du Dir vorstellen kannst, wie das sein könnte, werde ich Dir gerne eine kleine Kostprobe davon geben." _

_Auf ein Zeichen von ihm kamen die beiden Slytherins, die bis jetzt bei der Türe gestanden hatten, herüber. Grob packten sie mich links und rechts an den Armen und hielten mich fest. Lucius zerriss die Vorderseite meiner Robe, so dass meine Brust zum Vorschein kam. Mein Atem raste, meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Panik stieg in mir auf, als er sich eine Fackel griff und sich mir näherte.... _

_Ich schrie......... _

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Dumbledore hielt inne und lauschte. Es war still im Nebenraum, also fuhr er mit seinen Ausführungen fort. 

„Lucius Malfoy hat ihn damals, als sie Beide noch hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen dazu gezwungen, ein Todesser zu werden." Er nahm wieder einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. 

„Ach, kommen Sie Direktor. Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht. Nein, niemals. Lucius Malfoy ist ein angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft," warf ich ein. „Er pflegt gute Beziehungen mit dem Ministerium. Lucius Malfoy war nur kurze Zeit ein Todesser. Er ist beim Prozess freigesprochen worden. Lord Voldemort hatte ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Dies ist eine bewiesene Tatsache. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass der Imperius-Fluch nicht über Jahre aufrecht erhalten werden kann." 

Langsam aber sicher wurde ich ungeduldig. Wieviele Lügengeschichten wollte mir Dumbledore noch auftischen? 

„Wenn Lucius Malfoy das, was sie da eben behauptet haben, getan haben sollte, mit was hätte er denn Severus zwingen können ein Mitglied dieser Mörderbande zu werden? Können Sie mir das verraten?" 

Als ich in sein ernstes Gesicht sah und über das, was ich gerade gesagt hatte nachdachte, kamen mir plötzlich Zweifel. Kinder konnten grausam sein und was ein Sechzehn/Siebzehnjähriger Todesser ausrichten konnte, war mir als Aurorin bestens bekannt. 

„Muriel, mit was er ihn gefügig machte, ihn dazu zwingen konnte Lord Voldemort die Treue zu schwören, weis ich nicht. Severus hat es mir nie gesagt. Was mir aber auffiel war, das er plötzlich von seinen Slytherinkameraden nicht mehr als Zielscheibe benutzt wurde. Die grausamen Streiche, die sie ihm bis dahin immer wieder gespielt hatten, hörten auf. Er war damals in der sechsten Klasse. Als er vor vielen Jahren wieder auf die „gute Seite" zurück gefunden hatte, versicherte er mir, dass Malfoy ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Er-" 

Ein langer, furchtbarer Schrei unterbrach unser Gespräch. Dumbledore sprang aus dem Sessel und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Ich folgte ihm. Severus hatte die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt und Schweiss stand auf seiner blassen Stirn. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Nur ein paar wenige Worte konnte ich verstehen: „Nein....... ich..... bitte aufhören......... genug......... ich......ich tue es.........bitte......." 

Dumbledore strich ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über die Stirn und flüsterte ihm zu, dass alles gut werden würde. Mich beschlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was hatte mir Severus getan, dass ich so schlecht von ihm dachte, ihn sofort verurteilte, ohne seinen Standpunkt gehört zu haben? Ich erkannte mich nicht mehr. Früher war ich niemals so gewesen. Ich hatte mich für die Gefühle anderer Menschen interessiert. Hatte gegen Ungerechtigkeit und Widrigkeit gekämpft. Aber als Aurorin hatte ich immer mehr angefangen, nur das Schlechte im Menschen zu sehen, sofort Urteile zu fällen. Aber was gab mir überhaupt das Recht dazu? 

Severus beruhigte sich langsam, er wachte jedoch nicht auf. Dumbledore blickte zu mir hoch. 

„Ich denke, für heute Nacht haben wir genug geredet. Gehen Sie schlafen, ich werde bei ihm bleiben. Er braucht jetzt jemanden." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entriegelte er die Tür zum Korridor und wandte sich wieder Severus zu. 

„Direktor, ich...." Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er mir, zu schweigen. 

„Muriel, das Einzige, worum ich Sie bitte ist, dass Sie über das was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, nachdenken. Kommen Sie, wenn sie gründlich darüber nachgedacht haben, wieder zu mir. Versprechen Sie mir, vorher nichts zu unternehmen. Sie werden das Ministerium nicht benachrichtigen." Eindringend sah er mich an. 

Ich nickte, blickte nochmals auf Severus's bleiche Gestalt und ging hinaus. Gedankenverloren schritt ich die Treppen hinauf. Was sollte ich nun tun? Sollte ich überhaupt etwas tun? Konnte ich Dumbledore vertrauen, oder war er nur ein bereits seniler und absolut gutgläubiger, alter Schulleiter? Vielleicht sollte ich trotzdem das Ministerium benachrichtigen. Schlussendlich war ich doch immer noch eine Aurorin. Ich erreichte die Tür meiner Gemächer und trat ein. 

Auf dem Fenstersims sass meine Eule Almirena. Ich ging zu ihr hin und lehnte mich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Sanft strich ich über ihre schwarz glänzenden Federn. „Almirena, meine Süsse. Vielleicht werde ich Dich heute Abend noch auf eine Reise schicken müssen. Vielleicht......" Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte hinaus in die sternklare Nacht. 

**Index**

**Kapitel 11**


	12. Kapitel 11: Muriel's Entscheidung

  


  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 11: Muriel's Entscheidung**

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Mir war heiß, ich schien innerlich zu verbrennen. Unruhig warf ich meinen Kopf hin und her. Ich konnte nicht still liegen. Der Schmerz und die Hitze raubten mir fast den Verstand. Meine Kehle fühlte sich rau und trocken an.

Auf einmal durchfuhr mich ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Wo war ich? Ich wusste es nicht. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn. Jemand murmelte leise Worte, die ich aber nicht verstehen konnte. Ein schweres Gewicht wurde von meiner Brust gehoben und ich fühlte, wie zwei starke Hände eine kühle Flüssigkeit auf meinem Körper verteilten und sanft einmassierten. Ich wollte den Kopf heben, die Augen öffnen, aber alle Bemühungen waren vergeblich. Dann plötzlich wurde mein Kopf etwas angehoben und ein Becher wurde an meine Lippen geführt. Leicht öffnete ich den Mund und fühlte alsbald die kühle Flüssigkeit wohltuend meine trockene Kehle benetzen. Gierig nach dem kalten Saft, versuchte ich mehr davon zu trinken, was ein Fehler war. Ich verschluckte mich sofort und musste husten.

„Nicht so schnell, Severus. Langsam," hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme flüstern.

Vorsichtig trank ich noch einen kleinen Schluck, dann sank mein Kopf auf das Kissen zurück. Und wieder glitt ich in die dunklen Tiefen eines Fiebertraums, hilflos meinen Dämonen ausgeliefert.

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Lange wälzte ich mich in dieser Nacht in meinem Bett hin und her. Vergeblich versuchte ich Schlaf zu finden, obschon ich im Grunde genommen müde war. Die Ereignisse dieses Abends ließen mich nicht los.

Ich fragte mich bereits zum hundertsten Mal, warum ich überhaupt darüber nachdachte, ob ich einen Todesser dem Ministerium ausliefern sollte oder nicht. Noch vor drei Monaten hätte ich nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Ich hätte ihn sofort festnehmen lassen. Aber jetzt?

Genervt drehte ich mich wieder auf die andere Seite, schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich zu entspannen.

Nach einigen Minuten gab ich auf. Ich brauchte dringend Schlaf, denn in wenigen Stunden begann bereits wieder der Unterricht. Also stand ich auf und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Ich zog die oberste Schublade heraus, griff nach der kleinen Flasche violetter Flüssigkeit, entfernte den Korken und hob sie an die Lippen. Doch noch ehe ich davon trank, erinnerte ich mich daran, wer mir diesen Trank gegeben hatte. Ich stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Verzweifelt ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl fallen und fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare. Ich atmete tief durch. Er war es gewesen. Severus hatte mir diesen Trank gegeben, als ich am Ende war, nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Er hatte mir geduldig zugehört und mir geholfen. Dank diesem Trank hatte ich meine Alpträume einigermaßen im Griff. Ich konnte endlich die Nächte wieder durchschlafen, ohne mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufzuwachen.

Langsam steckte ich den Korken wieder in die Flasche, stand auf und warf mir den Umhang über. Ich musste raus. Raus an die frische Luft, um nachzudenken. Um nichts in der Welt konnte ich noch eine Sekunde länger in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Die schweren Steinmauern schienen mich zu erdrücken. Ich eilte hinaus, wohin war mir egal, nur raus.

_Ein wenig später... _

Atemlos blieb ich stehen und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Ich schloss die Augen um meinen Atem zu beruhigen. Einige Minuten verweilte ich so, bis ich die Augen öffnete und mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, wohin ich gegangen war.

Vor mir glitzerte schwarz das Wasser des Sees. Der Vollmond tauchte alles in sein sanftes, silbernes Licht. Sogar die Sterne schienen sich in der glatten Wasseroberfläche zu spiegeln. Kein Grashalm bewegte sich. Die dürren Blätter, die von den Bäumen heruntergefallen waren lagen still im Gras. Kein Lüftchen wehte, nichts. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Dies war sehr untypisch für diese Jahreszeit. Es war die Nacht auf Allerheiligen und bekanntlich mitten im Herbst. Es schien, als ob die ganze Welt den Atem anhielt. Als wenn sie gespannt darauf warten würde, wie ich mich wohl entschied. Ob ich den Mann, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebte, der immer für mich da gewesen war als ich ihn brauchte, verriet oder ob ich für ihn, meine Pflichten als Aurorin vergessen würde.

Verzweifelt ließ ich mich ins Gras gleiten, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum und schloss die Augen.

Hier an dieser Stelle war es gewesen, wo wir uns an meinem ersten Morgen in Hogwarts getroffen hatten. Genau an dieser Stelle hatte er vermutlich die ganze Nacht gesessen, bis ich kam und ihn störte. Er hatte damals seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn spielerisch auf mich gerichtet. Ich hatte die Nerven verloren und war ohnmächtig geworden. Als ich damals wieder zu mir kam, kniete er neben mir. Ich blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und verlor mich in deren Tiefe. Er hatte mich tröstend in den Armen gehalten, während ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und mir den Kummer von der Seele geweint hatte. Ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, war er einfach für mich da gewesen.

Später dann, als ich abends zu ihm hinunter gegangen war, hatte er ohne wenn und aber meinen Erzählungen gelauscht. Ich hatte ihm von meinen Alpträumen erzählt, von meiner Angst einzuschlafen und er gab mir diesen Schlaftrank. Als ich diesen Trank nahm und endlich wieder einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, war ich ihm so dankbar gewesen.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und starrte auf die glatte Oberfläche des Sees. Irgendwo in der Nähe hörte ich eine Eule rufen.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Abend auf dem Astronomieturm. Es war auch eine wunderschön klare Nacht wie heute gewesen. Ich war extra hochgestiegen um mir die Sterne anzusehen. Plötzlich war er auf der Plattform aufgetaucht. Severus. Erschöpft war er am Geländer stehen geblieben und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Er wirkte so allein und einsam, wie ich mich in dem Moment auch gefühlt hatte. Im nachhinein war mir auch klar, warum er an diesem Abend auf den Astronomieturm geflüchtet war. Er kehrte damals von einem Todessertreffen zurück.

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Noch immer konnte ich mir Severus nur schwer unter diesen Bestien vorstellen.

Dumbledore hatte mir erklärt, Severus arbeite als Spion. Wenn das wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, riskierte er jedes Mal, wenn der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger zu sich rief, sein Leben. Wenn Voldemort eines Tages herausfinden würde, dass Severus ein Verräter war...... nein, daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken. Nein.

Aber auch wenn er ein Spion war. Um an die wichtigen Informationen zu kommen, musste er ein vollwertiger Todesser sein. Dies beinhaltete auch die Teilnahme an Überfällen, es bedeutete, dass er ebenfalls unschuldige Menschen folterte und tötete. Er konnte kaum nur als Beobachter dabei sein. Das wäre dem dunklen Lord schon längst aufgefallen. Severus war ein eiskalter Killer. Dies war eine Tatsache, die sich nicht verleugnen ließ und der Gedanke daran verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut.

Wieder schloss ich die Augen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Mit der einen Hand riss ich einige Gräser aus und betrachtete sie, während ich sie zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her bewegte.

Hier an dieser Stelle hatten wir uns das erste Mal geliebt. Ich hatte den Unterricht damals etwas früher beendet und wollte mich noch ein wenig an den See setzen um zu entspannen. Severus hatte bereits hier gesessen. Es schien ebenfalls sein Lieblingsplatz zu sein. Erschöpft und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, hatte er mich angeblickt, nachdem ich mich einfach neben ihm hatte ins Gras fallen lassen. Er hatte so traurig und verletzlich ausgesehen. Er hatte weder geschlafen noch gegessen. Ob an diesem Todessertreffen etwas vorgefallen war, das er nur schwer verkraften konnte?

„Jetzt mach Dich nicht lächerlich," schalt ich mich selbst. „Er ist ein verdammter Todesser. Ihm macht es nichts aus, wenn er töten muss."

Ich zweifelte selbst an dem, was ich mir einzureden versuchte.

Eine Aurorin und ein Todesser. Unvorstellbar, auch wenn er als Spion arbeitete und doch hatten wir so vieles gemeinsam. Wenn es tatsächlich die Wahrheit war, dann kämpften wir für das selbe Ziel, wenn auch auf verschiedenen Seiten.

Ich zog meine Knie an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Müde ließ ich den Kopf darauf sinken.

Langsam fühlte ich, wie sich mein Körper entspannte. Vermutlich musste ich mich damit abfinden, dass Severus ein Todesser war. Vielleicht gab es doch irgend eine Möglichkeit. Es musste sie geben...

Ein einzelner kalter Luftzug ließ mich frösteln. Ich hob den Kopf und sah gerade noch, wie ein Boot auf dieser Seite des Sees anlegte. Irgendwo in meinem Innersten läutete eine Alarmglocke. Was wollten die drei Männer, die aus dem Boot stiegen um halb vier morgens hier in Hogwarts? Sofort begab ich mich in Deckung.

Sie schienen mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, als sie ganz in der Nähe an mir vorbei gingen und auf das Schlossportal zu hielten. In sicherem Abstand schlich ich ihnen hinterher. Die kleine Strauchgruppe rechts des Weges bot genug Deckung, dass ich ziemlich nah an die Drei herangelangen konnte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portal mit einem leisen quietschen und ein Schüler kam heraus. Ich erkannte ihn an seinen hellblonden Haaren. Es war Draco Malfoy. Was tat er um diese Zeit hier draußen und was hielt er da unter dem Umhang verborgen?

Er trat auf die drei Männer zu. Derjenige, der in der Mitte stand ließ seine Kapuze vom Kopf gleiten. Ich hielt den Atem an. Es war sein Vater. Lucius Malfoy.

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich die Szene. Die Vier flüsterten und doch konnte ich sie in der Stille der Nacht verstehen.

„Hast Du's Junge?" hörte ich die leise Stimme von Lucius Malfoy fragen.

„Klar, Vater. Hier. Ich konnte mich heute Abend, kurz nachdem er das Schloss verlassen hatte, in sein Büro schleichen. Filch's Passwörter sei dank." Draco grinste höhnisch. „Der Idiot hatte es doch tatsächlich noch immer am gleichen Ort versteckt. Hat wohl geglaubt, sein Büro wäre sicher genug."

„Wo hast Du es, Draco. Gib es mir." Lucius fasste seinen Sohn an der linken Schulter.

Dieser zog ein Kästchen unter seinem Umhang hervor und hielt es seinem Vater hin. Über Lucius Malfoy's Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen, als er die kleine Phiole mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit , aus der Schatulle hob. „Die Königin der Nacht" flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. Siegessicher hielt er die Phiole in der Hand und zeigte sie seinen beiden Begleitern, welche leise und böse lachten.

„Draco, Du hast unserer Familie und natürlich dem dunklen Lord heute Nacht viel Ehre gemacht. Sei Dir seines Wohlwollens bewusst. Er wird sich freuen, Dich bald in unseren Reihen zu begrüßen." er nickte noch kurz seinem Sohn zu und wandte sich ab.

Von seinen Begleitern flankiert, ging er in Richtung See davon. Draco schien sehr stolz auf sich zu sein, drehte sich ebenfalls um und ging durch das Portal.

Entgeistert blieb ich noch eine Weile im Schutz der Sträucher sitzen und versuchte mir über das klar zu werden, was ich da eben erfahren hatte.

Draco hatte eine Phiole mit irgendwelcher Flüssigkeit aus einem der Büros gestohlen. Aus wessen Büro war offensichtlich, da abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Severus der Zaubertränke-Meister war, er der Einzige gewesen ist, der diese Nacht das Schloss verlassen hatte.

Was mir aber größere Kopfschmerzen verursachte, war Lucius Malfoy. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, er sei ein angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Und nun? Er hatte eben den dunklen Lord erwähnt. Lucius war nach wie vor ein Todesser. Er war es vermutlich immer gewesen. Somit musste das, was mir Dumbledore über ihn erzählt hatte, wirklich wahr sein....

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Heute Nacht schien auf einmal die ganze Welt verrückt geworden zu sein. Konnte denn nichts so sein, wie es aussah? Warum musste Alles so aus den Fugen geraten?

Nachdem ich ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, stand ich auf und begab mich ins Schloss. Ich war müde und wollte mich doch noch wenigstens drei Stunden hinlegen. Jetzt konnte ich sowieso nichts unternehmen, aber morgen....

**Index**

**Kapitel 12**


	13. Kapitel 12: Unerwartete Ankunft

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 12: Unerwartete Ankunft**

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Es war schon später Nachmittag. Severus wand sich noch immer unruhig im Bett hin und her. Ich legte ihm ein feuchtes, kühles Tuch auf die Stirn, um ihm ein bisschen Linderung zu verschaffen. 

Seit Drei Uhr heute Nacht hatte er hohes Fieber. Immer wieder wurde Severus von Alpträumen gequält. Er schien niemals Ruhe zu finden. Seine Vergangenheit holte ihn unerbittlich ein. 

Teilweise war ich mitschuldig. Ich hatte ihn wieder zu einem Todesser gemacht. Mit einer einfachen Frage, hatte ich sein Leben abermals zur Hölle werden lassen. Ich kannte ihn zu gut um zu wissen, dass er niemals „Nein" gesagt hätte, obschon er wusste, was geschehen würde. War es richtig von mir gewesen, ihn darum zu bitten? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft ich mir in den letzten Wochen diese Frage gestellt hatte, doch ich kannte die Antwort. Die Informationen, die Severus besorgte waren einfach zu wichtig, um auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen. 

Müde ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken. Ich hatte dringend Schlaf nötig, aber solange Severus von Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde, wollte ich ihn nicht alleine lassen.... 

  


**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde von heute lag endlich hinter mir. Erleichtert, wenigstens etwas abhacken zu können, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und eilte durch den fast leeren Korridor. Ich musste mit Dumbledore sprechen und ihm davon berichten, was ich diese Nacht vor den Toren von Hogwarts beobachtet hatte. 

„Zitronen-Kiwi-Drops" rief ich dem Wasserspeier zu, welcher daraufhin prompt die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro freigab. 

Wie konnte ein so angesehener Magier wie Dumbledore sich immer solch dämliche Passwörter einfallen lassen. Welcher halbwegs normale Mensch würde sich dafür immer Namen von Süßigkeiten aussuchen? 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte. Es kam keine Antwort. Nochmals versuchte ich es. 

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich. Wenn er nicht in seinem Büro war, dann musste er noch immer bei Severus sein. 

Ich drehte mich um und hastete die enge Treppe hinunter. So schnell es ging, ohne zu rennen, durchquerte ich die Eingangshalle und schlug den Weg Richtung Kerker ein. 

„Professor Stern?" erklang plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir. 

Ich hielt inne. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Meine Phantasie spielte mir sicherlich einen Streich. 

Langsam drehte ich mich um. Er war es, er war es tatsächlich. 

„Habe ich die Ehre mit der neuen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sprechen?" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine sanften Züge. 

„Remus!" rief ich und fiel ihm um den Hals. Seine Arme schlossen sich um mich und hielten mich einen Augenblick lang fest. Zögerlich lösten wir uns von einander und ich strahlte ihn an. 

„Wie geht es Dir Remus? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen." 

„Gut Sternchen. Und Dir? Du siehst müde aus. Was ist passiert?" Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme brachte mich fast aus der Fassung. Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, aber als er dann mein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und mich sanft dazu zwang ihn anzusehen, war es zu spät. 

Eine Träne kullerte mir über die Wange. Sanft wischte er sie weg. 

„Ach, Remus. Es tut mir leid. Ich..." Er ließ mich los und ich blickte weg. 

„Entschuldige Dich nicht für Deine Gefühle, Sternchen. Das brauchst Du nicht. Was ist geschehen?" 

Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Es ist... ich bin auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore." 

„Sein Büro liegt aber in die andere Richtung. Hier geht's in den Kerker. Dort findest Du nur Severus, oder hat Dumbledore etwa sein Büro dort hinunter verlegt?" Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und in seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk. 

Er entlockte mir ein Lachen. „Nein, Remus. Sein Büro ist immer noch am „alten" Platz." dann wurde ich ernst und mein Lächeln verschwand. 

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht. „Was ist hier los. Muriel, ist Dumbledore etwas zugestoßen?" Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Remus schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. „Aber was-" 

„Nicht hier!" fiel ich ihm ins Wort. Ich fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu einer Tür, ganz in der Nähe. Ich öffnete sie und blickte hinein. Das Klassenzimmer war leer. „Los, da rein," flüsterte ich und wir betraten rasch den leeren Raum. 

Sofort zog ich meinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Silencio!" Somit war das Zimmer schalldicht und niemand konnte hören, was hier drin gesprochen wurde. 

„Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig," sagte Lupin während er mich genau musterte. 

„Remus, es ist wegen Severus. Er ist schwer verletzt." 

Lupin's Gesicht wurde urplötzlich weiss. „Hat Voldemort..?" 

Ich runzelte die Stirn. 

„Hat er ihn erwischt?" Remus schien ernsthaft besorgt zu sein. 

„Es war scheinbar Voldemort, oder einige seiner Todesser." Mit einem unbeschreiblichen Schrecken in seinen Augen sah mich Remus an. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was geschehen ist, aber offensichtlich haben sie ihn mehrmals mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält und ihn dann noch zusammengeschlagen. Einige seiner Rippen sind jedenfalls gebrochen." seufzend strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Er hatte gestern frühzeitig das Fest verlassen, mit dem Vorwand, sich hinlegen zu wollen. Als ich später nach ihm sehen wollte, war er weg. Nirgendwo war er zu finden und sein Bett war unberührt. Also wartete ich auf ihn. Irgendwann kurz nach Mitternacht ist er dann gekommen. Er hatte sich die Treppe heruntergeschleppt und ist kurz vor seiner Tür zusammengebrochen. Gerade als ich mich über ihn gebeugt hatte, kam Dumbledore die Treppe herunter geeilt. Es scheint, dass er ebenfalls auf Severus gewartet hatte." Ich machte eine Pause und Remus starrte irgendwo hinter mir an die Wand. „Remus. Er ist ein Todesser! Er gehört zu ihnen!" 

Als Lupin nicht reagierte, kam mir ein böser Verdacht. „Du weißt es? Du weißt, das er ein Todesser ist?" 

Jetzt blickte er mich an. „Ja Muriel. Ich weiss es. Auch dass er wieder als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitet." 

Geschockt blickte ich ihn an. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit und hast mir nie etwas gesagt?" Ich spürte wie langsam Zorn in mir erwachte. 

Wir hatten uns immer geschrieben. Mindestens einmal die Woche. Ich kannte Remus Lupin schon lange. Seit dem Tag, an dem wir in der Aurorenausbildung das Thema „Werwölfe" hatten. Damals war Remus der Dozent gewesen. Er hatte uns, die wir alle Auroren werden wollten, alles über Werwölfe beigebracht, was es zu wissen gab. Wir waren uns auf Anhieb sympathisch. Seit dem Tag hatten wir uns immer wieder mal getroffen und waren wir die besten Freunde. 

Diesen Sommer dann, hatte ich ihn bei einem Einsatz vor einem Todesser gerettet. Remus hatte in einer dunklen Ecke gestanden und keine paar Zentimeter neben ihm stand ein Todesser. Dieser hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und auf Lupin gerichtet. Mit einem raschen Fluch konnte ich den Todesser zwar nicht töten, aber wenigstens in die Flucht schlagen und somit Remus retten. Und nun stand er vor mir und starrte verlegen zu Boden. 

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Sag nur nicht....... nein! Sag nicht, dass das damals auch schon Severus war!" meine Stimme war nur ein trockenes Krächzen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Todesser damals Severus Snape gewesen war, raubte mir fast die Besinnung. 

Lupin nickte schwach, hob den Blick und sah mich unverwandt an. Seine braunen Augen schienen eine unergründliche Tiefe zu haben. 

„Ja, es war Severus," 

Ich wich einige Schritte unsicher zurück. 

„Muriel, versteh-" 

„Warum muss ich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden immer alles verstehen? Häh? Habe ich es hier eigentlich nur mit Spinnern und Lügnern zu tun?" zischte ich, drehte mich um und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. 

Ich spürte wie er auf mich zukam. Als uns nur noch einige Zentimeter trennten fauchte ich. „Fass mich nicht an, Remus!" und er nahm seine Hände zurück, die er mir gerade auf die Schultern hatte legen wollen. 

„Bitte, Muriel. Ich muss Dir das erklären, bitte setzt Dich hin. Bitte!" 

Widerwillig drehte ich mich um und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, den mir Remus zuwies. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber und blickte mich ernst an. 

Diesen Sommer war ich dummerweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Es war der 24. Juli, erinnerst Du Dich? Es war bereits gegen Mitternacht, als ich mir in diesem kleinen Restaurant noch einen kleinen Schlummertrunk genehmigen wollte. Es waren vielleicht zehn Leute anwesend. Ich war der Einzige, der nicht zu der Gruppe gehörte. Sie hielten scheinbar eine Art Versammlung ab. Ich interessierte mich nicht dafür, was gesprochen wurde. Ich sass an der Theke und trank gerade einen Schluck Wein aus meinem Kelch, als von allen Seiten maskierte Männer den Raum betraten. Es waren Todesser. Es geschah so leise und ruhig, dass die diskutierende Gruppe sie nicht sofort bemerkten." Mit der einen Hand fuhr er sich kurz durch die braun-grauen fast schulterlangen Haare. Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Die sechs Todesser traten langsam auf die Gruppe zu. Einer der Todesser blickte in meine Richtung und schien zu erstarren. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und trotz der Kapuze, die tief in das Gesicht dieses Mannes gezogen war und der schwarzen Maske die er trug, erkannte ich seine Augen. Diese Augen würde ich aus Tausenden heraus erkennen. Es war Severus. Kein Zweifel. Er schien leicht verwirrt zu sein. Die Todesser zogen alle auf einmal ihre Zauberstäbe. Das Rascheln der Umhänge erweckte jetzt auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammlung. Eine Frau stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus. Einige der Männer wollten sich erheben, aber der Anführer der Todesser, zu meinem Schock war es Severus, befahl ihnen still sitzen zu bleiben. Er ging zu der Frau hin, zog sie auf die Beine und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht." 

„Hör auf, Remus. Ich will das nicht hören!" zischte ich, doch er ignorierte mich und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. 

„Die Frau hatte Angst und weinte. Severus fragte sie „Aber, aber mein Mädchen, warum weinst Du denn? Hmmm?" Seine Stimme war zuckersüß. „Er schubste Sie zu einem anderen Todesser. Dieser zerriss ihr die Robe. Sie schrie und Severus hob den Zauberstab. Mit einem kurzen Zauber versagte ihre Stimme und man konnte sie nicht mehr schreien hören. Man sah es ihr nur an. Die Panik in ihren Augen war furchtbar. Einer der Todesser drückte sie langsam zu Boden. Ihr Mann wollte eingreifen, er stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Augenblicklich wurde er jedoch mit dem Inferno-Fluch belegt und alles was von ihm übrig blieb, war ein Häufchen rauchende Asche. Auf ein Zeichen von Severus stürzten sich die Todesser auf die restliche Gruppe. Sie quälten die Menschen mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch und anderen scheußlichen Flüchen an die ich nicht denken möchte. Mir läuft es immer noch kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn ich an die Nacht denke." 

Remus verbarg kurz das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch. Die Erinnerung an die Schreckensnacht nahm ihn sehr mit. Er nahm die Hände runter und sah mich wieder direkt an. 

„Einer der Todesser kam auf mich zu. Er grinste und hob den Zauberstab. „Ictus validus!" rief er und die Macht des Fluchs riss mich von den Beinen und schleuderte mich gegen die Wand. Der heftige Schmerz und der Aufprall nahmen mir den Atem. Lachend beugte sich dieser Kerl über mich und spuckte mich an. Wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf mich. Er wollte den Todesfluch aussprechen, dies erkannte ich nur zu deutlich in seinen Augen. Gerade in dem Moment rief ihn jemand zurück. 

„Überlass ihn mir," hörte ich die bekannte kalte Stimme hinter ihm. Erstaunlicherweise gehorchte der Todesser sofort und begab sich enttäuscht zurück zu den Anderen. Ich blickte hoch und sah direkt in Severus's maskiertes Gesicht. Er riss mich auf die Beine und augenblicklich disapparierten wir. Plötzlich waren wir jedenfalls irgendwo ausserhalb der Hütte. Ungläubig blickte ich ihn an. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er ein Spion Dumbledore's war. 

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Remus. Sei froh, dass Du noch lebst. Zu keinem ein Wort. Geh nach Hogwarts und erzähle Dumbledore was vorgefallen ist. Ich werde so bald als möglich nachkommen! Wenn Du Dich nicht daran hälst, dann Gnade Dir Gott!" Remus seufzte. 

„Dies war genau der Augenblick, in dem Du aufgetaucht bist, Muriel. Er ist wieder ins Haus appariert und zusammen mit seinen Todessern geflohen. In dieser Nacht bin ich dann nach Hogwarts gegangen. Irgendwie fand ich es seltsam, dass er mich zu Dumbledore geschickt hatte, denn wenn er tatsächlich ein Todesser war, dann durfte das doch Dumbledore gar nicht wissen. Es würde ihn ja den Job kosten. Aber ich tat, wie er befohlen hatte. Ich brauche ja nicht zu erwähnen, wie erschrocken Dumbledore darüber war. Zuerst dachte ich, er sei geschockt, dass Sev ein Todesser sei, aber es war, weil ich da gewesen war. Dass es Sev tatsächlich gelungen war, mich mehr oder weniger unversehrt zu retten. Dumbledore hat mich dann eingeweiht und mir alles erzählt. Etwa eine Stunde später kam dann auch Sev in Dumbledores Büro. Er sah sehr müde und mitgenommen aus. Er schien ziemlich fertig zu sein. Kein Wunder nach so einer Tat. Nachdem er Dumbledore alles berichtet hatte, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen war, stand er auf und wollte das Büro verlassen. „Warte Sev," hatte ich ihm nachgerufen. Ich trat auf ihn zu streckte die Hand aus und sagte „Danke". Er blickte verwundert auf meine Hand und dann in mein Gesicht. Er nickte leicht und ging mit gesenktem Kopf hinaus." 

Remus schwieg einige Zeit, aber als ich mich dann immer noch nicht regte, stand er auf und fügte hinzu: 

„Ich durfte es Dir nicht sagen. Es war streng geheim und ist es immer noch." Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an. „Sternchen, wenn Du es gewusst hättest und die Todesser hätten Dich erwischt... Du kennst Die Methoden, die sie anwenden um Gefangene zum sprechen zu bringen. Jeder der davon weis, erhöht das Risiko für Severus entdeckt zu werden. Was dann geschehen würde, brauche ich Dir nicht zu sagen. Das gilt auch für die Seite des Ministeriums. Auch sie dürfen keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Klar Fudge weiß, dass Severus ein Todesser war. Aber Sev konnte nie etwas bewiesen werden, daher gilt er als Unschuldig, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen wird. Ich hoffe, Du erkennst, was dies bedeutet." 

Ich nickte, stand ebenfalls auf, trat zu Remus und ließ mich von ihm in die Arme schließen. Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, der einem trösten konnte, wenn man es brauchte. Einen Moment hielt er mich fest, dann löste er sich langsam von mir. 

„Also Sternchen, lass uns hinuntergehen und nachsehen, wie es Sev geht." 

„In Ordnung," erwiderte ich, zog meinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: "finite incantatum". 

Der Zauber wurde aufgehoben und der Raum war nun wieder ein normales Klassenzimmer.   


**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy**

„Guten Abend, Meister," sagte ich ehrfürchtig, während ich mich vor dem dunklen Lord verbeugte.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir vor einem grossen Eichentisch. Einige Zeit ignorierte er mich komplett. Dieses Warten zerrte an meinen Nerven. Ich war nicht gewohnt, dass man mich warten liess. Vielleicht hatte er mich nicht bemerkt? 

„Meister, ich habe Euch-" 

„Was unterstehst Du Dich!" fiel mir Voldemort schneidend ins Wort und drehte sich langsam um. Seine Augen glühten wie zwei Feuer in der Nacht. 

„Crucio!" zischte er und stöhnend brach ich in die Knie. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er in einen glühenden Lavastrom geraten, mein Kopf drohte zu zerbersten. 

„Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen Malfoy!" hörte ich die Reibeisenstimme von Voldemort durch den Schmerz dringen. „Du scheinst einige der grundlegenden Verhaltensregeln vergessen zu haben, aber ich helfe deinem Gedächtnis gerne wieder auf die Sprünge!" 

Er hielt den Fluch noch ein wenig aufrecht, bis ich schließlich schrie und zu Boden sackte. 

Mit einem kalten Lächeln hob er den Fluch auf. 

Keuchend lag ich auf dem Boden und versuchte wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen. 

„Steh auf!" zischte er und ich gehorchte. 

„Warum bist Du ohne gerufen worden zu sein, hergekommen! Das schätze ich überhaupt nicht!" Der Zorn in seiner Stimme ließ die Luft zersplittern. 

„Meister, vergebt mir diese Dreistigkeit, aber ich habe hier etwas, was Euch interessieren wird." 

„Was könntest Du schon so wichtiges haben, dass es mich interessieren könnte, Malfoy!" Seine Stimme trug einen Hauch von Spott mit sich. 

´Mal sehen wie Dich das interessiert...´ dachte ich für mich, innerlich grinsend. 

Langsam zog ich das braune Holzkästchen, das mir Draco gebracht hatte, aus dem Umhang. Die Neugier in Lord Voldemorts Blick war unübersehbar. Siegesbewusst lächelnd ging ich an ihm vorbei und stellte das Kästchen auf den Eichentisch. 

Jetzt würde ich endlich Severus's Platz übernehmen können Dies wird ihm bestimmt das Genick brechen. Der dunkle Lord würde sicher nicht dulden, dass ihm Snape diesen Trank vorenthalten hatte. Nach all der Zeit würde ich nun den mir zustehende Platz als Zweiter in Voldemorts Kommando einnehmen können. 

„Hier Meister! Dies ist der Trank, den Ihr schon so lange gesucht habt! Die Königin der Nacht!" und mit einer ausladenden Geste deutete ich auf das Kästchen. 

Das begehrende Glitzern in Voldemorts roten Augen bestätigte mir, dass es der richtige Trank war. 

Vorsichtig öffnete ich das Kästchen und zum Vorschein kam die kleine Phiole mit der schwarz schimmernden Flüssigkeit. Sorgfältig nahm ich sie heraus und reichte sie dem Lord. Mit seiner skelettartigen Hand hielt er das Fläschchen prüfend gegen den Schein der Kerzen auf dem Tisch. 

Genau in diesem Augenblick passierte es. Die Phiole zersprang in tausend kleine Splitter und die Flüssigkeit verpuffte in einer dunklen, glitzernden Wolke. 

Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Voldemort schrie auf und schlug eine Hand vor sein Gesicht. Als er sie wieder herunternahm entdeckte ich voller Entsetzen, dass ein Splitter seine linke Wange verletzt hatte. Der Schnitt blutete heftig. 

Lord Voldemort heulte vor Zorn auf und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. 

„Du dummer, nichtsnutziger Idiot! Dies war Snape's Werk! Er ist nicht so dämlich, sich von einem Wurm wie Dir beklauen zu lassen!" zischte Voldemort und seine Augen flackerten gefährlich. „Was soll ich bloß mit einem solch unfähigen Todesser wie Dir anfangen!" 

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Snape hatte mich ausgetrickst. ´Dieser Bastard!´ fluchte ich in Gedanken. 

Nervös beobachtete ich, wie Voldemort sich den Schnitt auf der Wange befühlte, die blutigen Finger danach anstarrte, sie zum Mund führte und das Blut ableckte. 

Wie er mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht und flammenden Augen da stand, sah er aus wie der leibhaftige Teufel. 

Bei diesem Anblick und beim Gedanken daran, was mir bevorstand, drehte sich mir der Magen um. 

Voldemort blieb dies nicht verborgen und er flüsterte kalt: 

„Tu's! Übergib Dich hier auf dem Teppich und ich werde Dich wie einen Hund dazu zwingen, es wieder aufzufressen!" 

Mir trat der kalte Schweiß auf die Stirn und ich schauderte. 

Der dunkle Lord zog langsam seinen Zauberstab und kalt grinsend richtete er ihn auf mich. 

Ich hoffte, dass er mein Zittern nicht bemerkte, das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. 

Eins stand für mich fest. Würde ich das, was jetzt kam, überleben, dann würde mir Snape dafür bezahlen. Dies war der letzte Gedanke, bevor mich der erste Fluch traf... 

**Index**

**Kapitel 13**


	14. Kapitel 13: Das Erwachen

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 13: Das Erwachen**

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

Ich folgte Muriel die Treppen hinunter in den Kerker. Die Nachricht, dass Severus von den Todessern, vermutlich vom dunklen Lord selbst schwer verletzt worden war, hatte mich ziemlich erschüttert. Waren sie ihm auf der Spur? Verdächtigten Sie ihn des Verrats?

Als Muriel leise klopfte und die Tür zu Severus's Büro aufmachte und eintrat, blieb ich auf dem Korridor stehen. 

„Remus, komm schon," hörte ich die Aurorin flüstern und so folgte ich ihr zögerlich. 

Albus Dumbledore saß auf einem Stuhl neben Severus's Bett. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und schien zu dösen. Er bemerkte uns nicht.

Mit bleichem, vor Schweiß glänzendem Gesicht, lag der Zaubertränke-Meister in seinem Bett. Sein Atem ging unruhig, fast stoßweise. Muriel ging sofort hin und legte ihre Hand auf Severus Stirn, dann sah sie mich ernst an.

„Er glüht. Das Fieber muss dringend runter." Sie ging rasch hinüber ins Büro. 

Leise trat ich ans Bett, dann plötzlich, öffnete Severus die Augen. Das Fieber spiegelte sich in ihnen und ließ sie seltsam glänzen. 

„Sev.... wie geht es Dir?" fragte ich ihn besorgt. 

Er schluckte trocken. „...Remus...." Sofort schloss er die Augen wieder. Ich wusste, dass der Kerzenschein für ihn im Moment noch unerträglich sein musste. 

„Red nicht, Sev. Spar Deine Kräfte, damit Du schnell wieder auf den Beinen bist, okay?" 

„Mir ist so heiß..." flüsterte er schwach. 

„Ich weiss, Sev," sagte ich. 

Mein Blick fiel auf den feuchten Lappen, der auf dem Nachttisch lag, ergriff ihn und tränkte ihn in der Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser. Als ich damit Severus' Stirn kühlte stöhnte er leise auf. 

Vom Büro her hörte man einige Flaschen klirren. Muriel schien etwas zu suchen. Gerade als ich hinüber gehen wollte, erwachte Dumbledore. 

„Remus?" fragte er schlaftrunken. „Was verschlägt Sie denn nach Hogwarts?". Die Erschöpfung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Severus hat mir vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule geschickt. Er hat mich gebeten zu kommen, da er den Wolfstrank scheinbar weiter verbessert hat. Er wollte ihn beim nächsten Vollmond testen." 

Dumbledore nickte und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Sie sehen erschöpft aus, Direktor. Sie sollten hoch gehen und sich ausruhen." 

Müde schüttelte er den Kopf und erwiderte leise: „Solange es Severus nicht besser geht, kann ich ihn nicht allein lassen, Remus." 

Besorgt blickte er wieder auf die blasse Gestalt des Zaubertränkemeisters. 

„Gehen Sie nur, Direktor," Muriel stand in der Tür und hielt einige Zaubertrankflaschen in den Händen. „Ruhen Sie sich aus, ich werde bei ihm bleiben und über ihn wachen." 

Dumbledore hob den Kopf und blickte sie einige Momente lang prüfend an, dann nickte er sachte und erhob sich langsam. 

„Ich bringe Sie hoch, Albus," sagte ich hilfsbereit. 

Der Direktor war sichtlich erschöpft und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass er sich auch wirklich hinlegte. Zudem hoffte ich ein wenig mehr darüber zu erfahren, was vorgefallen war. Sev schien es diesmal ziemlich erwischt zu haben und ich fragte mich warum ihm das angetan worden war. 

Bevor ich mit Albus den Raum verließ, blickte ich nochmals zum Bett. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter Sev's Augen. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, vermutlich hatte er große Schmerzen. Ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn. 

Muriel war vollauf damit beschäftigt, einen fiebersenkenden Trank zu brauen. Ein Zaubertrankkessel mittlerer Größe stand auf dem Brautisch. Das magische Feuer unter dem Kessel ließ den Trank fröhlich blubbern. Ich nickte Muriel kurz zu und verließ mit Dumbledore Snape's Privaträume. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Ich saß an Severus's Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Vor drei Stunden hatte ich Severus den Trank verabreicht und jetzt schlief er ziemlich ruhig.

Obschon ich mich mit dem Gedanken abfinden musste, dass Severus ein Todesser war, schockierte mich Lupins Erzählung trotzdem zu tiefst. Die Schilderungen des Todesserüberfalls wollten mich nicht loslassen und meine Gedanken quälten mich. Damals kamen die Auroren zu spät, um diese Tat zu verhindern. Als wir in das Gebäude stürmten, stand bereits das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus. Spöttisch funkelte es am Nachthimmel. Die Szene die wir drinnen antrafen war grausig. 

Bei dem Gedanken daran schauderte ich. Nein, daran wollte ich bestimmt nicht erinnert werden. 

Ein Geräusch aus dem Nebenraum riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sofort eilte ich hinüber. 

Severus warf sich fiebrig hin und her. Sein Atem ging sehr flach und schnell. 

Zuerst stöhnte er nur, doch dann wurden aus seinem Stöhnen Worte. Er musste einen schrecklichen Alptraum haben. Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter. 

„Lasst mich.... lasst mich in Ruhe..... ich habe Euch nichts getan..... Nein....." 

Sanft strich ich ihm über das angespannte Gesicht. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Falten. 

„.... Bitte Lucius..... ich .... nein.... ich war's nicht.... Lucius du weißt...... du weißt es…. hilf mir..... Nein! Geh nicht weg..... LUCIUS!!!"

Schreiend schreckte er aus dem Traum hoch. Er keuchte und blickte sich wild im Zimmer um. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus. Nur ruhig. Es war nur ein Traum." sagte ich sanft, während ich nach dem Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch griff. 

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. Als er seine Hände wieder runter nahm, bemerkte er, dass sein Oberkörper entblößt war. Einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich Entsetzen in seinen schwarzen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, als ihm dies bewusst wurde und er presste augenblicklich seinen rechten Arm an den Körper. 

  


**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Keuchend erwachte ich aus einem der zahllosen Alpträume, die mich in den letzten Stunden heimgesucht hatten. 

Plötzlich bemerkte ich Muriel, die an meinem Bett saß. Sie versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich fühlte mich miserabel und rieb mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Da fiel mein Blick auf das dunkle Mal an meinem bloßen Arm. Auf einen Schlag waren die Erschöpfung und die Schmerzen vergessen. ´Hoffentlich hat sie es noch nicht gesehen´, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Sofort presste ich den rechten Arm an den Körper. Wie konnte Dumbledore mir das nur antun? Er wusste doch- 

„Es ist schon gut, Severus. Ich weiss es. Ich weiss, dass Du zu ihnen gehörst." sagte sie ruhig. 

Diese Aussage traf mich wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Sie wusste es..... Was genau wusste sie? Wusste sie Alles? 

„Was weißt Du?" fragte ich langsam. 

Sie sah mich mit ihren tiefblauen Augen ernst an. „Dass Du ein Todesser bist." 

Ich schluckte schwer. Mein Mund war ganz trocken und mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Ich hob eine Hand an die Stirn und schloss die Augen. 

Dies war er also. Der Tag, den ich so lange gefürchtet hatte. ‚Ich scheine wirklich eine Glückssträhne zu haben.' dachte ich bitter. ‚Zuerst bringt mich Voldemort fast um und jetzt das.' 

„Worauf wartest Du noch?" fragte ich müde und blickte Muriel fest an. „Hol sie rein!" Ich senkte meinen Blick und starrte auf die Bettdecke. Sie hatte einige Löcher. Bis anhin war mir dies nie aufgefallen, warum gerade jetzt? 

„Wen meinst Du?" erwiderte Muriel. 

Diese eine Frage und der unschuldige Tonfall in ihrer Stimme, brachten mich augenblicklich zur Weißglut. Ich fühlte wie sich mein Magen verkrampfte und der Zorn in mir hochstieg. 

„Bist Du so naiv oder tust Du nur so?" zischte ich. „Natürlich Deine Aurorenfreunde, die draußen vor der Tür stehen und auf Dein Zeichen warten!" 

Wenn sie mich schon verhaften würden, dann wollte ich zumindest angezogen sein. Ich schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und erhob mich. Das starke Schwindelgefühl, das sich augenblicklich in mir ausbreitete, ließ mich nach dem Bettpfosten fassen. Meine Beine gaben nach und schon saß ich wieder auf dem Bett. Ich schloss die Augen um mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. 

„Severus," Muriel fasste mich bei den Schultern und drückte mich sanft aber bestimmt wieder zurück aufs Bett. „Es ist noch zu früh um aufzustehen. Du bist noch zu schwach." 

Ich ließ es geschehen, ließ mich zurück in die Kissen drücken. Die Kraft mich dagegen aufzulehnen fehlte mir eindeutig. Muriel fasste nach der warmen Decke und breitete sie über mich. 

„Glaub mir Severus," ihre Stimme klang ruhig und ernst. „Niemand wartet da draußen auf Dich. Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt. Ich weiss, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt das zu akzeptieren, dass Du ein Todesser bist." 

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen. 

"Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich weiss auch, dass Du ein großes Risiko auf Dich nimmst um für unsere Seite an wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Das bewundere ich zu tiefst, denn dies würde nicht jeder tun. Du riskierst jedes Mal dein Leben, nur damit andere Menschen ihres nicht verlieren. Menschen die Du nicht einmal kennst. Menschen die dich vielleicht sogar verachten, wer weiss. Aber du tust es trotzdem." 

Sie schwieg kurze Zeit. Ich hatte meinen Blick von ihr abgewandt und starrte ins Feuer, das im normalerweise kalten Kamin loderte. Zärtlich strich sie mir mit der Hand über die Wange und zwang mich mit sanfter Gewalt, sie anzusehen. 

„Du bist etwas besonderes, Severus Snape. Dies fühlte ich schon, als ich Dich zum ersten Mal traf." Ihre Augen leuchteten seltsam. 

Wusste sie überhaupt was sie da sagte? War es wirklich so einfach? Wusste sie tatsächlich Alles? Das bezweifelte ich doch sehr. Wenn sie es wüsste, dann könnte sie nicht einfach so darüber hinwegsehen, dass ich ihr Peiniger gewesen war. Der Todesser, der ihre Freunde umgebracht und ihr die schrecklichsten Augenblicke ihres Lebens bereitet hatte. Ich musste es ihr sagen, auch wenn sie danach die Auroren rufen würde. Ich konnte nicht mehr länger lügen, nicht mehr länger dieses schreckliche Geheimnis bewahren. 

„Muriel, ich-" 

„Red nicht," unterbrach sie mich sofort. „Du brauchst jetzt dringend Ruhe. Hier," sie reichte mir ein Glas mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit. „Trink das, es wird Dir gut tun." 

„Aber ich-" versuchte ich es nochmals, denn ich zweifelte daran, dass ich später wieder den Mut finden würde, um ihr dieses Geständnis zu machen. 

„Nein, keine Widerrede. Trink!" streng blickte sie mich an. 

Zögernd führte ich das Glas an die Lippen. Ich blickte tief in ihre Augen, um zu sehen, ob ich ihr vertrauen konnte. Ihre Augen waren so klar wie zwei Bergseen, also stürzte ich den Inhalt des Glases in einem Mal hinunter. Es schmeckte etwas süßlich, was das wohl gewesen war?

Langsam schien mein Körper leichter zu werden. Eine angenehme Ruhe breitete sich in mir aus. Es musste irgend ein Schlaf- oder Beruhigungsmittel gewesen sein und sanft glitt ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. 

  


**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy**

Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen. Das Sonnenlicht blendete mich, doch hielt die Augen weiterhin geöffnet, wenn auch zu Schlitzen verengt. 

Wo war ich bloß? Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch einige Gebüsche und Sträucher. Ich musste im Wald sein. Irgendwo im verbotenen Wald. Ja, das musste es sein. 

Das ich hier lag konnte nur eins bedeuten. Ich hatte demnach die Strafe des dunklen Lords überlebt. Keuchend kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine. Meine Robe war zerrissen und dreckig. Mein Körper schmerzte wie die Hölle.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich ein paar Schritte zu gehen, aber knickte gleich beim Ersten ein und stürzte zu Boden. Der Schmerz, der durch mein linkes Bein schoss, raubte mir fast die Besinnung. Sorgfältig befühlte ich es. Das Bein schien an zwei Stellen gebrochen zu sein. 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kämpfte ich mich wieder hoch. Fahrig suchte ich nach meinem Zauberstab. Er war nicht mehr da, aber glücklicherweise hatte ich vorgesorgt. Für solche Situationen hatte ich einen kleinen Notzauberstab im Innenfutter meines Umhangs. 

Als ich ihn endlich zu fassen bekam, versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren und disapparierte nach hause. Nach Malfoy – Manor. 

In der Eingangshalle brach ich erschöpft in die Knie. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eines, um meine Rache an Severus Snape. 

Die Hauselfen, die verwirrt herbeieilten um mir zu helfen, wichen einige Schritte zurück, als der Hass in meinen Augen aufloderte. „Snape! Du wirst mir dafür bezahlen! Du wirst Dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein." flüsterte ich leise...

**Index**

**Kapitel 14**


	15. Kapitel 14: Der Ausflug

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 14: Der Ausflug**

_Zwei Wochen später_

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich wieder begonnen selbst zu unterrichten. Aber ich spürte die Nachwirkungen dieser einen Nacht noch immer. Mir fehlte die Energie. Ich ermüdete zur Zeit noch sehr schnell, aber ich war zufrieden. Nach so langer Zeit, endlich zufrieden.

Ich weiss nicht genau wieso ich mich hatte überreden lassen, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Aber nachdem Muriel fast eine geschlagene Stunde auf mich eingeredet hatte, hatte ich schliesslich zugestimmt, sie und Lupin zu begleiten. 

Irgendwie mochte ich Lupin, aber ich wollte nicht, dass das jemand erfuhr. Er sollte nicht wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten geraten und trotzdem gingen wir zu dritt nach Hogsmeade. 

Muriel und Lupin setzten sich in „die drei Besen" um gemütlich einen Drink zu sich zu nehmen, während ich noch einige Besorgungen zu machen hatte. 

Die Sonne schien und der Himmel war strahlend Blau. Ich trug eine Sonnenbrille, da die Lichtempfindlichkeit meiner Augen noch immer nicht ganz nachgelassen hatte. 

Als ich bei Zonko's Scherzartikelladen vorbeikam, sah ich die Wesley-Zwillinge, wie sie sich alle neuen Artikel genau ansahen. Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen und ging weiter. ‚Die werden sich nie ändern,' dachte ich und bog zwei Häuser weiter in eine kleine Querstrasse ein. Dahinter lag eine enge düstere Gasse. Wer noch nie da gewesen war, konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es in dem freundlichen Städtchen Hogsmeade auch ein solch dunkles Viertel gab. Ratten huschten umher und durch die eng beieinanderliegenden Dächer drang nur wenig Sonnenlicht. Der Boden war schlammig und allerlei Unrat lag herum. Ein schwerer Geruch von Rauch, Moder und Tod lag in der Luft. In einem der Hauseingänge stand ein struppiger Hund und knurrte mich an. Unbeirrt ging ich weiter. 

Eine alte, zerlumpte Frau trat aus einer dunklen Ecke, klammerte sich verzweifelt an meinen Umhang und sah mich flehend an. 

„Bitte, Fremder. Etwas Geld... ich habe nichts zu essen. Bitte.." 

Ihr Atem stank nach Whiskey. Sie war eine typische Säuferin. Angewidert löste ich mich von ihr und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Trotz meinem Mitleid mit der Alten, gab ich ihr kein Geld. Es war zu gefährlich, hier mitten auf der Strasse seine Geldbörse raus zu holen. 

Plötzlich hörte ich Glas zersplittern. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um, die Hand an meinem Zauberstab. Keine fünf Meter hinter mir war ein Kellerfenster zu Bruch gegangen. Aber ausser den frischen Glasscherben, war nichts zu sehen. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter. An Orten wie diesem sollte man sich nicht in Angelegenheiten mischen, die einen nichts angingen. 

Eine Querstrasse weiter sah ich ein paar Kinder schreiend um die Ecke biegen. Ihre Gesichter waren schmutzig und die Kleidung zerlumpt. Als sie mich erblickten, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten mich an. 

Der älteste Junge trat verschlagen lächelnd einen Schritt vor. Er mochte nicht älter als 13 oder 14 Jahre alt sein. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten herausfordernd. Doch auf einmal breitete sich eine Erkenntnis in ihnen aus. Zuerst Erstaunen und dann... Angst. 

Er wich zurück und stolperte rücklings fast über einen seiner Freunde. 

„Was ist? Sag schon, Javert." fragte ihn einer der anderen Jungs. 

„Das..... das ist.... Snape. Severus Snape." flüsterte er blass. „Lasst uns abhauen. Los!" Und auf diesen einen Satz, verschwanden die Kinder, so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren 

Ich atmete tief ein und ging weiter die dreckige Strasse hinunter, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht in eine Schlammpfütze zu treten. 

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

„Zweimal Glühwein, bitte," rief ich Rosmerta zu, während ich mich mit Muriel an einen sonnigen Tisch am Fenster setzte.

Muriel lächelte mich an und doch sah ich ihr an, das etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Danke," sagte ich freundlich, als Rosmerta den Glühwein servierte. 

Als sie wieder hinter dem Tresen verschwunden war, wurde ich ernst und legte eine Hand auf Muriel's. 

„Schieß los, ich höre," sagte ich ruhig. 

Verwundert blickte sie mich an. „Was? ... Ich meine, mit was soll ich losschießen?" 

„Irgendetwas beunruhigt Dich, Sternchen. Nein, Du kannst es nicht abstreiten. Ich sehe es Dir an. Also, was ist es?" 

„Ach, es ist nichts, wirklich, mir geht's gut. Ich meine, Severus hat sich sehr gut erholt, er unterrichtet wieder selbst. Ich habe allen Grund, mich zu freuen..." 

„Und weiter?" bohrte ich nach. 

Sie blickte sich rasch um, aber ausser ihnen Beiden war der Schankraum leer. 

„Es ist wegen dem Brief. Gestern Abend habe ich einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten. Sie..." Muriel griff nach dem Glühwein und trank einen Schluck, dann fuhr sie fort. „Sie haben zuwenig erfahrene Auroren. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist härter geworden. Das Ministerium wird von ihm dazu gezwungen, seine Auroren an vielerlei Orten zur selben Zeit einzusetzen. Damit sind die einzelnen Gruppen geschwächt. Ich wurde nun dazu aufgefordert, bei Bedarf abrufbereit zu sein." 

Augenblicklich wurde ich mir der misslichen Lage bewusst, in der sich Muriel befand. „Weiss Severus etwas von dem Brief?" 

Sie blickte vor sich auf den Tisch und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein," sagte sie leise. „Ich habe es ihm nicht erzählt." 

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Dies war eine echt heikle Situation. 

„Remus," sagte sie leise und beugte sich weit über den Tisch. „Severus ist beinahe wieder gesund. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn der dunkle Lord wieder einsetzen wird. Vielleicht wird es heute geschehen, vielleicht morgen, oder erst in einem Monat. Wer weiss das schon. Was wäre wenn..." Sie blickte sich kurz um, doch dann fanden ihre Augen wieder die meinen. „Was wäre wenn wir uns bei einem Einsatz plötzlich gegenüber stehen würden. Er als Todesser, ich als Aurorin. Hast Du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, Remus?" 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Endlich erreichte ich das heruntergekommene, windschiefe Haus ganz hinten in dieser Strasse. Es gehörte Duncan O'Connor. 

Duncan war ein grosser, breitschultriger Mann, etwa in meinem Alter. Er hatte kaffeebraune Augen und mittelbraune lange Haare, die er immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Ach ja, er war ein Befürworter der dunklen Seite. Nein, kein Todesser. Oh nein. Nicht Duncan. Er nannte sich gerne einen unbescholtenen Kaufmann, jedoch Schwarzmarkthändler kam der Sache bedeutend näher. Egal was man benötigte, Duncan konnte es beschaffen. Es war bloss eine Frage der Summe, die man bereit war, dafür auszugeben. 

Ich blickte mich nochmals kurz um. Ausser dieser alten, grauen Katze, die klagend miauend an der Hausecke sass, war die Strasse leer. Mit der rechten Hand befühlte ich meinen Zauberstab, den ich griffbereit unter dem Umhang trug und stieg die Außentreppe zum Keller hinab, wo Duncan seinen Laden betrieb. 

Eine alte Türglocke bimmelte, als ich eintrat. Drinnen war es ziemlich düster und stickig. Die Fackel, die einsam hinter dem Tresen flackerte, verbreitete gerade soviel Licht, dass man die Konturen der verstaubten Gestelle erkennen konnte. 

Ich wartete einige Zeit und als niemand kam, wandte ich mich einem Regal zu meiner Linken zu. Darauf standen einige sehr alte Bücher über die dunklen Künste. Die meisten waren schon vor langer Zeit vom Zaubereiministerium verboten worden. 

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln stellte ich mir Fudges Gesicht vor, wenn er diese Sammlung sehen würde. Ihn würde vermutlich der Schlag treffen. 

Langsam ging ich ein paar Schritte weiter, als ein kleines grünes Buch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Duncan hatte tatsächlich ein Exemplar von „Die effektivsten Flüche des 21. Jahrhunderts". Dieses Buch war vor einem halben Jahr erschienen, doch das Ministerium hatte davon Wind bekommen und alle Exemplare, die noch nicht verkauft gewesen waren, beschlagnahmt. Die Bücher waren öffentlich verbrannt worden. Schon wegen dem Besitz eines Exemplars dieses Buches, konnte man für ein Jahr nach Askaban wandern. Sorgfältig nahm ich es aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. 

Wie für solche Bücher üblich, hatte es kein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Ich blätterte ein wenig in dem Buch herum und betrachtete die verschiedenen Abbildungen, die die Wirkung des Fluchs festhielten. Es waren abscheuliche Bilder, aber ich kannte die meisten dieser Flüche bereits, daher schockierte es mich nicht. 

Ein leises Räuspern hinter mir, liess mich herumfahren. Hinter mir stand eine junge, dürre Frau mit aschblonden langen Haaren. Sie war Duncans Nichte, ich kannte sie, seit sie bei ihm lebte. 

„W-was k-kann ich f-für Sie t-t-tun, Mr. S-Snape?" fragte sie. 

Ich schloss das Buch und stellte es zurück ins Regal und drehte mich lächelnd zu ihr um. „Hi Sarah," erwiderte ich. Ihr Stottern schien stärker geworden zu sein. ‚Armes Ding' dachte ich einmal mehr. Ihre Eltern waren umgebracht worden als sie fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie waren Todesser gewesen und ein paar junge Auroren hatten sie zuhause umgebracht. Auf Sarah hatte niemand geachtet. Duncan hatte Sarah daraufhin aufgenommen und für sie gesorgt. 

„M-möchten Sie d-d-dieses Bu-uch kaufen, Sir?" Schüchtern blickte sie mich an. 

Noch bevor ich antworten konnte, hörte ich die dunkle Stimme Duncan's hinter mir. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Snape dieses Buch benötigen wird, Sarah. Danke. Du kannst gehen." 

Sie nickte kurz und verliess den Raum durch eine kleine Tür hinter dem Ladentisch. 

„Severus," rief Duncan erfreut. „Schön Dich wieder Mal zu sehen. Was treibst Du alter Halunke die ganze Zeit über, hä?" 

„Hallo Duncan, " begrüßte ich ihn und wir schüttelten uns die Hände. 

„Komm, setzt Dich. Lass uns einen auf die guten alten Zeiten trinken, okay?" 

Ich folgte Duncan zu einem kleinen Tischchen im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Er holte eine Flasche Absinth und wir setzten uns. Während er die Gläser füllte, warf er mir einen kurzen Blick zu. Trotz Duncans überschwenglicher Art, durfte man ihn nie unterschätzen. Er war ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Er stand immer auf der Seite, auf der etwas für ihn heraussprang. Wir waren Freunde, ja. Aber dies konnte jederzeit ändern, es kam immer darauf an, woher der Wind wehte. 

„Was kann ich für Dich tun, Severus?" fragte er und prostete mir zu. 

Ich hob mein Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Der Geschmack des Absinths schien irgendwie seltsam zu sein. Ungewohnt. 

„Also, ich brauche einige, sagen wir mal, nicht gerade alltägliche Dinge. Hier," ich zog einen Zettel aus einer Innentasche meiner Robe. „Ich habe Dir alles aufgeschrieben. Bis wann kannst Du's besorgen?" 

Er nahm den Zettel rasch an sich und las ihn aufmerksam durch. „Sehr interessant. Hmmm, bis nächsten Freitag? Geht das in Ordnung?" 

Ich nickte. „Ja, nächsten Freitag sollte reichen. Wieviel?" 

„Hmm, das Risiko ist sehr hoch, daher ... 50 Galeonen." 

„50 Galeonen? Bist übergeschnappt, Duncan? Ich will nicht gleich den ganzen Laden kaufen!" Dieses Spielchen spielten wir schon ewig. Es war immer das selbe. 

Duncan füllte wieder die Gläser. 

„Ich muss auch leben, Severus und die Sachen die Du diesmal willst, sind wirklich nicht so einfach zu besorgen. Ich habe da sehr hohe Kosten, musst Du wissen..." 

30 Galeonen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger," erwiderte ich mit fester Stimme. 

Der Absinth schmeckte wirklich irgendwie seltsam. Doch da Duncan ebenfalls trank, lag dies vermutlich einfach nur an mir. Ich hatte schon sehr lange keinen Absinth mehr getrunken. 

„Nein," warf Duncan ein. „Ich kann das nicht tun, wirklich nicht. 45 Galeonen ist mein äußerstes Angebot! Mehr kann ich Dir nicht entgegen kommen." 

Ich sah ihn ernst an. „37 Galeonen und der Handel ist perfekt." 

Duncan überlegte kurz und schlug ein. „Aber Du weißt, Severus, dass ich es versuchen musste." Er grinste und schenkte wieder nach. 

„Übrigens, hast Du's schon gehört?" fragte er leise mit glitzernden Augen. 

„Nein," gespannt blickte ich ihn an. „Was denn?" 

„Lucius Malfoy hat irgendwoher einen Zaubertrank besorgt. Einen illegalen Trank auf den der dunkle Lord schon lange scharf war." Duncan sah mich durchdringend an. Er versuchte in meinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen, ob ich etwas über die Sache wusste. Doch so einfach würde ich es ihm nicht machen, also fuhr Duncan fort. 

„Der Lord nahm das Fläschchen an sich und wollte es prüfen, doch genau in diesem Augenblick zersprang es. Die Splitter hinterließen einen hässlichen Schnitt auf Vodemorts Wange. Lucius musste dafür büßen. Was man so hört, scheint der Lord ihn übel zugerichtet zu haben." 

„Sehr interessant, davon habe ich noch nichts erfahren. Woher Du nur immer wieder diese Informationen hast?" 

Grinsend prostete er mir zu und wir leerten das nächste Glas. 

„Lucius ist echt sauer. Er denkt, dass das Fläschchen mit einem Zauber belegt worden war. Er kann es kaum erwarten, den Kerl, der das getan hat, in die Finger zu kriegen." Er sah mich immer noch grinsend an. 

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Wir kennen ja Lucius Temperament, oder? Also, ich muss los, Duncan. Danke für den Absinth," sagte ich, während ich aufstand. Leicht schwankend ging ich Richtung Tür. 

„Nichts zu danken. Bis Freitag dann," rief er mir hinterher. 

Als ich hinaus trat hatte ich irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. 

Mit etwas unsicheren Schritten ging ich die immer noch leere Strasse zurück. Auf halbem Weg erfasste mich ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und ich musste mich an die Hauswand lehnen, um nicht gleich hinzufallen. Kurz schloss ich die Augen und hoffte dadurch wieder genügend Kontrolle über mich zu bekommen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Lucius Malfoy, der kalt lächelnd auf mich zu trat. Den Zauberstab hatte er bereits auf meine Brust gerichtet. 

„Endlich habe ich Dich, Snape! Hier wird Dir niemand helfen. Jetzt wirst Du mir dafür bezahlen!" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und beherrscht. 

„Lucius, ich-" versuchte ich noch zu sagen, aber da schrie er bereits: „AVADA KEDAVRA!" und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf mich zu. 

Keuchend schreckte ich zusammen, doch ich war nicht tot, oder? Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Nein. Ich lehnte immer noch an dieser Hauswand. Niemand war zu sehen. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr ich mir übers Gesicht. Es musste eine Halluzination gewesen sein. 

‚Trink noch mehr Absinth und es geht Dir noch besser' dachte ich ärgerlich. Ich atmete ein paar mal tief durch. „Los, reiß Dich zusammen," murmelte ich und ging leicht schwankend weiter. Kurz darauf trat ich wieder hinaus auf die belebte, sonnendurchflutete Hauptstrasse von Hogsmeade. Das grelle Licht blendete mich und rasch holte ich die Sonnenbrille heraus und setzte sie wieder auf. 

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

„Wann wirst Du es ihm sagen?" fragte ich Muriel ernst, als die Tür aufging und Severus eintrat.

„Was will sie mir sagen?" fragte er lächelnd. 

„Ach, nichts. Komm setzt Dich." sagte Muriel strahlend. 

Er kam um den Tisch herum. Sofort fiel mir sein unsicherer Gang auf. Was hatte er bloß getrieben? 

„Na? Alle Besorgungen gemacht?" fragte Muriel sanft, während sie leicht die Stirn runzelte. „Du hast ja gar nichts bei Dir." 

„Ach, ich habe die Dinge erst bestellen müssen." dann wandte er sich in Richtung Tresen und rief. „Rosmerta? Eine Tasse Tee bitte!" 

„Kommt gleich!" Kam die prompte Antwort der Wirtin. 

„Was musstest Du denn bestellen?" Fragend sah ich Severus an, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Er schien irgendwo in die Ferne zu blicken. „Severus?" 

Muriel und ich tauschten besorgte Blicke. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Als er immer noch nicht reagierte, schüttelte ich ihn sanft an der Schulter.

Er zuckte zusammen und blickte mich verwirrt an. Im ersten Augenblick schien er mich nicht zu erkennen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich.... nein, das konnte nicht sein.... Angst? Doch sofort wich dieser Ausdruck und die übliche Leere trat wieder an diese Stelle. 

„Was? Ich ähm... entschuldige, was hast Du eben gesagt?" 

„Ich fragte, was Du denn bestellen musstest." Sev schien etwas durcheinander zu sein. 

„Ach, nichts großartiges. Ein Buch und einige Zaubertrankzutaten, die mir ausgegangen sind." Sein Gesicht und seine Stimme waren ausdruckslos, aber mit den Instinkten eines Werwolfs konnte ich die schwachen Vibrationen erkennen. Er verheimlichte etwas. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Endlich waren wir zurück in Hogwarts. Meine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit über immer wieder zu Lucius Malfoy gewandert. Muriel hatte mir erzählt, dass Draco diesen Trank aus meinem Büro gestohlen hatte. Mit dieser Tat hatte ich gerechnet und die Phiole verhext. Der Gedanke an Lucius Gesicht, als die Phiole in Voldemorts Händen zersprang, amüsierte mich doch sehr, aber ich war mir bewusst, dass Lucius dies sicher nicht einfach so auf sich würde beruhen lassen, obschon er den Trank gestohlen hatte. Ich würde in nächster Zeit sehr aufmerksam sein müssen. 

„Hey, Sev. Wir könnten doch alle drei noch ein Gläschen Wein trinken, es ist noch genügend Zeit bis zum Abendessen." sagte Lupin plötzlich zu mir. 

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich habe gerade einige Flaschen Don Mendo erhalten, den solltet ihr Beide eigentlich probieren." Lachend gingen wir drei hinunter in den Kerker. 

Wir traten ein und mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs gingen die Fackeln an den Wänden an und erhellten den Raum mit ihrem warmen Licht. Mit einem weiteren Spruch entzündete ich das Feuer im Kamin, als mich Muriel's Stimme herumwirbeln liess. 

„Severus, diese Rose ist ja wunderschön. Wo hast Du die bloss her?" 

Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Muriel hielt eine schwarze Rose in den Händen. 

„Muriel, fass das Ding nicht an! Lass sie fallen! Sofort!" fuhr ich sie an. 

Verwirrt liess sie die Rose zurück auf den Tisch fallen. 

„Aber Severus, was-?" 

Ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Tut mir leid. Hier," ich drückte Lupin eine Flasche ‚Don Mendo' in die Hände und schob Beide Richtung Tür. 

„Aber Sev, was soll das?" warf Lupin ein. 

„Ich muss nochmals weg, tut mir leid. Ich erkläre es Euch später, okay?" Und bevor noch jemand von Ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hatte ich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen. 

Langsam ging ich zurück zum Schreibtisch. Unschuldig und schön lag die schwarze Rose auf den Aufsätzen, die ich noch korrigieren musste. 

Kurz schloss ich die Augen. Wann würde dies endlich aufhören. Wann würde ich wieder ‚normal' leben können? Widerwillig hob ich die Rose auf und holte eine kleine Dose schwarz glänzendes Pulver hervor. Ich öffnete die Dose und streute eine Brise des Pulvers über die Blüte. Mit golden glitzernden Buchstaben erschien ein Name in der Luft: Syrena McKenzie. 

Scharf zog ich den Atem ein. Syrena war eine Todesserin gewesen, doch nachdem der Lord zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie war ausgestiegen. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Wie gut konnte ich sie verstehen.... 

**Index**

**Kapitel 15**


	16. Kapitel 15: Die Todesbotin

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 15: Die Todesbotin**

_Ein paar Stunden später_

  


**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Leise betrat ich das Lehrerzimmer. Es war niemand anwesend, nur ein grosses Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Ich stellte einen der Sessel ganz nah ans Feuer und setzte mich, in der Hoffnung, dass die Hitze des Feuers die Kälte, die mich umfing, vertreiben würde. Langsam zog ich meine Beine an die Brust, legte die Arme darum und starrte in die Flammen. 

Solche Abende wie heute hasste ich. Ich hasste mein Dasein, meine ganze Existenz. Dass einer Kreatur wie mir überhaupt erlaubt wurde, zu leben war schon fragwürdig. ‚Warum? Warum musste ich immer wieder so etwas tun? Wie hatte ich in diesen Strudel geraten können, der mich immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit riss?' dachte ich verzweifelt. 

Es würde niemals einen Ausweg aus dieser verdammten Situation geben. Resigniert liess ich meinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken. 

Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich dort sass, aber auf einmal hörte ich die leise Stimme Lupins. 

„Sev? Darf ich mich zu Dir setzen?" 

Ich nickte leicht, blickte aber nicht auf. 

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

„Hier Sev," sagte ich und reichte ihm ein Glas Whisky. 

Jetzt hob er den Kopf, mied aber meinen Blick. Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm er das Glas und hob es an die Lippen. Er leerte es in einem Zug. Ich schenkte ihm nach. 

Als ich ihm das Glas wieder zurückgab, streiften meine Finger seine Hand. Sie war ganz kalt. 

Ich sah mich suchend um. Hinten auf einem Stuhl lagen fein säuberlich gestapelte Decken. Sie gehörten McGonagall. Sie wollte sie am nächsten Tag in 'Verwandlung' benutzen. 

Rasch ging ich hinüber, holte mir eine dieser Wolldecken und legte sie sorgsam um Sev's Schultern. 

Ich machte mir Sorgen. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. 

Sev starrte ins Feuer, die Knie immer noch an die Brust gezogen und das Whiskyglas in der zitternden Hand. Lange Zeit sass er so da, als ob er mich nicht bemerken würde. Ab und zu nippte er an seinem Glas und wenn es drohte leer zu werden, schenkte ich wieder nach. 

Vielleicht eine Stunde verbrachten wir schweigend nebeneinander. Ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen, auch wenn er nicht sprach. Er sollte nur das Gefühl haben, nicht allein zu sein. 

Ich blickte ihn einige Male von der Seite an und fragte mich immer wieder, was ihn so sehr hatte aus der Fassung bringen können. 

Auf einmal hob er seinen Kopf und sah mich gequält an. 

„Remus," flüsterte er. „Denkst Du, dass es einen Gott gibt?" 

„Ja Sev, das tue ich," erwiderte ich sanft. 

„Weshalb lässt er dann Kreaturen wie mich am Leben, während er Andere, die ein gesegnetes, rechtschaffenes Leben führen, auslöscht?" 

Severus bewegte sich da auf sehr dünnem Eis. Was sollte ich ihm antworten? 

Ich atmete tief durch und sagte: „Nun, ich denke, dass Jeder von uns eine Lebensaufgabe hat, die er hier auf Erden erfüllen muss, egal was es auch sein mag." 

Sev blickte mich an und seine Augen flackerten unruhig, dann wandte er sich ab und starrte ins Feuer. Eine zeitlang blieben wir Beide wieder stumm. Die Flammen loderten hell und das verbrennende Holz knackte zwischendurch. Ab und zu stoben Funken, wenn das Feuer einen Harztropfen erfasste. 

Mit leiser Stimme begann Sev plötzlich zu erzählen: 

----------------------------------------------_ Rückblende: ------------------------------------------------ _

_Die schwarze Rose schickte mich zu Syrena McKenzie. Syrena war eine ehemalige Todesserin, die sich aber nach Voldemorts Rückkehr, nicht mehr den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Sie lebte oben in den Highlands zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihrer dreijährigen Tochter. _

_Ich tauschte also meine Lehrerrobe mit der Kleidung der Todesser. Streifte die schwarzen Handschuhe über und setzte die Todesser Maske auf. Ich konzentrierte mich und disapparierte. _

_Kurz darauf fand ich mich im Wald hinter Syrenas Hütte wieder. Sie lebte armselig hier oben. Armselig und einsam, aber sie hatte dieses Leben gewählt um ein für alle Mal Abstand von ihrem früheren Dasein zu gewinnen. _

_Einige Zeit beobachtete ich das Haus. Ich wusste, dass ihr Mann Jäger war und sich mitten in der Nacht aufmachte, um sich auf die Lauer zu legen. _

_Kurz nach Mitternacht verliess dieser das Haus. Ich wartete noch etwa eine halbe Stunde und als er nicht zurückkam, schlich ich mich hin. _

_Die Beiden Todesser, die in sicherer Entfernung alles beobachteten, dachten wohl, ich hätte sie nicht bemerkt. Also vertraute mir Voldemort doch noch nicht ganz. Es würde also kein Pardon geben. Ich musste Syrena ausschalten. Die Beiden würden es Voldemort brühwarm erzählen, wenn ich sie laufen lassen würde. _

_Als ich das Haus erreicht hatte, presste ich mich an den rauen Stein der Aussenwand. Es war eine karge Hütte mit Strohdach, aber ihnen schien dies zu genügen. Leise schlich ich mich ans Fenster und spähte vorsichtig hinein. _

_Drinnen brannte ein warmes Feuer und eine einzelne Kerze. Niemand war im Raum. Leise liess ich mich durchs offene Fenster gleiten und drückte mich in den Schatten einer Ecke. _

_Aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmern hörte ich Syrena, wie sie ihrem Töchterchen, ein Schlaflied sang. _

_Wieder verfluchte ich mich für das, was ich hier tat. _

_Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und wartete. _

_Nach einigen Minuten verliess Syrena das Kinderzimmer, zog sachte die Türe hinter sich zu und wandte sich um. _

_Sie sah immer noch wunderschön aus. Dunkelbraune, seidige, lange Haare, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren. Sie trug eine dunkelrote Robe, die ihre bronzene Haut und die hellbraunen Augen herrlich betonten. _

_Ich trat einen Schritt vor und Syrena bemerkte mich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber er dauerte nur kurz. _

_„Severus," flüsterte sie gefasst. „Ich wusste, dass der dunkle Lord früher oder später jemanden schicken würde, um mich zu erledigen. Aber dass er gerade Dich dafür ausgesucht hat.... daran hätte ich nie im Traum gedacht." _

_Langsam löste ich meine Todessermaske und streifte die Kapuze ab. _

_„Ja, Syrena. Ich war ebenfalls überrascht, dass er mich ausgesucht hat." sagte ich leise und bedauernd. _

_Syrena und ich waren früher ein Team gewesen. Meistens hatte der Lord uns Beide zusammen losgeschickt und nun... Nun würde ich es sein, der sie töten musste. _

_„Severus, zögere nicht. Ich habe den Tod verdient. Und glaube mir, ich bin dankbar dafür, dass er in deiner Gestalt zu mir kommt. Lieber du, als einer der anderen." _

_„Syrena, ich.... es tut mir leid. Sie stehen draussen und beobachten das Haus. Ich muss es tun, auch wenn ich es nicht möchte." flüsterte ich gequält. _

_„Ist in Ordnung Severus, tu es einfach, aber lass mich Dich noch ein letztes Mal umarmen." Ihre hellbraunen Augen glitzerten im Schein des Feuers und ich trat hinzu. Ich wusste, dass es töricht war, aber ich tat es trotzdem. _

_Ein letztes mal umarmten wir uns fest. Ein paar Minuten standen wir so da, dann lösten wir uns voneinander und sie hielt einen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. _

_„Wenn Du dachtest, Severus. Dass ich mich so einfach umbringen lasse. Dann haben Du und der dunkle Lord euch aber gewaltig geschnitten." _

_Einige Minuten vergingen und wir stand in mitten dieser Hütte, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet. Wir starrten uns in die Augen. Keiner bewegte sich, als plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem hinteren Teil der Hütte kam. Syrena wurde abgelenkt und ich sprach den Todesfluch. _

_Der grüne Lichtblitz raste auf sie zu und erwischte sie seitlich. Mit einem langen Schrei fiel sie zu Boden. Hinter ihr mitten in der Tür stand ihre kleine Tochter und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund zuerst auf mich und dann auf ihre tote Mutter. _

_Den Schrei werde ich nie vergessen, den das kleine Mädchen ausstiess. Sie warf sich auf den noch warmen Körper ihrer Mutter und blickte dann wieder zu mir hoch. Der Hass der langsam in ihren jungen Augen aufstieg, raubte mir fast den Verstand. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf sie und löschte ihr Gedächtnis aus. Das Mädchen verlor das Bewusstsein und fiel über ihre Mutter. Mechanisch griff ich nach meiner Maske, streifte die Kapuze wieder über und verliess das Haus. _

_Bei den Bäumen drehte ich mich nochmals um, richtete meinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und flüsterte „Morsmordre". Augenblicklich erschien das dunkle Mal über der Hütte. _

_---------------------------------------------- Ende der Rückblende ------------------------------------ _

Sev hatte den Kopf wieder auf die Knie sinken lassen. Sachte nahm ich ihm das leere Glas aus den Händen und stellte es auf den Salontisch.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Sein Bericht hatte mich schockiert. Er führte ein kaltes, grausames Leben. Unvorstellbar. Ich an seiner Stelle..... Nein. Ich bewunderte ihn, dass er dies alles aushielt. Warum nur, hatte er sich bereiterklärt, wieder für Dumbledore zu spionieren. Warum bloss, ist er auf sein Geheiss zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt. Nun würde es für ihn nie mehr ein Leben ohne Voldemort geben. Er wird ihn nie gehen lassen... 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich soweit gefangen, dass ich mich nicht mehr fürchtete, hinunter in den Kerker zu gehen. 

Langsam erhob ich mich. Meine Beine waren eingeschlafen und nun fühlte ich dieses seltsame Kribbeln darin. 

Ohne Lupin zu beachten, der mich merkwürdig ansah, ging ich hinüber zum Stapel Decken und warf meine Wolldecke achtlos daneben. McGonagall würde zwar vor sich hinfluchen, aber wenn es weiter nichts war, störte es mich wenig. 

Mir war ein wenig schwindlig, aber das kam vom Whisky. Das Abendessen hatte ich verpasst und soviel Alkohol auf leeren Magen verträgt sich nicht so gut. 

„Gute Nacht," hörte ich Lupin hinter mir herrufen, aber ich beachtete ihn nicht. Ich war nur müde und wollte mich noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen, bevor der Unterricht wieder begann. 

Mühsam stieg ich die Treppen hinunter in Richtung Kerker. Es wurde merklich kühler. In diesem Teil des Schlosses schien die Wärme sich nie halten zu können. Dies passte zu mir, zu meinem Leben, auch wenn ich mir oftmals wünschte, dass etwas Wärme in meinem Leben Einzug halten würde. 

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Worte, die die verschiedenen Schutzzauber, die auf der Tür zu meinen Privaträumen lagen, aufhoben. 

Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür, die in mein Büro führte. Ich musste morgen unbedingt mit Filch sprechen, er sollte diese Tür wieder mal ein wenig überholen. 

Schwer fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Kurz lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben der Tür und atmete tief durch, da fiel mein Blick auf den Schreibtisch. Dort lag ein Brief, der vorher noch nicht dort gewesen war. Rasch blickte ich mich um. Alles andere schien noch genauso wie vorher zu sein. Aber wie kam dieser Brief hier herein? 

Misstrauisch griff ich nach dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn. 

Augenblicklich erkannte ich Lucius' schwungvolle Handschrift: 

Severus, 

Der Tag der Abrechnung kommt früher als Du denkst, ich behalte Dich im Auge... 

L. Malfoy 

Mit zitternden Händen liess ich das Pergament sinken. Wie ich dieses Leben hasste und es gab kein Entkommen. Mein Blick fiel auf das Tintenfass, das unschuldig auf dem Tisch stand. Rasende Wut und Machtlosigkeit stiegen in mir auf. Ich ergriff das Tintenfass und schleuderte es an die Wand, wo es zerschellte. Die Tinte bildete einen riesigen, hässlichen Flecken und lief langsam der Wand entlang hinunter.

Ich ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und liess mich auf das Bett sinken. Müde schloss ich die Augen und genoss die Stille. Doch sie sollte nicht lange andauern. Ein Geräusch liess mich kurz darauf wieder hochfahren. Augenblicklich schien mein Blut zu gefrieren.

Lucius Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür und stand nun mitten in meinem Schlafzimmer. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Ich griff blitzschnell nach meinem Zauberstab, aber er war weg.

„Severus," sagte er amüsiert. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Dich so einfach in die Finger kriege."

**Index**

**Kapitel 16**


	17. Kapitel 16: Die Erscheinung

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 16: Die Erscheinung**

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

„Lucius!", zischte ich.

„Überrascht?" fragte Lucius Malfoy hinterlistig. Er lächelte eisig, während er weiterhin den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hielt. 

Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, wenn ich nicht jetzt bereits mein Leben aushauchen wollte. 

Lucius' Grinsen wurde breiter und er flüsterte: „Avada Kedavra," 

Der todbringende grüne Lichtstrahl löste sich aus seinem Zauberstab und schoss auf mich zu. Blitzschnell bewegte ich mich und warf mich von meinem Bett. Keine Sekunde zu spät. Der Fluch traf die Bettdecke genau dort, wo ich eben noch gelegen hatte. 

„Du Schlange!" schrie Lucius, als er bemerkte, dass ich seinem Fluch entkommen war, doch schon schleuderte er den nächsten hinterher. Dieser traf die rohe Kerkerwand hinter mir und liess einige Splitter aus der Wand brechen. Ich rollte mich unter dem Bett hindurch auf die andere Seite, doch Lucius hatte das vorausgesehen. Wieder entging ich nur knapp dem Fluch. 

Warum hatte ich bloss meinen Zauberstab drüben auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen. Ich verfluchte mich dafür. Nun würde ich für meine Nachlässigkeit bezahlen müssen. 

„Komm raus, Snape! Du sitzt in der Falle!" hörte ich Lucius' ölige Stimme. 

‚Der Ersatzzauberstab' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Als ich mir letztes Jahr einen neuen Zauberstab zugelegt hatte, hatte ich den Alten für alle Fälle unter meinem Bett in ein Geheimfach gelegt. Leise versuchte ich nun den Schliessmechanismus des Geheimfachs zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen Schnappen ging das Schloss auf und ich gelangte an den Stab. 

Kaum hatte ich den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand, rollte ich mich unter dem Bett hervor und richtete ihn blitzschnell auf Lucius. 

Doch der war weg. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Lucius war nicht mehr da. Vorsichtig ging ich auf die Tür zum Büro zu und trat hindurch. Niemand schien hier zu sein. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich meine Privaträume und das Klassenzimmer gründlich abgesucht. Nichts. Von Lucius keine Spur. 

Langsam aber sicher hatte ich das Gefühl durchzudrehen. 

‚Ganz ruhig, Severus,' versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. ‚Vermutlich war es nur ein Traum.' Ich begab mich wieder hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. 

Als ich mich auf mein Bett setzte, bemerkte ich die zerfetzte Bettdecke. Sofort fiel mein Blick auf die Wand und auch dort waren Zeichen des Fluchs zu sehen. 

Mein Herz raste. Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt? 

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Ich war hellwach. 

‚Der Absinth,' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Waren es nur die Nachwirkungen, oder war etwas drin gewesen, was nicht hineingehört hätte? Irgendwie hatte der Absinth seltsam geschmeckt, jedoch... Aber, wenn es eine Halluzination gewesen wäre, woher stammten dann die Zeichen der abgeprallten Flüche an der Wand und auf der Bettdecke? 

‚Ruhig, Severus. Du hast kaum was gegessen, zuviel getrunken und nicht geschlafen. Das wird der Grund dafür sein.' 

‚Frische Luft, ich brauche dringend frische Luft,' und so nahm ich meinen Umhang und eilte aus dem Büro. 

Kurz darauf erreichte ich die Plattform des Astronomieturms. Ich trat hinaus, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die kalte Nachtluft drang in meine Lungen und langsam begann ich mich zu entspannen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und erblickte die Sterne, die über Hogwarts leuchteten. Die Sterne hatten schon immer etwas faszinierendes an sich gehabt. Ich liebte es, einfach in den Nachthimmel zu starren und die Sterne zu bewundern. Sie hatten etwas beruhigendes, etwas ewig Konstantes an sich. Da war dieser Sternengürtel, keine Ahnung wie er hiess, aber im Winter war er immer sichtbar. Egal wo ich gerade war, wenn ich hochblickte, sah ich genau diese Konstellation. Es hatte mich immer beruhigt und so war es auch heute Nacht...

Wieder fielen mir die Worte ein, die vor langer Zeit eine alte Hexe zu mir gesagt hatte: ‚Ganz egal, was auch immer hier auf Erden geschehen wird Severus, diese Sterne werden immer dort oben stehen und in ihrem sanften Licht für die armen Seelen leuchten, die Trost bei ihnen suchen.' Ich war damals noch ein Kind gewesen, aber noch immer hörte ich ihre zittrige Stimme.

Vom verbotenen Wald her klang der einsame Ruf einer Eule.

Der Wind liess vereinzelt Schneeflocken tanzen.

Ich liess mich auf die Steinbank fallen, lehnte meinen Kopf an die Mauer und genoss die Stille...

Fast unmerklich begann sich auf einmal der Horizont rosa zu färben und die Sterne verblassten.

Ich musste sicher schon gegen die drei Stunden hier oben sein, aber im Moment konnte ich einfach nicht in den Kerker zurückkehren.

Mein Blick schweifte über das Gelände von Hogwarts, während es immer heller wurde. Die Schneedecke begann in der aufgehenden Sonne zu glitzern.

  


**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Heute war Sonntag und da viele nicht sehr früh aufstanden oder das Frühstück ganz ausfallen liessen, war es in der Grossen Hale verhältnismässig ruhig.

Severus war noch nicht da. ‚Irgendwie seltsam,' dachte ich. Da er absolut kein Langschläfer war, frühstückten wir auch am Sonntag immer zusammen. Aber er hatte sich schon gestern Abend seltsam verhalten. Die Rose.... Es musste mit der schwarzen Rose zusammen hängen. Ich nahm mir vor, Severus später danach zu fragen. 

Als ich mir eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einschenkte, bemerkte ich , dass sich jemand neben mich setzte. 

„Guten morgen, Sternchen," hörte ich Lupin's samtweiche Stimme. 

„Remus, schon so früh auf?" fragte ich neckisch und lächelte ihn an. Er sah müde aus, obschon der Vollmond noch ganze zwei Wochen entfernt war. „Noch müde?" 

Er nickte. „Ich habe zu kurz und nicht sehr gut geschlafen." 

Ich griff nach seiner Tasse und schenkte ihm ebenfalls Kaffee ein. 

„Milch und Zucker?" 

„Schwarz," erwiderte er und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. 

  


**Erzählt von Remus Lupin **

Ich hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen. Severus war mir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen wie es war, wenn man zu jemandem, den man kannte, hingehen und ihn töten musste. Noch immer liefen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich daran dachte.

„Remus, dein Kaffee wird kalt," riss mich Muriel aus meinen Gedanken. 

„Wie? Ach so, danke." 

„Du scheinst meilenweit weg zu sein, Remus. Was ist denn los mit dir, hmmm?" fragte sie mich und sah mich mit ihren blauen Augen neugierig an. 

Sollte ich es ihr sagen? Sagen was gestern Abend geschehen war? 

„Spucks schon aus. Was hat dir denn so zugesetzt, dass du kaum schlafen konntest?" Ihre Stimme war so warm, da konnte ich nicht anders. Sie musste es erfahren. 

Ich blickte mich um, aber ausser uns beiden, war zur Zeit niemand mehr in der Grossen Halle. 

„Sternchen, gestern Abend nachdem du gegangen warst, habe ich über das nachgedacht, was in Sev's Büro geschehen ist." 

„Warum uns Severus rausgeworfen hat?" 

„Genau das. Ich dachte also nach und da fiel mir die schwarze Rose wieder ein. Irgendwo hatte ich doch ein Buch über die dunklen Künste und ich glaubte mich zu erinnern, einmal etwas über diese Blume gelesen zu haben. Also habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht und die entsprechende Stelle gefunden." Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Er war so heiss, dass ich mir fast die Zunge daran verbrannte. 

„Erzähl schon weiter, Remus," drängte Muriel. 

Ich blickte sie ernst an. 

„Die schwarze Rose ist auch bekannt als ‚Todesbotin'". Ich bemerkte wie Muriel ein wenig blass wurde. „Daraufhin habe ich beschlossen nachzusehen, wo Sev war. Ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn. Er war nicht in seinem Büro also nahm ich mir vor, auf ihn zu warten. Ich ging ins Lehrerzimmer und fand ihn bereits dort am Kamin sitzend. Eine zeitlang beobachtete ich ihn. Er bemerkte es nicht, sass einfach regungslos da. Er nahm mich erst wahr, als ich ihm ein Glas Whisky hinhielt. Zitternd hatte er danach gegriffen. Muriel, er hat gestern Nacht getötet. Voldemort hat ihn dazu gezwungen. Die schwarze Rose war der Überbringer des Befehls." 

Erzählt von Muriel Stern 

Kurz nachdem mir Lupin von der letzten Nacht erzählt hatte, verliess ich die Grosse Halle um nach Severus zu sehen. Als Aurorin konnte ich nicht dulden, was er tat. Ich musste ihn zur Rede stellen.

Ich hämmerte an seine Bürotür, die augenblicklich laut quietschend aufging. 

Severus' Tür war einfach offen? Das schien doch etwas seltsam zu sein. Ich trat ein. 

„Severus? Bist Du da?" rief ich und lauschte. Keine Antwort. Die Decke, die auf seiner Couch lag, war unordentlich. Demnach musste er dort gesessen oder gelegen haben. Ich ging weiter. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag sein Zauberstab und ein Brief, der achtlos hingeworfen worden war, aber ich achtete nicht weiter darauf. Als nächstes stiess ich die Schlafzimmertür auf. Nichts. Der Raum war leer. 

‚Der Astronomieturm,' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. 

Schon einmal hatten wir uns dort oben getroffen, als er Probleme hatte. Ich steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und ging hinaus. 

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte ich keuchend die Plattform. Die Morgensonne fiel auf die Steinplatten und liess das Geländer bizarre Schatten werfen. 

Dort hinten auf der Steinbank sah ich Severus sitzen. Er starrte in die Ferne und bemerkte mich erst gar nicht. 

Vorsichtig trat ich näher und liess mich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. 

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich, während ich sein Gesicht genau musterte. 

Die scharfen Linien um seinen Mund schienen tiefer geworden zu sein. Die Bitterkeit, die sein Leben zu vergiften drohte, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Er reagierte nicht auf meine Worte und starrte weiterhin gerade aus auf den See. Das Wasser glänzte im hellen Sonnenlicht. Die Bäume wiegten sich leicht im Wind, der immer noch sanft über den Hügel strich. 

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und berührte sanft Severus' Wange. Seine Haut war eiskalt. 

„Wie lange sitzt du denn schon hier draussen? Du bist ja ganz durchfroren." Sagte ich, während ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm. 

Er wandte sein Gesicht ab. 

„Sieh mich nicht an, Muriel," flüsterte er leise. „Ich.... ich habe etwas schreckliches getan." 

Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürte. Nein, er war ganz bestimmt kein kalter Todesser. Ihm machte es etwas aus zu töten. Er litt darunter. Dies wurde mir in dieser einen Sekunde klar. Ich würde ihm nicht auch noch Vorwürfe machen, wie ich es zuerst geplant hatte. 

„Severus, komm," sagte ich leise, als ich seine kalte Hand ergriff und aufstand. 

Er wandte seinen Kopf und blickte mich gequält an. In seinen schwarzen Augen lag der Schmerz der ganzen Welt. 

„Komm," flüsterte ich nochmals, während ich ihn sanft hochzog. 

Ich schloss ihn fest in die Arme und sagte: „Was auch geschieht, Severus. Denk daran. Nichts kann uns trennen. Ich werde dich immer lieben." Ich zog sein Gesicht zu meinem herunter und küsste ihn. Er liess es geschehen und ich fühlte, wie er zitterte. 

„Lass uns hinunter gehen," sagte ich leise. 

Als wir sein Büro betraten, presste er sich sofort an die Wand und schlich sich zum Schlafzimmer. Ich stand mitten im Raum und sah kopfschüttelnd zu. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Mit einem Hechtsprung war er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Ich musste mir mit Gewalt ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er musste irgendwie paranoid geworden sein, anders war sein Benehmen nicht zu erklären. Kurz darauf hörte ich ihn schreien: „Nein, nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das... ist unmöglich. Bitte!"

Sofort zog ich meinen Zauberstab und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Er kniete auf dem Bett und untersuchte verzweifelt die Bettdecke. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Wand. Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Bett und trat ganz nah an die besagte Wand heran. Sachte liess er die rechte Hand über den rohen Stein gleiten. 

„Was ist denn los, Severus?" fragte ich besorgt während ich meinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang zurück steckte. 

„Es.... hier müsste ein Zeichen sein," dann wandte er sich zu mir und deutete auf das Bett. Dort, die Bettdecke müsste ein schwarzes Loch haben.... Dort wo Lucius Malfoy...." er brach ab. Dann sah er mich ernst an. „Muriel, ich drehe noch durch. Heute früh, als ich mich habe hinlegen wollen, stand auf einmal Lucius hier im Zimmer. Er wollte mich töten. Im letzten Moment konnte ich mich wegrollen und der Fluch traf das Bett. Genau hier!" sagte er, während er auf eine Stelle auf dem Bett zeigte. „Der zweite Fluch prallte da von der Wand ab und riss ein paar Splitter heraus." Auf einmal hob er den Kopf und stürmte urplötzlich an mir vorbei ins Büro hinüber. 

Beim Schreibtisch blieb er stehen und hob einen Brief auf, dann sah er mich an. „Zum Glück ist der Brief noch da..." Rasch ging ich hinüber und erkannte Malfoy's Handschrift. Schon oft hatte ich Briefe von ihm gesehen, da er ja gute Beziehungen mit dem Ministerium pflegte. Ich las, die paar Zeilen die er geschrieben hatte, doch auf einmal ging das Pergament in Flammen auf. Severus liess den Brief fallen, doch den Boden berührte nur noch die Asche, die sich dann in einer kleinen Staubwolke auflöste. 

Wie gebannt starrten wir Beide auf Severus' Hand, in der eben noch Lucius' Brief gewesen war. 

„Hast Du das eben auch gesehen?" fragte er mich, ohne mich dabei anzusehen. 

Ich nickte und Severus atmete erleichtert auf. „Seit gestern denke ich, dass ich vermutlich langsam verrückt werde. Andauernd sehe ich Dinge, die nicht wirklich sind.. Ich ...." 

„Ruhig Severus, es scheint, als wenn Dich Malfoy das glauben lassen wollte. Ich habe eine Idee. Lass uns zu mir gehen..." 

Er nickte und stumm gingen wir die Treppen hinauf und betraten meine Privaträume. 

„Hier," sagte ich und wies auf mein Bett. „Leg dich hin, ich habe da so eine Vermutung." 

Severus legte sich hin und ich setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Daraufhin zog ich den Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte und liess ihn über Severus' Körper gleiten. Auf einmal hielt ich inne. Im Bereich des Magens spürte ich eine unsägliche Hitze. Es war ein Zauber, da war ich mir sicher. 

„Severus," flüsterte ich. 

„Hmmm?" 

„Ich hole Dumbledore. Bleib ganz einfach hier so liegen. Okay?" 

Unverzüglich ging ich hinaus in mein Büro. Im Kamin loderte ein warmes Feuer. Aus einer Dose, die auf dem Kaminsims stand nahm ich ein wenig Pulver und streute es ins Feuer. Die Flammen schossen kurz höher um sich daraufhin grün zu verfärben. Dumbledores Gesicht erschien auf einmal in den Flammen. 

„Direktor, bitte kommen Sie rasch her. Es ist ein Notfall." 

**Index**

**Kapitel 17**


	18. Kapitel 17: Der dunkle Zauber

  


**Schwarze Rose**

**Kapitel 17: Der dunkle Zauber**

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore **

Ich setzte mich neben Severus aufs Bett. Er sah schlecht aus. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, die Haut noch blasser als sonst. 

Langsam liess ich meinen Zauberstab über seinen Körper gleiten. Bald fand ich das, was Muriel bereits festgestellt hatte. Ich liess den Stab sinken und seufzte. 

„Sie haben es auch entdeckt?" fragte sie leise. 

Ich nickte. „Es ist ein dunkler Zauber, da hatten sie recht." 

In Gedanken ging ich alle Möglichkeiten durch, wie Severus an diesen Zauber gekommen sein könnte. 

„Severus, seit wann haben sie diese sogenannten ‚Halluzinationen'?" fragend sah ich ihn an. 

Er öffnete die Augen. „Seit gestern Nachmittag. Es passierte das erste Mal in Hogsmeade, ich..." 

„Haben sie eine Ahnung, wer für diesen dunklen Zauber verantwortlich ist und wie dieser Zauber in ihren Körper hatte geraten können?" 

Severus schnaubte. „Oh ja, Direktor. Das habe ich. Ich war gestern bei... bei einem ‚Freund', der mir einige Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen muss. Wir haben zusammen Absinth getrunken." 

Muriel blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an, doch Severus liess sich nicht unterbrechen. 

„Irgendwie hatte der Absinth seltsam geschmeckt. Doch einen direkten Verdacht hegte ich nicht, da ich schon lange Zeit keinen Absinth mehr getrunken hatte. Doch nun bin ich sicher, dass er... Lucius muss ihm eine Unmenge Geld geboten haben." Auf einmal umspielte ein seltsames Lächeln Severus' Mund, doch was er dachte, behielt er für sich. 

Ich kannte Severus nun schon so lange... Er würde hingehen und sich den Kerl kaufen. Da war ich mir sicher, doch zuerst mussten wir diesen Zauber loswerden. 

„Hören Sie mir gut zu, Severus. Dieser Zauber ist sehr mächtig, er muss so rasch wie möglich gebrochen werden, ansonsten wird er sie umbringen. Er lässt sie nicht mehr schlafen, die Halluzinationen werden immer stärker. Sie treten immer häufiger auf und enden irgendwann mit dem Tod." 

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah mich ernst an und nickte. „Was muss ich tun?" 

Da mir Muriel bereits ihre Vermutungen mitgeteilt hatte, hatte ich vorsorglicherweise einige Dinge mitgebracht. Ich zog ein Amulett aus der Tasche. Es war eine schlichte goldene Kette mit einem runden Anhänger. Darin waren ein Rubin und ein Saphir kunstvoll eingearbeitet. Sie wurden von zwei goldenen Schlangen umfasst. 

„Dieses Amulett wird sie auf eine andere Bewusstseinsebene führen. Sie werden immer noch hier auf diesem Bett liegen, während ihr Geist in eine andere Dimension eintritt und gegen den Zauber kämpft." Ich versuchte meine Besorgnis aus der Stimme heraus zu halten. 

„Was geschieht, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" fragte er nun kaum hörbar. 

Muriel sah mich ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd an. Ich wusste, dass Severus die Wahrheit hören wollte und keine ausweichenden Antworten. 

„Sie müssen es schaffen Severus. Ansonsten wird ihr Geist für immer in dieser Zwischenebene gefangen bleiben." 

„Aha," erwiderte er. „Dann lassen sie uns beginnen. Auf was warten sie noch?" 

Ich atmete tief durch und nahm das Amulett in beide Hände. Severus setzte sich auf. Gerade als ich ihm die Kette umlegen wollte, rief Muriel plötzlich. „Halt!" 

Verwundert hielt ich inne. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

‚Sie müssen es schaffen Severus, ansonsten wird ihr Geist für immer in dieser Zwischenebene gefangen bleiben.' Diese Worte wirbelten in meinem Kopf herum. ‚Für immer, für immer'. 

„Halt!" rief ich. 

Dumbledore sah mich verwundert an. 

Ich setzte mich neben Severus und strich ihm die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

„Severus, komm zurück. Versprich es mir. Kämpfe um dein Leben. Kämpfe für uns. Versprich, dass du den Zauber brechen und wieder zurückkehren wirst. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte nicht ohne dich leben." Tränen traten in meine Augen. 

Er nahm mich fest in die Arme. „Ich verspreche es Dir," flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Sanft strich er mir über die Haare, die in seidigen Wellen über meine Schultern flossen. Er nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Sein heisser Atem streifte meine Haut und seine Lippen schlossen sich über meinen. In diesem Kuss lag all die Liebe und die Leidenschaft, die wir für einander empfanden. Mir wurde leicht schwindlig, als wir uns tiefer in diesen Kuss gleiten liessen. 

Auf einmal löste er sich von mir. „Ich liebe Dich, Muriel. Ich komme zurück, versprochen." In seinen schwarzen Augen lag ein Glitzern, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich Dumbledore das Amulett abnahm und es um Severus' Hals legte. 

Er liess sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. 

Die Steine des Amuletts begannen auf einmal seltsam zu leuchten. Die beiden Schlangen, die sich zuvor um die Steine geschlungen hatten, begannen sich zu bewegen. Sie lösten sich vom Amulett und kringelten sich auf Severus' nackter Brust. Die Kristalle, die ihre Augen bildeten, begannen zu funkeln. Severus riss die Augen auf und seiner Kehle entfuhr ein erstickter Schrei, als die Schlangen zischend in seine Brust eindrangen. 

Kurz darauf war nur noch ein roter Fleck zu sehen, da wo die Schlangen verschwunden waren. 

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Bindezauber. 

„Wieso tun sie das?" fragte ich ihn leise. 

„Es ist nur zur Sicherheit, für alle Fälle. Man kann nie wissen, was während des Kampfes geschehen wird." 

„Aber der Kampf findet doch nur im Geiste statt," fügte ich hinzu. 

„Da haben sie recht, aber manchmal, wenn ein Kampf sehr heftig wird, können die Auswirkungen bis in diese Ebene gelangen." 

Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, dann fiel mein Blick wieder auf Severus. Seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen. Er sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, was im Moment in seinem Inneren ablief. 

Urplötzlich begannen die Steine in ihren Farben zu glühen und warfen ein gespenstisches Licht durch den Raum. 

„Der Kampf beginnt," sagte Dumbledore leise. 

Auf Severus' Stirn erscheinen einige kleine Falten. 

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy **

Ich sass in meinem Arbeitszimmer in Malfoy Manor und arbeitete an einigen geschäftlichen Dingen.

Noch immer fühlte ich mich nicht ganz fit. Voldemorts Flüche hatten mich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Einige sehr profitable Geschäfte waren mir durch die Lappen gegangen. Wieder fühlte ich den Zorn in mir hochsteigen, den ich gegen Severus Snape hegte. Aber sogleich umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln meinen Mund. 

O'Connor hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er hatte Snape das Pulver, das ich ihm gegeben hatte, verabreicht. Bald schon würde ich von dieser Plage befreit sein. Severus Snape war in kürzester Zeit schon Geschichte. Ich freute mich bereits auf die Nachricht, dass er aus dieser Welt geschieden sei und Hogwarts einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer suchte. 

Auf einmal durchbohrte ein spitzer Schmerz meinen Kopf. Ich liess die Feder auf das Pergament fallen das vor mir lag. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass ich beide Hände gegen meine Stirn presste. Was ist nur los? Ich hatte so gut wie nie Kopfschmerzen. Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis. Snape! Er versuchte den dunklen Zauber zu brechen. Da ich den Zauber beschworen hatte, waren wir miteinander verbunden. 

„Floddy!" schrie ich. „F L O D D Y!!!!!" 

Ein hellgrüner Hauself erschien zitternd an meiner Seite. 

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Master Sir," fragte er mit gesenktem Kopf. 

„Hol mir was gegen diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen! Los! Beweg Dich!" Ich trat mit dem Fuss gegen diesen dämlichen Hauselfen, der sich mit einem Sprung versuchte in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

„Ja Mister Malfoy, Master Sir!" quiekte er und mit einem leisen ‚puff' war er verschwunden. 

Fluchend stand ich auf und ging hinüber in die Bibliothek. Ich musste das verhindern. Snape durfte den Zauber auf keinen Fall brechen. Er sollte daran elendiglich verrecken. 

„Wo steckt dieses verdammte Buch nur!" tobte ich. Ein Buch nach dem anderen riss ich aus den Regalen. Wütend schleuderte ich die Bücher durchs Zimmer. 

„Ahhh, hier. Endlich!" Ich setzte mich an meinen Studiertisch und blätterte mich durch das riesige Buch. „Verflucht sei der, der beschlossen hat, das magische Bücher keine Inhaltsangabe brauchen!" zischte ich böse. 

Mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' erschien wieder der kleine grüne Hauself. 

„Hier Mister Malfoy, Master Sir!" fiepte er und hielt eine kleine Flasche mit hellgelber Flüssigkeit hoch. 

„Was wagst Du mich zu stören!" donnerte ich. Warum konnten einem diese verfluchten Hauselfen nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen. 

„Ihre Medizin, Master Sir!" antwortete Floddy mit zittriger Stimme. 

Seufzend starrte ich den Hauselfen an, der sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verkrochen hätte. Ein Lächeln überzog mein Gesicht. Ich mochte den Gedanken, dass sie mich fürchteten. Doch gleich verfinsterte sich meine Mine wieder, als ein neuerlicher Schmerz mich aufstöhnen liess. 

„Gib endlich her!" fauchte ich und entriss dieser schrecklich grünen Kreatur die Flasche mit der Medizin. 

Ich entfernte den Korken und trank einen Schluck. Kühl und mit einem Hauch von Pfefferminz rann die Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinunter. 

Pfefferminz. Das erinnerte mich gleich wieder an Snape! Dieser Kerl fügte fast all seinen Tränken Pfefferminz bei. Ugh! Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam mich. 

Dieser Mistkerl. Jetzt würde ich ihm den Rest geben. Ich musste nur diese verdammte Seite finden. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meine Brust und raubte mir fast den Atem. Daraufhin folgte ein seltsames Kribbeln, das durch meinen Körper lief. 

Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte mich um. Die Luft war kalt und feucht. Ich befand mich in einer Höhle. Nur die zwei Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten ein wenig Licht. Kniehoch waberte Nebel über den Boden. Kaum etwas war zu erkennen. 

Wie aus dem Nichts traf mich ein Schlag in den Rücken, der mich vorwärts stolpern liess, aber als ich mich umblickte, war nichts zu sehen. Wieder traf mich ein kräftiger Schlag in den Rücken und ein zweiter folgte in meine Kniekehlen, so dass ich zu Boden ging. Augenblicklich erschienen rechts und links neben mir zwei Männer in grauen Roben. Jeder etwas über zwei Meter gross und kräftig. 

Ich blickte von einem zum andern. Sie grinsten fies und zogen mich auf die Beine. Blitzschnell drehte mir der Eine die Arme auf den Rücken, während der andere sich vor mir aufbaute. Ich versuchte mich loszureissen, aber all meine Bemühungen waren vergeblich. 

„Na? Will sich unser Kleiner etwa sträuben?" Beide lachten dreckig. „Ah, das lieben wir, musst Du wissen," sagte der Kerl schleimig, der jetzt genau vor mir stand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rammte er mir die Faust in den Magen. Japsend versuchte ich Luft zu schnappen, während bereits ein zweiter Schlag folgte. Dieser traf mein Gesicht und liess meine Lippe aufplatzen. Ich sackte in die Knie, aber der Kerl der mich festhielt, zog mich wieder hoch. Gleich liess er zwei weitere Schläge folgen, diesmal auf die Niere. Aufstöhnend ging ich zu Boden, wurde aber auch diesmal gleich wieder hochgerissen. Wieder traf ein Fausthieb mein Gesicht. In meinem Mund schmeckte ich das Blut. 

Auf einmal war ein höhnisches Lachen zu hören. ‚Malfoy', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. 

„Du wirst doch etwa nicht schon müde sein, oder Snape?" hallte Lucius Malfoy's Stimme durch die Höhle. 

„Lucius, zeige dich, oder bist du zu feige dazu?" Ich zwang mich zu einem kurzen Lachen. „Ups, jetzt hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass Du das schon immer warst." 

Der Kerl vor mir hob die Faust und rammte sie mir wiederum in den Magen. Ich krümmte mich würgend zusammen und wurde wiederum hochgerissen. 

Ein rhythmisches Klatschen war zu hören. „Bravo meine Herren," lächelte Lucius Malfoy. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten amüsiert. 

Lucius gab dem einen Kerl, der mich geschlagen hatte, ein Zeichen. Daraufhin trat der an meine Seite und die beiden Schläger fassten mich rechts und links. Ihre Hände gruben sich in meine Arme. 

Malfoy trat lächelnd auf mich zu. Er zog meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Gürtel. „Den wirst Du wohl nicht mehr brauchen." Kalt lachend zerbrach er ihn und liess ihn auf den Boden fallen. Das silberne Einhornhaar, das den Kern meines Zauberstabs gebildet hatte, kam zum Vorschein. Es leuchtete seltsam in dem unsteten Licht der Fackeln. Langsam trennte ich den Blick von dem, was einmal mein Zauberstab gewesen war. Lucius blickte mich an und sagte: „Snape, jetzt werden wir die Lektion, die ich Dir vor Jahren erteilt habe vertiefen, denn scheinbar hast Du es immer noch nicht gelernt." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Steinboden. „Incendio", zischte er und sofort entzündete sich ein Feuer. 

Meine Augen weiteten sich etwas, da mir die sogenannte ‚Lektion' noch genau in Erinnerung war. Lucius blieb dies nicht verborgen und ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. 

„Du hättest dich nicht mit mir anlegen sollen, Snape, aber du wolltest es nicht anders." Unsere Gesichter trennten nur noch ein paar Zentimeter. 

„Und Du," erwiderte ich ruhig, sorgsam darauf bedacht, meiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. „Hättest mich nicht beklauen sollen." 

Das Lächeln auf Lucius' Gesicht fror ein. Seine Augen scheinen in dem Moment so kalt, wie das ewige Eis. Daraufhin zog er ein Messer und zerschnitt vorne den Stoff meiner Robe. Ich versuchte mich loszureissen, aber die beiden Riesen hielten mich fest. Ein Entkommen war nicht möglich. Die Robe rutschte langsam von meinen Schultern. Kühl strich die kalt-feuchte Luft über meine nackte Haut. 

Lucius wandte sich ab, ging hinüber zum Feuer und zog eine kleine Ledertasche aus dem Umhang. Langsam zog er den Reissverschluss auf. 

Die kalte Luft und das Wissen darum, was mich erwarten würde, liessen mich ein wenig zittern. 

Malfoy zog einige silbern glänzende Metallstücke aus der Tasche. Fast zärtlich strich er über das Metall, als er die einzelnen Stücke zusammenfügte. Zuletzt entnahm er der Tasche eine kleine Metallplatte. Lucius warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, dann stand er auf und trat dreckig grinsend auf mich zu. 

„Weißt Du, was das ist, Snape?" fragte er zuckersüss. 

Der Schein des Feuers liess das kalte Metall glänzen. Nur zu deutlich waren die Konturen des dunklen Mals darauf sichtbar. Ekel stieg in mir hoch und ich wandte den Blick ab. Grob fasste Lucius mein Gesicht und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. 

„Diesmal Snape, wirst Du mich nicht mehr so schnell vergessen. Das schwöre ich Dir." zischte er und liess mich los. 

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er den Metallstab mit der Platte voran ins Feuer legte. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Sanft strich ich ihm die Haarsträhnen, die wild in sein Gesicht fielen, zurück. Seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiss. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorüber war. 

Auf einmal ging sein Atem wieder stossweise, wie schon vor ein paar Minuten. Aber diesmal versuchte Severus sich aufzubäumen, doch der Bindezauber hielt ihn weiterhin auf dem Bett. Und dann schrie er. Seine Schreie waren entsetzlich. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber es schien nicht zu wirken. 

Dann plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an eine Geschichte, die mir mein Grossvater als ich noch ein Kind gewesen war, immer erzählt hatte. Ich musste es versuchen. Fest nahm ich seine Hand in meine, schloss die Augen und begann mich zu konzentrieren. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Als ich nicht mehr die Kraft hatte zu schreien, liessen sie mich zu Boden gleiten. Keuchend lag ich da und versuchte, einwenig Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. 

Noch immer dreckig lachend ging Lucius um das Feuer herum. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung beschwor er einen Fluch, der mich mit voller Wucht an die Wand schleuderte. 

Ich spürte wie meine Rippen nachgaben und ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr meine Brust. Wieder hörte ich Malfoy's Lachen. 

„Und jetzt Snape, kommt das Ende..." 

Ich hob den Kopf und sah wie der Wahnsinn in seine Augen trat. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und ich schloss die Augen. Malfoy's Gelächter hallte von den feuchten Höhlenwänden wider. 

Auf einmal hörte ich leise eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie wurde immer deutlicher. Es war Muriel... ‚Kämpfe! Los steh auf! Tu etwas!' 

'Aber ich habe keinen Zauberstab. Ich kann nicht mehr gewinnen...' 

‚Doch du kannst! Erinnere dich! Das alles ist nicht echt. Es existiert nur in deiner Fantasie! Nimm dir den Stab und tu es!' 

‚Aber der Stab ist zerbrochen...' 

‚Nur wenn du es zuläst! Kämpfe verdammt!' 

Ein seltsames Gefühl begann mich zu durchströmen, ein Gefühl von Macht. Ich wandte den Kopf und sah meinen Zauberstab etwa fünf Meter entfernt liegen. Langsam streckte ich die Hand aus und konzentrierte mich... 

Der Stab schoss in meine Hand. Er war wieder ganz. Blitzschnell richtete ich mich auf und schon kamen die Worte über meine Lippen. „FINITE INCANTATEM!!!" 

Malfoy's Lachen erstarb und die Höhle begann sich langsam aufzulösen... 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Severus öffnete die Augen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann erkannte er mich. 

„Muriel," flüsterte er müde. 

Lächelnd legte ich ihm einen Finger sanft auf die Lippen. „Schhhhh. Sprich jetzt nicht. Den Zauber zu brechen hat dich viel Kraft gekostet. Du musst dich ausruhen." 

Ich küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn und er schloss die Augen. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren dunkler geworden. Deutlich war die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Verschluss des Amuletts und reichte es Dumbledore. Er liess es in einer Falte seines Umhangs verschwinden. 

Leise standen Dumbledore und ich auf und verliessen das Zimmer. 

In meinem Büro setzten wir uns auf die Couch und liessen uns von den Hauselfen Tee bringen. 

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy **

Keuchend schreckte ich aus der Trance auf, in die ich mich versetzt hatte. Noch immer lag das Buch offen vor mir. 

„Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!" schrie ich und fegte das Buch mit einer wütenden Handbewegung vom Tisch. „Aber ich schwöre dir, Snape. Das nächste Mal entkommst du mir nicht. Das versichere ich dir!" 

Schäumend vor Wut stand ich auf und verliess die Bibliothek. Ich musste irgendwie Dampf ablassen. Wo war nur dieser verdammte Hauself! 

Gerade als ich die Küchentür erreicht hatte, durchfuhr ein eiskalter Schmerz meinen rechten Unterarm. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich hatte es geschafft. Dank Muriel's Hilfe, hatte ich den Zauber gebrochen, doch diese Aktion hatte meine letzte Energie verbraucht. Erschöpft war ich danach eingeschlafen. 

Urplötzlich schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzog meinen rechten Arm und breitete sich langsam in die ganze Seite aus. ‚Voldemort', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wie lange mochte er wohl schon rufen? 

Ich musste los. Dringend. Schwerfällig erhob ich mich vom Bett. Mein Puls raste und ich fühlte mich etwas schwindlig. 

Den rechten Arm umklammert, öffnete ich die Schlafzimmertür und betrat das Büro. Muriel und Dumbledore sassen am Feuer und tranken Tee. Sie blickten mich erstaunt an, als ich den Raum betrat. 

„Severus," sagte Dumbledore besorgt. „Sie sollten sich hinlegen und ausruhen. Sie sind erschöpft." 

„Ich muss .... weg. Es tut mir leid.. ich." stammelte ich. 

Muriel stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Sie bemerkte, dass ich meinen rechten Unterarm fest umklammert hielt. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. 

„Severus, du kannst dich kaum aufrecht halten. Wie willst du in deinem Zustand da hingehen?" 

Ich wusste, das sie recht hatte. Der warnende Druck in meiner Brust erinnerte mich daran, aber was sollte ich tun? 

„Muriel, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dann... Ich muss gehen. Er ruft mich." sagte ich leise. 

„Und wenn Du nicht hingehst?" fragte sie nun, doch sie kannte die Antwort bereits. Das konnte man in ihren Augen sehen. „Geh und pass auf dich auf, versprochen?" 

Ich nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an mich. 

Einige Minuten später apparierte ich in Voldemort's Festung. 

**Index**

**Kapitel 18**


	19. Kapitel 18: Der Plan

  


**Schwarze Rose **

**Kapitel 18: Der Plan **

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich apparierte in den Vorhof von Voldemorts Festung. Erschöpft liess ich mich gegen die Mauer sinken und schloss kurz die Augen. Niemand dort drin durfte sehen, dass ich nicht fit war. Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und murmelte ein paar Worte. Es war ein Zauber der mein Aussehen veränderte, indem er meine Müdigkeit überdeckte. Ein Geräusch liess mich weiter in den Schatten zurückweichen. Zwei Todesser traten durch das Tor in den Hof. Ich löste mich aus dem Schatten und folgte ihnen hinein. 

Kurz darauf betrat ich die Empfangshalle. Viele Todesser waren bereits anwesend. Es war also ein Treffen, an dem ein grosser Teil von Voldemorts Anhängern teilnehmen würde. 

Da der Lord noch auf sich warten ließ, hatten sich verschiedene Gruppen gebildet. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums erkannte ich Lucius Malfoy, der mit zwei Todessern in ein Gespräch vertieft schien. Wie auf ein Zeichen, wandte er sich auf einmal um. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm ein wenig, als er mich sah. Ich lächelte spöttisch und nickte ihm zu. Seine wasserblauen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Er löste sich von seinen 'Freunden' und kam direkt auf mich zu, doch kurz bevor er mich erreicht hatte, erklang ein Gong und alle Todesser reihten sich wie gewohnt in den Kreis ein. 

Voldemort trat ein und schritt durch die Reihen, jeden Todesser scharf musternd. In der angespannten Stille konnte man das Rascheln seines Umhangs hören. Bei einigen blieb er einen Moment stehen. Auf einmal wandte er sich ab und trat in die Mitte. 

„Ihr habt mich enttäuscht! Wieder sind drei meiner getreuen Anhänger bei einem Angriff ums Leben gekommen und warum?" Seine Stimme klang leise, beinahe ein Flüstern. Dann wie aus dem Nichts schrie er: „Weil ein Spion unter uns weilt!" 

Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. „War meine Tarnung aufgeflogen? Hatte er mich entlarvt?" Die Gedanken drohten meinen Geist zu benebeln. Ich musste all meine Kraft und Entschlossenheit aufwenden, um gegen das aufsteigende Gefühl der Übelkeit anzukämpfen. 

Voldemort blickte jeden genau an. „Die Frage die uns alle jetzt natürlich quält ist: Wer ist es! Wer ist der Verräter unter uns!" Die Luft schien zu Eis zu gefrieren und die Stille schien unerträglich zu werden. Die Minuten verstrichen... 

Auf einmal setzte sich der Lord in Bewegung. Er kam direkt auf mich zu. Ich versuchte krampfhaft, meine kalte Gelassenheit zu bewahren. Noch drei Schritte... noch zwei... noch einer... dann blieb er stehen. Ich hob den Blick, auf alles gefasst. 

Der Lord war schräg neben mir stehen geblieben und starrte die Todesserin neben mir an. 

„Siria! Meine ehemals treue Dienerin!" sagte er sanft mit einer fast kindlichen Stimme. Nur wer Voldemort kannte, wusste in welch gefährlicher Stimmung er sich befand, wenn er so zuckersüß sprach. 

Ich bemerkte, wie die junge Frau neben mir hatte zu zittern begonnen. 

„Mein Herr.... Meister... ich habe niemanden verraten... bitte.." stotterte sie. 

Auf Voldemorts schlangenartigem Gesicht breitete sich ein böses Grinsen aus. „Oh ja, Schätzchen.... fahr nur weiter.... ich mag das." Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog Siria in die Mitte des Kreises. 

Leise weinte sie vor sich hin. „Bitte.... ich bin keine Verräterin... ich war immer treu." 

Voldemort lachte kalt. „Aber sicher, Kleine. Und jetzt knie dich hin." 

„Nein, bitte...." schluchzte sie. 

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ich wusste bereits was jetzt folgte. Es war nicht das erste mal, das ich dabei war, wenn ein Verräter hingerichtet wurde. Jedes Mal war es für mich, als würde ich tausend Tode sterben, denn das nächste Mal könnte es mich treffen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. 

„Knie dich hin, hab ich gesagt!" zischte der Lord. 

Siria tat wie ihr befohlen. Der Lord wandte sich ab, ging mit wallendem Umhang die Stufen hoch und liess sich in den Kissen seines Sessels nieder. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln stand auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht. „Snape!" rief er auf einmal. 

Obwohl ich damit rechnete, dass er mich rufen würde, zuckte ich innerlich zusammen. Ich trat vor und verbeugte mich kurz. 

„Beginne!" donnerte Voldemorts Stimme durch den Saal. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln ließ die Szene noch gespenstischer und unwirklicher erscheinen. 

„Ja Meister," erwiderte ich knapp und trat auf den Altar zu. Die eisige Kälte, die von Voldemort ausging, war beinahe körperlich spürbar. 

Auf der Rückseite des Steinalters befand sich ein kleines Geheimfach. Ich tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und murmelte ein paar Worte. Der Stein öffnete sich und gab den Inhalt des Faches frei. Hier standen die Vorräte der verschiedensten Ritualtränke. Ich nahm vier Phiolen aus dem Fach und zwei Kelche. 

Der silberne war der Kelch der Wahrheit, der schwarze der Kelch des Todes. 

Eisige Kälte erfüllte mein Innerstes, als ich erst Wasser und dann die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit des Veritaserums in den Kelch der Wahrheit schüttete. Während normalerweise drei Tropfen davon verwendet wurden, bestand der Lord immer auf der doppelten Menge, so dass kein Gedächtniszauber mehr die Wahrheit verschleiern konnte. Was aber auch dazu führen konnte, dass die Kehle des 'Opfers' verätzt wurde, aber dies spielte dem Lord keine Rolle. 

Sorgfältig verschloss ich die Phiole wieder und stellte sie zurück ins steinerne Geheimfach. Dann hob ich den Kelch und rief: „VERITAS!!!!" 

Der Ruf wurde von den gut Fünfzig anwesenden Todessern immer und immer wieder wiederholt, so dass eine Art Sprechgesang entstand. Langsam stieg ich die Steinstufen hinunter und ging auf Siria zu, die noch immer weinend auf dem Steinboden kniete. 

Als sie mich bemerkte, hob sie den Kopf und sah mich flehend an. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir das tiefe Blau ihrer Augen auf. ‚Keine Gedanken, keine Gedanken!' wiederholte ich innerlich immer wieder. Kalt lächelnd kniete ich mich neben sie. „Hier, trink das Wasser der Wahrheit." Inständig hoffte ich, dass sie es tun würde, aber sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur anderen Seite. Ich warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Voldemort, der mir kaum merklich zunickte. 

Grob fasste ich in ihre Haare und bog ihren Kopf zurück. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ohne Erfolg. Zwei weitere Todesser waren mir zu Hilfe geeilt. Der Eine hielt sie fest, während der andere ihren Kopf still hielt. Langsam hob ich den Kelch und liess die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund rinnen. Sie versuchte es auszuspucken, doch ein Fausthieb in den Magen, liess das nicht zu. 

Ich erhob mich und gab den beiden Todessern ein Zeichen, es mir nachzutun. Noch immer hielten sie sie links und rechts an der Schulter fest. Sirias Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sie hustete. Das konzentrierte Serum verbrannte ihr in diesem Moment den Hals, da war ich mir absolut sicher. 

Der Lord übernahm nun die Befragung, während ich die Stufen zurück zum Altar hoch schritt. Den leeren Kelch rieb ich kurz mit einem weichen Lappen aus und stellte ihn zurück in das Geheimfach. 

„Nun, meine Liebe." zischte Voldemort. „Hast Du uns verraten?" 

Gebannt starrten alle auf die kniende Todesserin. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd. „Nein... nein, habe ich nicht... Meister." keuchte sie. 

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht. „Lügnerin! Ich weiss, dass Du es warst. Es gibt genügend Beweise gegen Dich!" 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre blonden Haare lösten sich aus dem schwarzen Band, das sie benutzt hatte, um sie im Nacken zusammenzubinden. Ich fühlte, wie sich augenblicklich mein Magen verkrampfte. Sie glich Muriel in dem Moment so sehr, das mir beinahe der Atem wegblieb. 

„Crucio!" zischte Voldemort und Siria wurde von der Kraft des Fluchs vornüber geworfen. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber der Schmerz war zu stark. Schreiend wand sie sich auf dem Boden. Die Prozedur schien endlos zu dauern. 

Endlich hob der Lord den Fluch auf. Stille herrschte im Raum. Nur das Keuchen von Siria war zu hören. 

„Nun frage ich Dich noch einmal. Hast Du uns verraten?" seine roten Augen glühten. 

Alle Augen waren gespannt auf Siria gerichtet, die scheinbar mit sich kämpfte. Dann auf einmal sagte sie leise. „Ja Meister. Ich habe Euch verraten. Euch Alle. Ihr seid eine verdammte Drecksbande von Mördern!" 

Siegessicher kräuselten sich Voldemorts schmale Lippen. „Du arbeitest fürs Ministerium, richtig?" 

Siria nickte. „Ich bin eine Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums, die extra für diesen Job ausgebildet wurde." 

Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken. Nichts würde Siria jetzt noch retten. 

Einige Haarsträhnen fielen mir ins Gesicht, als ich zu Voldemort hinüber blickte. Er nickte mir zur und gab mir somit den Befehl. Vorsichtig entkorkte ich die erste Phiole mit einer rotschimmernden Flüssigkeit. Der bittere Geruch des Tranks stieg mir in die Nase und ich hielt den Atem an. Ich schüttete ein klein wenig davon in den schwarzen Kelch. Die zweite Phiole enthielt einen silbernen zähflüssigen Trank, während der letzte Trank weiss wie Schnee glitzerte. Nachdem alle Tränke im Kelch vereint waren, hob ich den Kelch hoch über meinen Kopf und rief: „Tod dem Verräter!" 

Der Ruf wurde von den Todessern übernommen. Immer lauter werdend und mit zunehmender Intensität schrieen sie: Tod, Tod, Tod. 

Langsam ließ ich den Kelch sinken und ging mit abgemessenen Schritten auf Siria zu. Ihr Gesicht war bleich. Die blutleeren Lippen zitterten leicht, als sie den Kopf hob und mich mit angsterfüllten Augen flehend ansah. In dem Moment, als ich vor sie hintrat, gefror meine Seele zu Eis. 

„Nimm deine gerechte Strafe entgegen und trinke den Trank des ewigen Schlafes," sagte ich mit sanfter Stimme. 

Auf einmal wandelte sich die Angst in Hass. Ich konnte die Glut in ihren Augen erkennen. „Es werden Andere kommen, Voldemort und wer weis, vielleicht sind sie schon hier. Wer garantiert Dir, dass ich die Einzige bin, die Dich verraten hat? Nein, du wirst dich nicht mehr lange halten können. Deine Tage als Herrscher der Finsternis sind gezählt." 

An der Art, wie sie mir dann in die Augen blickte, glaubte ich zu erkennen, dass sie genau wusste, wer ich war und was ich hier tat. 

Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm sie den Kelch entgegen und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Ein paar Sekunden, die wie die Ewigkeit schienen, geschah nichts. Die Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten. Doch dann weiteten sich Sirias Augen. Der Kelch fiel ihr aus den Händen und ihr Körper wurde von unkontrollierten Krämpfen geschüttelt. Die ersten Anzeichen des nahenden Todes traten auf ihr Gesicht. 

Ein paar Minuten später war es vorbei. Sie lag reglos auf der Seite, die Augen starr und trübe. Ein feiner Blutfaden lief aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Ich ging neben ihr in die Knie und legte zwei Finger auf ihre Halsschlagader. Nichts. Siria war tot. Ich erhob mich wieder und rief: „Es lebe Lord Voldemort, unser Herrscher und Meister!" 

Auch dieser Ruf wurde von den Zeugen dieses Mordes drei Mal ausgerufen. Daraufhin drehte ich mich um, verbeugte mich kurz vor dem Lord und trat zur Seite. 

„Meine Freunde!" donnerte Voldemorts Stimme durch den kalten Raum. „Geht nun nach hause und ruht euch aus. Bald schon werden wir wieder einen größeren Angriff auf dieses Schlammblüterpack, das im Zaubereiministerium sitzt durchführen. Ich danke euch für eure Treue und Loyalität." Auf ein Zeichen von ihm verließen die Todesser die Halle. 

Ich bückte mich nach dem schwarzen Kelch, der neben der toten Aurorin lag und hob ihn auf. 

„Lucius, Severus... ihr Beide noch nicht." hörte ich Voldemort zischen. 

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy **

'Scheisse,' fluchte ich in Gedanken. Erst entwischte mir Snape und jetzt noch dies. Heute war definitiv nicht mein Glückstag. 

Snape und ich verbeugten uns kurz vor dem Lord. 

„Ihr habt etwas für uns, Sir?" fragte ich und versuchte mir meinen Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

Voldemort sass noch immer in seinem riesigen Sessel am Kamin und musterte uns kalt. Der Schein des Feuers liess seltsame Schatten auf sein schlangenartiges Gesicht fallen und seine stechenden Augen glühten wie heisse Kohle. 

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. Sein Blick schien mich zu durchbohren, dann wandte er sich Snape zu. 

„Nun, meine getreuen Todesser. Wir haben eine heikle Angelegenheit zu regeln. Doch bevor wir die Sache angehen können, scheint es mir, dass wir noch etwas klären müssen." 

Sein Blick schwenkte zwischen uns hin und her. Plötzlich stand er auf und trat auf mich zu. 

„Haben wir ein Problem untereinander?" fragte er mich gefährlich leise. 

„Nein, Sir!" log ich. 

Er blickte tief in meine Augen. „Aha..." 

Wie ein Raubtier schlich er hinüber zu Snape und stellte ihm dieselbe Frage. Auch er antwortete: „Nein, Sir!" 

„Dann ist es ja gut..." Voldemort ging zurück zu seinem Sessel. Auf halbem Weg wirbelte er herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. 

„Crucio!" schrie er. 

Snape ging keuchend in die Knie, als ihn der Fluch traf. Er kämpfte dagegen an, aber der Lord hielt den Fluch immer weiter aufrecht. Irgendwann musste er kapitulieren und sackte schreiend vor Schmerz zusammen. 

Ich konnte mir ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich liebte es, wenn der Lord diesen verkommenen Schweinehund bestrafte. 

Dem Lord entging mein Gesichtsausdruck nicht. 

„Finite incantatem," sagte er und wandte sich mir zu. 

Das Grinsen verschwand von meinem Gesicht. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? 

„Nun bist Du dran, Lucius!" 

„Nein bitte, Sir. Ich... ich habe doch nichts getan, was-" 

„Schweig!" zischte Voldemort. 

„Ihr Beide habt mich belogen und das mag ich überhaupt nicht. Also empfange Deine Bestrafung. „Crucio!" 

Die Wucht des Fluchs schleuderte mich auf den Boden. Mein Körper schien zu verbrennen, das Blut zu kochen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie lange der Fluch gedauert hat, aber es war lange genug. 

„Steht auf!" hörte ich den Lord wie aus weiter Ferne befehlen. 

Mit zitternden Knien gehorchte ich. Ein kurzer Seitenblick bestätigte mir, dass es Snape nicht besser ging. 

„Nie wieder dulde ich, dass zwei meiner besten und hochrangigsten Todesser auf einander losgehen. Egal ob ihr euch mögt oder nicht. Nie wieder geht ihr Beide aufeinander los! Verstanden?" 

Keiner gab Antwort. 

„Verstanden?" schrie Voldemort. „Ansonsten werde ich den, der überlebt selbst erledigen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" 

„Ja, Sir!" antworteten wir zusammen. 

„Und nun, da wir dies geklärt haben, lasst uns zum wichtigen Teil kommen. Es gibt da einen Minister der uns behinderlich ist. Er ist dummerweise nicht bestechlich. Nun, wir werden ihn ersetzen müssen." 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Die Sterne verblassten bereits, als ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Meine Muskeln schmerzten von der Bestrafung die ich erhalten hatte und die Müdigkeit drückte bleiern auf meine Schultern. 

Restlos erschöpft schleppte ich mich die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch. Langsam aber stetig ging ich weiter. Ich fürchtete, dass wenn ich stehen bleiben würde, ich keine Kraft zum weitergehen mehr haben würde. 

An der schweren Eichentür angekommen, klopfte ich an. Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore trotz der frühen Morgenstunde noch wach war. Noch immer hatte er auf meine Rückkehr gewartet. 

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore **

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Gerade war Severus bei mir gewesen und hatte mir alles über das Treffen und die Unterredung, die der Lord mit Lucius und ihm gehabt hatte berichtet. Er hatte müde und abgespannt gewirkt, aber das war nach den letzten Ereignissen auch kein Wunder. Severus war einmal mehr nicht dazu gekommen, sich auszuruhen. 

Severus war von Lord Voldemort gebeten worden, einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie sie Thimon Byron, den Minister für verbotene Zauber und Banne in ihre Gewalt bringen könnten. Malfoy war hinzugerufen worden, um bei der Planung mitzuarbeiten. Es sollte eine grosse spektakuläre Aktion werden, die das Ministerium, wie auch die ganze Zaubererwelt erschüttern sollte. Sie sollte demonstrieren, was geschieht, wenn sich jemand gegen Lord Voldemort stellt. 

Der Meister der Zaubertränke war erst im Morgengrauen nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt. Er hatte den grössten Teil der Nacht mit Lucius zusammengesessen und hatte einen Plan entworfen. 

Ein Geräusch vom Fenster her riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich wandte mich um und erkannte die Eule des Ministeriums, die wie jeden Morgen, die neusten Nachrichten brachte.... 

**Index**

**Kapitel 19**


	20. Kapitel 19: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

  


**Schwarze Rose **

**Kapitel 19: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm **

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Kurz nachdem ich bei Dumbledore gewesen war, betrat ich den Kerker. Meine Stimmung war nahezu auf dem Nullpunkt, als ich durch die leeren Pultreihen meines Klassenzimmers ging. 

Mit der Hand fuhr ich geistesabwesend über das dunkle Holz der Brautische. Bei einem vorne links blieb ich stehen und betrachtete die tiefen Linien und Kerben, die der Unterricht in Zaubertränke über all die Jahre hinterlassen hatte. 

Auch wenn der Raum düster und kalt wirkte, ging doch eine Art Unschuld von ihm aus. Kaum an einem anderen Ort fühlte ich mich sicherer als hier. Im Geheimen beneidete ich die Schüler, die tagaus tagein hier saßen und lernten. Die meisten von ihnen wussten noch nichts von den Grausamkeiten, die das Leben einem antun konnte. Die Bitterkeit hatte noch keinen Einzug in ihr Leben gehalten. Was würde ich dafür geben, noch einmal eine solch unschuldige Seele zu besitzen?' Das quietschende Geräusch der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ließ mich erschreckt zusammenzucken. 

„Severus?", hörte ich die sanfte Stimme Muriels. Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich konnte ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise, als sie von hinten die Arme um mich schlang. 

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss ihre Wärme und Nähe. Langsam trat sie um mich herum, nahm mein Gesicht sanft in ihre Hände und zog mich zu sich hinunter. Unsere Lippen trafen sich, erst zu einem zögernden, fast schüchternen Kuss, der jedoch rasch leidenschaftlich und wild wurde. Ich schloss Muriel fest in meine Arme und klammerte mich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender, der nach Rettung sucht. Sie griff in meine Haare und zog mich noch tiefer in den Kuss. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Die ganze Nacht über, von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem Severus Hogwarts verlassen hatte und dem Ruf des dunklen Lords gefolgt war, hatte ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Sorgen darum, ob seine Tarnung auffliegen würde aber auch Sorgen darum, was Voldemort diesmal von ihm verlangen würde und natürlich nicht zu letzt beschäftigte mich die Tatsache, dass er auf Lucius treffen würde. 

Nun als ich endlich in seinen Armen lag und seine Lippen auf den meinen spürte, waren die Sorgen wie weggewischt. 

„Komm", flüsterte ich und zog ihn mit mir in seine Privaträume hinüber. Ich wollte die schreckliche Leere, die in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen lag, ausfüllen und ihn die Wärme spüren lassen, die er jetzt am Nötigsten brauchte. 

Im Schlafzimmer wandte ich mich zu ihm um und öffnete den Verschluss seines Winterumhangs. Mit einem Rascheln fiel der dicke Stoff zu Boden. Sanft drückte ich Severus hinunter auf sein Bett. Er ließ es geschehen und schloss die Augen. Ich beugte mich über ihn. Meine Lippen wanderten sanft liebkosend von den seinen über die Wange und den Hals langsam Zentimeter für Zentimeter tiefer. Mit geschickten Fingern begann ich die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu öffnen, während ich mit der Zungenspitze, die zarte Haut hinter seinem Ohr liebkoste. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf auf die Seite rollen, so dass ich besser hinkam. Dann endlich konnte ich ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streifen. 

Wieder fanden sich unsere Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss. Sein Atem streifte heiß meine Haut und ließ mich erschauern. Sanft drückte ich Severus wieder zurück in die Kissen und ließ meine Zungenspitze über seine Brust, seinen Bauch immer tiefer gleiten.... 

_Drei Stunden später... _

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Schlafend lag Muriel in meinem Arm und ich blickte in ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Sie war so schön, so wunderschön. Eine blonde Locke war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Es wäre eine Sünde ihren Schlaf zu stören und doch... ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Sanft fuhr ich mit dem Finger die geschwungene Form ihrer Lippen nach. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Weißt du überhaupt wie schön du bist?", flüsterte ich und strich die seidige Locke aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen öffneten sich leicht und das Blau ihrer Augen leuchtete wie der Himmel an einem schönen Sommertag. 

„Hi", hauchte sie. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

Doch nun, als sie mich so unschuldig anlächelte, fühlte ich wieder das nagende Schuldgefühl in mir. Sofort unterbrach ich unseren Blickkontakt. 

Leicht berührte sie mit der Hand meine Wange. Ich spürte ihre Wärme, die augenblicklich durch meinen Körper floss. „Was ist mit dir, Severus. Was bedrückt dich?" fragte sie leise, als sie sich auf den Ellbogen aufstützte, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. 

„Es ist nichts", versicherte ich ihr und setzte ein Lächeln auf. 

Sie sah mich an und ein schelmisches Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Lügner", sagte sie und küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich sehe es in deinen Augen." Dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst. „Es ist wegen gestern Nacht... Du denkst über das Treffen nach." 

Rasch drehte ich den Kopf weg. ‚Verdammt, sie kannte mich doch besser, als ich immer dachte...' 

„Hey", hörte ich ihre Stimme an meinem Ohr. „Sieh mich an." Als ich nicht reagierte wurde sie eindringlicher. „Sieh mich an Severus." Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Wange und zwang mich, sie anzusehen. „Egal, was gestern geschehen ist. Egal, was du gestern Nacht getan hast. Ich liebe dich und nichts wird daran jemals etwas ändern können. Nichts, hörst du?" In ihren Augen sah ich das Feuer der Entschlossenheit glühen. „Was auch kommen mag. Ganz gleich, was das Leben für uns noch bereithalten wird. Wir gehören zusammen. Keine Macht auf Erden wird uns jemals trennen können." 

Ich sah sie an und bewunderte sie. Wie konnte sie so etwas zu einem Todesser wie mir sagen. Ob sie wirklich wusste, was sie da sagte? 'Ich sollte ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagen', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Sie musste endlich wissen wer ich war. Ich hatte schon zu lange damit gewartet. 

„Muriel, es gibt da etwas, was du wissen solltest", begann ich. „Es betrifft die Zeit, bevor wir uns kannten. Ich war derjenige.." Sie legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. 

„Schhhhh Severus. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen... Das Einzige was zählt, ist die Zukunft." 

Muriel strahlte mich an und strich mit einem Finger über meine Stirn. „Wenn du nicht aufpasst, bleiben die Falten für immer da sitzen... Sieht nicht schön aus." Kichernd bewarf sie mich mit einem Kissen. 

Augenblicklich entflammte eine ausgelassene Kissenschlacht. 

„Nicht getroffen!", rief sie, als mein Kissen knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbeisegelte. 

„Warte, ich kriege dich...", rief ich und lief ihr nach. Draußen in meinem Büro hatte ich sie eingeholt und fasste sie um ihre schlanke Taille. Lachend blickten wir uns in die Augen. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss, der die Sinne betörte und uns Zeit und Raum vergessen ließ... 

_Zwei Tage später... _

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Es war bereits dunkel, als ich die hellerleuchtete Strasse in Hogsmeade verließ und in die dreckige, stinkende Hintergasse trat. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich über den Bürgersteig, stets darauf bedacht, nicht aufzufallen und nicht in einen Hunde- oder Katzenkot zu treten. Ich mied die Lichtkegel, die teilweise aus den heruntergekommenen Häusern fielen. Von irgendwo her hörte man Klaviermusik und das Gelächter von billigen Mädchen. Miauend lief eine Katze über die Strasse. Kurz blickte ich ihr nach... War das eine schwarze Katze gewesen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 'Severus reiß dich endlich zusammen. Du bist nicht abergläubisch.' 

Endlich erreichte ich Duncans Haus. Drinnen brannte noch Licht. "Gut dass du da bist, Mistkerl', dachte ich und lächelte spöttisch. Stufe um Stufe ging ich leise die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Laden. Hier waren die Lampen bereits gelöscht worden, aber das Läuten der Türglocke würde ihm verraten, dass jemand im Laden war. Ich suchte mir einen günstigen Standort und verbarg mich hinter einem großen Bücherregal. 

Kurz darauf hörte ich die schlurfenden Schritte von Duncan O'Connor näher kommen. Besser konnte es nicht laufen. Er kam persönlich und schickte für einmal nicht seine Nichte. Geduldig wartete ich... 

„Wer ist da?", rief Duncan, als er das Licht im Laden anmachte. Ich gab keine Antwort. Oh nein, so einfach wollte ich es dem Kerl nicht machen. „Komm schon raus, ich weiß dass du da bist...", rief er nun etwas ungeduldiger. Nachdem er noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, schien er nervös zu werden. „Wer ist da, verdammt!" Die Holzbretter unter seinen Füssen knarrten leise, als er näher kam. 

Ich machte einen raschen Schritt nach vorne und packte den überrumpelten Ladenbesitzer an den Robenaufschlägen. Mit voller Wucht knallte ich ihn gegen das Bücherregal, so dass einige Bücher herunterfielen. Ich war sauer. Diese verdammte Ratte hatte mit Lucius gemeinsame Sache gemacht. „Warum?", zischte ich gefährlich, als ich ihn wieder gegen das Gestell knallte. Ein gut gezielter Schlag in die Magengrube ließ ihn keuchend in die Knie gehen. Ich riss Duncan wieder hoch und schickte ihn mit einem Kinnhaken zu Boden. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete ich, wie sich der Dreckskerl röchelnd auf die Knie kämpfte. „Warum hast du das getan?", schrie ich nun. 

„Severus", keuchte Duncan. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." 

Ich fühlte wie der Zorn glühend heiß in mir aufstieg. Ohne weiter zu zögern trat ich zu. Mein Tritt warf den Ladenbesitzer auf den Rücken und ließ ihn husten. 

„Wie ist es jetzt?" fragte ich etwas beherrschter. „Erinnerst du dich wieder?" 

Der Mann schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Die Angst blitzte in seinen Augen auf, als ich mich über ihn beugte. Das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen, sah ich ihn an. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten O'Connor. Erstens: Du erzählst mir freiwillig alles was ich wissen will, oder Zweitens: wir machen hiervon Gebrauch." Betont langsam zog ich die kleine Phiole mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit aus dem Umhang. 

„Veritaserum?", kreischte Duncan, während die ersten Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn traten. „Hör zu, Severus. Sag was du möchtest und ich lasse es dir. Brauchst nichts dafür zu bezahlen. Möchtest du Bücher? Oder irgendwelche Zaubertrankzutaten? Du kannst die die du bestellt hast gratis haben... Nur ich kann dir die Gründe und alles was noch dran hängt nicht nennen, er würde mich umbringen." 

„Hmmm", sinnierte ich. „Falsche Antwort." 

Blitzschnell zog ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Duncan. „Stupor!" 

Duncan war augenblicklich wie versteinert. Ich entkorkte die Phiole, zwang seinen Mund auf und ließ drei Tropfen des Serums auf seine Zunge fallen. Rasch ließ ich die Phiole wieder in meiner Tasche verschwinden, richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf ihn und murmelte: „Ennervate!" 

Hustend richtete sich Duncan mit krebsrotem Gesicht wieder auf. 

„Mistkerl....", krächzte er. 

„Danke, ist wenigstens ehrlich gemeint und nun", fuhr ich weiter. „Erzähl mir was ich wissen will." 

„Es... Severus... ich..." Duncan kämpfte noch ein wenig gegen das Serum an, aber es würde nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden sein, bis er den Kampf verlor. 

„Ich warte...", sagte ich eindringlich. 

Der eiskalte Schmerz der plötzlich durch meinen rechten Arm schoss und sich unbarmherzig in die ganze rechte Seite ausbreitete, ließ mich taumeln. Ich grub die Fingernägel in die Handfläche und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. 

„Verdammt!", quetschte ich mühsam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste der Lord mich rufen. Warum gerade jetzt? 

Wütend wandte ich mich wieder an Duncan. „Dein Glück, dass ich nun gehen muss. Aber ich versichere dir. Ich komme wieder." Ich drehte mich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Laden. 

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore **

Endlich erreichte ich Hogsmeade. Es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem ich das Städtchen, in dem nur Zauberer und Hexen lebten, besucht hatte. Bereits zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Abend fragte ich mich, warum Cornelius Fudge mich ausgerechnet hier, in Hogsmeade, treffen wollte. 

„Seltsam", murmelte ich vor mich hin, als ich mich dem Flyers-Inn näherte. Fudge und ich hatten uns immer entweder im Ministerium oder in Hogwarts getroffen. Warum also nun in Hogsmeade? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Fudge war seit jeher ein recht seltsamer Kerl gewesen. Warum ausgerechnet er Zaubereiminister geworden war, war mir noch immer schleierhaft. 

Mit diesen Gedanken erreichte ich das kleine Hotel. Ich stutzte. Die Lichter waren allesamt aus. Zu spät erkannte ich die Falle... 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich zwei Schatten, die auf mich zu huschten, doch noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, liess mich ein harter Schlag auf den Kopf in die Knie brechen. 

Stöhnend versuchte ich mit fahrigen Bewegungen an meinen Zauberstab zu gelangen, doch die beiden Schatten kamen mir zuvor. Sie traten brutal und mit aller Kraft in meine Seiten. Unter stechendem Schmerz brachen einige Rippen. Die Schatten rissen mich hoch, zerrten mich in eine dunkle Seitengasse und warfen mich zu Boden. 

Hustend versuchte ich wieder etwas Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, als mich eine kalte Stimme aufblicken liess. 

„Albus, Albus, Albus. Ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auf diesen alten Trick reinfällst. Tztztztztztz. Du enttäuscht mich aber sehr, mein alter Freund." 

Ich hob den Kopf und sah in die roten Augen die mich ab und zu in meinen Träumen verfolgten. „Voldemort!", zischte ich. 

Dieser verzog sein schlangenartiges Gesicht zu einem grausamen Grinsen. "Endlich!", sagte er mit glühenden Augen. „Auf diesen Augenblick habe ich lange gewartet und heute Nacht werden meine Träume wahr. Dies ist nur ein kleiner Triumph in meiner gross angelegten Aktion gegen das Ministerium. Die heutige Nacht wird in die Geschichte eingehen und in meiner grossen und unendlichen Güte, habe ich beschlossen dich teilhaben zu lassen, Albus." Der dunkle Lord lachte hohl, während er langsam seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete. 

'Das ist es nun, das Ende', dachte ich, als ich die Augen schloss und auf den Todesfluch wartete. Doch an dessen Stelle zischte Voldemort: „Crucio!" 

Eine feurige Welle des Schmerzes überflutete mich und schmetterte mich gegen die Backsteinmauer des Hotels. Das Gefühl von heißer Lava, die unabwendbar das Fleisch von meinen Knochen brannte, bemächtigte sich meiner Sinne. Mein ganzes Sein konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, ein wenig Luft in die schmerzende Lunge zu bekommen. Dann auf einmal wurde der Fluch von mir genommen. Keuchend kämpfte ich mich auf die Knie und hob den Kopf. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und verursachte hämmernde Schmerzen in meinen Schläfen. 

„Nun?," fragte der Lord hinterlistig. „Wie hat dir dies gefallen? Noch mehr gefällig?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kreischte er wieder „Crucio!" 

Hinter meinen Augen schien die Welt in gleißenden Blitzen zu explodieren. Mein Blut schien zu kochen und die Sehnen und Muskeln drohten demnächst zu zerreißen. Gerade als ich mir nur noch wünschte zu sterben, hob er den Fluch wieder auf. Ich schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund. Es war mir kaum möglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

„Der große Albus Dumbledore! Wenn dich deine Schäfchen jetzt so sehen könnten. Der mächtige, unbesiegbare Schulleiter von Hogwarts." Voldemort trat spöttisch grinsend näher. Als er direkt über mir stand hob ich mühsam den schmerzenden Kopf und blickte ihm in die vor Wahnsinn flackernden Augen. 

„Lass dir dies eine Lehre sein, Albus." Wieder hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn diesmal auf meine Stirn. 

Ich schloss die Augen und wartete... 

„Crucio!", flüsterte der dunkle Lord. 

Das letzte was ich hörte, war sein höhnisches Gelächter vermischt mit meinen Schreien... 

**Index**

**Kapitel 20**


	21. Kapitel 20: Der Angriff

  


**Schwarze Rose **

**Kapitel 20: Der Angriff **

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin **

Mit einer guten Flasche Whisky unter dem Arm klopfte ich an Muriels Tür. 

„Wer ist da? rief Muriel. 

„Ich bin's, Remus," gab ich zur Antwort. 

Kurz darauf hörte ich ein leises „Herein!". Ich öffnete die schwere Tür und trat ein. 

„Ich bin hier drüben!" rief sie aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Komm ruhig. Ich beiss schon nicht." 

Zögernd ging ich hinüber und trat lächelnd durch die Tür. „Hallo Sternch-" Als ich Muriel erblickte, blieb mir kurz die Luft weg. Sie stand vor dem großen Wandspiegel und schloss gerade die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Aurorenuniform. 

„Wow," sagte ich atemlos. „Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus." Die Uniform stand ihr einfach perfekt. 

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte strahlend. „Danke," antwortete sie und machte sich daran ihre blonden Locken hochzustecken. 

„Da fällt mir ein," sagte ich leicht stirnrunzelnd**,** „Was hat eigentlich Sev dazu gesagt, dass Du wieder als Aurorin tätig bist?" 

Muriels Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich. 

„Du hast es ihm also verschwiegen." stellte ich fest. 

Muriel nickte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich konnte es nicht, Remus. In letzter Zeit hatte er Probleme genug, auch ohne, dass ich ihm dies noch eröffnet habe." In ihrer Stimme schwang eine Spur Traurigkeit und Besorgnis mit. 

Mitleidig sah ich sie an. Sie hatte recht. In letzter Zeit stand Severus wirklich sehr unter Stress. Das Leben, dass er seit letztem Sommer wieder zu führen gezwungen war, war alles andere als schön. Für nichts in der Welt, hätte ich mit ihm tauschen wollen. Muriel hatte recht wenn sie sagte, dass er auch so Probleme genug hätte, aber was wenn... Nein, darüber nachzudenken würde nur Kopfschmerzen mit sich bringen und die Situation auch nicht verändern. „Du musst es ihm sagen, Sternchen. Trotz allem. Lass es nicht so weit kommen, dass er es von jemand anderem erfährt, oder schlimmeres." 

Sie atmete tief ein und sah mich dann mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen an. „Du hast Recht, Remus. Gleich morgen früh werde ich es ihm sagen." 

„Wie wär's mit jetzt?" hakte ich nach. 

Muriel schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich habe in zwanzig Minuten eine Einsatzbesprechung im Ministerium. Tut mir leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht." 

„Schon gut, Sternchen," erwiderte ich und schloss sie kurz in die Arme. Wieder spürte ich die Angst in mir, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte. Die Arbeit als Aurorin war alles andere als ungefährlich. „Pass auf dich auf. Wir sehen uns morgen." murmelte ich, küsste sie auf die Stirn und verließ das Büro. 

Als ich wieder draußen auf dem Korridor stand, bemerkte ich erst, dass ich eine Flasche Whisky dabei hatte. Heute Abend hatte ich eigentlich mit Muriel einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen wollen. Schulterzuckend schritt ich die Treppen hinunter und ohne es bewusst bemerkt zu haben, fand ich mich auf einmal vor Severus' Tür wieder. 'Warum auch nicht? Ein gutes Glas alten schottischen Whisky hat Sev immer zu schätzen gewusst', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Also klopfte ich an die dicke Eichentür. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Der Nachtwind umfing mich mit seinem kalten Atem, als ich auf der Waldlichtung apparierte. 

Fünfzehn weitere Todesser waren bereits anwesend. Einige hatten Fackeln entzündet und hielten sie hoch, so dass die Lichtung in ein gespenstisches Licht getaucht wurde. 

Nicht weit von mir konnte ich Malfoys spöttische Stimme hören. „Ah, unser wunderbarer Zaubertränkemeister hat auch hergefunden. Interessant. Was hat dich aufgehalten?" 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen würde, Lucius." giftete ich zurück. 

Fast zeitgleich apparierte der dunkle Lord auf der Lichtung und die Todesser verneigten sich tief. 

„Erhebt euch meine Brüder," zischelte Voldemort. Seine Augen glühten im Schein der Fackeln und ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinem schlangenartigen Gesicht. 

Selten hatte ich ihn so lächeln sehen. 'Was hat er bloß wieder getan?' schoss es mir urplötzlich durch den Kopf. 

„Diese Nacht wird in die Geschichte eingehen! Der große Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Mister Unbesiegbar, Albus Dumbledore ist heute Nacht in die Knie gegangen. Ja, Severus," sagte Voldemort an mich gewandt. Seine Stimme schien direkt aus einer Gruft zu kommen. „Es sieht so aus, als ob du bald einen neuen Chef bekommen wirst. Dieser alte Narr war mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge." Voldemorts teuflisches Lachen klang über die Lichtung. 

Mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. 'Er blufft.' dachte ich verzweifelt. 'Das kann nicht sein, denn Albus war noch in Hogwarts gewesen, als ich nach Hogsmeade gegangen war. Er hatte in der Grossen Halle gesessen und ...' Forschend sah ich in Voldemorts Gesicht und ich wusste, dass er diesmal die Wahrheit sprach. 

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Todesser. Es kostete mich unsägliche Kraft, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und dem Lord anerkennend zuzunicken. 

„Nun, das ist nicht die einzige wundervolle Tat, die es morgen früh zu feiern gibt." fuhr der Lord fort. „Lasst uns nun aufbrechen um das Ministerium empfindlich zu treffen. Wir werden folgendermaßen vorgehen..." 

Den Rest der Planungsbesprechung bekam ich nur halbwegs mit. Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Hatte Voldemort sich Zugang zu Hogwarts verschafft? Nein, das konnte kaum möglich sein. Hogwarts war zu gut geschützt. Doch wie hatte er Albus in seine Hand bekommen können und vor allem, was hatte er ihm angetan? Hatte er ihn getötet? 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Während ich mich mit meiner Aurorengruppe zum Einsatz fertig machte, überkam mich doch das schlechte Gewissen. Ich hätte es Severus sagen müssen. Doch er hatte in der letzten Zeit so viel Stress, so viele furchtbare Erlebnisse gehabt, mit denen er irgendwie fertig werden musste, dass ich ihn nicht auch noch damit hatte belästigen wollen. Die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten, hatte ich dazu nützen wollen, ihm ein Gefühl der Wärme und der Geborgenheit zu geben.... 

„Agentin Stern? Können wir?" riss mich die Stimme eines jungen Auroren aus meinen Gedanken. 

„Äh," antwortet ich zögerlich. „Ja, klar. Brechen wir auf, damit wir rechtzeitig da sind." 

_Eine Stunde später... _

Ruhig und friedlich lag das Haus der Byrons vor uns. Die Nacht war sternenklar und ein kalter Wind strich über das Anwesen. Ab und zu hörte man den einsamen Ruf eines Käuzchens. Die Byrons waren unauffällig weggebracht worden. Doch nun, als wir so warteten, wurde es mit jeder Minute, die verstrich unwahrscheinlicher, dass irgendwas passieren würde. Unser Informant musste sich geirrt haben. Doch wir warteten weiter. 

Kurz vor Mitternacht, zog eine Bewegung nicht weit von mir, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Im letzten Moment konnte ich einen Schrei zurückhalten. Ich hatte mich zu Tode erschrocken. Keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt, trat ein Todesser aus dem Gebüsch. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte im Wind. 

Das Blut schien mir in den Adern zu gefrieren. Diese schlanke Gestalt, diese majestätische Haltung und die Art wie er sich bewegte, so anmutig und raubtierhaft... Ja, ihn hätte ich aus tausenden von Menschen wiedererkannt. Er war es gewesen. Er war der Todesser, der mir letzten Sommer die schrecklichsten Augenblicke meines Lebens bereitet hatte. 

Bewegungsunfähig verweilte ich in meiner Deckung und sah zu, wie er sich näher an das Anwesen heran schlich. Schlussendlich kniete er nieder und zog seinen Zauberstab. 

Mein Herz schlug so laut, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dieser Todesser müsse es hören können. Die Angst vor diesem Mann, diesem Monstrum schnürte mir die Luft ab. Ohne viel dagegen tun zu können, sah ich vor meinem geistigen Auge wieder die grausamen Bilder des letzten Sommers aufblitzen. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. 

Der Todesser murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und augenblicklich leuchteten die Schutzzauber, die das Haus umgaben, grün auf. Systematisch hob er einen nach dem anderen auf. Seine kalte Berechnung, mit der er seinen Plan verfolgte, schürte den Hass in mir. Ich wollte den Kerl erledigen. Ihn ein für alle mal aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Nie wieder würde er Leid und Kummer über unschuldige Menschen bringen. 

Gerade als ich aus meiner Deckung treten wollte, hob der Todesser die linke Hand. Dies musste ein Zeichen gewesen sein, denn auf einmal waren noch fünf weiter Todesser aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht. Mit ein paar knappen Handzeichen bedeutete er seinen Leuten, was sie zu tun hatten. Er selbst bleib noch stehen und beobachtete wie die fünf Schatten sich dem Haus näherten. 

'Diesmal nicht, Du Dreckskerl!' dachte ich hasserfüllt und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken. Langsam erhob ich mich. Scheinbar hatte er mich bemerkt, doch in dem Moment, in dem er mit erhobenem Zauberstab herumwirbelte, traf ihn der Powerfluch, den ich auf ihn abgeschossen hatte. Die Macht des Fluchs schleuderte ihn gegen den Stamm der grossen Eiche, neben der er gestanden hatte. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape **

Ich stand auf einer leichten Anhöhe und beobachtete wie meine Männer sich an das Haus anschlichen. 

Da ich Albus Dumbledore von dieser Mission berichtet hatte, hielt ich mich nun absichtlich etwas im Hintergrund. Wenn das Ministerium ein Aurorenteam geschickt hatte, dann wollte ich ihm auf keinen Fall in die Hände laufen. Erst recht nicht jetzt, wo ich nicht wusste, was mit Albus geschehen war. Der Gedanke an ihn versetzte meinem Herz einen leichten Stich. Was hatte der Lord nur mit ihm gemacht? Die Ungewissheit machte mich fertig. 

In diesem Moment beging ich den grössten Fehler, den jemand in meiner Position nur begehen konnte. Ich hatte mich durch meine Gedanken von der augenblicklichen Aufgabe ablenken lassen und somit die Bewegung hinter mir zu spät wahrgenommen. 

Ich riss meinen Zauberstab hoch und wirbelte herum, doch mitten in der Bewegung traf mich der erste Fluch und ich prallte mit voller Wucht gegen den rauen Stamm der Eiche neben mir. 

Der Aufprall verschlug mir den Atem und der Zauberstab entglitt meinen Händen. Die Haut meiner rechten Wange wurde von der Rinde aufgerissen und hinterließ einen brennenden Riss. 

Noch bevor ich mich aufrichten konnte, traf mich bereits ein weiterer Fluch, der mich mit dem Rücken wieder gegen den Baum schleuderte. Nach Luft japsend ging ich in die Knie. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ich musste irgendwie versuchen an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Das war meine einzige Chance anders würde ich aus dieser Situation nicht heraus kommen. Der Stab lag keine zwei Meter neben mir, zwischen den Wurzeln. Also stieß ich mich mit aller Kraft ab und hechtete danach. Doch noch im Flug hörte ich eine Stimme „Stupor!" schreien. Ohne den Sturz noch abfangen zu können, schlug ich auf dem wurzeldurchzogenen Boden auf. Auf das leise Krachen in meiner linken Schulter folgte ein stechender Schmerz, der mir beinahe die Besinnung raubte. 

Das Nächste, was ich wahrnahm waren Stiefel, die sich meinem Gesicht näherten. Stimmen wurden laut und bald war ich von vier Auroren umgeben. 

„Hey Mädel, da hast du ja einen tollen Fang gemacht**." **hörte ich einen der Auroren sagen. „Den Anführer persönlich. Endlich mal ist es uns gelungen einen Todesser höheren Rangs zu fassen." 

„Wo sind die anderen Dreckskerle?" fragte eine mir bestens bekannte Stimme. Muriel. Es musste Muriel sein, aber was tat sie hier bei dem Aurorenteam? Ich wollte mich umdrehen, so dass ich sie sehen konnte, doch der Lähmungsfluch, der noch immer auf mir lag, liess das nicht zu. 

„Einen haben wir getötet doch die anderen vier konnten unglücklicherweise entkommen." antwortete der Auror. Einige harte Stiefeltritte in die Seite nahmen mir den restlichen Atem und ließen mich aufstöhnen. „Na? Gefällt dir das du Bastard?" keuchte dieselbe männliche Stimme. „Dies ist für meinen Bruder, den ihr Mistkerle auf dem Gewissen habt." Wieder trat er zu. 

„Halt!" rief die Aurorin. Keuchend versuchte ich etwas Luft in die brennenden Lungen zu bekommen. 'Danke Muriel,' dachte ich und schöpfte ein klein wenig Hoffnung. 

„Wieso denn das, Stern? Seit wann hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns einen Spass auf Kosten der Todesser erlauben?" wollte der Mann wissen. 

„Ich habe nichts dagegen Myers. Dies ist dieser Scheißkerl, der mich letzten Sommer fast zu Tode gefoltert und mich dann sterbend liegen gelassen hat. Endlich, habe ich die Möglichkeit, das Gesicht, dieser erbärmlichen Ratte zu sehen." Ihre Stimme klang voller Hass. Resigniert schloss ich die Augen. Von ihr würde ich keine Gnade zu erwarten haben, von Hilfe ganz zu schweigen. Ich hatte mich die vergangenen Monate immer vor dem Moment gefürchtet, in dem sie erfahren würde, wer ihr das alles damals angetan hatte. Doch niemals hätte ich mir auch nur im entferntesten ausgemalt, dass ich mich in der Gewalt eines ganzen Aurorenteams befinden würde, wenn sie es herausfindet. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. 

„Los! Richtet ihn auf!" befahl sie. Einer der Auroren trat über mich und flüsterte „Finite incantatem." 

Augenblicklich fiel die Lähmung von mir ab, doch noch bevor ich mich bewegen konnte, wurde ich bereits hochgerissen und meine Arme wurden auf den Rücken gedreht. Der Schmerz der augenblicklich durch meine Schulter fuhr, und sich in heißen Wellen in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete, ließ mich aufschreien. 

„Schrei nur du verdammter Todesser. Es wird Dir auch nichts nützen. Dies ist noch der harmlosere Teil, von dem, was dich heute noch erwartet." zischte die kalte Stimme dessen, den Muriel Myers genannt hatte. 

Wieder rissen die beiden Auroren, die mich festhielten, an meinen Armen und der dritte hinter mir drückte mich auf die Knie nieder. Der Schmerz ließ Schweißperlen auf meine Stirn treten und Übelkeit stieg in mir auf. 

Als sich mein Blick wieder etwas geklärt hatte, sah ich Muriel, die langsam und spöttisch grinsend auf mich zu trat. Sie sah wunderschön aus, obschon sie die Aurorenuniform trug. ‚Genau wie damals,' dachte ich bitter. 

Ich versuchte mich trotz allem loszureißen, jedoch vergebens. Die Auroren hielten mich eisern fest. 

„Na, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig, was?" fragte Muriel hinterlistig. „Endlich spürst du, wie es ist, wenn man unterlegen ist, nicht wahr? Und jetzt," fuhr sie fort. „Wollen wir doch alle gerne wissen, wer du bist." 

Mit einem kurzen Ruck riss sie mir die Maske vom Gesicht. Doch anstelle eines triumphierenden Lachens, starrte sie mich sprachlos an. Der Schreck und die Erkenntnis, wer ich war, schienen sie zu lähmen. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als in ihre stahlblauen Augen zu blicken. Erst sah ich den Schock, dann Unglaube gefolgt von langsam erwachendem Hass. 

„Du?" fragte sie ungläubig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du mir so etwas antun?" schrie sie nun. „Ich habe dir vertraut und was tust du? Du hast es die ganze Zeit über gewusst!" Sie wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte, die Hand auf die Stirn gepresst. 

„Kennst du den Kerl?" fragte nun Myers verblüfft. 

„Oh ja," erwiderte Muriel heiser. „Er war mal ein Freund. Ein Mensch dem ich vertraut habe..." 

Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, keinesfalls. „Es tut mir leid, Muriel." sagte ich nun leise und schuldbewusst. 

Daraufhin wirbelte sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum und baute sich direkt vor mir auf. „Es tut dir leid? Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? ES TUT DIR LEID? WEISST DU WAS DU MIR ANGETAN HAST?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. 

Die absurde, ausweglose Situation, ließ mich in dem Moment selbstmörderisch werden, als ich angestachelt erwiderte: „Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Hätte ich vielleicht sagen sollen: Hey Mädel, weißt du noch letzten Sommer? Das war ich. Hat mörderisch Spaß gemacht?" Damit ging ich zu weit. Ich spürte es in dem Moment, als es mir über die Lippen gekommen war, aber da war es bereits zu spät. 

„Mistkerl!" zischte sie, holte aus und im nächsten Moment traf mich ihr Stiefel mitten im Gesicht. Der Schmerz explodierte in vielen tausend Sternen hinter meinen Augen. In meinem Mund schmeckte ich den metallenen Geschmack von Blut und ich spürte, wie auch aus meiner Nase Blut lief. Spuckend und Hustend versuchte ich das Blut aus dem Mund zu bekommen. Meine linke Gesichtshälfte fühlte sich taub an. Myers griff plötzlich in meine Haare und riss meinen Kopf zurück. 

„Du dachtest wohl, du seiest ganz schlau, nicht wahr? Todesser?" Verachtend und unberührt sah mich Muriel an. 

„Glaube mir, das wollte ich nicht." erwiderte ich undeutlich. 

Die Auroren lachten. „Er wollte das nicht." wieherte Myers. „Was sagst Du dazu, Flint?" 

Der, der links neben mir stand antwortete ebenfalls höhnisch lachend. „Die tun doch nie etwas absichtlich." Er riss wieder an meinem Arm und ich schrie auf vor Schmerz. Vermutlich hatte ich mir beim Sturz die linke Schulter gebrochen. 

„Wisst ihr was, Jungs?" bemerkte Muriel. „Ich schenke ihn euch. Ihr dürft euch mal so richtig austoben. Ist das was?" Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über Muriels Gesicht, als die Männer johlend zustimmten. 

Ich schloss meine Augen und hoffte, dass dies bloß ein Alptraum war, aus dem ich gleich erwachen würde, aber dies war nur ein verzweifelter Wunsch. 

_Etwas später... _

Ich lag auf dem Boden. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte wie die Hölle. Bewegen konnte ich mich nicht mehr. Meine Umgebung nahm ich kaum mehr wahr. Ich fühlte mich, wie in eine dicke Schicht Watte gepackt. Ich hörte Stimmen um mich herum, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen was sie sagten. Hinzu kam das Gefühl, das ein schweres Gewicht auf meiner Brust lag. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich bekam kaum Luft. Das eine Auge war zugeschwollen, das andere öffnete ich mühsam einen spaltbreit. 

Einer der Auroren beugte sich über mich und fragte mich etwas, doch die Worte konnte ich nicht verstehen. „Bitte...nicht mehr..." flüsterte ich. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, so laut wie die Brandung des Meeres. Immer verzweifelter versuchte ich Luft zu bekommen, doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Meine Sinne begannen immer mehr zu schwinden. Da erkannte ich plötzlich Muriels Gesicht über mir. Ich fühlte, wie ich hochgezogen und mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt wurde. 

Wenn ich hier schon sterben sollte, musste Muriel wenigstens das mit Dumbledore erfahren. Vielleicht hatte der Lord ihn ja am Leben gelassen. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, bestand trotzdem eine kleine Hoffung. 

Ein Hustenkrampf erfasste meinen Körper und wieder spuckte ich Blut. 

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern **

Lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, sah ich mit Genugtuung zu, wie meine Männer Severus fertig machten. Eine zeitlang hatte er sich noch verzweifelt zu wehren versucht. Ich musste zugeben, ich war beeindruckt von seinem Willen und seinem Durchhaltevermögen. Doch auf die Dauer hatte er gegen die drei Auroren keine Chance. 

„Stern," wandte sich plötzlich Summers, der dritte Auror, an mich. „Ich denke der hat genug. Wir sollten aufhören, sonst stirbt er uns noch hier auf der Stelle weg." 

„Der verträgt schon noch was, keine Angst." hörte ich mich mit mir fremder Stimme sagen. „Macht weiter!" 

„Nein!" mischte sich jetzt Myers ein. „Um jemandem eine Abreibung zu verpassen Stern, da bin ich immer zu haben. Aber jemanden, auch wenn es sich nur um einen dreckigen Todesser handelt, tot zu schlagen, das ist eine andere Sache." 

„Myers hat recht." mischte sich nun auch Flint ein. 

„Ihr meutert also?" fragte ich spöttisch. 

„Komm schon, Stern. Sieh ihn dir an. Er erstickt uns, wenn wir weitermachen." meldete sich nun wieder Myers. 

Widerwillig trat ich auf Severus zu, der zwischen den Auroren auf dem Rücken lag. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, dreckig und an einigen Stellen waren blutige Schrammen sichtbar. Sein Gesicht war zerschlagen und blutig. Röchelnd versuchte er etwas Luft zu bekommen, doch da wurde er von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und spuckte Blut. 

Ein feiner Stich durchfuhr mein Herz. War dies nicht noch immer derselbe Mann, dem ich gestern versichert hatte, dass ich ihn für immer lieben werde? ‚Gestern,' dachte ich ärgerlich. ‚Gestern war gestern und nicht heute und schließlich ist er nichts weiter als ein jämmerliches Stück Dreck.' Aber die anderen drei hatten recht. Severus würde es nicht überleben, wenn sie nicht endlich von ihm abließen. 

Ich beugte mich über ihn und lächelte kalt. „Es wäre viel zu einfach für dich, wenn wir dich jetzt töten würden. Du sollst leiden, Todesser. Leiden für das, was du mit André und Louis gemacht hast. Leiden für das, was du mir angetan hast und nicht zu vergessen, für all die Leben, die zu ausgelöscht hast. Der Tod wäre viel zu gut für dich." Ich fasste ihn an den Überresten seines zerrissenen Hemdes und zerrte ihn soweit hoch, dass ich ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum lehnen konnte. Wieder ergriff ein Hustenanfall seine Brust, aber langsam fiel ihm das Luftholen wieder etwas leichter. Sein Atem ging jedoch noch immer stoßweise. 

„Ruft das Säuberungsteam," befahl ich. „damit die den Toten verschwinden lassen können und diesen dreckigen Todesser nach Askaban bringen, wo er hingehört." 

Als ich mich daraufhin erheben wollte, krallte sich Severus' rechte Hand an meinen Arm. „Muriel." krächzte er. 

„Fass mich nicht an!" keifte ich und wollte mich gerade von ihm losmachen, als er sich noch verzweifelter an mich klammerte. 

„Bitte... hör mir zu..." Seine Stimme klang schwach und brüchig. 

„Was willst du noch von mir, Verräter." zischte ich. 

„Der Lord... er... er-" 

„Komm schon," unterbrach ich seine kläglichen Versuche etwas sagen zu wollen. „mach's kurz. Askaban wartet schon." 

In dem Moment traf das Säuberungskommando ein. „Ist das der Kerl für Askaban?" hörte ich Jack Vermont Myers fragen. Vermont war seit elf Jahren der Einsatzleiter des Säuberungsteams. Er und seine Männer arbeiteten zuverlässig und zeigten keine Scheu, die Todesser auch mal ein bisschen härter anzupacken. Von Vermont wurde gesagt, dass seine Frau und seine Kinder bei einem Todesserüberfall ums Leben gekommen waren. 

„Der Lord..." fuhr Severus nach einem panischen Blick auf die seltsam gewandeten Gestalten fort. „Er... er hat Albus Dumble-„ weiter kam er nicht. 

„Können wir, Agentin Stern?" fragte eine strenge Stimme hinter mir. Ich löste meinen Blick von Severus und drehte den Kopf. Vermont trug die mir bestens bekannte Einsatzkleidung des Säuberungsteams. Eine orange, bodenlange Kutte mit schwarzen Streifen an den Ärmelaufschlägen und schwarzem Kragen. Auf der rechten Seite in Brusthöhe stand mit schwarzen Lettern 'Abteilung 7'. Dasselbe stand ebenfalls hinten auf der Rückseite der Kutten. 

„Klar, je eher desto besser." erwiderte ich, riss mich los und trat zurück. 

Kalt sah ich zu, wie zwei Leute des Säuberungsteams Severus nicht gerade sanft die Arme auf den Rücken drehten und ihm die magischen Hand- und Fußfesseln umlegten. Es waren schwere Metallbänder, die sich wie von selbst um die Hand- und Fußgelenke schlangen und sich fest zusammen zogen. Severus schrie vor Schmerz, was die beiden Männer, die an ihm herumhantierten, nicht weiter beachteten. 

Vermont, der die ganze Aktion mit gezogenem Zauberstab überwacht hatte, murmelte darauf einen Spruch. Die Metallbänder wurden magnetisch und klebten sofort fest zusammen. Den Gefangenen war es somit kaum möglich, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu fliehen. 

Kurz warf ich nochmals einen Blick auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die nun gefesselt und bewegungsunfähig zwischen den Männern der Abteilung 7 lag. 

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen, wandte ich mich ab und disapparierte. 

Eine Stunde später hatte ich den Rapport beim Ministerium abgegeben und betrat Hogwarts. 

**Index**

**Kapitel 21**


	22. Kapitel 21: Die Enttarnung

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 21:  
  
Erzählt von Remus Lupin  
  
„Ich will sehen!" donnerte die Stimme von Zonko dem Scherzartikelhändler. Er sass breit und fett mir gegenüber und blies mir den stinkenden Rauch seiner Zigarre ins Gesicht. Er hob sein Whiskyglas und prostet mir zu. Hustend schmiss ich meine Karten auf den Tisch. Schon wieder hatte ich eine Runde verloren.  
  
Heute Abend hatte ich das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft gehabt. Muriel war bei einem Einsatz fürs Ministerium und Severus war auch nicht aufzufinden gewesen. Also hatte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht, um mir gemütlich ein paar Drinks zu genehmigen. Bald hatte sich eine Pokerrunde zusammen getan und da sie noch einen Platz frei gehabt hatten, liess ich mich dazu überreden mitzuspielen.  
  
Ich hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Noch nie war ich ein guter Pokerspieler gewesen.  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatte ich bereits mehr verloren, als ich in einem Monat verdiente. Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.  
  
„Ich höre auf, Leute." sagte ich leise und resigniert.  
  
„Was?" Zonko sah mich mit einem schmierigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. „Du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören. Wir fangen doch erst richtig an. Komm schon, du wirst doch kein Feigling sein. Jetzt wird's spannend, Lupin."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erhob mich.  
  
„Hey, ich habe gerade eine Glückssträhne, da kannst du nicht einfach aussteigen." Zonkos Stimme wurde schärfer. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und baute sich drohend vor mir auf. Zonko war von breiter Statur und etwa einen Kopf grösser als ich. Seine Schweinchenaugen glitzerten gierig und er ballte seine Pranken zu Fäusten.  
  
„Zonko," sagte ich nun und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „ich steige aus. Daran kannst du nichts ändern. Was willst du noch? Du hast mir schon alles abgenommen, was ich hatte."  
  
Zonkos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze. „NEIN! Ich habe noch lange nicht alles, was ich will." Er hob die Faust.  
  
Da griff Rosmerta ein und ging dazwischen. „Zonko! Du setzt dich augenblicklich wieder hin, oder du kriegst lebenslängliches Lokalverbot, und du Remus, geh."  
  
Zonko setze gerade zur Verteidigung an, als ihn ein strenger Blick Rosmertas zum Schweigen brachte. Widerwillig trat er beiseite und liess sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Ich verliess ohne einen weiteren Blick das Lokal. Draussen warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die frische Luft war eine Wohltat, nachdem ich nun zwei Stunden in dem rauchgeschwängerten Raum gesessen hatte.  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte ich, dass jemand neben mich getreten war. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Rosmerta, die mich besorgt anblickte. „Du hättest nicht mit ihm spielen sollen, Remus", sagte sie leise und legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm. „Er hat stets die besseren Karten."  
  
„Du hast recht", antwortete ich heiser. „Ich hab's eigentlich gewusst. Doch manchmal ist der Wunsch dazuzugehören stärker als die Vernunft."  
  
Rosmerta nickte und umarmte mich kurz. Wir waren immer gute Freunde gewesen. Ihr hatte es nie etwas ausgemacht, dass ich nicht so wie alle anderen war. Sie legte sanft ihre Hand an meine Wange und sah mich ernst an. „Pass auf dich auf, Remus", flüsterte sie. „Und wenn du irgendwas brauchst, weißt du ja wo du mich findest. Okay?"  
  
Sanft strich ich eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, zurück. „Danke", sagte ich leise. „Nun solltest du reingehen und dich wieder um deine Gäste kümmern."  
  
Sie nickte und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick zurück, im Schankraum der ‚Drei Besen'.  
  
Die Dunkelheit liess die leere, mit knorrigen alten Bäumen gesäumte Strasse unheimlich erscheinen. Der Mond schien hell und tauchte die Landschaft in sein kaltes silbriges Licht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der nächste Vollmond kam. Nur noch knapp eine Woche. Der Nachtwind strich kühl um die Häuser. Ich fröstelte und zog meinen Umhang enger um mich.  
  
Fast mein gesamtes Geld hatte ich heute Abend verspielt. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. So dämlich konnte man doch gar nicht sein. Nur weil ich nicht hatte allein sein wollen, hatte ich soviel riskiert und schlussendlich verloren. War es das Wert gewesen? Oh nein. Es waren ja trotz allem nicht wirklich meine Freunde, mit denen ich gespielt hatte. Ich war willkommen, solange ich mein Geld dort liegen liess. Verzweifelt fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ich konnte doch schlecht zu Dumbledore gehen um ihn um ein Darlehen zu bitten. „Albus, tut mir leid, ich habe mein Geld bei einem Pokerspiel verloren...." Oh nein. Nein, das war ausgeschlossen.  
  
Angestrengt dachte ich nach. ‚Sev,' schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Ich würde Sev fragen, ob er mir etwas leihen konnte.  
  
Angetrunken, wie ich war, verspürte ich auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, mich zu erleichtern. Ich blickte mich um. Links von mir, war eine kleine dunkle Seitengasse. Normalerweise mied ich solche Orte, aber dies war nun wirklich ein Notfall.  
  
Gerade als ich meine Hose wieder schloss, vernahm ich einen leisen wimmernden Laut. Stirnrunzelnd drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Wieder strich eine Windböe durch die Sträucher und Büsche, so dass nichts als das Rauschen der Blätter zu hören war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mich um, um weiter zu gehen, doch da ganz leise, war es wieder zu hören. Es musste zwar etwas weiter weg sein, doch ich nahm es trotzdem deutlich wahr. Mein Gehör täuschte mich nie. Dies war eine der guten Eigenschaften, die die Werwolfsache mit sich brachte.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich immer weiter von der Hauptstrasse weg in das Dunkel der kleinen Seitengasse hinein. Voll konzentriert horchte ich, ob das Geräusch wieder kam. Ja, da war es wieder, ganz deutlich. Etwa zwanzig Meter vor mir musste irgendwas sein.  
  
Aus dem Nichts sprang mich plötzlich kreischend eine rote Tigerkatze an. Erschrocken machte ich einen Sprung zurück und wehrte sie mit dem Arm ab. So rasch wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie wieder in einem Loch im Zaun. Fluchend befühlte ich meine rechte Wange. Ihre Krallen hatten einen tiefen brennenden Kratzer hinterlassen. „Verdammtes Vieh!", zischte ich ärgerlich. Das war ja wirklich ein toller Abend.  
  
Vorsichtig ging ich weiter. Da entdeckte ich eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt direkt vor mir an der Hauswand. „Hallo? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich leise, während ich langsam näher trat.  
  
Stöhnend bewegte sich die Gestalt etwas. Der fahle Schein des Mondes fiel nun auf ihr Gesicht und ich sah die weiss leuchtenden Haare. ‚Nein, das kann nicht...' Mein Herz begann zu rasen. „Albus?", fragte ich nun ungläubig. Mühsam hob die Gestalt den Kopf. Sofort eilte ich hin und kniete mich neben ihn.  
  
„Remus", sagte er heiser. „Ich... ich..."  
  
„Wer hat das getan?", fragte ich ihn nun und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Voldemort. Er... er hat...", keuchte Dumbledore, dann glitt sein Kopf leblos zur Seite. Eine feine Blutspur rann aus seinem Mund.  
  
‚Dieser verdammte Mistkerl', fluchte ich in Gedanken vor mich hin, während ich den schwer verletzten Mann flüchtig untersuchte. Voldemort hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Dumbledore schien innere Verletzungen zu haben. Rasch beschwor ich eine Trage herauf und legte den Schulleiter behutsam darauf. Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und disapparierte zusammen mit dem verletzten Mann vor die Tore Hogwarts.  
  
Eine Stunde später...  
  
Vor der Krankenstation hatte ich mich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten lassen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Wie weit würde Voldemort noch gehen? Was würde noch alles geschehen, bevor ihm endgültig das Handwerk gelegt wurde?  
  
Nach einiger Zeit spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Remus?", hörte ich die Krankenschwester flüstern. Ich sah auf und fragte heiser. „Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey liess sich nun ebenfalls neben mir auf den Boden sinken. Müde strich sie ihre Schürze glatt. „Ich will Sie nicht anlügen, Remus. Es...", sie suchte scheinbar nach den richtigen Worten. „Sein Zustand ist kritisch. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er die Nacht überleben wird."  
  
Geschockt blickte ich sie an. „Aber...a-", stotterte ich.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Remus. Ich werde tun, was möglich ist. Den Verletzungen nach zu urteilen, wurde der Cruciatus-Fluch extrem lange aufrecht gehalten. Die meisten inneren Organe haben Schäden erlitten, die zum Teil nicht mehr zu heilen sind. Eine der Nieren ist komplett zerstört, so dass ich sie entfernen musste."  
  
„Aber man kann doch auch mit nur einer Niere-...„ Da unterbrach sie mich energisch. „Ja, kann man. Doch auch die verbliebene ist ziemlich geschädigt. Hinzu kommt, dass einer der Lungenflügel gerissen ist. Auch sein Herz wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ich tue was ich kann, aber ich bin nicht Gott, Remus." Sie erhob sich und ging wieder auf die Station.  
  
Einige Minuten blieb ich unbeweglich sitzen und starrte vor mich hin. Der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore vielleicht starb, erschütterte mich. Reglos starrte ich vor mich hin und befühlte die Stelle, wo diese verdammte Katze mich gekratzt hatte. Dank Pomfreys Heilkünsten war kaum mehr etwas davon zu spüren. Klar, Dumbledore war auch nur ein Mensch, aber für mich verkörperte er alles, was Hogwarts war. Wenn er nicht mehr... Nein, das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen und das wollte ich auch nicht. Mein Kopf schmerzte von dem Gedanken, was geschehen würde, wenn sich Dumbledore nicht wieder erholte.  
  
Ich musste mit jemandem reden. Dringend. Doch mit wem?  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand ich vor Sevs Büro. Ich hob die Hand, klopfte an und wartete. Nichts. Kein Geräusch, kein verärgertes ‚Ja, wer ist da?' Nichts. Nochmals klopfte ich an, diesmal heftiger, lauter, länger. Doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Auf einmal beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Was wenn Severus heute Nacht für Voldemort unterwegs war? Was wenn Severus dabei gewesen war und vielleicht selbst gar die Flüche auf Dumbledore abgeschossen hatte? Dieser Gedanke liess mich schaudern. ‚Nein, verurteile ihn nicht, bevor du nichts genaueres weißt', rief ich mich in Gedanken zur Ordnung. Langsam stieg ich die Treppen wieder hoch.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
  
Verzweifelt sah ich, wie Muriel sich abwandte und disapparierte. Sie überließ mich kalt lächelnd den Männern von Abteilung 7. Ich hatte schon genügend Berichte über diese Abteilung gehört, so dass ich mir hinreichend ausmalen konnte, was mir bevorstand.  
  
„Los Männer, lasst uns nicht lange rumstehen. Meine Frau hat heute Geburtstag!" hörte ich Vermont schreien.  
  
„Deine Frau ist tot, Jack. Weißt du das nicht mehr?" erwiderte einer der anderen.  
  
„Ich weiß dass sie tot ist, Thomas", zischte Vermont. Auf einmal lachte er hysterisch los.  
  
Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich bei diesem Geräusch.  
  
Urplötzlich erstarb das Lachen. Gefährlich leise und mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme fuhr Vermont fort: „Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen? Wie könnte ich vergessen, was diese Schweinehunde mit ihr gemacht haben?"  
  
Auf der Seite liegend konnte ich nicht sehen, wo Vermont stand, so traf mich sein Tritt in den Rücken hart und unerwartet. Der Schmerz schoss durch meinen Körper und ließ mich aufstöhnen. Sofort war Vermont um mich herumgetreten und rammte mir seinen Stiefel in den Magen. Dieser wurde so heftig zusammengequetscht, dass ich mich, ohne mich noch dagegen wehren zu können, übergab. Angewidert sprang Vermont einen Schritt zurück, während ich weiter würgte. Die Magensäure brannte bitter in meiner Kehle und der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Der Scheißkerl hat mir beinahe auf die Schuhe gekotzt. Habt ihr das gesehen?" kreischte Vermont.  
  
„Das war Absicht!" rief ein weiterer.  
  
Ich schloss meine Augen und erwartete den nächsten Schlag, der auch prompt folgte. Die Luft entwich augenblicklich aus meinen Lungen. Während ich japsend und röchelnd versuchte Atem zu schöpfen, kniete sich Vermont auf meinen Kopf und presste mein Gesicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht in den Dreck. Der linke Ärmel meines Hemdes wurde aufgerissen. Ich spürte einen scharfen Stich und rasend schnell breitete sich ein höllisches Brennen in meinem Arm aus.  
  
„Was... was habt ihr...", krächzte ich, als Vermont sich erhob. Da erkannte ich, wie er Thomas eine leere Spritze reichte. "Das wird ihn ruhig stellen und gleichzeitig seinen Zustand wieder etwas verbessern. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er uns verreckt, bevor er uns alles verraten hat, was er weiß." Ich hörte wie sie lachten, doch das Lachen klang seltsam hohl und schien sich immer weiter von mir zu entfernen, wie ein Echo, das in meinem Kopf widerhallte. Langsam verschwammen die Konturen vor meinen Augen. Das Brennen in meinem Körper breitete sich immer weiter aus. Das Serum bahnte sich unbarmherzig seinen Weg durch meine Adern. Unendlich langsam glitt ich in eine kalte Dunkelheit.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Muriel Stern  
  
  
  
Als ich Hogwarts betrat beschlich mich zunehmend ein seltsames Gefühl. Hatte ich wirklich richtig gehandelt? ‚Doch!' meldete sich augenblicklich eine Stimme in mir. ‚Der Mistkerl hat bekommen was er verdient!'  
  
Bald erreichte ich meine Gemächer und trat ein. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und ließ die Fackeln angehen. Daraufhin richtete ich den Stab auf den Kamin und flüsterte: „Incendio". Augenblicklich loderte ein Feuer auf. Doch die Wärme die es ausstrahlte, spürte ich nicht. Zitternd entledigte ich mich meines Winterumhangs und begann die Jacke der Uniform aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammenfahren. Wer mochte das sein, um diese Zeit? Es war bereits drei Uhr morgens.  
  
Ich ging hinüber zur Tür und öffnete. „Remus", entfuhr es mir verblüfft. „Was tust du um diese Zeit hier?"  
  
„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte dieser leise.  
  
Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, wie schlecht er aussah. Seine Haare fielen strähnig in sein Gesicht und seine Robe war verschmutzt. „Komm rein", antwortete ich sofort und gab die Tür frei.  
  
Er nickte, ging an mir vorbei und ließ sich müde auf die Couch fallen.  
  
Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte ich mich neben ihn. „Was ist geschehen, Remus?" Alarmiert sah ich ihn aufmerksam an. Irgendwas musste während meiner Abwesenheit vorgefallen sein. „Remus", sagte ich nochmals eindringlich und berührte seinen Arm, als er noch immer nicht reagierte.  
  
Unendlich langsam hob er den Kopf und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mich augenblicklich schaudern ließ.  
  
„Es ist etwas furchtbares geschehen, Sternchen", gab er nun leise zur Antwort. Das übliche Funkeln in seinen Augen war erloschen. Kalt lief es mir den Rücken hinunter, als er mit heiserer Stimme fort fuhr: „Dumbledore ist angegriffen worden. In Hogsmeade."  
  
Erschrocken sah ich Lupin an. „Von wem und wie..."  
  
„Voldemort... er muss ihn unter einem Vorwand nach Hogsmeade gelockt haben." Remus strich sich die Haare zurück und bemerkte nicht, dass ich erbleichte.  
  
‚Severus... er hat es gewusst... das hatte er mir sagen wollen..', schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich fühlte, wie mir übel wurde.  
  
„Er hat ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch beinahe zu Tode gefoltert. Es scheint, als wäre er sich sicher gewesen, dass Dumbledore erst tot aufgefunden würde, denn sonst hätte er ihn wohl nicht lebend zurück gelassen." Lupin rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und sprach dann unbeirrt weiter. „Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich nun um Albus, aber... sie weiss nicht, ob sie ihm helfen kann. Seine inneren Verletzungen sind sehr schwer. Vielleicht wird er sterben."  
  
Sprachlos starrte ich vor mich hin. Ich versuchte irgendwie abzuschätzen, was das, was Lupin gerade sagte, zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
„Ich war vorhin unten in den Kerkern und wollte zu Sev. Aber er ist noch nicht wieder da. Vermutlich hatte er heute Nacht einen Einsatz. Hoffentlich kommt er bald zurück. Vielleicht kann er irgendwas für Albus tun. Vielleicht hat er irgend einen Trank auf Lager, der ihm das Leben rettet."  
  
Wieder beschlich mich dieses ungute Gefühl. Remus wartete auf Severus, da ohne dessen Hilfe der Schulleiter vielleicht starb.  
  
Der Zeitpunkt konnte kaum ungünstiger sein, aber ich musste es ihm sagen. „Remus", begann ich nun. Er hob den Kopf und sah mich fragend an. "Severus wird heute Nacht nicht zurück kommen. Er wird vermutlich nie wieder zurück kommen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt."  
  
Remus starrte mich ungläubig an. „Was sagst du da?"  
  
„Wir haben ihn heute Nacht verhaftet, als er einen Todesserangriff auf einen Ministeriumsangestellten führte." Ich sah Remus unbewegt an.  
  
Plötzlich packte er mich bei den Schultern und schüttelte mich. „Was hast du getan?", schrie er mich an. Ich erwiderte kühl Remus' brennenden Blick. In seinen hellbraunen, sonst so freundlichen Augen spiegelte sich flammender Zorn, aber das war mir egal.  
  
„Severus," fuhr ich unbeirrt fort, „hat bekommen, was er verdient. Noch heute Nacht wird er nach Askaban deportiert. Von dort wird es kein Zurück geben."  
  
„Was ist nur mit dir los, Muriel", antwortete Remus. „Wie kannst du den Mann, den du liebst, dem Ministerium ausliefern?" Er schloss kurz die Augen und sah mich daraufhin wieder unverwandt an. „Sag, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest." Er schüttelte mich wieder heftig. „Sag, dass du nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hast, ihn zu retten."  
  
Ein kaltes, triumphierendes Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hätte ihn gehen lassen können. Doch ich wollte nicht."  
  
Remus ließ mich urplötzlich los, als wenn er sich an mir die Finger verbrannt hätte. Er erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte von mir weg. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und atmete ein paar mal tief durch.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu mir um, das Gesicht bleich und die Hände zitternd. „Warum", flüsterte er. „Sag mir, warum du ihm das angetan hast!"  
  
„Okay", erwiderte ich ruhig. „Du sollst es erfahren." Ich fasste in meine Haare, löste die Klammern, mit denen ich sie nach oben gesteckt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Die blonden Locken fielen nach unten und ich fuhr mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
  
„Als ich diesen Todesser," ich spuckte kurz aus, „gestellt hatte, erkannte ich in ihm den selben Dreckskerl wieder, der mir letzten Sommer all dieses Leid angetan hatte. Ich wollte die ganze Zeit nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Kerl für seine Verbrechen büßt. Durch einen glücklichen Umstand konnte ich ihn also schnappen und als ich ihm die Maske vom Gesicht riss, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Es war Severus. Der Mann, den ich über alles geliebt habe." Ich schnaubte verächtlich bevor ich weiter fuhr. „Er hat es die ganze Zeit über gewusst und mich zum Narren gehalten. Er hatte wohl das Gefühl, dass er mir noch nicht genug angetan hatte. Doch endlich ist dieser Spuk vorbei. Er wird in Askaban verrotten." Mein Hass auf Severus brannte in dem Moment heißer als das Feuer der Hölle.  
  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Remus.  
  
Verblüfft sah ich ihn an, dann dämmerte es mir langsam. „Du hast es auch gewusst?", fragte ich fast tonlos und als er keine Anstalten machte, mir zu antworten, stand ich blitzschnell auf und schrie ihn an. „Du wusstest es! Du... Du.... Warum Remus? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Meine Stimme überschlug sich.  
  
„Sternchen ich-"  
  
„Nein! Nein Remus! Keine billigen Entschuldigungen! Ich habe ihm vertraut! Ich habe dir vertraut! Das ist nicht fair!" Ich griff nach dem Buch, das auf dem Tisch stand, und schmetterte es mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand. Doch das half zu wenig, meine Wut abzukühlen. Mit einer raschen Armbewegung wischte ich schreiend, alles, vom Tisch, das in Reichweite war. Die Obstschale zerbarst in tausend Splitter und die Orangen und Äpfel rollten über den Fußboden.  
  
Remus trat rasch an mich heran, legte fest seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest. Erst versuchte ich mich dagegen zu wehren, doch als er mich nicht losließ, ergab ich mich und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Tröstend strich er mir über die Haare und flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Eine ganze Weile hielt er mich so fest, bevor wir uns auf die Couch setzten.  
  
  
  
Zwei Stunden später...  
  
Der Morgen graute bereits, als Remus sich erhob und sich verabschiedete. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ließ mich im Schlafzimmer auf das Bett fallen. Lange Zeit lag ich wach im Bett, starrte an die Decke und dachte über die heutigen Geschehnisse nach. Remus hatte geschlagene zwei Stunden auf mich eingeredet um mir Severus' Situation zu erklären.  
  
Langsam aber sicher plagte mich mein schlechtes Gewissen. War es wirklich so, wie Remus mir gesagt hatte? Hatte Severus damals wirklich keine andere Wahl gehabt? Ich wusste, dass es so war, doch noch wollte ich es nicht wahr haben. Verzweifelt wehrte ich mich gegen den Gedanken, unrecht gehandelt zu haben.  
  
Severus hätte mich damals töten können. Nein, er hätte mich töten müssen und hat es nicht getan. Er hatte wenigstens einem Menschen das Leben retten können, während er die anderen Leben auslöschen musste. Severus war damit ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Und was hatte ich als Gegenleistung gebracht? Ich hatte ihn ausgeliefert. Hätte er mich letzten Sommer getötet, würde er jetzt an seinem Kaminfeuer sitzen können. Stattdessen erlebte er in diesem Moment wohl die Hölle auf Erden. Die Hölle in die ich ihn gestoßen hatte. Aus meiner blinden Rachsucht heraus hatte ich einen folgenschweren Fehler begangen.  
  
Ich hatte Severus verhöhnt, ihm nicht geglaubt. Schlimmer noch. Ein Tritt von mir traf ihn mitten im Gesicht und meine Männer haben ihn, auf meinen Befehl hin, aufs brutalste zusammengeschlagen. Nicht auszudenken, was die Männer von Abteilung 7 ihm diese Nacht antaten. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Gleich heute früh würde ich ins Ministerium gehen, um eine Besucherlizenz für Askaban zu beantragen. Ich musste ihn sehen und mir dringend einen Plan einfallen lassen, wie ich ihn wieder aus dieser Hölle rausholen konnte.  
  
Nachdem ich mich einige Zeit ruhelos im Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, erhob ich mich und trat ans Fenster. Der Horizont begann sich bereits Lila zu färben und die letzten Sterne verblassten. Schaudernd sah ich immer wieder vor meinem geistigen Auge, was ich Severus angetan hatte. Sah seinen fast panischen Blick, als er sich an meinen Arm klammerte, um mir zu sagen, was Voldemort Dumbledore angetan hatte. Ich sah nochmals, wie er zwischen den Auroren kniete und ich zutrat. Heiße Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, als ich mich der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten ließ. Was hatte ich nur getan... 


	23. Kapitel 22: Askaban

Schwarze Rose

****

Kapitel 22: Askaban

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Durch einen kräftigen Schlag wurde mein Kopf zur Seite gerissen. Weisse Blitze zuckten hinter meinen Augenlidern. 

„Aufwachen, du Schlange!", zischte eine kalte Stimme. 

Ein weiterer Schlag riss meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich sass in der Mitte eines grell erleuchteten Raumes, die Arme hinter dem Rücken an den Stuhl gefesselt. Meine linke Schulter schmerzte wie die Hölle und mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich zerschlagen an. 

„Er ist wach!", rief die selbe Stimme wieder. Jetzt erkannte ich sie wieder. Sie gehörte Vermont. 

„Gut, dann können wir ja endlich beginnen", kam die prompte Antwort einer Frau. Ich hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Soviel ich erkennen konnte, standen da die drei Männer von Abteilung 7, die mich hergebracht hatten und eine Frau. 

Die Frau hatte schlohweisses Haar, das sie streng zurückgebunden trug. Ihre hellen, eisblauen Augen schienen kälter als die Arktis. Sie trug eine Brille mit einem schwarzen Gestell, das einen seltsamen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut bildete. Ihre schwarze Jacke liess knapp ihre schlanke Gestalt erkennen. Ich schätzte ihr Alter etwa auf 45 Jahre.

Da fiel mein Blick auf den orangen Schriftzug auf der Jacke. ‚Grosser Gott,' dachte ich. ‚Abteilung 7. Es war also kein Alptraum.' 

„Darf ich mich vorstellen?", sagte nun die Frau. „Mein Name ist Helena Thornton und ich bin zuständig für die Neuzugänge hier in Askaban. Wer sind Sie?" 

„Geht Sie nichts an**,**" sagte ich leise.

„Was? Ich habe das vermutlich nicht richtig verstanden." Ihre Augen begannen seltsam zu leuchten.

„Ich sagte: Es geht Sie nichts an", wiederholte ich nun etwas lauter.

Sie lachte laut auf. „Sind wir ein bisschen stur? Och... keine Angst. Wir werden Sie schon noch zum Sprechen bewegen. Glauben Sie mir."

Auf ein Kopfnicken von ihr trat einer der Männer hinter mich und fasste mich hart an den Schultern. Der Schmerz der augenblicklich durch meine linke Schulter raste, trieb mir den Schweiss auf die Stirn. Ein Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. 

„Oh, sind wir verletzt?", fragte sie nun zuckersüss.

„Nein!", antwortete ich augenblicklich und versuchte meiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, aber es war zu spät. Sie hatte es bemerkt und wusste, was los war.

Sie sah zu dem Mann hinter mir, welcher sofort ruckartig meine linke Schulter nach hinten riss. Ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr meiner Kehle und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. 

Ich sank nach vorne, soweit es mir die Fesseln erlaubten. Die Haare fielen mir ins Gesicht und mein Atem ging schwer. Da fasste der Kerl hinter mir in meine Haare und riss brutal meinen Kopf zurück.

Kalt lächelnd trat Thornton auf mich zu. „Ich will doch nur Ihren Namen wissen."

Als ich noch immer keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu verraten wie ich hiess, rammte mir Vermont zwei mal in kurzer Folge, seine Faust in die verletzte Schulter. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Wieder riss der Kerl meinen Kopf nach hinten.

Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen um den Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was mir aber nicht gelingen wollte. Die angeknacksten Rippen drückten auf meine Lunge.

„Sagen Sie es mir", sagte Thornton wieder. Sie trat so nah an mich heran, dass ich ihren Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sanft strich sie mir mit der Hand über die Wange. „Was haben Sie schon zu verlieren. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Todesser."

„Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie reden, Lady", antwortete ich keuchend. 

„Nein?", fragte sie sanft. „Dann sagen Sie es mir. Erzählen Sie mir, was ich wissen möchte."

„Vergessen Sie's." Doch augenblicklich bereute ich meine Worte. 

Sie nickte den anderen beiden Männer zu und trat beiseite. Drohend kamen sie näher. Ich blickte von einem zum andern. „Hey Jungs. Was soll das?", versuchte ich es. „Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich einen wehrlosen Mann schlagen oder?" 

„Wir sehen hier keinen Mann. Du bist nichts weiter als Abschaum. Merk dir das, Todesser!", zischte Vermont in mein Ohr. Blitzschnell legte er von hinten seinen Arm um meinen Hals und drückte mir die Luft ab. Die beiden Männer nickten sich kurz zu, dann rammte mir der erste auch schon seine Faust in die Magengrube und liess in kurzer Folge noch zwei Schläge folgen. Die Luft entwich augenblicklich aus meinen Lungen. Der natürliche Reflex, nach vorne zu kippen, liess der Arm, der meinen Hals in einer schraubstockartigen Umklammerung hielt, nicht zu. Krachend landete der nächste Schlag in meinem Gesicht. Der Schmerz raubte mir beinahe die Besinnung. Rote Nebelschleier tanzten vor meinen Augen und ich spürte, wie das Blut aus meiner Nase lief.

Die beiden Schläger wechselten sich scheinbar ab. Bald konnte ich nicht mehr unterscheiden, wo mich die Schläge trafen. Ich war ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. 

Auf einmal fühlte sich mein Körper seltsam taub an. Ich hatte aufgehört etwas zu spüren. Der helle Raum verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Die Stimmen meiner Verhörer wurden leiser. Die Schläge schienen aufgehört zu haben. Ich bemerkte, wie der Arm um meinen Hals seinen Griff lockerte und wie mein Kopf nach hinten gerissen wurde. Knapp erkannte ich das Gesicht dieser Frau über mir.

„Heute kriegen wir nichts mehr aus ihm heraus. Er ist zu fertig", hörte ich leise ihre Stimme. Endlich umfing mich die gnädige Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy 

Weit nach Mitternacht apparierte ich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Der Lord war bereits anwesend und tigerte zwischen den anwesenden Todessern auf und ab. Ich war scheinbar der Letzte, der angekommen war. Kurz verbeugte ich mich und reihte mich ebenfalls ein. 

Der Lord blieb stehen und starrte mit flammenden Augen in die Runde. „Berichtet!", zischte er.

Ein Gruppenführer nach dem anderen wurde aufgerufen.

„Norman!" Voldemorts Stimme klang kalt, doch die Erregung konnte ich trotzdem heraushören. Heute Nacht hatte die grösste Aktion gegen das Ministerium stattgefunden, die je geplant worden war. 

Der betreffende Todesser trat vor und verbeugte sich vor dem Lord. „Alles reibungslos gelaufen, My Lord."

Voldemort nickte zufrieden und bedeute Norman, dass dieser in die Reihe zurück treten konnte. Nun wandte sich der Lord mir zu. „Malfoy!"

Ich trat vor und neigte ergebenst meinen Kopf. „Alles wurde zu Eurer Zufriedenheit ausgeführt." 

Ein siegessicheres Grinsen huschte über Voldemorts Gesicht und liess ihn noch hässlicher aussehen, als üblich. Aber dies spielte für mich keine Rolle. Voldemort gab mir das, wonach ich immer strebte: Macht!

Voldemort entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und rief den Nächsten. „Snape!" Voldemorts Stimme hallte seltsam hohl über die Lichtung. Als keine Antwort kam, rief er wieder: „Snape!" Stirnrunzelnd blickte Voldemort in die Runde und suchte die Reihen ab. Nichts. Snape war nicht da. 

Eine gespenstische Stille senkte sich über die Waldlichtung. Der flackernde Schein des Feuers warf bizarre Schatten auf die Gesichter der Todesser. 

Ich fühlte ein erregtes Kribbeln in meinem Körper, als Snape sich nicht meldete. Ob die Auroren ihn erwischt und eventuell sogar getötet hatten? Ich wagte kaum zu atmen.

Ein jüngerer Todesser, der in Snapes Gruppe gewesen war, trat zögerlich vor.

War mein sehnlichster Wunsch heute Nacht in Erfüllung gegangen? Wenn Snape tot war, dann würde ich nun die Nummer Zwei sein.

„Was hast du zu sagen?", donnerte nun Voldemorts Stimme und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Der Todesser neigte seinen Kopf. „Verzeiht mir, My Lord, dass ich einfach so vortrete, aber unser Gruppenführer ist von Auroren überwältigt worden."

Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Wenn das Ministerium Snape kassiert hatte, dann war ich wirklich auf dem besten Weg dazu, die Nummer Zwei zu werden. Gespannt beobachtete ich weiter die Szene.

Voldemort schien alles andere als erfreut, ob dieser Nachricht. Mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen, trat der Lord nun auf den jungen Todesser zu und umkreiste ihn, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. „Wie, frage ich dich," flüsterte der Lord gefährlich, „konnte es geschehen, dass sie ausgerechnet meinen besten Mann erwischt haben? Hmmm? Wie konnten sie ihn erwischen, während ihr alle entkommen seid?" 

Dem jungen Todesser trat der Angstschweiss auf die Stirn und er fuhr stotternd fort. „Er... er hat die Auroren auf sich aufmerksam gemacht... damit sie abgelenkt waren und wir alle fliehen konnten. Sie hätten uns sonst alle erwischt. Snape hat uns das Leben gerettet."

Voldemort schnaubte wild. „Was seid ihr doch für feige Hunde! Ihr seid einfach abgehauen, nur um eure eigene Haut zu retten? Euren Gruppenführer habt ihr einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen?"

Ich sah wie der junge Todesser zu zittern begann. Die Angst stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und das zu Recht. Ich kannte Voldemort sehr gut und wusste, dass dieser junge Mann mit seiner Schilderung der Ereignisse eben sein eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatte. 

Betont langsam zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Todesser. Das schlangenartige Gesicht des Lords hatte sich zu einer teuflisch grinsenden Fratze verzogen. Er genoss es, zu töten. Genauso wie ich. 

„Nein... My Lord.. bitte ich... wir..", stotterte der junge Mann, während er langsam rückwärts stolperte. 

„Bleib stehen du Feigling!", zischte nun Voldemort und noch im selben Atemzug murmelte er den Todesfluch.

Der junge Todesser riss entsetzt die Augen auf und fiel dann leblos zwischen seinen ‚Freunden' zu Boden. Die Restlichen, die in Snapes Gruppe gewesen waren, warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu.

„Nun zu euch", erklang wieder die Achtung heischende Stimme Voldemorts. „Was soll ich mit solch unfähigem Pack wie ihr es seid anfangen? Hmm? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Die vier angesprochenen Todesser rückten etwas zusammen, aber keiner getraute sich zu sprechen.

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

Ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers, brachte mich brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Prustend hob ich den Kopf gerade in dem Moment, als ich den zweiten Eimer voll abbekam. Nass und kalt klebte mein Hemd nun an meinem geschundenen Körper. Der Schmerz pochte heftig in meinen Schläfen, als ich hustend versuchte, Luft zu bekommen.

Plötzlich stand wieder Thornton vor mir, ein grausames Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wieder ein Todesser, der gemeint hat, dass wir ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, weil wir die Guten sind. Du willst also nicht reden? Na gut. Du musst nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber ich versichere dir, spätestens morgen wirst du uns anflehen, reden zur dürfen." Thornton nickte Vermont, der noch immer hinter mir stand, zu. Dieser zertrennte meine Fesseln und riss mich brutal vom Stuhl hoch. 

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich wäre in die Knie gebrochen, wenn mich die beiden Schläger nicht links und rechts mit klauenartigem Griff festgehalten hätten. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und gab den Blick auf einen dunklen Korridor frei. 

Die beiden Auroren zerrten mich grob aus dem Raum und durch die kahlen, verwinkelten Gänge. Immer wieder bogen wir in einen neuen Korridor ab, der noch düsterer, kälter und bedrohlicher wirkte, als der zuvor. Die Fackel, die Thornton trug, malte groteske Schattenbilder auf die kahlen Wände. Zu Beginn versuchte ich mir zu merken, in welche Richtung wir gingen, doch je weiter sie mich schleppten um so schwieriger wurde es für mich, die Übersicht zu behalten. Bald schon musste ich aufgeben. Ich war zu erschöpft, zu zerschlagen, um mir den Weg aus diesem verdammten Labyrinth heraus einzuprägen. Zwischendurch stolperte ich, doch die Männer von Abteilung 7 schleiften mich unbarmherzig weiter. 

Auf einmal hielten wir an. Ich hob mühsam den Kopf und sah, dass der Korridor hier zuende war. Wir standen vor einer dunklen Metalltür, deren Riegel nun, als Thornton einen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, quietschend zurückglitt. Vermont trat vor und zog die schwere Tür auf. Thornton nickte den beiden Männern, die noch immer meine Arme umklammert hielten, zu. 

Mit einem harten, unerwarteten Stoss in den Rücken, beförderten sie mich in die gähnende Dunkelheit der Zelle. Ich geriet ins Stolpern und fiel. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln, doch bevor ich es auch nur andeutungsweise schaffte, rammte mir einer der Auroren sein Knie ins Kreuz und zwang mich wieder zu Boden. Keuchend schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, die in mir aufsteigende Panik zu vertreiben. 

„Ja, jammere nur, Mistkerl. Gleich wirst du erst recht Grund dazu haben!", zischte eine kalte Stimme scharf an meinem Ohr. 

Ich schrie, als meine Arme ruckartig nach hinten, auf meinen Rücken gedreht wurde. Der Schmerz in meiner linken Schulter brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Bunte Sterne tanzten hinter meinen Augenlidern und kalter Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn. 

Metallbänder wurden eng um meine Handgelenke geschlungen und magisch miteinander verschweißt. 

Jemand riss meinen Kopf brutal nach hinten. Es war Thornton. Im Schein der Fackel leuchtete ihr weißes Haar seltsam und die harten Linien um ihren Mund hoben sich noch schärfer hervor. 

„Nun?," fragte sie höhnisch. „Noch könntest du reden....." 

Ich schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf. 

„Nein? Du willst nicht? Wie du möchtest... wir haben Zeit!" Sie ließ mich los und erhob sich.

Eine Kette wurde durch die Metallbänder an meinen Handgelenken gezogen. Brutal rissen mich die Auroren mit Hilfe der Kette hoch und befestigten diese in einem hochgelegenen Ring in der Wand. Der Schmerz ließ mich aufschreien, als sie die Kette so fest anzogen, dass mir die Arme hinten hochgerissen wurden. Der plötzliche, unnachgiebige Zug auf meine verletzte Schulter, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. 

Kalt lächelnd trat Helena Thornton wieder vor mich hin und strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn. „Nun dann, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.... Todesser." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich lachend um und verließ mit ihren Männern meine Zelle. Schwer fiel die Metalltür ins Schloss und quietschend glitt der Riegel vor. 

Nun war ich allein. Aufrecht stehend an die Wand gekettet, lauschte ich in die Dunkelheit. Nichts... kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Der feuchte, modrige Geruch, ließ Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Es roch nach Exkrementen und schlimmer noch...... nach Tod. 

Hart spürte ich die feuchte rohe Steinwand hinter mir. Irgendwoher kam ein kalter stetiger Luftstrom und ließ mich frösteln. Kalt und nass klebte meine Kleidung an meinem Körper. 

Von einer Ecke her hörte ich auf einmal das Quicken einiger Ratten, die in der Dunkelheit der Zelle umherhuschten. 

Langsam spürte ich, wie meine Knie nachgaben, doch der Schmerz, der durch den damit verbundenen Druck meiner Fesseln, durch meine Schulter fuhr, brachte mich dazu, mich wieder aufzurichten. 

Keuchend vor Schmerz und Übelkeit stand ich da und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass es Morgen wurde... hoffte darauf, dass mich jemand befreite... irgendwer... Egal...

Doch ich wusste, dass meine Hoffnungen vergebens sein würden. Die einzige Person die wusste, wo ich war, war Muriel und die hatte eigenhändig dafür gesorgt, dass ich hier landen würde. Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr meinen rauen Lippen. Muriel... die Liebe meines Lebens.... Wie hatte ich nur so blauäugig sein können? Wie hatte ich mir einbilden können, dass Muriel mich genauso liebte, wie ich sie... Eine Aurorin, einen Todesser lieben.... Wie unsinnig und dumm.

Auf einmal hörte ich ein rasselndes Geräusch. Eine fast übermächtige Kältewelle erfasste mich. Dementoren... Ja, eindeutig Dementoren. Sie schwebten vor meiner Zelle. Drohend und alles verschlingend spürte ich ihre graue Präsenz. 

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich gegen den Einfluss der Dementoren zu schützen, doch ich war zu ausgelaugt. Nach einigen Minuten fiel meine Verteidigung. In meinem Kopf begann ich plötzlich Stimmen zu hören. Schreie... Es waren Schreie sterbender Menschen. Schreckliche Bilder erschienen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Szenen aus meiner Todesserzeit. Der erste Mord, den ich begangen hatte... Meine Eltern... Nein! Ich wollte das nicht, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Die Erinnerungen holten mich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein. Irgendwann verließen mich die letzten Kräfte und ich sank in meinen Fesseln zusammen. 

Erzählt von Helena Thronton 

****

Widerwillig betrat ich mein Quartier in Askaban. Obschon ich ab und zu mal hier übernachtete und meine eigenen Räume hatte, hasste ich es. Die furchtbaren Dinge die über die Jahrhunderte hier geschehen waren, hatten ihre Spuren unverkennbar hinterlassen. Eine dunkle Aura umgab drohend das Gefängnis.

Schwer ließ ich mich auf die Bettkante sinken. Heute plagten mich noch schlimmere Kopfschmerzen als üblich, wenn ich in Askaban war. Langsam aber sicher wurde ich zu alt für diese Arbeit, auch wenn meine Vorgesetzten es nicht so sahen. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Energie und Spannkraft, wie ich sie noch vor zehn Jahren besessen hatte. Das Klima von Askaban war nicht gerade das, was man gesund nennen konnte.

Aus meiner Jackentasche nahm ich ein kleines Röhrchen Tabletten. Es waren Kopfschmerztabletten, die ich mal in Muggellondon gekauft hatte und das Einzige, was meine Kopfschmerzen vertreiben konnte. Ich goss aus einer Karaffe etwas frisches Wasser in ein Glas und schluckte die Tablette. 

Seufzend streckte ich mich auf meinem Bett aus. Unwillkürlich musste ich an unseren Gefangenen denken. Endlich hatten es die Auroren geschafft, einen hochrangigen Todesser zu erwischen. Normalerweise wurden die Todesser, die ihnen in die Falle gingen, einfach in eine Zelle gesperrt und blieben dort bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung. Aber hier lag der Fall anders. Zu selten hatten sie die Gelegenheit, jemanden aus Lord Voldemorts Reihen lebend zu fassen, der einen etwas höheren Rang bekleidete. Das Ministerium erwartete Ergebnisse und die würde ich ihnen liefern müssen, so schwer es mir auch fiel, einen Menschen zu foltern. 

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen leisen Spruch. Auf der leeren Wand gegenüber erschien nun ein Bild der Zelle, in der dieser mysteriöse Todesser angekettet war. Ich konnte sehen wie er zitterte. Die Kälte schien ihm zuzusetzen, ebenso die Dementoren, die ich vor seine Zelle gestellt hatte. Das Gesicht dieses Todessers war schmerzverzerrt. Seine Schreie ließen mich schaudern, doch gebannt starrte ich auf seine Gestalt. Er war ein Kämpfer. Unbestreitbar. Ein leichtes Bedauern erfasste mich. Etwas an ihm gefiel mir, auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte. Warum musste er bloß auf der falschen Seite stehen? Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an die Menschen, die auf brutalste Weise von Todessern gequält und getötet worden waren. Auch einige meiner Freunde hatte ich auf diese Weise verloren. Ein unbeschreiblicher Zorn erfasste mich. Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs, verschwand das Bild der Zelle und nichts, als die rohe Steinwand blieb übrig. Morgen würde dieser Mistkerl für das, was er und seine ‚Freunde' getan hatten, bezahlen. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	24. Kapitel 23: Der nächste Tag

Schwarze Rose

****

Kapitel 23: Der nächste Tag

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy**

Der kühle Nachtwind strich durch die Äste der dunklen Tannen und leise klang der Ruf eines Käuzchens über die Lichtung. 

Lord Voldemort wandte sich mir zu, als die anderen Todesser die Lichtung verlassen hatten. 

„Lucius, mein treuer Freund", säuselte er und legte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um mich. Zielstrebig zog er mich zum Feuer hin. „Kannst du dir denken, warum ich dich hier behalten habe?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und mit meinem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck sagte ich: „Nein, mein Lord." Innerlich platzte ich beinahe vor Spannung. Jetzt! Jetzt würde Voldemort meinen kühnsten Traum erfüllen. Ich würde gleich an Snapes Stelle treten. Mein Leben lang war dies mein Ziel gewesen, einmal die Nummer Zwei zu sein und heute Nacht würde es endlich soweit sein.

„Setzen wir uns!", befahl der Lord und gehorsam setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber.

„Es geht um Snape, meinen Giftmischer", begann Voldemort leise. „Wie dir sicherlich vorhin nicht entgangen sein dürfte, hat das Ministerium ihn erwischt. Bedauerlich." Der Lord machte eine kurze Pause. 

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Gespannt beobachtete ich das Schattenspiel auf Voldemorts ungleichmässigen Gesichtszügen, welches das unruhig prasselnde Feuer verursachte. 

„Ich schätze", fuhr Voldemort fort, „dass sie ihn nach Askaban gebracht haben. Von dort ist ein Entkommen kaum möglich. Zudem werden sie ihn verhören und vielleicht sogar zerbrechen."

Leise knackten die Holzscheite im Feuer.

Ich konnte mir nur knapp ein hämisches Grinsen verkneifen, als ich daran dachte, was sie wohl in diesem Moment mit Snape in Askaban anstellten. 

„Lucius", der Lord legte seine knochige Hand nachdrücklich auf mein Knie, „du wirst morgen früh ins Ministerium gehen und herausfinden, ob sie Severus tatsächlich schon nach Askaban gebracht haben. Du wirst einen Plan entwerfen und meinen Giftmischer da rausholen."

Meine Enttäuschung war masslos. All meine Erwartungen fielen in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Der Lord hielt noch immer an Snape fest. Einen Anderen hätte er schon lange fallengelassen. Was hatte der Kerl bloss, was ich nicht hatte? 

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meine Fassung bewahren. Meine Gedanken rasten. Was, wenn ich Snape töten würde? Ich könnte es so aussehen lassen, als hätten die Auroren ihn beim Verhör versehentlich umgebracht. Doch der Lord schien meine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Lucius", sagte dieser nun zuckersüss. „Solltest du meinen Giftmischer nicht in einem Stück rausholen können, dann mach dir nicht die Mühe zurück zu kommen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Lord und ging ein paar Schritte. Über die Schulter rief er zurück: „Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Lucius!", dann disapparierte er.

Ich blieb ganz allein am Feuer zurück. Ungläubig blickte ich auf die Stelle, wo der Lord eben noch gestanden hatte. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieder hatte mich Snape besiegt. Glühend heiss schoss der Zorn durch meine Adern und meine Gedanken jagten sich. Schweigend starrte ich in die Flammen, liess mir alles nochmals durch den Kopf gehen.

Als ich daran dachte, wie es Snape im Moment wohl erging, breitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ja, ich würde mich wohl oder übel um die Befreiung dieses Mistkerls kümmern müssen, aber wer sagte, dass ich mir dabei nicht ein bisschen Zeit lassen konnte?

Laut lachend erhob ich mich, löschte mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs das Feuer und disapparierte nach Malfoy Manor.

Erzählt von Muriel Stern 

****

Der Morgenhimmel war wolkenverhangen. Kalt schlug mir der Wind ins Gesicht und ich zog den von der Gischt bereits feuchten Mantel enger um mich.

Seit einer Stunde stand ich an Deck der ‚Schwalbe'. Es war das Versorgungsschiff, das täglich zur Gefängnisinsel Askaban fuhr. Obschon es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ich diese Reise auf mich nahm, kam mir die Fahrt heute länger vor, als je zuvor. Das Kreischen einer Seemöwe liess mich erschrocken zusammenfahren. 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen endlich die schwarzen Klippen in Sicht. Drohend erhoben sich am Horizont die dunklen Türme von Askaban. Unwillkürlich schauderte ich. Die dunkle Aura, die die ganze Insel umgab war beinahe greifbar. Ich strich mir eine blonde Strähne, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatte, zurück.

Heute früh war ich noch von meinem Vorhaben, nach Askaban zu fahren, überzeugt gewesen, doch je näher wir kamen, desto weiter weg wünschte ich mich. Fast schmerzhaft pochte das Herz in meiner Brust und meine Knie wurden weich bei dem Gedanken, was mich hinter diesen Mauern erwarten würde. 

Als das Schiff am Landungssteg anlegte, blieb ich noch eine Weile zögernd an Deck stehen. Wollte ich das wirklich tun? Wollte ich hier von Bord gehen und mich dem Schicksal stellen? Der Kapitän bemerkte mein Zögern. „In zwei Stunden fahre ich zurück, Lady. Falls Sie hier etwas zu erledigen haben, dann tun sie es umgehend, sonst könnte es sein, dass sie auf der Insel übernachten müssen. Dies ist heute das einzige Schiff und ich bleibe nicht länger an diesem verfluchten Ort, als es sein muss. Also seien Sie pünktlich." Damit ging er davon, um sich ans Ausladen der Fracht zu machen.

Der heulende Wind peitschte die Wellen gegen das felsige Ufer. Fröstelnd zog ich den Mantel noch enger um mich und ging auf das Eingangstor zu. 

Erzählt von Helena Thornton 

****

Ich beugte mich über den Gefangenen, der reglos auf dem Boden lag. Den ganzen Morgen hatten wir versucht, ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Ohne Erfolg. Noch immer weigerte er sich vehement mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Insgeheim bewunderte ich ihn für seinen Durchhaltewillen. Doch was hatte er davon?

Etwas besorgt blickte ich auf ihn nieder. Die anderen beiden Auroren hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den zusammengekrümmt daliegenden Todesser gerichtet. Sie waren bereit, die Stäbe auch zu benutzen, falls er mich anfallen würde. Unsanft stiess ich ihn mit dem Fuss an, doch er reagierte nicht.

„Weck ihn auf!", befahl ich Vermont. Mit glitzernden Augen und einem zufriedenen Grinsen liess dieser einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers aus seinem Zauberstab schiessen und auf den Gefangenen niederprasseln. Hustend kam dieser wieder zu sich. 

Ich ging neben ihm in die Knie und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und seine Augen waren getrübt vor Schmerz. 

„Kommen Sie schon. Sprechen Sie mit uns. Sprechen Sie mit mir... Wer sind Sie?", fragte ich ihn abermals mit samtweicher Stimme. Schwach schüttelte er daraufhin den Kopf. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu, weitere Massnahmen zu ergreifen", fügte ich ebenso sanft hinzu. Ich strich dem Gefangenen eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Auch wenn ich ihn kaum berührte, spürte ich die Hitze seiner Haut. Er schien zu glühen und doch gleichzeitig vor Kälte zu zittern. Abermals schoss mir durch den Kopf, dass wir vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen waren. Doch ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder.

„Nun?" Er reagierte nicht. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als doch das Veritasserum einzusetzen. Ich hasste es, dies zu tun. Ich benutzte Veritasserum nur im Notfall. Es war mir immer etwas suspekt. Nicht viele Zaubertrankbrauer konnten dieses Serum sauber herstellen. Es hatte in der Vergangenheit hässliche Zwischenfälle mit nicht sachgemäss gebrautem Serum gegeben. Doch hier blieb keine Alternative. Ich hoffte inständig, dass die neue Lieferung in Ordnung war. Noch mal so etwas wie vor einem halben Jahr wollte ich nicht erleben. Ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran. Rasch vertrieb ich sie aus meinen Gedanken. ‚Konzentriere dich!', rief ich mich selbst zur Ordnung. 

Auf mein Zeichen hin liessen die Auroren die Zauberstäbe in ihren Jacken verschwinden. Mit hartem Griff hielten sie den Gefangenen fest, während ich langsam eine Phiole mit dem Serum aus meiner Jackentasche zog. 

Die Augen des Todesseres weiteten sich. Furcht... ja, eindeutig. Furcht lag in ihnen. Obwohl er sich sicher der ausweglosen Situation bewusst war, in der er sich befand, versuchte der Gefangene sich loszureissen. Er schien eine verborgene Kraft zu aktivieren. Er schüttelte Vermont ab, riss sich von dem zweiten Auroren los und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich machte einen Schritt zurück und zog meinen Zauberstab, doch schon hatten die beiden Wächter den Todesser wieder in ihrer Gewalt. Sie zwangen ihn eisern wieder zu Boden. Er schrie auf, als ihn Vermont hart an der Schulter packte. 

Lächelnd trat ich dann wieder auf ihn zu. Keuchend und mit vor Hass glühenden Augen starrte mich der Todesser an. Demonstrativ hielt ich die Phiole mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gut sichtbar vor ihn. Vorsichtig zog ich den Korken aus der kleinen Glasflasche. Der bittere Geruch des Serums trat mir in die Nase. Wieder traf mich sein Blick. Diese schwarzen Augen, so dunkel und geheimnisvoll. ‚Schade, dass du auf der falschen Seite stehst', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. 

Erzählt von Remus Lupin

Die Sturmwolken hatten sich noch mehr verdichtet und der Wind pfiff laut um die Mauern von Hogwarts. Ich lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand zur Krankenstation. Seit geschlagenen drei Stunden wartete ich schon. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte ich bei Direktor Dumbledore am Bett gesessen. Gegen Mittag waren dann die Medizauberer von St. Mungos angekommen. Ich hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie den Direktor retten konnten. Ein Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Zudem wäre Dumbledores Tod für unsere Seite ein schwerer Schlag. Voldemort würde an Macht gewinnen und das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Hinzu kam, dass sich das Ministerium genau in diesem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt Severus gekrallt hatte. Die einzige Person, die ihn retten konnte, war Dumbledore.

Ich liess mich auf die Chaiselongue nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Puls hämmerte schmerzhaft in meinen Schläfen. Zuviel nachzudenken war definitiv ungesund. Doch was sollten wir tun? Welche Chancen blieben? Wenn die Männer von St. Mungos Dumbledore nicht helfen konnten... Zäh flossen die Minuten dahin. Das Ticken der Standuhr strapazierte meine Nerven.

Nach einiger Zeit, ich war beinahe eingedöst, öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation. Müde hob ich den Kopf. Madame Pomfrey trat an meine Seite und legte tröstend ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. „Wie sieht's aus?" Fragend sah ich sie an.

„Die Medizauberer sind noch bei ihm, aber so wie es aussieht, wird er es wohl schaffen." Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Gott sei dank!" 

„Geh, und leg dich ein bisschen hin, Remus. Du siehst furchtbar aus. Im Moment kannst du hier eh nichts ausrichten." Madame Pomfrey lächelte mich freundlich an. Ich nickte, erhob mich und ging die Treppen zu meinem Quartier hinunter. Sich gegen Madame Pomfrey zu wehren hatte sowieso keinen Sinn und im Grunde genommen hatte sie recht. Ich war müde und der Vollmond kam unaufhaltsam näher.

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

****

Ich ging durch den nur schwach erleuchteten Korridor. Hohl klangen meine Schritte von den Wänden wider. Leise hörte ich von irgendwo Stimmen näher kommen. Als ich dann um die nächste Ecke bog, erkannte ich, wem sie gehörten. Helena Thornton gefolgt von Vermont und einem Auroren, den ich nicht kannte. Sie kamen mir entgegen. 

„Muriel! Wie schön dich zu sehen!", begrüsste mich Helena. 

„Danke, gleichfalls, Helena", gab ich zurück, auch wenn ich nicht erfreut war, dass sie hier war. Aber was hatte ich denn erwartet? Mit Severus hatte das Ministerium einen tollen Fang gemacht. Helena war die Aurorin, die für die Verhöre zuständig war. Sie war gut, denn sie war unerbittlich. 

„Du willst dich sicher vergewissern, dass deine Beute auch angekommen ist. Es war ein riesiges Stück Arbeit. Er war nicht so einfach zum Mitarbeiten zu überreden. Aber fürs erste sind wir zufrieden und machen eine kleine Pause. Geh ruhig rein. Zelle 518. Er wird dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen." Die Auroren lachten und ging weiter. 

„Bis später", verabschiedete ich. Das Gefühl der Beklemmung wurde immer grösser und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. War das Wirklichkeit, oder nur ein verdammt realer Alptraum? ‚Du hast ihn selbst hier rein gebracht. Du allein', wiederholte eine hartnäckige Stimme in meinem Kopf. 

Als ich bei der Zelle ankam, hörte ich leises Kettenrasseln. Sollte ich reingehen? Jetzt hatte ich noch die Möglichkeit, wieder umzukehren und davon zu laufen. 

Nein. Feige war ich noch nie gewesen. Und ich wollte auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ich öffnete die Tür. Die Zelle dahinter war dunkel, also nahm ich die Fackel von der Wand und steckte sie in die Halterung gleich innen neben der Tür. Die Zelle war klein, kalt und feucht. Irgendwoher kam ein stetiger Luftzug, der die Fackel nervös flackern liess. Der modrige Gestank, raubte mir beinahe den Atem. 

Beinahe hätte ich die Gestalt übersehen, die zusammengerollt in der einen dunklen Ecke der Zelle lag. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als ich näher ging. „Severus?", sagte ich leise. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte, von mir wegzurutschen.

Ich kniete mich neben ihn auf den kalten, feuchten Steinboden und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Da schrie er auf. Es war ein markerschütterndes, unmenschliches Geräusch. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen dreckig und... nass. Er war klitschnass. Ich strich ihm die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Stirn glühte. Er sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Panik stand in seinem Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er hatte Fieber. 

In dem Moment verfluchte ich Askaban, die Auroren, Helena, das Ministerium und vor allem mich selbst, für das was ihm angetan wurde, was ich ihm antat. 

„Ganz ruhig!", flüsterte ich. „Ich bin es, Muriel." Aber bald bemerkte ich, dass es sinnlos war. Er erkannte mich nicht. Immer wieder wiederholte er heiser die selben Worte. „Mein.. mein Name.... Severus... Severus Snape.... Severus." 

Ich blickte weg. "Verdammtes Veritaserum!", fluchte ich vor mich hin. Dann wandte ich mich mit zornfunkelnden Augen wieder ihm zu. „Warum hast du ihnen nicht Auskunft gegeben, bevor sie dir das Serum verabreichten? Wieso?" Meine Stimme hallte schrill von den Wänden zurück. „Verdammter Kerl!" Ich erhob mich und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

Und leise hörte ich ihn flüstern: „Muriel....."

Ärgerlich wischte ich mir die Tränen vom Gesicht, die unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen liefen. Dann drehte ich mich wieder um und fiel abermals neben ihm auf die Knie. Wieder zuckte er zusammen, als ich ihn anfasste. Sachte drehte ich sein Gesicht ins Licht der Fackel. Deutlich war die Schwellung zu sehen, wo ihn mein Tritt getroffen hatte. 

„Nein... nicht..", versuchte er leise und mit brüchiger Stimme mich abzuwehren.

„Schhh..." Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die trockenen, aufgeplatzten Lippen und holte eine kleine Flasche, die ich mitgebracht hatte, aus meinem Mantel. „Hier trink." Sein Blick suchte den Meinen. Fragend sah mich Severus an. 

„Es ist Wasser. Nur Wasser", gab ich sachte zurück, hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an und setzte die Flasche an seinen Mund. 

Er trank ein paar Schlucke, bevor ein Hustenkrampf ihn schüttelte. Ich löste mein Halstuch, benetzte es mit etwas Wasser und säuberte sein Gesicht so gut es ging. Severus schloss die Augen und liess es geschehen. 

Auf einmal fragte er: „Warum... warum tust du das?"

Das war eine Frage, die so einfach zu beantworten war und doch die schwerste Frage der Welt zu sein schien. „Ich weiss es nicht", gab ich nach längerem Zögern zurück. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut, Severus. Ich wollte nicht, dass all das hier passiert. Das... das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Auch wenn es für dich schwer zu begreifen ist. Ich verstehe ja selbst auch nicht warum ich es getan habe.." Dann fuhr ich fort: „Warum hast du mir nie gesagt... dass du damals ... dass du es gewesen bist."

Ich legte ihm das nasse Halstuch in den Nacken. 

„Ich wollte es... doch einmal.. einmal sagtest du, dass es egal sei.. was gewesen ist... dass nur das zählt, was wir haben. Und ich habe dir geglaubt..." 

Wie betäubt sass ich da. Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wider und ich erinnerte mich genau daran. Er hatte mir etwas aus der Vergangenheit erzählen wollen. Wir lagen in seinem Bett... noch immer fühlte ich die Wärme und die Geborgenheit, die ich in dem Moment empfunden hatte. Diese Unbeschwertheit. Auch wenn es erst vor zwei Tagen gewesen war, war es für mich, als wenn 100 Jahre dazwischen liegen würden.

Ich wandte ihm mein Gesicht wieder zu. „Verzeih mir, Severus." Doch er gab keine Antwort.

„Severus?", fragte ich und leichte Panik stieg in mir auf. „Severus!" Ich schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er reagierte nicht. "Severus!" Ich fasste an seinen Hals. Der Puls war da. Schwach, aber er war da. „Ich werde sehen, dass ich dich so rasch als möglich hier rausbekomme, mein Herz", versprach ich und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die glühende Stirn. Ein letztes Mal strich ich ihm über die Wange und verliess dann die Zelle. Ich musste so rasch als möglich zurück aufs Festland. Das Ministerium! Sie mussten ihn freilassen! Er war auf unserer Seite. Das mussten sie doch sehen. Dumbledore würde es bezeugen können. 

Plötzlich hielt ich inne. Dumbledore. Genau das war das Problem. Vielleicht starb er uns genau in diesem Augenblick weg? Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte ihn Voldemort in die Finger kriegen müssen. Warum gerade jetzt?

Verzweifelt begann ich zu laufen. 

Helena und die beiden Auroren kamen gerade um die Ecke und ich rannte direkt in sie hinein. 

„Na? Was hast du denn jetzt so eiliges vor, Muriel?", fragte Helena stirnrunzelnd.

„Äh.. nichts.. Mir ist nur übel geworden, sonst nichts. Ich.. bin das alles hier nicht mehr gewohnt." Ich zwang mich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. 

„Dann geh besser an die frische Luft, bevor du uns hier drin noch umkippst," antwortete Helena und flüsterte dann im Weitergehen den beiden Auroren zu: „Aussenteams...pha... keine Ahnung wie es hier drin zugeht. Die werden verweichlicht da draussen."

Ich hetzte weiter. Bald trat ich durch das schwere Eingangstor ins Freie. Noch immer tobte der Sturm mit grösster Heftigkeit. Der Wind riss an meinem Mantel. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Es tat gut, wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein. Drinnen war die Luft stickig und von schrecklichem Gestank erfüllt gewesen. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah einen Schwarm Möwen, der gegen den Wind ankämpfte. Ohrenbetäubend rauschte die Brandung.

Die Sorge um Severus brachte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich warf einen Blick zum kleinen Hafen hinunter. Der Kapitän der Schwalbe war gerade dabei, die Taue loszumachen. „Kapitän!", schrie ich nun und rannte los. „Moment! Warten Sie auf mich!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich möchte allen danken, die so toll reviewt haben. Ich freue mich riesig darüber.


	25. Kapitel 24: Der Ausbruch

Schwarze Rose

****

Kapitel 24: Der Ausbruch

Erzählt von Remus Lupin 

****

****

Ein heftiges Klopfen an meiner Tür riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich brauchte erst einen Augenblick, um mir darüber klar zu werden, wo ich eigentlich war. Heute Nachmittag, als ich von der Krankenstation kam, hatte ich mich auf der Couch ausgestreckt und  versucht, ein wenig zu lesen. So wie es schien, war ich dabei eingeschlafen. 

„Ja, ich komme," rief ich, als das Klopfen immer heftiger wurde. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir ein paar Mal über das Gesicht. Noch immer etwas schlaftrunken hob ich das Buch auf, legte es auf den Salontisch und ging hinüber zur Tür.

Etwas umständlich liess ich den Riegel zurück gleiten und öffnete. „Muriel?" fragte ich überrascht, als ich den späten Gast erkannte und strich mir durch die etwas zerzausten Haare. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und eine steile Falte hatte sich auf ihrer sonst glatten Stirn gebildet.

„Kann ich hereinkommen?" fragte sie leise und als ich nicht sofort reagierte, fügte sie eindringlicher hinzu: „Bitte!"

Ein paar Mal blinzelte ich verwirrt. „Äh.. ja, natürlich." Ich trat von der Tür weg und liess sie eintreten. Sie öffnete ihren Mantel und hängte ihn über einen Stuhl. „Setz Dich doch." bot ich ihr an und wies auf die Couch. „Etwas Tee?"

„Hmm? Oh... ja gern," antwortete sie. Irgendwie schien sie gedanklich nicht ganz anwesend zu sein. Als sie sich setzte, erinnerte ich mich plötzlich daran, dass sie ja heute früh wegen Severus ins Ministerium gefahren war.

Vorsichtig goss ich heissen Tee in eine Tasse und reichte ihn der Aurorin. „Hast Du im Ministerium etwas erreichen können?"

Sie blickte in ihren Tee während sie umrührte und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein, Remus. Jeder, der irgendwie Einfluss hätte geltend machen können, hatte entweder zuviel zu tun, um mich zu empfangen oder war einfach nicht da. Ich war sogar in Fudges Büro... Nichts. Er ist für die nächsten Tage in Paris auf einer Konferenz über internationale Zusammenarbeit. Es gibt keine Chance an ihn ranzukommen. Den frühesten Termin, den ich für eine Besprechung kriegen konnte, ist in zwei Wochen. Vorher ist nichts zu machen."

„Und Severus?" fragte ich nach. „Ist er..." Meine Stimme versagte. Obschon ich die Antwort wusste, glaubte ich es noch nicht.

Muriel nickte. „Ja, Remus.. Er ist in Askaban." Ihre Hände hatten zu zittern begonnen, doch sie sprach weiter. „Ich war dort und hab ihn gesehen..." Sie stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Oh Remus... Es war schrecklich... " 

Tröstend nahm ich sie in meine Arme. „Schhh.. Sternchen... Du konntest doch nicht ahnen..."

„Oh doch, Remus!" schnitt sie mir das Wort ab. „Wenn es jemand wissen konnte, was ihn erwarten wird, dann ich. Lange genug arbeite ich als Aurorin!" Schluchzend hielt sie sich an mir fest. Still hielt ich sie in meinen Armen und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. 

Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fragte ich: „Haben.. haben sie ihn verhört?"

Sie löste sich ein wenig von mir, so dass sie mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Sie... sie haben ihn geschlagen, Remus..." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Etwas verwirrt blickte ich sie an. „Aber ich dachte, sie benützen im Ministerium Veritaserum? Wieso haben Sie ihn denn... geschlagen?"

„Das ist leider die Norm, wenn das Ministerium jemanden wie Severus erwischt." Immer noch schluchzend, wischte sich Muriel wieder die Tränen vom Gesicht. 

Ich erhob mich, ging kurz ins Schlafzimmer und holte ein Taschentuch für sie. Dankbar nahm es die Aurorin entgegen. 

„Veritaserum... es ist zwar sehr sicher, doch birgt es etliche Risiken in sich," fuhr sie dann fort. „Nachdem es einige hässliche Vorkommnisse gegeben hat, wird es nur noch angewendet, wenn es nicht anders geht..."

„Oh Sternchen.." antwortete ich und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Als ich in Askaban ankam, hatten sie ihm bereits Veritaserum verabreicht..." Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr beim Gedanken daran über den Rücken. „Er hat mich kaum erkannt..." Wieder schluchzte sie los.

„Aber wenn sie ihm Veritaserum verabreicht haben, dann kennen sie ja jetzt die Wahrheit. Sie wissen, dass er ein Spion für unsere Seite ist. Es wird nur noch eine Frage der Formalitäten sein, bis sie ihn gehen lassen," versuchte ich Muriel etwas aufzubauen.

Doch sie schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Was würdest Du denken, Remus, wenn Du an ihrer Stelle wärst... Würdest Du denken, dass Severus auf unserer Seite Voldemort ausspioniert, oder auf Voldemorts Seite steht und uns beobachtet?... Oder vielleicht würdest Du denken, dass er sogar beides tut? So einfach können sie ihn nicht gehen lassen." 

Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach und musste mir dann eingestehen, dass es was für sich hatte. Leider.

„Remus.." wieder sah sie mich traurig an, „er ist krank... Sie .. sie haben ihn mit Wasser überschüttet... vermutlich mehrmals und es ist eiskalt dort drin."

„Oh mein Gott..." flüsterte ich, als ich sie wieder in die Arme schloss.

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy 

****

****

Hart presste ich mich gegen die westliche Aussenmauer von Askaban. Zu dritt waren wir hergekommen um diesen verdammten Mistkerl Snape aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Laurence wartete unten beim Schiff, während Summers mich begleitete. Noch immer blies der Wind heftig und verschluckte jedes Geräusch. 

Ungeduldig zog ich die goldene Taschenuhr aus meinem Umhang. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht... Bald müsste die Wachablösung erfolgen. Da würden wir ein Zeitfenster von einer Viertelstunde haben. Ich hatte einen ‚treuen' Ministeriumsmitarbeiter bestechen können und nun wartete ich auf sein Zeichen. 

In der Zwischenzeit fragte ich mich, was ich eigentlich hier tat. Ich hasste Sturm und Regen, ich hasste Wind und am meisten hasste ich es, hier auf dieser verdammten Gefängnisinsel zu sein. Bloss weil der Lord die ‚Kleinigkeit', Severus Snape aus Askaban rausholen, von mir verlangte... ‚Toller Job,' dachte ich ärgerlich und verfluchte einmal mehr diesen Giftmischer. Nur weil er zu dämlich gewesen war und sich von den Auroren hatte erwischen lassen, durfte ich mich nun um seine Rettung bemühen.

Ein leiser Pfiff kündigte die Wachablösung ab und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke. Da! Das ausgemachte Lichtzeichen! 

Ich gab Summers ein Zeichen und rannte geduckt auf den Hintereingang zu. 

„Endlich! Da seid Ihr ja," brummte der kleine, rundliche Gefängniswärter. „Wenn ich schon meinen Kopf für euch riskiere, dann seid wenigstens pünktlich."

Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte, packte ich zu. Meine Hände legten sich eng um seinen fetten Hals und drückten langsam zu. Die Schweinchenaugen des Gefängniswärters quollen aus ihren Höhlen.

„Hör zu! Hör mir gut zu!" zischte ich gefährlich in sein Ohr. „Wenn Dir Dein Leben lieb ist, dann bringst Du uns nun zu der fraglichen Zelle, andernfalls werden wir Dich.." Böse grinsend, liess ich meinen Blick angewidert über seinen Körper gleiten, dann sah ich ihm wieder in die Augen, „unschädlich machen. Den Weg, werden wir nachher auch alleine finden. Drin sind wir ja jetzt. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Hmm?"

Der kleine Mann nickte kurz, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen.

„Gut," erwiderte ich, „und jetzt los! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Erzählt von Helena Thornton 

****

****

Seit Stunden sass ich nun an meinem Schreibtisch und tippte an dem Bericht fürs Ministerium. Das Verhör hatte etwas länger gedauert. Unglaublich wie lange sich dieser Gefangene dem Veritaserum widersetzt hatte. 

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich wieder und wieder das ganze Verhör durch... Bei der Frage, ob er ein Todesser sei, antwortete er jedes Mal klar und deutlich mit ja. Daran bestand von Anfang an auch kein Zweifel. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm war Beweis genug. Jedoch wenn ich die Frage zu Prüfzwecken umformulierte, dann antwortete er jedes Mal, dass er auf der Seite des Lichts stand, auf unserer Seite.

Nachdem wir endlich seinen Namen erfahren hatten, hatte ich eine Expresseule ans Ministerium geschickt, damit die mir die Akte dieses Mannes, sofern vorhanden, übermitteln konnten. Nun lag sie vor mir und ich war noch immer kein bisschen schlauer, als zuvor. 

Wieder blätterte ich seine Akte durch. 

„Severus Snape," las ich zum hundertsten Mal laut. „Meister der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und Hauslehrer von Slytherin.... Pha! Slytherin, verdammte Brut!" entfuhr es mir. Es war weithin bekannt, dass die meisten dunklen Zauberer einmal Slytherins gewesen waren.

Mit einer geübten Bewegung griff ich nach der Schachtel Zigaretten auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich zog eine Zigarette heraus und hielt ein brennendes Streichholz an den Tabak. Genüsslich inhalierte ich ein paar Züge und schloss dabei die Augen. Auch wenn es eine Sucht der Muggel war, so mochte ich die entspannende Wirkung. 

Wieder hörte ich in Gedanken die Warnungen meiner Mutter. ‚Es wird Dich eines Tages umbringen, wenn Du damit nicht aufhörst!' „Ja, ja.." murmelte ich. „Wenn mich etwas umbringt, dann ist es eher dieses Klima hier." Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und entfachte das Feuer im Kamin. Bald schon spürte ich die angenehme Wärme, die sich im Raum breit machte. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte, nachdem ich den ganzen Tagen in dieser kalten Zelle zugebracht hatte.

Somit beugte ich mich wieder über das Schriftstück vor mir und las weiter. „Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts kurz in Verdacht geraten. Verurteilung: Nein. Grund: Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Träger des Ordens des Merlin erster Klasse hat sich für ihn verbürgt."

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und zog wieder an meiner Zigarette. „Na wunderbar... Der Chef holt seinen Untergebenen raus... Doch diesmal.." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund. „Diesmal wird es nicht so einfach werden..." Schwer erhob ich mich und ging hinüber zum Fenster.

Noch durch die geschlossenen Scheiben konnte man die Brandung hören. „Verdammtes Wetter hier draussen." Wieder spürte ich diese penetranten Kopfschmerzen. Noch ganze zwei Tage, dann würde ich für ein paar Wochen von hier wegkommen. Ich konnte es kaum mehr erwarten.

Meine Hand wanderte in meine Jackentasche und schloss sich um das Röhrchen mit Muggletabletten. 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

****

****

Zitternd vor Kälte lag ich auf dem feuchten Steinboden. Ich fühlte mich zerschlagen. Der Geruch von Moder und Erbrochenem stieg mir in die Nase, doch alle Versuche, ein wenig davon wegzurutschen scheiterten kläglich. Noch immer kämpfte ich gegen die Übelkeit, die das Veritaserum verursachte. Ich hatte es noch nie vertragen. Mein Körper schmerzte wie nach einem Cruciatusfluch. Ich presste die glühende Stirn auf den kalten Stein unter mir und schloss die Augen. ‚Es ist nur ein Traum... nur ein böser Traum'. Gefangen, eingesperrt in Askaban... Ein Verbrecher gegen beide Seiten. Ich machte mir nichts vor. Unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums hatte ich ausgesagt, getötet zu haben und dies auf beiden Seiten. Ob Auroren, Muggel, Schlammblüter oder Todesser. Alles war unter meinen Opfern vertreten gewesen. Ob der Mord an einem Todesser den Mord an einem Auroren aufheben würde? Wohl kaum. 

Ratten huschten laut quiekend durch meine Zelle. Die Dunkelheit und die Enge dieses kleinen Raums war fast genauso schrecklich, wie die Kälte, die hier drin herrschte. Ich hasste dunkle, enge Räume. Langsam aber sicher glaubte ich doch, unter klaustrophobischen Anwandlungen zu leiden. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Ob es an der Enge meiner Zelle lag oder ob es den Verletzungen zuzuschreiben war, die mir beim Verhör zugefügt worden waren, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. 

Auch wurde es immer schwieriger, klar zu denken. Immer wirrer wirbelten die Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Fantasie und Wirklichkeit begannen unweigerlich miteinander zu verschmelzen. 

Lag ich wirklich in einer Gefängniszelle in Askaban, oder sonnte ich mich am Strand Südspaniens? Mein verwirrter Geist liess sich immer weiter treiben. Ich roch das salzige Wasser, hörte das milde Rauschen des Meeres. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten meinen Körper. Meine Hände gruben sich in den feinen Sand. Ein Eisverkäufer pries die verschiedensten Sorten Eis an. Irgendwo in der Ferne klang der Ruf eines Pelikans. 

Doch plötzlich war die Idylle verschwunden und ich fand mich in einem düsteren Salon wieder. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das grosse Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte. Ein kalter Luftzug liess mich frösteln. Plötzlich fühlte ich ein merkwürdiges Prickeln in meinem Nacken, doch ich traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen. Voldemorts Hände legten sich von hinten auf meine Schultern. „Severus?" säuselte er mit trügerischer Weichheit. „Du hast mich enttäuscht... Hast Du mich verraten?" Meine Kehle fühlte sich rau und trocken an. Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, wartete ich das Kommende ab. Voldemort ging um mich herum und blieb lächelnd vor mir stehen. Seine Augen glühten wie der Lavastrom eines Vulkans und das Lächeln wurde zu einer verzerrten hässlichen Fratze. 

„Ich kann das nicht dulden, Severus. Das musst Du verstehen." Ganz langsam zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich auf meine gerechte Strafe wartete. „Crucio!" zischte der Lord.

Schreiend brach ich in die Knie. Der Lord hielt den Fluch länger aufrecht als je zuvor. Meine Lunge schien zu zerreissen, als ich die Gesichter von Muriel und Dumbledore zwischendurch aufblitzen sah. Anklagend sahen sie mich an. Nichts konnte mich retten, ich war ein Gefangener zwischen beiden Seiten. 

Plötzlich verschwamm wieder alles vor mir und für einen Augenblick glaubte ich das verhasste Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy über mir zu erkennen, doch dann versank ich wieder  in tiefe Dunkelheit.

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy 

****

****

Wir gingen durch die beinahe endlos scheinenden Gänge von Askaban. Das Gemäuer war kalt und ich zog den Umhang ein wenig enger um mich. Die Kälte schien direkt in den Steinen festzusitzen. Kein Wunder eigentlich. Askaban war die Heimat der Dementoren. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich hasste Dementoren. Auch wenn Voldemort grosse Stücke auf sie hielt. Es waren die verabscheuungswürdigsten Kreaturen, die je auf Erden gelebt hatten. Ich fragte mich, ob man das Dasein, das sie führen überhaupt Leben nennen konnte. 

Immer tiefer führte uns der Gefängniswächter in das Innere von Askaban hinein. „Beeil Dich etwas!" zischte ich ihm zu und bohrte meinen Zauberstab noch etwas heftiger sein Kreuz.

„Wir sind gleich da, My Lord!" keuchte der Wächter mit krächzender Stimme.

Bald darauf erreichten wir eine Tür, welche der kleine Mann aufschloss. „Los! Nach Dir!" sagte ich gefährlich leise und trat hinter dem Mann ein. Meine Augen brauchten einen kurzen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch dann erkannte ich die Gestalt, die zusammengekauert und angekettet in einer Ecke lag. 

Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Das war ja noch besser, als ich es mir in meinen wildesten Träumen gewünscht hatte. Der grosse Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, wehrlos vor mir liegend. Mit einem berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck trat ich auf ihn zu. „Na? Severus? Auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt, nicht wahr?"

Fortsetzung folgt!

Wieder ein neues Kapitel fertig. *Schweiss von der Stirn wisch* Leider sind nun die Ferien wieder zuende. Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es häufiger mal ein Kapitel geben wird, als durch den Sommer. Versprochen. 


	26. Kapitel 25: Die Flucht

Schwarze Rose  
  


****

Kapitel 25:   
  


Erzählt von Lord Voldemort  
  


****

Schon die ganze Nacht tobte dieses Mistwetter. Der Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern und das Feuer im Kamin flackerte unruhig. Meine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreissen gespannt. Ich war kein sehr geduldiger Mann, was meine Untergebenen wohl bezeugen konnten.   
  


Pettigrew, diese feige Ratte hatte sich irgendwo verkrochen. Er fürchtete sich vor mir. Ein böses Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich an den verkommenen Gryffindor dachte. Ich hasste den Kerl. Irgendwann, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, würde ich ihn mir vom Hals schaffen. Ganz bestimmt. Doch im Moment war er mir noch nützlich. Nur deswegen lebte er noch.   
  


Wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal huschte mein Blick über die antike Standuhr. Zäh flossen die Minuten dahin.   
  


‚Stell dich nicht so an!', fluchte ich in Gedanken. ‚Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, heil in Askaban rein und wieder raus zu kommen, dann ist es Malfoy!' 

Unruhig tigerte ich vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Ich war noch nicht bereit meinen Giftmischer zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht bevor ich den Trank hatte, nach dem ich schon lange gierte.   
  


Ich zog ein Buch aus dem Regal. Es war alt, zerfleddert und in dunkelbraunes abgegriffenes Leder eingebunden. Ich schlug es auf. Beinahe augenblicklich rümpfte ich die Nase. Wie konnte jemand bloss freiwillig in solch alten Büchern stöbern? Der Geruch war widerlich, doch ich blätterte weiter.   
  


„Seite 23", murmelte ich. Teilweise konnte man die verblasste Schrift kaum mehr lesen. „Hier.." Liebkosend strich ich mit einem Finger über die Abbildung einer Pflanze. „Die Königin der Nacht..." Rechts daneben stand ein Rezept. Eine Anleitung zu diesem aussergewöhnlichen Trank. Doch leider fehlte ein Teil der Seite, so dass die genauen Mengenangaben nicht zu lesen waren. Mein Giftmischer arbeitete seit Monaten an dem Trank und hätte Malfoy, dieser manchmal aussergewöhnlich dämliche Idiot, vor kurzem nicht die Flasche mit der Testflüssigkeit gestohlen, dann hätte ich den Trank vermutlich schon. Dann müsste ich jetzt nicht die ganze Nacht hier ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Rettungskommandos warten. Denn dann wäre mir das Schicksal des Giftmischers egal.   
  


‚Ob Malfoy diesen Auftrag sauber erledigt?', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. In letzter Zeit hatte der sich unglaublich dumm angestellt. ‚Hätte ich nicht besser jemand anderen schicken sollen?'  
  


„Verdammt!", zischte ich, als die Zeiger der Uhr bereits auf Mitternacht vorrückten. Ich schlug das Buch zu und knallte es auf den Tisch.  
  


Als sich die Tür öffnete, wirbelte ich herum. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, doch als ich sah, dass es ‚nur' Pettigrew war, der den Raum betrat, verschlechterte sich meine Laune rapide.  
  


„Was willst du, Ratte?", fragte ich genervt. Der Angesprochene zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und duckte sich, als ob ich ihn geschlagen hätte. Wie schnell dieser Kerl doch immer wieder eingeschüchtert war. Wie langweilig.   
  


„Verzeihung, mein Lord", quiekte er zitternd vor Angst. „Aber ich dachte.."  
  


„Ahh, du denkst?!", fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Mal was ganz anderes." Langsam ging ich auf Pettigrew zu. „Etwas Neues!" Mein kaltes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum und die verdammte Ratte wurde noch eingeschüchterter. Jetzt traute er sich nicht einmal mehr, mich anzusehen. Ganz nah ging ich um ihn herum. Deutlich nahm ich den Geruch von Angst und Schweiss wahr. Dicht hinter ihm blieb ich stehen, so dass mein Atem seinen Nacken streifte. „Erzähl", flüsterte ich sanft. „Erzähl was denn so wichtig ist, dass du mitten in der Nacht hier hereinplatzt und dich traust, mich zu stören!" Ich sah wie er schauderte und grinste kopfschüttelnd vor mich hin.   
  


„Ich... ich..", stotterte er.  
  


„Na komm schon, spuck es aus." Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Langsam zog ich den Zauberstab und hielt ihn an seinen dicken, zu kurzen Hals. „Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" Seine Schweinchenaugen quollen aus den Höhlen.   
  


„Mein Lord, ich habe einen Arzt organisiert. Nur... nur für den Fall, dass einer benötigt wird", stiess er hastig hervor.  
  


Ich nickte. „Endlich mal ein Einfall, der was taugt." Ich liess den Zauberstab wieder in meinem Umhang verschwinden und trat ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück. „Auf was wartest du dann noch?", fragte ich unwirsch. „Hol ihn rein!" Ich wandte mich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang hinüber zu meinem grossen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin und liess mich elegant hineinsinken.   
  


_Zur gleichen Zeit in Askaban...  
  
_

Erzählt von Helena Thornton  
  


Die Uhr in meinem Büro schlug gerade Mitternacht, als ich erschrocken hochfuhr. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich war tatsächlich an meinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Schlaftrunken fuhr ich mir ein paar mal mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Mit einer geübten Bewegung strich ich mir die Haare, die sich aus dem Knoten gelöst hatten, zurück. In meinen Schläfen pochte es wie verrückt. Die Migräne war stärker geworden trotz der Muggeltabletten, die ich genommen hatte. Ich goss mir ein Glas Wasser ein und öffnete die unterste Schublade meines Schreibtisches. Hier lagerten etliche dieser Tablettenröhrchen. Wenn ich schon mal in Muggellondon war, dann kaufte ich immer gleich ein paar von den Dingern. Bloss lag mein letzter Besuch schon ein Weilchen zurück und die Röhrchen waren bis auf eines allesamt leer.   
  


Durch den gestörten Schlaf etwas unkoordiniert, versuchte ich das verbleibende Röhrchen zu öffnen. Der Verschlusszapfen klemmte etwas. Unverhofft gab das Ding plötzlich nach und sämtliche Tabletten fielen in das Glas Wasser vor mir.   
  


Fluchend schmetterte ich das leere Tablettenröhrchen gegen die Wand und sah danach ungläubig zu, wie sich die Tabletten leise zischelnd in dem Wasser auflösten. Müde und resigniert liess ich den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. Meine Augen brannten. Wie sollte ich bloss die nächsten zwei Tage auf dieser verfluchten Insel aushalten, ohne ein Mittel gegen die verdammten Kopfschmerzen?   
  


Nachdem ich mich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, hob ich vorsichtig den Kopf. Das Wasser in dem Glas hatte sich mittlerweile weiss verfärbt. Stirnrunzelnd hob ich das Glas an die Lippen. Wenn ich heute wenigstens keine Kopfschmerzen mehr haben würde, dann würde ich die nächsten zwei Tage sicher irgendwie überstehen können. So schloss ich die Augen und trank ein paar Schlucke der bitteren Flüssigkeit. Augenblicklich verzog ich das Gesicht und stellte das Glas zurück.  
  


Eigentlich konnte dieser Abend wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass ich mich irrte.   
  


Gerade als ich mich dran machte, das Büro zu verlassen, ertönte der Alarm. Wie angewurzelt hielt ich mitten in der Bewegung inne, die Türklinke noch in der Hand. Während meiner ganzen Dienstzeit hier in Askaban war das noch nie vorgekommen. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging ich zurück in mein Büro, zog meinen Zauberstab murmelte einen Zauber. Holographisch erschien eine Karte von Askaban. Mitten im Herzen der Festung leuchtete ein roter Punkt auf. In goldenen Lettern erschien der Schriftzug: Zelle 518.  
  


„Snape!", zischte ich. „Finite incantatem." Die Karte verpuffte in einer grünen Rauchwolke.   
  


Hastig verliess ich mein Büro. Während ich durch die Gänge rannte, fragte ich mich, was den Alarm ausgelöst haben konnte. Hatte ich den Fluch auf die Ketten nicht sauber ausgeführt? Oder wollte jemand Snape befreien? Diesen Gedanken verwarf ich jedoch sofort wieder. Niemand konnte so einfach in Askaban eindringen. Hatte sich Snape vielleicht selbst von den Ketten befreit? Diese Möglichkeit konnte ich aber eigentlich auch ausschliessen. Er war einfach zu fertig. Er hätte, selbst wenn er es wollte, nicht die Kraft gehabt, sich alleine aufrecht zu halten.   
  


Doch ich spürte Gefahr. Sie war so deutlich, dass ich sie fast greifen konnte.   
  


Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy  
  


Als Severus nicht antwortete, kniete ich mich neben ihm nieder. Angewidert nahm ich das Erbrochene wahr, das übelriechend gleich neben ihm lag. Widerwillig aber doch durch Besorgnis angetrieben, berührte ich seinen Hals. Die leichte Berührung liess Severus schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein Gesicht hatte alle möglichen Farbschattierungen, von weiss über violett und schwarz. Nicht zu reden von dem eingetrockneten Blut, das überall zu kleben schien. Seine Kleidung war grösstenteils zerrissen. Doch auch die dadurch sichtbaren Bereiche seines Körpers, liessen keinerlei Zweifel daran, was hier vorgefallen war. Schwach spürte ich seinen Puls unter meinen Fingern und atmete erleichtert auf.   
  


Wie hätte ich dem Lord klarmachen sollen, dass sein Giftmischer bereits tot war, als ich ankam? Der Lord würde mir dies niemals abkaufen. Zudem würde er mir zum Vorwurf machen, zu lange gewartet zu haben. So sehr ich es mir auch gewünscht hatte, dass sie sich hier ausgiebig um Severus kümmern sollten, hätte ich es mir doch nicht in dem Ausmass vorgestellt oder zumindest nicht erwartet. Merkwürdig, wie man sich doch anders fühlte, wenn die Fantasie zur Wirklichkeit wurde.  
  


Eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf trieb mich zur Eile.   
  


Augenblicklich machte ich mich an den Fesseln zu schaffen. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und machte mich daran, den Bann, der die Metallbänder zusammenhielt zu brechen. Es schien zuerst einfacher, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Die Eisenbänder an Severus' Handgelenken sassen eng, verdammt eng sogar. Und mit jedem Zauberspruch, der den Bann nicht besiegte, schienen sich die Dinger enger zusammen zu ziehen. Severus schrie auf. Seine Hände begannen eine merkwürdige Farbe anzunehmen. Den Bann würde ich hier auf die Schnelle nicht lösen können. Dies wurde mir schlagartig klar. Gewaltsam zerstörte ich die Ketten, die an den Metallbändern befestigt waren. Um die Metallbänder würde ich mich später kümmern. Jetzt mussten wir erst mal hier raus.  
  


Erzählt von Helena Thornton  
  


Den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand, bog ich um die letzte Ecke und blieb schlagartig stehen. Die Zellentür stand weit offen.   
  


Zwei, in dunkle, weite Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten, traten aus der Zelle. In ihrer Mitte schleiften sie den Gefangenen mit sich.  
  


„Hey!", rief ich. „Was geht hier vor?"  
  


Die dunklen Gestalten hielten innen. Die eine wandte sich halb zu mir um. Ihr Gesicht blieb im Schatten der weiten Kapuze verborgen. „Auftrag vom Hauptquartier des Ministeriums. Gegenüberstellung!"   
  


Die kalte gebieterische Stimme des Mannes kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Doch wer war das? Und wer zum Teufel hatte eine Verlegung von Snape angeordnet ohne dass ich davon unterrichtet wurde? „Davon ist mir nichts bekannt. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?", antwortete ich etwas misstrauisch.   
  


Die seltsame Gruppe setzte sich plötzlich wieder in Bewegung.  
  


„Halt und keine Bewegung!", rief ich scharf.   
  


Der Mann, der zuvor gesprochen hatte, wirbelte herum und schickte einen Fluch in meine Richtung.  
  


Instinktiv liess ich mich zu Boden fallen. Der Fluch prallte gegen die Wand. Ein Steinsplitter, der von der Wucht des Fluchs aus der Wand gerissen wurde, schrammte mir heiss über die Wange. Ich rollte zur Seite, doch scheinbar hatte dies der Angreifer bereits geahnt. Zudem bot sich hier keinerlei Deckung. Sofort wurde ich mir meines folgenschweren Fehlers bewusst. Gegen den nächsten Fluch gab es keine Verteidigung. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, als ich getroffen wurde.  
  


_Ein paar Tage später...  
  
_

Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore  
  


Seit zwei Tagen konnte ich nun das Bett in der Krankenstation für ein paar Stunden verlassen, worüber ich sehr froh war. Auch wenn ich dabei noch immer sehr schnell ermüdete, hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht die ganze Zeit über im Bett liegen zu können.   
  


Auch heute hatte mich Remus wieder abgeholt und ging nun mit mir zum See hinunter. Die Sonne schien und der Himmel war tiefblau.   
  


„Lass uns ein wenig ausruhen", schlug ich vor, als wir die Steinbank unter der alten Eiche erreicht hatten. Als ich mich niedergelassen hatte, fragte ich: „Wo steckt eigentlich Severus?"  
  


Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es mir, als würden sich Lupins Augen erschreckt weiten und sein Gesicht eine Spur blasser werden. Oder war es nur Einbildung gewesen?  
  


„Sev?", räusperte sich nun der Angesprochene. „Er hat ziemlich viel Arbeit. Er ist unten in seinem Labor und werkelt vor sich hin. Man sieht ihn höchst selten. Sev arbeitet an einem wichtigen Experiment."  
  


„Ah so", antwortete ich. „Versteckt er sich vor mir? Macht er sich vielleicht Vorwürfe, wegen dem was geschehen ist?"   
  


„Was? Ach, nein. Ich denke nicht. Er ist einfach sehr beschäftigt. Das ist alles, Direktor." Lupin fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
  


So aufgewühlt hatte ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Irgend etwas war an der Sache mächtig faul. Jeder schien meinen Fragen über den Zaubertränkemeister auszuweichen. Seltsam. Die Aussage, dass sich Severus keine Vorwürfe machen würde, passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm. Dafür kannte ich ihn zu gut. Wenn er wusste, was geschehen war, würde er sich deswegen zermartern und trotz allem wäre er an mein Bett gekommen um nach mir zu sehen.   
  


Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die frische Luft tat mir gut und prickelnd spürte ich die Sonne auf meinem alten, zerfurchten Gesicht. „Richtig friedlich hier, nicht wahr?", fragte ich sanft, ohne meine Augen zu öffnen.  
  


Auch wenn Lupin nichts sagte, so spürte ich doch seine Zustimmung.  
  


„Severus kommt oft hier her. Er liebt diese Stille und die Ungestörtheit dieses Platzes. Die alte, reine Seele des Baumes hier und das leise Plätschern des Sees... Dies ist der Ort, an den er sich flüchtet, wenn sich das Schicksal wieder einmal gegen ihn wendet."  
  


Noch immer schwieg Lupin. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn ernst an. „Was es auch ist, Remus", versuchte ich es nun, „sag mir, wo Severus ist und warum alle hier, so ein Geheimnis darum machen. Du brauchst mich nicht zu schonen, denn so zerbrechlich bin ich nicht. Aber die Gewissheit, dass ihr alle mir etwas wichtiges zu verschweigen scheint, setzt mir zu. Also bitte, Remus. Raus mit der Sprache."  
  


Lupin hatte stumm auf den See hinausgeblickt, doch nun wandte er sich mir zu und sah mich an. Eine undefinierbare Traurigkeit lag in seinen Augen und tief in meinem Innersten spürte ich, dass die Vergangenheit Severus eingeholt hatte.   
  


TBC  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


A/N: Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert hat. Irgendwie hat mir dieses Kapitel ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. 


	27. Kapitel 26: Gedanken

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 26: Gedanken  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Thomas Andersson  
  
  
  
Ich sass an dem kleinen Schreibtisch im Turmzimmer dieser verdammten Festung, in der ich seit meiner Entführung aus Hogsmeade gefangen gehalten wurde. Hell fiel der Schein des Mondes durch das grosse, gewölbte Fenster. Ausser dem Feuer, das in dem Kamin brannte und dem Raum eine trügerische Wärme verlieh, verbreitete nur eine Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch ein wenig Licht.  
  
Müde liess ich den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Seit vier Tagen kümmerte ich mich um diesen Mann, den sie in der selben Nacht wie mich hergebracht hatten. Jedoch hatte ich sofort bemerkt, dass er hier kein Gefangener war. Wohl eher war er der Grund für meine Entführung. Seit meiner Zeit als Assistenz-Medizauberer hatte ich keinen Menschen wirklich behandelt. Vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren hatte ich mich gegen den Medizauberer-Beruf entschieden. Das war einfach nichts für mich. Das Leid der Patienten hatte mich zu sehr berührt, zu sehr belastet. Seit der Zeit führte ich lediglich die magische Apotheke in Hogsmeade. Zudem kümmerte ich mich um die älteren Zauberer und Hexen, die im Zaubereraltenheim lebten und kaum mehr über Magie verfügten. Dies war meine Lebensaufgabe geworden. Die alten Leutchen nannten mich noch immer "Doc", auch wenn ich das nicht wirklich war. Wer konnte ahnen, dass mir dies einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde?  
  
Langsam hob ich den Kopf und sah zum Bett hinüber. Wenigstens schlief mein Patient jetzt einigermaßen ruhig, was jedoch nur einem Trank zu verdanken war. Seine Fieberträume waren schrecklich gewesen.  
  
Das verrückte an der Sache war, dass ich den Mann kannte, um den ich mich nun zu kümmern hatte. Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke aus Hogwarts. Wie lange kannte ich ihn nun schon? Seit fünfzehn Jahren? Er kam regelmässig vorbei und besorgte sich Zutaten. Meist harmloses Zeug. Verbrauchsmaterial eben. Seit ein paar Jahren braute er ebenfalls den einen oder anderen Trank für mich, den ich selber nicht herstellen konnte. Ich schüttelte abermals ungläubig meinen Kopf. Severus Snape... tatsächlich ein verfluchter Todesser.  
  
Klar, wer hatte nicht die Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass er ein Todesser gewesen sein sollte. Aber den Gedanken, dass Dumbledore einen ehemaligen oder sogar aktiven Todesser an seiner Schule unterrichten liess, hatte ich immer für absurd gehalten. Doch nun lag der Beweis in Fleisch und Blut hier in diesem Zimmer vor mir. Unverkennbar prangte das Dunkle Mal auf seiner Haut. Eingebrannt in seinen linken Unterarm. Mit eigenen Augen, hatte ich es gesehen.  
  
Seit vollen vier Tagen versuchte ich für Severus zu tun, was in meiner Macht stand. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen meinen Gefühlen wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Zum einen war Severus mein Freund, zum anderen ein dreckiger Verräter. Er hatte in Askaban gesessen und war dort verhört worden. Nie zuvor hatte ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Verhörmethoden des Ministeriums aussehen würden.  
  
Nachdem ich aber nun mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, zu was das Ministerium fähig war, fragte ich mich nun doch, welche Seite grausamer war. Ich war immer ein Befürworter der 'Guten Seite' gewesen. Doch ich konnte kaum glauben, dass genau die Seite, zu der ich mich immer zugehörig fühlte, zu den selben Mitteln griff, wie die Todesser selbst. Klar, wer hatte nicht Cornelius Fudge's flammende Rede an die Nation gehört, als der zweite Aufstieg des dunklen Lords bekannt geworden war? Er hatte Auszüge aus der 'alten' Rede von Barthemius Crouch verwendet und die Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen die Todesser wieder frei gegeben. Bis jetzt hatte ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, grossartig darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Richtig bewusst wurde mir die Bedeutung seiner Worte erst hier in diesem kahlen, steinernen Zimmer, hoch oben im Nordturm von Lord Voldemorts Festung. Und das in dem Moment, in dem ich mich über einen Todesser beugte, von dem ich gedacht hatte, dass er mein Freund sei. Trotz meiner maßlosen Enttäuschung darüber, was Severus war, konnte ich ihn nicht einfach nur hassen. Wie hätte mich die Situation kalt lassen können?  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr schockierte: Die Tatsache, dass Severus ein Todesser war, oder das, was ihm das Ministerium angetan hatte.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen vom Bett her riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell erhob ich mich und eilte hinüber.  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich Severus im Bett hin und her. Sein Atem ging schwer.  
  
Prüfend legte ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn. Sie glühte noch immer. Das Fieber war unverändert hoch. Die schwere Lungenentzündung, die sich der Tränkemeister in Askaban eingefangen hatte, machte ihm erheblich zu schaffen. Ich griff nach dem Lappen, der in der Schüssel kalten Wassers lag und betupfte damit die glühend heisse Stirn meines Patienten.  
  
Die hässliche Schwellung in seinem Gesicht war glücklicherweise etwas zurück gegangen und die gebrochene Schulter heilte gut. Doch noch war ich nicht zu optimistisch. Ich war ja nicht wirklich ein Medizauberer. Vielleicht hatte ich eine Verletzung übersehen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher.  
  
Plötzlich schrie Snape auf. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken und er warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Fast augenblicklich begann er gequält nach Luft zu schnappen.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Sev", flüsterte ich. Meine Tasche stand geöffnet neben dem Bett. Es war eine dieser ledernen Notfalltaschen, wie sie normalerweise Medizauberer benutzten. Mein Dad hatte sie mir geschenkt, als er noch dachte, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Noch immer sah ich sein enttäuschtes Gesicht vor mir, wenn ich an den Tag dachte, an dem ich endlich den Mut fand, ihm zu sagen, dass ich nicht ein Medizauberer werden wollte. Die Tasche hatte ich trotzdem behalten. All die Jahre hatte sie unter der Theke in meiner Apotheke gestanden. Ich wusste eigentlich nie genau, warum ich sie dort stehen hatte und noch weniger, warum ich sie immer mit den neuesten Tränken auffüllte. Bis heute....  
  
Ich griff in die Tasche und brachte eine Flasche hellgrüner, durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit zum Vorschein. Damit tränkte ich den weichen Lappen, den ich ebenfalls aus der Tasche zog, und presste ihn einen Moment auf Severus' Mund und Nase. Schon bald liess der Krampf nach und seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten schlug er zum ersten Mal die Augen auf.  
  
"Hallo Professor", sagte ich leise und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. "Wieder zurück unter den Lebenden?"  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
  
  
  
Die Kälte, die mich umfangen hatte, wich langsam einer angenehmen Wärme. Ich schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Jemand beugte sich über mich. Erst nahm ich das Gesicht nur verschwommen wahr, doch nach und nach klärte sich mein Blick.  
  
"Thomas?", krächzte ich ungläubig. "Du..." Ich liess meinen Blick über die Wände schweifen und befühlte die Decke, unter der ich lag. 'Ein warmes Bett...' Dies war keinesfalls Askaban. "Wo bin ich?" Meine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig fremd an.  
  
Ich wollte mich erheben, doch die Hand des Apothekers hielt mich zurück und der Schmerz, der augenblicklich meine Brust durchzog, liess mich aufstöhnen.  
  
"Nur ruhig", antwortete Thomas. "Du bist in Sicherheit, Severus."  
  
Seine Worte ergaben für mich keinen Sinn. Ich erinnerte mich nur daran, zuletzt in Askaban gewesen zu sein. Die kalte feuchte Zelle, das Quietschen der Ratten, die Dementoren... Bei der Erinnerung daran lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dann blickte ich mich etwas genauer in dem Raum um. Ich war mir sicher, noch niemals zuvor hier gewesen zu sein. "Ein merkwürdiger Raum für eine Apotheke...", brachte ich heiser hervor.  
  
Thomas kühlte mir die Stirn mit einem feuchten Lappen. "Wir befinden uns nicht in meiner Apotheke, Severus. Auch sind wir nicht in Hogsmeade. Ehrlich gesagt, weiss ich nicht mal, ob wir uns überhaupt in England befinden."  
  
Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, wie unordentlich seine Kleidung war und wie zerzaust er aussah. Und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran, Lucius Malfoys Gesicht über mir gesehen zu haben.... in Askaban... Das Denken fiel mir ungewöhnlich schwer und meine Augen brannten. Ich hatte Fieber, ohne Zweifel. Lucius Malfoy musste mich also aus Askaban rausgeholt haben. Aber wie? Warum? Und wo zum Geier war ich nun? Dies hier konnte unmöglich Malfoy Manor sein. Dazu war der Raum zu karg, zu schlicht.  
  
"Die Festung des dunklen Lords?", fragte ich leise.  
  
Ich erahnte Thomas' Nicken mehr, als das ich es wahrnahm. Als ich noch etwas sagen wollte, legte er einen Finger auf meine Lippen.  
  
"Schhhh, Severus. Sprich jetzt nicht weiter. Hier!" Er reichte mir einen Becher mit roter Flüssigkeit. "Trink! Du brauchst dringend Ruhe. Wir unterhalten uns dann, wenn Ddu wieder wach bist, okay?"  
  
Zögernd griff ich nach dem Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Der süsslich- säuerliche Geschmack von Waldbeeren liess mich ein klein wenig schaudern. Doch gleich spürte ich, wie der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete und langsam glitt ich wieder in den Schlaf zurück.  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts...  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
Tief durchatmend trat ich ins Freie. Die frische Nachtluft drang wohltuend in meine Lungen. Es war kühl und die ersten Schneeflocken tanzten durch die Luft. Der Mond stand bereits hoch über Hogwarts und erhellte das Gelände mit seinem silbernen Licht. Morgen Nacht würde es wieder soweit sein. Der Vollmond war nähergerückt und Severus war nicht da. Noch immer war der Wolfsbanntrank nicht konservierbar. Wohl oder übel würde ich mich vollständig verwandeln. Morgen würde ich mich, wie früher, durch den Gang unterhalb der Peitschenden Weide begeben, um in der Heulenden Hütte zu einem Monster zu werden, einer schrecklichen Laune der Natur. Doch diesmal würde ich allein sein. Kein James, kein Sirius und auch kein Peter.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an diesen verlogenen Mistkerl Pettigrew spie ich aus. Noch immer war dieser Verräter auf freiem Fuß. Nach Harrys Erzählungen zu schliessen, hatte sich der Kerl bei Voldemort verkrochen. Gewaltsam lenkte ich meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Peter Pettigrew war es nicht wert, über ihn nachzudenken.  
  
Gedankenverloren ging ich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, vorbei an den Gewächshäusern und Hagrid's Hütte. Obschon es schon spät war, brannte noch immer Licht im Inneren.  
  
Da ich mich nach etwas Gesellschaft sehnte, entschied ich mich, bei Hagrid anzuklopfen. Der gutmütige Halbriese mochte Besuch und freute sich eigentlich immer, wenn jemand vorbeikam. Doch kaum hatte ich angeklopft, bereute ich meine Handlung auch schon wieder. Die Tür öffnete sich und Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, sprang in einem Satz heraus. Knurrend und zähnefletschend blieb er geduckt vor mir stehen, die Rückenhaare wild gesträubt. Das Tier spürte, dass meine Verwandlung kurz bevorstand. Der Raubtiergeruch, der von mir ausging, verriet mich. Morgen Nacht würde ich einmal mehr meine menschliche Form verlassen und die Gestalt des Wolfes annehmen, die ich so sehr hasste.  
  
Fang machte sich zum Sprung bereit, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Hagrid aus der Hütte trat. "Was ist denn los, Fang?", fragte der grosse Mann. Augenblicklich erfasste er die Situation und pfiff den Hund mitten im Sprung zurück. Ich selbst war wie gebannt stehen geblieben. Hätte Hagrid nicht geistesgegenwärtig eingegriffen, hätte Fang mich erwischt.  
  
Hagrid griff hart in Fangs Halsband und sperrte den wie verrückt bellenden Hund in die Hütte. Verlegen wandte er sich dann an mich. "Tut mir leid, Professor Lupin. Weiss auch nicht, was mit dem Vieh los ist." Ein unmissverständliches Kratzen an der Tür drängte mich, von meinem Vorhaben abzusehen.  
  
"Lass nur, Hagrid. Kein Problem. Ich geh dann besser, bevor er dir noch die Hütte zerlegt." Der Krach aus dem Innern liess keine Zweifel daran, dass Fang dies gerade in Angriff genommen hatte.  
  
"Also, dann bis morgen, Professor", gab Hagrid zurück und verschwand in seiner Hütte.  
  
Hastig ging ich weiter. 'Kein Problem?', dachte ich verächtlich. Natürlich war's ein Problem. Als aufgeschlossener Mensch, der ich nun mal war, sehnte ich mich nach Gesellschaft und gerade jetzt wurde ich ausgeschlossen, gemieden während der prekären Mondphasen. Dabei war mein Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft nie so gross, wie einen Tag vor und einen Tag nach Vollmond.  
  
Ich fühlte mich verloren, als ich langsam um den See herum ging. Dunkel und still lag er da. Ich setzte mich auf die Steinbank an seinem Ufer. Nur das leise Plätschern des Wassers war zu hören. Auf dem Kiesweg hatte ich eine Handvoll Steinchen aufgehoben und warf sie nun langsam, eins nach dem anderen ins Wasser. Jedes davon getränkt mit meinem Selbstmitleid und meiner Bitterkeit.  
  
Auf einmal änderten meine Gedanken ihre Richtung. War ich nicht ein unverbesserlicher Egoist? Ich sass hier auf dieser Steinbank, als freier Mensch. gesund und von Menschen geliebt. Aber was war mit Severus? Sass er noch immer in Askaban? Klar, musste er wohl. Dummer Gedanke.  
  
Ob sie Dementoren vor seiner Zelle postiert hatten? Schaudernd dachte ich an das Zusammentreffen mit den Dementoren hier in Hogwarts. Das hatte mir völlig ausgereicht. Niemals hätte ich diesen verachtungswürdigen Kreaturen hilflos ausgeliefert sein wollen. Ohne meinen Zauberstab, ohne meinen Patronus, der die Kälte und die Grausamkeiten, die diese Wesen den Menschen antaten, von mir abschirmte. Die Qual, die man dabei erleiden würde, konnte ich mir kaum ausmalen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte vernommen, was mit Severus geschehen war. Doch noch war er zu schwach gewesen, um sich mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung zu setzen. Ich hoffte, dass es morgen klappen würde. Es musste einfach. Severus hatte es nicht verdient in Askaban zu sitzen und zu leiden. Ja, vielleicht sogar seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Welch Verlust für die Zaubererwelt. Eines der wohl grössten Genies, verrückt geworden in Askaban. Wer würde meinen Trank brauen? Wer würde sich damit auskennen?  
  
"Verdammter Egoist, der du bist, Remus Lupin!", fluchte ich vor mich hin. Schon wieder dachte ich nur an mein Wohl, an meine Zukunft. Dabei sollte ich mich doch um Severus sorgen. Um ihn als Mensch, nicht als Zauberer oder Tränkemeister. Verflucht, warum konnte ich ihn nicht wenigstens diese Nacht als Menschen sehen. Nur als normalen Menschen, ohne irgendwelche egoistischen Hintergedanken.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Muriel Stern  
  
  
  
Obschon mich niemand öffentlich beschuldigt hatte, verfolgte mich doch das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mir anklagende Blicke folgten, wenn ich durch die Grosse Halle ging. Niemand hatte mich offen auf die Sache mit Severus angesprochen, aber ich machte mir nichts vor. Sie wussten, was geschehen war, dass ich diejenige war, die Severus dem Ministerium ausgeliefert hatte. Hogwarts war wie eine grosse Familie, jeder wusste, was der andere tat.  
  
McGonagall ging mir aus dem Weg. Ab und zu erhaschte ich ihren traurigen Blick, aber wenn sie den meinen spürte, wandte sie sich ab. Die anderen verhielten sich ähnlich. Ab und zu sah ich, wie zwei oder drei Lehrer irgendwo zusammenstanden und tuschelten. Sie sprachen über mich und das was ich getan hatte.  
  
Der Einzige, mit dem ich eigentlich noch Kontakt hatte, war Remus.  
  
Ich stand am Fenster in meinem Schlafzimmer und liess die aussergewöhnliche Aussicht auf den See, auf mich wirken. Leise knackten die Holzscheite im Kamin und ab und zu verpuffte eine Harzblase, wenn die Flammen sie erreichten.  
  
Heute Abend hatte ich nach dem Abendessen eine Eule erhalten. Noch immer hielt ich das Pergament in den Händen. Mindestens zehn Mal hatte ich den Brief bis jetzt gelesen und noch immer ergab es für mich keinen Sinn. Wie sollte es das auch?  
  
Eine Freundin von mir, die beim Ministerium im Innendienst arbeitete, hatte mir unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit diesen Brief geschickt. Wieder entrollte ich das teure Pergament und las:  
  
Meine liebe Muriel,  
  
eigentlich dürfte ich Dir dies nicht schreiben, aber ich denke, Du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren.  
  
Die Sache passierte vor vier Tagen, mitten in der Nacht. Das Ministerium schweigt das Thema tot. Niemand von ausserhalb hat etwas davon erfahren. Aber da Du meine beste Freundin bist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es meine Pflicht ist, Dich darüber zu informieren.  
  
Severus Snape, der Todesser, den Du vor fünf Tagen erwischt hast, ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Wie und warum das geschehen konnte ist unklar. Niemand will etwas genaueres wissen.  
  
Du solltest Dich in Zukunft in Acht nehmen. Wer weiss, ob er sich nicht rächen will.  
  
Pass gut auf Dich auf, Kleine. Ich denke an Dich.  
  
Alles Liebe,  
  
Saskia  
  
  
  
Ich liess den Brief sinken und rieb mir müde über das Gesicht. Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich in letzter Zeit gut schlief. Wohl kaum verwunderlich nach dieser verabscheuungswürdigen Tat.  
  
Doch nun war es Severus scheinbar gelungen, zu fliehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Zum einen war er den Folterknechten des Ministeriums entkommen, doch als ich vor vier Tagen bei ihm gewesen war, war er nicht mal in der Lage gewesen, sich gross selbständig zu bewegen. Wie um Himmelswillen sollte ihm da die Flucht aus diesem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gelungen sein?  
  
Leise Furcht beschlich mich. Was wäre, wenn er gar nicht geflohen war... Würde das Ministerium zugeben, einen Gefangenen beim Verhör getötet zu haben? Oder würden sie lieber eine Lügengeschichte verbreiten? Fudge war mir immer etwas suspekt gewesen, das Wahlergebnis im Grossen und Ganzen umstritten. Ich war mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, als das Parlament ihn zum Zaubereiminister gewählt hatte.  
  
  
  
Als ich so nachdachte, kam mir noch ein anderer, schrecklicher Gedanke. Hatte Lord Voldemort seinen Schützling aus der Zelle geholt? Würde er soweit gehen, einen seiner Todesser aus dem Gefängnis zu holen? Und wenn ja, warum hatte er es zuvor niemals getan? Wie viel war ihm Severus wert?  
  
Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Mit diesem Brief zu Dumbledore laufen? Remus fragen, was er davon hielt? Oder einfach abwarten?  
  
Ich setzte mich auf das Fensterbrett und zog die Beine an meinen Körper. Leicht fröstelnd lehnte ich mich gegen die kalte Scheibe und blickte hinaus in die Nacht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Fayet (S) widmen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Stories, Lumos ins Besondere, bald weitergehen. An alle vielen, vielen Dank auch für die lieben Reviews beim letzten Mal. 


	28. Kapitel 27: Das Siegel des Ministeriums

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 27: Das Siegel des Ministeriums  
  
Am nächsten Tag...  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Heute hatte ich Poppy überreden können, mich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, meinen Pflichten als Direktor nachkommen zu lassen und mich in mein Büro zu begeben.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie recht gehabt, als sie anbrachte, dass es noch zu früh sei, mich wieder in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Ich fühlte mich noch lange nicht auf der Höhe meiner Kräfte, was der dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Kopf bestätigte. Jedoch erforderte die momentane Situation meine Anwesenheit. Oder wohl treffender gesagt, brauchte Severus meine Hilfe. Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, was die Ministeriumsleute mit jemandem wie ihm oder gerade mit ihm anstellen würden. Vor Jahren war Severus bereits dem Ministerium in die Hände gefallen. Mit Mühe und Not hatte ich ihn damals vor Askaban beschützen und ihn aus den Fängen des Ministeriums befreien können. Tagelang hatte ich mich damals im Ministerium aufgehalten und mich schlussendlich selbst für Severus verbürgen müssen, bevor sie ihn freigegeben hatten.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die hässlichen Gedanken, die sich in meinem alten Hirn einzunisten versuchten, zu vertreiben.  
  
"Direktor?"  
  
Muriels Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hob den Kopf und blickte sie ernst an. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen. Die blonden Haare hatte sie lose zu einem Zopf geflochten, aus dem sich einige widerspenstige Strähnen befreit hatten und ihr ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
"Hier! Lesen Sie selbst!" Sie hielt mir ein Pergament vor die Nase.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Remus, der neben der Aurorin sass, nahm ich das Schriftstück entgegen und betrachtete es genau. Der bloße Anblick des Siegels des Ministeriums liess Zorn in mir aufwallen und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen meinen weissen Augenbrauen.  
  
Früher hatte dieses Siegel Recht und Ordnung bedeutet. Doch wie war es jetzt? Hatte sich tatsächlich das Ziel des Ministeriums oder nur meine Sichtweise geändert? Ich traute Fudge nicht. Nach dem er nach Voldemorts Rückkehr unverzüglich die 'Unverzeihlichen Flüche' für die Auroren wieder freigegeben hatte, fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob er nicht einfach seine Machtposition ausnutzte, um ein 'legaler' Voldemort zu werden. Was trennte die gute Seite von der Bösen, wenn wir zu den selben Mitteln griffen wie der dunkle Lord? Heiligte der Zweck wirklich alle Mittel? Müssten wir nicht anderweitig versuchen, gegen den Lord und seine Todesser vorzugehen?  
  
Rasch überflog ich die Zeilen, welche nichts anderes enthielten, als das, was mir Muriel und Remus eben schon eröffnet hatten. Hatte das Ministerium Severus verschwinden lassen? Hatten sie mit ihren Verhörmethoden übertrieben und ihn dabei 'aus Versehen' umgebracht? Dass Fudge niemals mit Severus als Lehrkraft in Hogwarts einverstanden gewesen war, war kein Geheimnis. Er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie sehr er es missbilligte, dass ich einen ehemaligen Todesser einstellte. Wobei Fudge 'ehemalig' in einer Weise betonte, dass für Jeden klar herauszuhören war, dass er nicht daran glaubte, dass Severus auf unserer Seite stand. Doch war er tatsächlich so weit gegangen, dass er ihn nun hatte aus dem Weg räumen lassen?  
  
Mit leicht zitternden Händen, faltete ich das Pergament zusammen und reichte es Muriel zurück. Nachdenklich fuhr ich mir über die Stirn.  
  
"Was können wir tun?" fragte Remus mit deutlicher Besorgnis.  
  
Mit ernstem Blick sah ich Lupin an. Mein Kopf schmerzte nun etwas stärker. "Ich..." Meine Stimme war belegt, so dass ich mich räuspern musste. "Ich werde nach London ins Ministerium gehen. Cornelius Fudge wird mir Rede und Antwort stehen müssen und-"  
  
"Er ist aber nicht da!" fiel mir Muriel verzweifelt ins Wort. "Er ist an dieser... dieser verdammten Konferenz." In ihren Augen spiegelten sich ungeweinte Tränen.  
  
Als ich mir Muriel jetzt so ansah, verrauchte meine Wut auf sie. Sie traf keine Schuld, oder zumindest war sie nicht die Hauptschuldige. Ich war es. Ich war es, der Muriel Stern als Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausgesucht und eingestellt hatte. Andere Bewerber hatten sich angeboten, aber in meinem verblendeten Zustand der Allwissenheit, glaubte ich das Richtige zu tun. So töricht wie ich gewesen war, hatte ich mir eingebildet, die Situation im Griff zu haben. Ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, allem Herr zu sein und hatte das Schicksal herausgefordert. Und nun war es Severus, der dafür büssen musste. Er hatte mir vertraut, mir seine Ängste und Zweifel dargelegt und was hatte ich getan? Ich hatte ihn verraten. Seine Warnung und seine Bedenken hatte ich lächelnd abgetan. Und in einem unbedachten Moment hatte sich alles gerächt.  
  
"Fudge wird für mich erreichbar sein. Dies garantiere ich bei meinem Leben" antwortete ich nun mit fester Stimme. "Und wenn ich ihn eigenhändig aus der Konferenz rausholen muss!" Ich warf ein Stück Zucker in meinen Tee. "Gleich Morgen früh mache ich mich auf nach London."  
  
"Direktor, Sie sind noch zu schwach, um das auf sich zu nehmen." In Remus Gesicht spiegelte sich Sorge und lächelnd gab ich zurück: "Ich habe noch nie jemanden, der in Not war, im Stich gelassen. Und ich werde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Severus hat viel für uns riskiert. Es wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair, ihn jetzt wo er unsere Hilfe braucht, einfach hängen zu lassen."  
  
Beschämt senkte Muriel den Kopf. Remus nickte leicht. "Dann lassen Sie mich mit Ihnen gehen, Direktor. Allein ist die Reise zu anstrengend für Sie."  
  
"Einverstanden, Remus. Begleiten Sie mich. Wir treffen uns morgen früh nach dem Frühstück hier in meinem Büro. Sagen wir so gegen Acht? Ich lasse für diese Zeit das Flohnetzwerk öffnen, so dass wir per Flohpulver direkt ins Ministerium gelangen können. Aber jetzt, geht. Ich habe noch einige Dinge vorzubereiten."  
  
Muriel und Remus erhoben sich. An der Tür drehte sich die junge Aurorin noch einmal um. "Es... es tut mir so leid."  
  
Ich nickte und rückte meine halbmondförmige Brille zurecht. "Mir auch."  
  
  
  
Fünf Tage später...  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
  
  
  
Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen stand ich am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Seit Stunden jagten Sturmwolken über den Himmel. Der Tag war düster gewesen und kaum von der Nacht zu unterscheiden. Der Wind heulte noch immer pfeifend um die Türme und liess die Festung noch einsamer und gespenstischer wirken.  
  
Obwohl es mir körperlich von Tag zu Tag besser ging, war ich psychisch auf dem Tiefpunkt meines Lebens angelangt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, hatte sich mein Weltbild vollkommen verändert. Meine Freunde schienen plötzlich meine Feinde zu sein und umgekehrt. Oder vielleicht war dies nur die Empfindung meines kranken Geistes?  
  
Ich lehnte die Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe und spürte die Vibration, wenn ein erneuter Windstoss am Fenster rüttelte. Die Kühle tat mir gut. Sie liess meine Gedanken langsamer werden.  
  
Voldemort, den ich die meiste Zeit meines Daseins gehasst hatte, hatte den Befehl erteilt, mich aus dieser Hölle, die sich Askaban nannte, herauszuholen. Natürlich war ich nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er es aus selbstloser Nächstenliebe getan hatte. Aber dies spielte auch keine Rolle. Hauptsache, ich war lebend dort rausgekommen. Lucius Malfoy, mein geliebter Feind hatte tatsächlich das Unmögliche geschafft. Er war in Askaban rein und zusammen mit mir wieder rausgekommen. Noch niemals zuvor war dies jemandem gelungen. Auch wenn Lucius sicherlich eine 'spezielle' Motivation für sein Handeln gehabt hatte, musste ich ihm trotzdem dankbar sein.  
  
Das Ministerium hingegen, für das ich so oft in der Vergangenheit mein Leben riskiert hatte, hatte mich schlimmer misshandelt, als es der dunkle Lord jemals getan hatte. Und nicht zu vergessen... Muriel.  
  
Ein bitterer Zug legte sich um meinen Mund.  
  
Muriel, meine neu gefundene Liebe. Wie töricht war ich doch gewesen, zu glauben, dass sie mich wirklich lieben könnte. Hiess es nicht 'Wahre Liebe überwindet jedes Hindernis'?  
  
Wie hatte ich mich nur mit Muriel einlassen können? Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass sie eine Aurorin war - dass sie DIE Aurorin war. Eine Aurorin und ein Todesser, das hatte von Anfang an nie gut gehen können. Ganz allein mein Wunschdenken, endlich nicht mehr allein auf dieser verdammten Welt zu sein, hatte mich dazu getrieben. Schlussendlich wäre ich besser bedient gewesen, allein zu bleiben. Aber hinterher war man bekanntlich immer schlauer.  
  
Ich liess meinen Blick über die nächtlicher Landschaft wandern. Der Wind peitschte gewaltsam durch die Bäume und liess die Blätter rauschen.  
  
Ein Hustenanfall riss mich zeitweise aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Noch immer brannte meine Lunge wie Feuer und meine Rippen schmerzten bei der geringsten Bewegung. Dieser verdammte trockene Husten wollte nicht weggehen. Hartnäckig hatte er sich in meiner Brust festgesetzt.  
  
"Dumbledore..." schoss es mir durch den Kopf. "Nicht einmal er hat sich für mich eingesetzt. Und das in einem Moment, in dem ich seine Hilfe nötiger gebraucht hätte, denn je." Meine innere Stimme rief mich augenblicklich zur Ordnung. Wer wusste schon, ob Albus überhaupt noch lebte...  
  
In der Nacht, in der mich Muriel dem Ministerium ausgeliefert hatte, war Dumbledore in die Hände des Lords gefallen. Was dieser dann mit ihm angestellt hatte lag, jedenfalls für mich, im Dunkeln.  
  
Aber was war sonst? Hatte ich sonst niemanden der für mich etwas riskiert hätte? Dem ich wichtig genug war? Bitter zog ich Billanz aus meinem Leben. Und abermals stellte ich fest, dass es niemanden gab, dem ich genügend bedeuten würde.  
  
McGonagall würde es als stellvertretende Schulleiterin höchstens mühsam finden, mitten im Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu suchen. Und die Schüler? Ja, die Schüler würden jubeln, wenn ich nicht mehr zurück käme. Und Lupin.... er würde höchstens bedauern, dass er niemanden mehr hatte, der ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen konnte. Aber das wäre dann auch schon alles.  
  
Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? War es meine Schuld oder war es einfach Schicksal, dass mein Leben so grundsätzlich daneben verlaufen war? War es Bestimmung? Gab es so etwas überhaupt?  
  
Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und schreckte aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Thomas Andersson  
  
  
  
Seit über zwei Stunden stand Severus nun schon unbeweglich am Fenster. Ich brauchte kein Psychiater zu sein, um zu erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.  
  
Ob es nun allein das Trauma war, das er in Askaban erlitten hatte, oder ob es noch weitere Dinge gab, die ihn beschäftigten, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Fest stand, dass das, was er im Gefängnis durchgemacht hatte, den Verletzungen nach zu urteilen, schrecklich gewesen sein musste.  
  
Ein paar Mal hatte ich in den letzten Tagen versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Aber meine Bemühungen waren nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Severus wich mir aus oder gab nur kurze, einsilbige Antworten. Ich wusste nur eins. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Was immer ihn beschäftigte, es drohte ihn innerlich aufzufressen.  
  
Ich trat an ihn heran und legte sachte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
Severus zuckte zusammen und wirbelte unwillkürlich herum. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte ich den Schrecken in seinen Augen. Es war ein kurzes Aufflackern von Angst. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sich schon wieder eisern unter Kontrolle. Verflucht sei er dafür.  
  
"Tu das nie wieder!" zischte Severus giftig.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Severus an mir vorbei und verliess den Raum.  
  
Müde schlurfte ich hinüber in mein Zimmer, liess mich auf die Bettkante sinken und starrte an die gegenüberliegende blanke Steinmauer. Langsam aber sicher begann ich mir Gedanken zu machen, was wohl mit mir geschehen würde, nachdem Severus' Gesundheitszustand meine Hilfe nicht mehr erforderte. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte mir, dass mich der Lord niemals würde nach Hogsmeade zurückkehren lassen. Zuviel hatte ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen und gehört. Das unbekümmerte Leben, das ich noch vor ein paar Tagen geführt hatte, schien mir immer unwirklicher und Ewigkeiten und von mir entfernt.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
  
  
  
Tosendes Meer, das ohrenbetäubende Heulen des Windes und das unheilvolle Schaukeln eines Schiffes im Sturm. In fiebrigem Delirium warf ich mich unruhig auf der kleinen Pritsche im kleinen Innenraum hin und her. Mein Körper schmerzte und meine Lunge brannte. Ich spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf meine Brust legte und eine sanfte Stimme an meinem Ohr mich beschwor, still liegen zu bleiben. Wie gerne hätte ich diese Anweisung befolgt, doch es war mir nicht möglich. Länger als ein paar Sekunden auf ein und der selben Stelle zu liegen bereitete mir unsägliche Pein.  
  
Die Stimme murmelte irgendwelche lateinischen Worte, die ich nicht verstehen, geschweige denn, ihren Sinn deuten konnte. Doch augenblicklich fühlte ich, wie sich die Eisenbänder um meine Handgelenke noch enger zusammenzogen. Ein Schrei.... War es meiner? Ich spürte meine Hände nicht mehr. Nach der anfänglichen Kälte und dem nervraubenden Kribbeln, blieb das Gefühl jetzt vollständig aus. Panik erfasste mich und augenblicklich begann ich an meinen Fesseln zu zerren.  
  
"Halt ihn fest!" hörte ich nun die Stimme befehlen. Ich kannte die Stimme... nur woher? "Verdammt noch mal, Summers! Halt ihn fest!"  
  
Ein schweres Gewicht legte sich plötzlich auf mich und machte es mir unmöglich, mich zu rühren.  
  
"Verfluchte Scheisse! Die Dinger müssen runter! Sofort! Sie drücken ihm die Hände ab!"  
  
In Panik riss ich die Augen auf und kämpfte gegen das Gewicht an, das auf mir lag. Für einen kurzen Moment gelang es mir, die Last abzuschütteln. Da erkannte ich den Mann, dem diese gebieterische und doch angenehme Stimme gehörte. Seine weissblonden, langen Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, aus dem sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten und ihm ins vor Anstrengung verzerrte Gesicht fielen.  
  
"Lucius!" krächzte ich schmerzerfüllt. "Hilf... hilf mir! Bitte!"  
  
Er legte mir kurz seine kühle Hand auf die Stirn. "Gleich, Sev. Noch einen Spruch, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Bereit?"  
  
Ich nickte schwach und schloss fest die Augen. Mein Geist beschwor einige Bilder herauf. Was hatten Lucius und ich schon alles gemeinsam erlebt? Die verschiedensten Bilder unserer Schulzeit und unserer Jugend wirbelten mir wild durch den Kopf.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich ihn weitere lateinische Worte murmeln und plötzlich schoss ein heißer pulsierender Schmerz durch meine Hände. Ich bäumte mich auf und schrie....  
  
"Schhhh, alles in Ordnung, Sev," hörte ich eine Stimme beruhigend auf mich einreden. Dies war jedoch eindeutig nicht mehr Lucius Malfoy. Ich öffnete die Augen und erkannte das besorgte Gesicht von Thomas Andersson über mir. Er strich mir die schweissnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sev. Es war nur ein böser Traum."  
  
"Meine Hände!" keuchte ich. "Meine Hände... "  
  
"Ich weiss, Sev. Ich weiss." Thomas griff nach einer Flasche mit gelber Flüssigkeit, die auf meinem Nachttisch stand. Er entfernte geschickt den Korken und schüttete sich etwas von der Tinktur auf seine Handflächen. Sanft nahm er meine Hände in die seinen und begann die Flüssigkeit in die Haut zu reiben. Bald liess der Schmerz in meinen Händen nach. Selbst nach nun fast neun Tagen, war das Gefühl noch nicht ganz bis in die Fingerspitzen zurückgekehrt. Vermutlich war es eine Folge der dunklen Schwellungen, die sich noch immer breit um meine Handgelenke zogen. Ich hoffte, dass wenn diese weg waren, das Gefühl auch wieder vollständig zurückkehren würde. Noch immer konnte ich kaum irgend etwas halten. Schon gar nicht einen Zauberstab.  
  
Voldemort hatte mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er diesen einen Trank, auf den er schon lange scharf war, nun endlich bekommen wollte. Sozusagen als Dank für meine Rettung aus Askaban. Wenn ich nicht bald ein Messer würde halten können, würde seine Geduld wohl enden. Aber daran mochte ich jetzt nicht denken. Ich fühlte mich wie zerschlagen und hoffte auf ein klein wenig ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
A/N: Endlich geschafft! Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Mary J, Asahi und Sam Black widmen.  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kann das Schicksal dann ungehindert seinen Lauf nehmen. Na? Schon gespannt?  
  
Ich wünsche allen einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr. Trinkt nicht zuviel und geht nicht zwischen den Jahren verloren. *ggg* 


	29. Kapitel 28: Die Schwarze Rose

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 28: Die schwarze Rose  
  
Am nächsten Tag...  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
  
"Du hast also endlich den Namen der verantwortlichen Aurorin ausfindig gemacht?" fragte Voldemort gefährlich leise.  
  
"Ja, My Lord." Demütig senkte ich mein Haupt. "Es war Muriel Stern."  
  
"Aha..." Voldemort erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und schlich lautlos um mich herum. Dicht hinter mir blieb er stehen. Ich fühlte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen auf meinem Nacken aufrichteten, als sein Atem meine Wange streifte. "Und?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Was sagt mir das? Rätselraten mag ich überhaupt nicht, Lucius."  
  
Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich zwang mich zu einer raschen Antwort. "Muriel Stern ist die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts."  
  
"Das ist ja interessant. Ein Schäfchen Dumbledores..."  
  
Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln trat auf meine Lippen. "Das ist noch nicht alles, My Lord. Mein Sohn Draco hat mir berichtet, dass sie eine Liaison mit unserem verehrten Tränkemeister hatte, bevor dieser in die Hände des Ministeriums geraten ist." Endlich hatte ich meinen Trumpf ausspielen können. Severus hatte etwas getan, was der Lord nicht so einfach hinnehmen würde. Er hatte sich mit dem Feind eingelassen. Nun würde er sicherlich die Gunst des Lords verlieren. Unzählige Todesser waren wegen weitaus geringeren Vergehen hingerichtet worden. Doch anstelle dem wutverzerrten Gesicht und dem Schrei nach Vergeltung, brach Voldemort urplötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich wie der Lord lachend zu seinem Sessel zurück schlenderte und sich glucksend hineinfallen liess. "Da ist unser Giftmischer ja einem schönen Vögelchen auf den Leim gekrochen, nicht wahr, mein lieber Lucius? Ein Todesser und eine Aurorin! Und da sage noch mal einer, dass Liebe nicht blind macht!" Fast gelangweilt fuhr der Lord fort: "Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Lucius. Worauf wartest du noch?"  
  
Ich nickte gehorsam, verbeugte mich kurz und verliess den Saal. Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie von aussen aufgerissen. Ich hob den Blick und sah direkt in das verhasste Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass er es schaffen würde, traf mich die Erkenntnis, dass er bereits wieder auf den Beinen war, doch wie ein Schock. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter Severus' Augen, aber das waren ausser seiner noch immer leicht verfärbten Gesichtshälfte, die einzigen äusserlich sichtbaren Anzeichen, seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban. "Severus," grüsste ich ihn mit erzwungener Höflichkeit und drückte mich an ihm vorbei. Ich spürte, dass er mich aufhalten wollte, doch da klang schon Voldemorts Stimme aus dem Saal. "Giftmischer! Worauf wartest du!" Schadenfroh grinste ich vor mich hin. Zudem hob die Aufgabe, die vor mir lag, meine Stimmung um ein zehnfaches.  
  
Draussen vor den Toren blieb ich kurz stehen, zog meinen Zauberstab und disapparierte, mit dem Ziel: Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Helena Thornton  
  
  
  
Nachdenklich blickte ich in den kleinen Handspiegel und befühlte mit den Fingern vorsichtig die linke Wange. Ausser einer kleinen roten Linie, die vermutlich zurückbleiben würde und einer leicht bläulichen Verfärbung, war von dem Fluch nichts mehr zu sehen, der mich bei der Befreiungsaktion in Askaban getroffen hatte. Ich hatte mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Der Fluch hatte mich nur gestreift. Wenn er mich voll erwischt hätte, würde ich entweder noch immer im St. Mungos Hospital liegen oder befände mich eventuell bereits eins achtzig tief unter der verschneiten Erde des Ministeriums-Friedhofs. Auch wenn es nicht der unabwendbare Fluch gewesen war, hatte doch genügend Kraft in ihm gesteckt um einigen Schaden anzurichten.  
  
Seufzend legte ich den Spiegel zurück in die Schreibtischschublade und lehnte mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Es tat gut, endlich von dieser verdammten Gefängnisinsel runter zu sein. Meine beinahe schon chronischen Kopfschmerzen waren dadurch nicht verschwunden, aber wenigstens tobten sie nicht mehr ganz so heftig, wie in Askaban.  
  
Ich griff nach der Akte, die vor mir lag und blätterte abermals an den Anfang zurück. Am Vortag war Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts hier im Ministerium aufgetaucht. Dumbledore liess einige unschöne Anschuldigungen gegen das Ministerium fallen, welche Fudge mit meiner Unterstützung vehement zurückgewiesen hatte. Schlussendlich hatten wir Dumbledore dann den Beweis für den Einbruch zeigen müssen, anders hätten wir ihn nicht dazu bringen können, uns glauben zu schenken. Der Ausbruch war magisch aufgezeichnet worden. Die Aufzeichnungsanlage wurde damals nach Blacks Ausbruch aus Askaban eingebaut. Auch wenn viele diese Anlage für überflüssig hielten, waren wir in diesem Falle froh gewesen, dass wir darauf hatten zurück greifen können.  
  
Wieder und wieder ackerte ich mich durch die Verhörprotokolle. Und nur widerwillig kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass wir Severus Snape zu unrecht diesen Verhörmethoden ausgesetzt hatten. Doch wer von uns hätte wissen können, dass er wirklich ein Spion für unsere Seite war? "Fudge hätte es gewusst," schoss es mir wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Aber sah sich Fudge alle Gefangenen, die nach Askaban kamen an? Nein. Er sah sich nie irgend welche Gefangenen an.  
  
Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und liess mir zum wiederholten Male die magischen Aufzeichnungen des Verhörs vorspielen. Widerwillig musste ich zugeben, dass es einige Ungereimtheiten im Fall Severus Snape gegeben hatte, aber ich hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Das war mein Fehler gewesen. Hätte ich es erkennen müssen? Resigniert liess ich die Akte zurück auf den Tisch fallen, stoppte die Aufzeichnung und erhob mich. Müde griff nach meinem Winterumhang. Für heute würde ich Feierabend machen. Es brachte nichts mehr, noch länger über allfällige 'Wenn' und 'Aber' nachzudenken. Was geschehen war, war geschehen.  
  
"Agentin Thornton! Halt, warten Sie!" Ich hielt inne und drehte mich um. Verwundert erkannte ich den jungen Auroren, der seine erste Praktikumswoche bei uns ableistete. Keuchend lief er mir entgegen. "Miller? Was ist los?"  
  
"Ein Einsatz! Jetzt sofort!" Mit geröteten Wangen sah er mich strahlend an. "Todesser..." Er schnappte nach Luft. "Wir haben gerade eben einen Tipp bekommen. "Einsatzbesprechung in..." gehetzt schob er seinen Ärmel nach hinten und blickte auf seine Uhr, "in siebeneinhalb Minuten." Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, als der junge Mann weiterhetzte. "Wie lange lässt du das noch mit dir machen?" fragte ich mich in Gedanken, zornig, weil er mich noch erwischt hatte. Ich hatte mich auf einen gemütlichen Abend, bei einem Gläschen Wein gefreut. Diese Vorstellung war weit aus angenehmer gewesen, als die Aussicht stundenlang in dieser Eiseskälte durch den Dreck zu robben und auf Todesser zu warten, die mit sehr grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit eh nicht auftauchen würden. In der letzten Zeit hatten sich diese Falschmeldungen gehäuft, so dass bereits vermutet wurde, dass sich ein Angestellter aus der Führungsetage einen Scherz daraus gemacht hatte, die Auroren aufs Feld zu jagen, damit sie nicht 'anstaubten', wie der Tagesprophet im Zusammenhang mit einigen Fehlschlägen so schön angemerkt hatte.  
  
Da es nun sowieso kein Zurück mehr gab, liess ich die Eingangstür wieder zufallen und begab mich zum Konferenzraum, um zu hören, um was es sich heute Nacht handeln sollte.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
Während Muriel die Schutzflüche von der Tür zu ihren Räumen nahm, versuchte ich sie noch immer von meinen Ansichten zu überzeugen. "Thornton's Version ist glaubhaft, Muriel. Ohne Zweifel. Warum sollte sie lügen?"  
  
"Pha!" gab Muriel giftig zurück, stiess die Tür auf und trat ein. Mit einem legeren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs, entzündete sie das Feuer im Kamin und entfachte die magischen Fackeln. "Ich kenne Thornton, Remus! Der traue ich alles zu! Die würde sogar ihre eigene Mutter verkaufen, wenn sie einen Nutzen daraus ziehen könnte!" Wütend wandte sich die Aurorin zu mir um. "Sie will gesehen haben, wie jemand Sev aus dem Gefängnis von Askaban geholt hat? Sei bitte nicht so naiv, Remus. Askaban ist sicher."  
  
Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch mit einer gebieterischen Geste, bedeutete sie mir zu schweigen.  
  
"Ich weiss, was du sagen willst. Black ist auch von der Insel entkommen. Aber vergiss nicht, er hat zwölf Jahre dort gesessen, ehe er einen Fluchtweg fand. Und wäre er nicht ein illegaler Animagus gewesen, wäre es ihm niemals gelungen."  
  
Entgeistert starrte ich Muriel an. "Woher weißt du...?" fragte ich mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin kein blondes Dummchen, Remus. Also behandle mich auch nicht so. Ich habe die Geschichte verfolgt. Und irgendwann im Laufe meiner Nachforschungen habe ich es herausgefunden."  
  
"Du hast nachgeforscht? Warst du denn auf Sirius Black angesetzt? Hast du jemandem davon erzählt?"  
  
Muriel strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ja, ich habe letzten Frühling nachgeforscht und nein, ich war nicht auf Black angesetzt. Ich tat es, um meine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen. Ich wollte wissen, wie es jemandem gelingen konnte, aus dem wohl meist gefürchtetsten Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Und um deine Fragen ganz zu beantworten, ich habe niemandem etwas von meinen Erkenntnissen erzählt."  
  
Ich sah die junge Frau stirnrunzelnd an. "Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Ganz einfach. Zum einen, hätte ich meine Zeit nicht mit diesen Nachforschungen vergeuden dürfen und zum anderen, hat Black genügend Ärger am Hals, wenn sie ihn schnappen. Glaub mir, da spielt es keine Rolle mehr, ob er ein illegaler Animagus ist, oder nicht."  
  
Müde fuhr ich mir übers Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht die Energie, jetzt auch noch über Sirius zu diskutieren. Die letzte Nacht hatte mich erledigt. Es war seit langem wieder einmal eine Vollmondnacht ohne Wolfsbanntrank gewesen. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir beim Gedanken an die Verwandlung über den Rücken. Was würde geschehen wenn Severus nicht wieder zurück kam?  
  
"Remus!" Muriels Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich sagte: Sev hingegen, ist kein Animagus, weder ein registrierter, noch ein illegaler. Wie also zum Henker, sollte er aus Askaben rauskommen?"  
  
Seufzend liess ich mich auf die Couch nieder. "Wir haben die Beweise gesehen, Muriel. Sie haben nach dem damaligen Vorfall mit Black ein magisches Überwachungssystem im Zellenblock eingebaut. Die Aufzeichnungen belegen Thorntons Aussage. Zwei Todesser haben es geschafft, in Askaban einzudringen und Sev zu befreien oder zu entführen, wie auch immer man das sehen mag."  
  
"Schon mal etwas von Beweismanipulation gehört, Remus?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Soviel Sturheit war mir nur selten begegnet. Eigentlich kannte ich nur einen einzigen, ebenso sturen Menschen. Severus....  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe unterbrach unseren Disput. Wir sahen einander erstaunt an. War es nicht schon etwas spät für Eulenpost?  
  
Muriel öffnete das Fenster und liess den Überbringer ein. Es war ein Rabe mit glänzendem Gefieder. Elegant liess sich das Tier auf dem Schreibtisch nieder. Als Muriel den Umschlag von seinem Bein binden wollte, pickte der Vogel blitzschnell nach ihren Fingern. "Hey, lass das!" rief Muriel und band den Umschlag vorsichtig los. Kaum hatte sie das Lederband gelöst, breitete der Rabe auch schon die Flügel aus und verschwand hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Während ich aufstand und hinüber ging, um das Fenster zu schliessen, öffnete Muriel den Umschlag. Kurz blickte ich dem merkwürdigen Tier hinterher, welches elegant die westliche Turmspitze umkreiste und dann am Nachthimmel verschwand.  
  
"Du hattest recht, Remus. Die Todesser sind in Askaban eingedrungen und haben ihn rausgeholt."  
  
Ich wandte mich zu ihr um und erstarrte. In ihrer Hand hielt Muriel eine schwarze Rose.  
  
"Oh mein Gott..." flüsterte ich. Mit ein paar Schritten hatte ich Muriel erreicht, nahm ihr die teuflische Blume aus der Hand und warf sie auf den Schreibtisch. "Lass uns sofort zu Albus gehen. Er muss das erfahren. Jetzt gleich." Meine Stimme zitterte. Mein Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern im Pub, war mir noch lebhaft in Erinnerung.  
  
"Remus," sanft nahm Muriel mein Gesicht zwischen ihre zarten, warmen Hände, "lass Albus seine Ruhe. Er braucht seinen Schlaf, genauso wie du. Die letzte Nacht hat dich erschöpft und es nutzt keinem etwas, wenn einer von euch plötzlich zusammenbricht. Geh und schlaf dich aus. Wir können morgen über die weitere Vorgehensweise diskutieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin hier in Sicherheit. Hier im Schloss kann mir nichts geschehen. Hm? Leg dich hin, wir überlegen uns morgen was wir tun können, in Ordnung?"  
  
Müde stimmte ich ihr zu. Sie hatte recht. Meine Verwandlung lag knapp 24 Stunden zurück und ich fühlte mich wie zerschlagen. Und Albus hatte die Reise nach London ebenso sehr erschöpft. "Pass auf dich auf, Sternchen. Bis morgen früh..." Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn und verliess ihre Räume.  
  
"Bis morgen früh..." hörte ich ihre sanfte Stimme, als sich die Tür hinter mir schloss.  
  
  
  
Erzählt von Muriel Stern  
  
  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter Remus geschlossen hatte, verriegelte ich sie mit einem Schutzzauber und lehnte mich gegen das feste Holz. Jetzt erst, als Remus weg war, erlaubte ich mir eine Reaktion. Als Aurorin wusste ich, dass es früher oder später passieren konnte - passieren würde. Es war ein Berufsrisiko. Doch erst jetzt, als eine schwarze Rose auf meinem Schreibtisch lag, wurde ich mir dessen bewusst, was dies eigentlich bedeutete. Mein Ende war besiegelt. Die Frage war nur noch wann und wo ich ihnen in die Falle tappte. Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, dass es mich bei einem Todesserüberfall erwischen würde. Ein kurzer Avada Kedavra und Muriel Stern wäre Geschichte. Aber nun?  
  
Meine Gedanken jagten sich. Was würden die Todesser mit mir anstellen, wenn sie mich in die Finger kriegten? Foltern? Vergewaltigen? Würden sie mich so lange quälen bis ich um Gnade flehte? Würden sie mir überhaupt Gnade zu Teil werden lassen? Wohl eher kaum. Zu oft hatte ich gesehen, wie diese Teufel mit ihren Opfern umsprangen. 'Gnade' fehlte offensichtlich im Wortschatz der Todesser.  
  
So sehr ich auch versuchte, meine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken, es gelang mir nicht.  
  
Würde Severus dabei sein? Ganz bestimmt würde er das. Vielleicht würde sogar ihm die zweifelhafte Ehre zu Teil werden, mich zu töten. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken? Hatte nicht ich ihn eigenhändig in die Hölle geschickt? Was erwartete ich nun von ihm? Dass er sich schützend vor mich stellen und einen Heldentod sterben würde?  
  
Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und liess mich zitternd an der Tür entlang zu Boden gleiten. Meine Augen begannen zu brennen und unaufhaltsam strömten Tränen über meine Wangen. Stumm sass ich da und überliess mich meinem Selbstmitleid und der Trauer über mein verpfuschtes Leben. Die Angst vor dem, was mir bevorstand, schnürte mir beinahe die Luft ab. Wieder hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter, die mich beschwor Lehrerin oder Apothekerin zu werden. Alles, bloss nicht Aurorin. "Was willst du dich diesen Gefahren aussetzten? Geh nicht zum Ministerium, nicht als Aurorin! Bitte! Warum willst du dich mit diesen Todesserbestien herumschlagen?"  
  
"Warum habe ich damals nicht auf dich gehört, Mum..." flüsterte ich leise und wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
  
Ein wenig später, als ich mich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sass ich vor dem Kaminfeuer, hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen und betrachtete die dunkle Blüte der Rose. Unschuldig und schön, glänzten ihre Blätter im Schein der Flammen. "Kaum zu glauben, dass so etwas schönes, den Tod zu bedeuten hat," flüsterte ich, legte die Rose neben mich auf den weichen, hellen Teppich und griff nach dem Weinglas. "Severus...." sagte ich sanft, als ich die dunkle Färbung des Rotweins betrachtete, "auf dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." Würzig und stark, breitete sich der Geschmack des Weins in meiner Kehle aus und erinnerte mich schmerzlich an meinen Geliebten, welchen ich so schändlich verraten hatte. Hatte sich Severus ebenso gefürchtet, als ich ihn den Männern von Abteilung 7 überlassen hatte?  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür liess mich zusammenfahren. Beinahe hätte ich das Glas fallen gelassen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte ich das Glas, erhob mich und ging zur Tür. Vorsorglich zog ich meinen Zauberstab und rief: "Wer ist da?"  
  
"Bitte machen Sie auf, Professor Stern! Ich bin's, Draco Malfoy! Es ist ein Notfall!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und so öffnete ich.  
  
"Was tust du denn hier, Draco? Du solltest längst im Bett sein."  
  
"Professor Stern, entschuldigen Sie, aber Crabbe hat eine Dummheit begangen und da Professor Snape nicht da ist und ihre Räume am nächsten liegen, dachte ich..."  
  
"Schon gut, Draco! Beruhige dich!" unterbrach ich den nervösen Jungen. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, Professor! Er stirbt vielleicht, wenn wir hier noch länger rumstehen!" Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich um und rannte den Korridor entlang davon.  
  
Hastig griff ich nach meinem Umhang, liess die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und jagte Draco hinterher. Er rannte durch die Eingangshalle und riss die schwere Eingangstüre auf.  
  
"Er ist bei den Gewächshäusern!" rief Draco, als er mein Zögern bemerkte und rannte weiter.  
  
Leise vor mich hinfluchend folgte ich ihm die Treppe hinunter und hinaus auf die Ländereien.  
  
Als ich die Gewächshäuser erreichte, erkannte ich meinen tödlichen Fehler. Doch da war es bereits zu spät. Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um: "Darf ich dir Muriel Stern vorstellen, Vater?"  
  
Aus dem Schatten lösten sich fünf dunkel gekleidete Gestalten in weiten Umhängen. "Todesser!" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Der Mann in der Mitte liess die Kapuze zurückfallen. Im fahlen Schein des Mondlichts, erkannte ich Lucius Malfoy. Die langen blonden Haare fielen seidig über seine Schultern, seine hellen Augen leuchteten und ein charmantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Professor Stern."  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
A/N: Vielen Dank wieder für die lieben Reviews und ebenso lieben Dank an alle, die trotz den manchmal etwas längeren Wartefristen auf ein neues Kapitel, noch nicht aufgegeben haben und weiterlesen.  
  
Eure Angel 1291  
  
29.01.2003 


	30. Kapitel 29: Die Begegnung

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 29: Die Begegnung  
Erzählt von Thomas Andersson  
Nachdenklich blickte ich hinaus in die Dunkelheit und streckte meinen schmerzenden Rücken. Im Morgengrauen hatten Severus und ich uns bereits ins Labor begeben. Der Tag war vorbeigegangen und ohne eine Pause hatten wir bis spät in die Nacht hinein gearbeitet. Die Luft im Labor war stickig und feucht. Der Dampf, der unentwegt aus den Kesseln gestiegen war, hatte ein unangenehmes, heiß-feuchtes Klima geschaffen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an die Arbeit, die Severus heute geleistet hatte, schüttelte ich unwillkürlich den Kopf. Die ungeduldige Gier des dunklen Lords hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, den ganzen Tag auszuhalten, auch wenn er noch nicht auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte war. Severus hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Lord nicht mehr lange würde warten wollen. Und nach der Stimmung zu schließen, in der er gestern Abend aus dem Salon des Lords zurückgekehrt war, wusste ich, dass er heute nicht ums Brauen würde herumkommen können. Somit hatte ich mich auf eine kurze Nacht eingestellt und als Severus dann frühmorgens aufstand, tat ich es ihm gleich und begleitete ihn ins Labor. Schweigend hatte Severus meine Hilfe angenommen.  
  
Es hatte keiner großen Worte bedurft, damit ich die Vorbereitung der Zutaten übernahm. Der Tränkemeister konnte noch immer kein Messer fest und lang genug halten, um etwas zu zerkleinern. So ergab es sich, dass ich den ganzen Tag über die verschiedensten Zutaten zerhackt, in Streifen geschnitten, pulverisiert und verrührt hatte.  
  
Abwesend massierte ich meine nun etwas steife Hand, während der Wind draußen durch die Bäume strich. Der Mond warf sein mattes Licht in Bahnen über das verschneite Grundstück. Ich genoß den feinen Luftzug, der durch die nicht mehr ganz sauber schließende Fensterdichtung hereindrang. Es war eine wohltuende Abwechslung zu der Hitze, die unheilvoll aus den Kesseln aufstieg.  
  
Immer wieder hatte Severus halbfertige Tränke weggeschüttet und von vorne begonnen, wenn sich die Abmessung einer Zutat als falsch erwiesen hatte. Doch trotz der Frustration, die sich langsam aber sicher breit zu machen drohte, rührte Severus weiter, änderte unermüdlich die Mengenangaben und prüfte immer wieder Konsistenz, Geruch und Farbe des Tranks.  
  
Nach der Bahn des Mondes zu schließen, ging es bereits gegen Mitternacht, als ich hörte, wie Severus die Flammen unter dem letzten Kessel löschte. War ihm der Trank nun endlich gelungen, oder würde ich nur maßlose Enttäuschung in Severus Gesicht entdecken, wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehte? Verflucht, warum mußte sich der Lord unter den abertausenden von Zaubertränken ausgerechnet einen aussuchen, bei dem die Rezeptur nicht mehr vollständig entzifferbar war?  
  
Insgeheim kannte ich die Antwort. Auch wenn ich nicht genau wußte, welcher Art der Trank war, der hier entstehen sollte, so konnte ich anhand der Zutaten doch einigermaßen abschätzen, welch verheerende Wirkung das Gebräu haben würde.  
  
Langsam wandte ich mich um.  
  
Severus hatte sich an der Tischplatte abgestützt und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Die Haare hingen ihm strähnig und feucht ins Gesicht. Seine Haltung verriet, was er selber niemals zugeben würde. Er war erschöpft und das restlos. Keine Frage.  
  
Vorsichtig trat ich näher.  
  
Der Trank schimmerte bernsteinfarben und ein leichter Duft nach Honig und herben Kräutern stieg aus dem Kessel auf.  
  
"Severus?" fragte ich leise.  
  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Meine Anwesenheit schien er vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Sofort richtete er sich auf, straffte die Schultern und wandte sich zu mir um. Auch wenn er sich größte Mühe gab, seinen Zustand vor mir zu verbergen, stand ihm die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Haut war fahl und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen hoben sich noch deutlicher ab, als heute früh.  
  
"Du solltest dich ausruhen, Sev."  
  
Der Tränkemeister nickte müde, öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, als die Labortüre unsanft aufgestoßen wurde.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. In der Tür stand der kleine ekelhaft unsympathische Kerl, der mich in meiner Apotheke überrumpelt und gekidnappt hatte. Wurmschwanz, nannte ihn der dunkle Lord. Wie tief mußte man gesunken sein, um an einen solchen Namen zu gelangen?  
  
"Severus," nuschelte Wurmschwanz mit gierig glitzernden Augen, "der Lord verlangt nach seinem Trank."  
  
"Er ist fast fertig," gab Severus matt zurück.  
  
"Das will ich doch sehr hoffen. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn du den Lord schon wieder enttäuschen würdest."  
  
Severus ließ die Schultern fallen und verließ hinter Wurmschwanz das Labor. Ich folgte ihnen mit kurzem Abstand und schloss die Tür.  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
Müde schleppte ich mich die Treppe hoch. Doch immer mehr wich meine Müdigkeit dem Ärger. Ich ärgerte mich darüber, dass ich mich einfach so von Wurmschwanz hatte zum mitgehen bewegen lassen. Als wir das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, blieb ich kurz stehen. Wurmschwanz, der mein Zögern bemerkt hatte, wandte sich zu mir um.  
  
"Komm jetzt Severus! Der Lord erwartet dich schon ungeduldig. Komm." Er griff nach meinem Arm um mich mitzuzerren, doch ich wich ihm geschickt aus.  
  
"Danke! Ich finde den Weg auch allein", gab ich giftig zurück und funkelte Wurmschwanz böse an. Ich mochte nicht angefasst werden und von diesem schmierigen kleinen Ex-Gryffindor schon gar nicht.  
  
"Aber der Lord-"  
  
Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog ich den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den kleinen Mistkerl. "Fordere mich nicht heraus, Ratte!"  
  
Wurmschwanz zog den Kopf zwischen die Schulter, hob abwehrend die Hände und hechelte dann durch den Korridor davon. "Der Lord wird es dir noch heimzahlen, Snape!" rief er aus sicherer Entfernung über die Schulter zurück und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
  
"Ekelhafter, kleiner...." Ich senkte den Kopf und atmete zwei, drei Mal tief durch um mich zu beruhigen. Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf meine Schulter. "Sev..." Ich schüttelte die Hand ab und warf Thomas einen kurzen Blick zu. "Geh nach oben. Iss was und leg dich hin. Es war ein langer Tag."  
  
"Ich werde dich begleiten, Sev. Ich kann später-"  
  
"Tu was ich dir sage!" Ungehalten fuhr ich Thomas an, so dass er zusammenzuckte und ohne mich nochmals nach ihm umzusehen, ging ich ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die zuvor Wurmschwanz davon geeilt war. Als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, hielt ich inne. Ein herber Duft lag in der Luft. Unverkennbar. "Lucius!" Er war also hier. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich mich und ohne, dass ich die Tür auch nur berührte, schwangen die beiden mächtigen Flügel auf.  
  
"Severus!" Schön dass du dich nun doch entschlossen hast, uns mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren." Mit gebieterischer Geste winkte mich der Lord näher.  
  
Die riesige Halle wirkte noch kälter als sonst. Die Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten den steinernen Saal nur mäßig und warfen unruhige Schatten über die Wände. Meine Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut zwischen den Steinmauern wieder.  
  
Nebst Lord Voldemort und Wurmschwanz waren fünf weitere Todesser anwesend. Sicheren Schrittes ging ich auf sie zu. Als ich auf ein paar Meter heran war, traten sie zur Seite und gaben einen Durchgang in ihrer Mitte frei. Unwillkürlich lief ein kalter Schauer über meinen Rücken. Vor dem Lord kniete eine blonde Frau. Auch wenn sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, hatte ich sie doch sofort erkannt. Ein kleiner Stich fuhr durch meine Brust. Muriel... einst hatte ich sie geliebt.  
  
Vor dem Lord blieb ich stehen, fiel auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Wie sehr ich doch dieses zu Kreuze kriechen hasste. Doch wie immer versteckte ich meine Abscheu und meinen Widerwillen hinter einer Maske untergebenen Gehorsams.  
  
"Steh auf, Severus", erlaubte mir der Lord hochmütig. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du mir gute Kunde bringst. Wir wollen den Trank testen. Ist er fertig?"  
  
"Fast, Mylord", gab ich ein wenig heiser zurück. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen erhob ich mich und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Er muss nur noch vollständig auskühlen und-"  
  
"WANN?!"  
  
Unter der donnernden Stimme des Lords zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. Ich senkte meinen Blick als ich antwortete. "Morgen... Morgen Abend ist der Trank einsatzbereit."  
  
Der Lord blickte mich durchdringend an. "Okay, nutzen wir also die zusätzliche Zeit und vergnügen uns ein wenig mit unserm Gast hier. Ihr kennt Euch bereits?" Ein widerliches Grinsen trat auf Voldemorts hässliche Fratze und bitter gab ich zurück: "Ja, das tun wir.... Leider!"  
  
Muriel hob den Kopf und sah mich seltsam an. Ihren Blick konnte ich nicht deuten, doch ich spürte einen schmerzhaften Druck in meiner Brust. Ihre Augen hatten mich immer gefangen genommen. Schon in dieser ersten Nacht, als ich sie hätte töten sollen, waren ihre Augen mir zum Verhängnis geworden. Was hatte es mir gebracht, außer Schwierigkeiten und Schmerz? Ein paar schöne, unbeschwerte Stunden... Vielleicht die schönsten meines Lebens, aber zu welchem Preis? Sie hatte mich zerstört, fast gänzlich zerstört. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte mich diese Frau in die tiefste und schrecklichste aller Höllen gestoßen...  
  
Dem Lord, der mich derweil scharf beobachtet hatte, war der Hass, der nun in mir aufloderte nicht verborgen geblieben. "Wie schade, dass der Trank noch nicht fertig ist...." sagte er leise und berechnend.  
  
"Morgen, Mylord. Ihr werdet begeistert sein."  
  
"Das bleibt zu hoffen, Severus. Du weißt, du stehst tief in meiner Schuld."  
  
"Ja, Mylord. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Mein Leben gehört Euch, dunkler Herrscher," gab ich ergeben zurück und senkte mein Haupt.  
  
"Du hast deine Schosshündchen gut erzogen, Tom Riddle. Das muss ich neidlos zugestehen. Vielleicht kannst du mir mal deinen erzieherischen Trick verraten?" Muriels Augen glitzerten rebellisch, als sie sich erhob.  
  
"Schweig, Weib!" zischte Lucius und klatschend landete seine Hand in Muriels Gesicht.  
  
"Lucius!" Tadelnd schüttelte der Lord sein hässliches Gesicht. "Tztztztz, ist das die feine englische Art, mit einer Dame umzugehen, und mit einer solch hübschen noch dazu?" Langsam ging der Lord auf die junge Aurorin zu. "Wir sind doch keine Barbaren."  
  
Lucius murmelte etwas unverständliches zu Crabbe und Goyle, welche links und rechts von ihm standen und dreckig lachten.  
  
Der Lord strich Muriel mit seinen dürren Fingern über die Wange. "Wie schön du bist.... Kein Wunder dass mein Giftmischer auf dich hereinfiel."  
  
Ohne zu zögern spuckte Muriel Voldemort ins Gesicht.  
  
Verwundert hob ich eine Augenbraue. Mutig war sie ja, obwohl ihre Aktion schon eher an Dummheit grenzte.  
  
Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen zog der Lord ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und wischte sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht. "Wir sind also eine kleine Wildkatze. Um so besser. Aber keine Sorge, auch dich werden wir zähmen." Der Lord zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. Ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich, doch es war zu spät. "Crucio!" flüsterte Voldemort lächelnd.  
  
Muriel brach in die Knie, versuchte jedoch gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen. Aber auch sie hatte keine Chance. Gegen den Lord konnte keiner bestehen. Seine Macht war einfach zu gross.  
  
Auch wenn ich es als Genugtuung hätte empfinden müssen, dass sie nun auch Qualen litt, war dem nicht so. Ich fühlte nichts. Weder Abscheu noch Mitleid. Zuviel war mir in letzter Zeit angetan worden.  
  
Ich liess meinen Blick über die Wände gleiten. Die dunklen Fahnen auf denen grün das Dunkle Mal prangte und über das sich ein rotes V zog, wehten ganz leicht in der Zugluft. Wie sehr hatte ich dieses Zeichen schon immer verabscheut. Wieder dachte ich daran, was wohl geworden wäre, wenn ich mich damals gegen Lucius zur Wehr gesetzt hätte... Damals, als noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren gewesen war...  
  
"Giftmischer!" Scharf riss mich die Stimme des Lords in die Realität zurück. "Wärst du so gut und würdest mir deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken?"  
  
"Ja, Mylord", antwortete ich. "Entschuldigt bitte."  
  
Er musterte mich scharf und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen. "Malfoy! Du bringst mit Crabbe unseren Gast in sein Quartier." Der Rest, außer Severus, kann gehen. Ich werde Euch morgen pünktlich zum Test wieder rufen." Alle fünf verneigten sich. Lucius und Crabbe rissen Muriel, die keuchend auf dem Boden kniete auf die Beine und zerrten sie mit sich aus der Halle. "Du kannst dich auch entfernen, Wurmschwanz."  
  
"Was? Meister?" fragte die Ratte.  
  
"Raus! Du sollst dich entfernen! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Der Lord bewegte seine Hand kurz in Richtung seines Zauberstabs. Dies veranlasste Wurmschwanz dann doch, sich so rasch als möglich aus dem Staub zu machen.  
  
"Und nun zu dir", wandte sich der Lord an mich, als die Tür hinter Wurmschwanz ins Schloss gefallen war. "Was war das eben? Hast du es nicht nötig geistig anwesend zu sein?"  
  
Ich senkte schuldbewusst meinen Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Mylord. Es müssen die Dämpfe sein, die aus den Kesseln..."  
  
"Aha", antwortete Voldemort. "Okay, Giftmischer. Da ich weiß, an was für einem Trank du den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hast, sei dir verziehen. Doch nur dieses eine Mal."  
  
"Ja, Mylord. Danke."  
  
"Und jetzt geh! Ich will dass du morgen klar im Kopf bist. Schließlich wollen wir den Trank testen. Endlich nach so vielen Jahren ist es soweit."  
  
Erzählt von Thomas Andersson  
Als die Tür im Nebenraum aufging und krachend wieder ins Schloss geworfen wurde, blickte ich von meinem Buch auf. Nachdem ich zuvor hochgegangen war, hatte ich mich auf mein Bett gelegt und versucht, mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Der Severus, der mir unten an der Treppe begegnet war, hatte mit einem Mal nicht mehr viel mit dem Severus, den ich als meinen Freund kannte gemeinsam. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass seither gut eineinhalb Stunden vergangen waren.  
  
Ich wartete einen Moment, doch nichts. Kein Geräusch, kein gar nichts. Also stand ich auf und begab mich hinüber in den anderen Raum, um nach Severus zu sehen. Noch immer machte ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Warum eigentlich? Ich konnte es mir nicht so richtig erklären. Ja, er war mein Freund und hatte sich mir gegenüber stets korrekt verhalten, aber trotzdem war er ein Todesser. Irgendwie brachte mich die ganze Sache durcheinander.  
  
Leise betrat ich Severus' Raum. Er stand vor dem Kamin, den Rücken mir zugewandt, die Hände am Sims abgestützt und den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
"Sev?" fragte ich ruhig. Keine Reaktion. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Erst glaubte ich, dass er mich nicht gehört hatte, doch dann straffte er seine Schultern und wandte sich zu mir um. "Ja, alles okay."  
  
Ich sah ihm an, dass er log. Nichts war okay. Doch er wollte mir dies glauben machen und ich spielte sein Spielchen nun schon einige Zeit mit. Was brachte es, wenn ich ihn dazu zwang, etwas über sich preiszugeben, wozu er nicht bereit war? Später, wenn er wieder vollständig gesund war, konnte ich das noch immer tun.  
  
In Gedanken schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Später... wie konnte ich nur über später nachdenken. Vielleicht gab es gar kein später, oder noch wahrscheinlicher... es gab BESTIMMT kein später. Der dunkle Lord würde mich sicherlich nicht gehen lassen. Wieder spürte ich die Panik, die ich in den letzten Tagen immer schwerer unterdrücken konnte, in mir aufsteigen. Ich war gefangen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich überflüssig wurde. Vielleicht nicht heute Abend, aber vielleicht morgen oder wenn ich Glück hatte, erst übermorgen.  
  
Nervös blickte ich mich um. Immer mehr fühlte ich mich wie ein wildes Tier, gefangen und eingesperrt in einem Käfig. Meine Atmung wurde schneller. Die Panik ergriff nun vollends von mir Besitz.  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
Severus sprach mich an, aber ich reagierte nicht darauf. Das Blut rauschte in meinem Kopf, in meinen Ohren und kalter Schweiß brach mir aus. Keuchend öffnete ich die obersten Knöpfe meines Hemdes.  
  
"Thomas, mein Gott..." Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Severus bei mir und fasste mich fest bei meinen Schultern, doch ich sah ihn nicht an. Noch immer irrte mein Blick zwischen der Tür und dem Fenster umher. "Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an, Thomas!"  
  
Ich versuchte von Severus wegzukommen, versuchte zurück zu stolpern, doch er hielt mich an den Schultern fest. 'Ich muss hier weg! Hier weg!' wiederholte mein Geist immer und immer wieder. Immer verzweifelter versuchte ich mich aus dem festen Griff zu lösen. Ich wollte raus; nur noch raus.  
  
Ein fester Schlag ins Gesicht riss mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar mal. "Severus?" flüsterte ich.  
  
"Thomas... es tut mir leid", murmelte mein Freund schuldbewusst. "Komm, setz dich." Er drückte mich auf das Bett nieder und blickte mich ernst an. "Bleib hier sitzen, ich lasse ein bisschen frische Luft ins Zimmer." Severus erhob sich und öffnete das Fenster. Wohltuend füllte sich das Zimmer mit der kalten Dezemberluft. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Allmählich fühlte ich mich wieder ein bisschen besser.  
  
Nachdem Severus das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, setzte er sich zu mir aufs Bett. "Es tut mir leid..." sagte ich leise und senkte den Kopf. "Ich hab wohl grad die Beherrschung verloren... die Panik, hier für immer festzusitzen, oder schlimmer... auf meinen Tod zu warten."  
  
"Schhh! Red' nicht vom Tod, Thomas. Soweit sind wir noch nicht. Sieh mich an! Bitte Thomas, sieh mich an!"  
  
Ich hob den Kopf und suchte Severus' schwarze Augen. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mein Blick den seinen traf. In Severus Augen brannte ein Feuer, welches ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte und mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wer war der Mann vor mir? Kannte ich ihn überhaupt? Jedenfalls hatte ich es jahrelang geglaubt, doch nun wurde ich eines besseren belehrt.  
  
"Und jetzt, hör mir gut zu. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst. Es wird sicherlich nicht einfach werden, aber ich werde einen Weg finden, dich hier heil rauszubringen. Vertrau mir einfach, in Ordnung? Vertrau mir."  
  
"Warum sollte ich das tun; dir vertrauen?"  
  
"Habe ich je etwas getan, was dich zweifeln lässt?" Ernst blickte er mich an.  
  
"Du bist ein Todesser, nichts weiter. Ein verfluchter Todesser, Severus!" Meine Stimme klang fremd und heiser.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Tränkemeisters und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt so wenig über mich, Thomas. Ich bin dein Freund. Ich war es immer und daran wird dieser Umstand hier, jedenfalls von meiner Seite her, nichts ändern. Du kannst mir vertrauen."  
  
Noch immer zweifelnd sah ich ihn an, prüfte mit meinem Herzen, was der Verstand verneinte.  
  
"Du bist mein Freund und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird." Severus Stimme klang fest und ehrlich.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir wirklich vertrauen soll, Sev. Noch vor einem Monat hätte ich an keinem deiner Worten gezweifelt, aber nun? Zuviel ist geschehen. Ich bin verwirrt."  
  
"Das spricht dir auch keiner ab. Ich selbst verstehe oft die Welt nicht, in der ich verdammt bin zu leben. Doch hier ist nicht der Ort, um über solche Dinge zu reden. Hier ist es zu gefährlich. Hast du schon was gegessen?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich... ich habe auf dich gewartet."  
  
"Iss ruhig. Ich werde den Hauselfen auftragen, dir was zu essen zu bringen."  
  
"Was ist mit dir? Isst du nichts?"  
  
Er blickte mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und erhob sich. "Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger. Zudem habe ich noch etwas dringendes zu tun." Der Tränkemeister ging zur Tür und hielt dort nochmals inne. "Kann ich dich allein lassen?"  
  
Ich nickte leicht, blickte jedoch nicht hoch. "Geh ruhig, Severus. Alles in Ordnung." Und leise hörte ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen.  
A/N: Phu.. Endlich geschafft! Das neue Kapitel ist fertig und das nächste schon angefangen. *freu* Diesmal hat es wieder etwas länger gedauert, doch ich hoffe immer noch, mich zu bessern und Euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen.  
LG Angel1291 (  
  
12.03.2003 


	31. Kapitel 30: Die Gefangene

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 30: Die Gefangene  
  
Erzählt von Muriel Stern  
  
Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können. Der Trick, auf welchen ich hereingefallen war, war älter als die Zeit. Jeder Anfänger hätte erkannt, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine Falle handeln konnte. Zumal ich von Severus auch schon wusste, dass Malfoy Senior mit Voldemort im Bunde war. Doch das war wieder einmal so typisch für mich. Ignorant wie ich war, nahm ich alles was mir andere Menschen sagten, einfach auf die leichte Schulter, dachte nicht groß drüber nach. Sogar nachdem ich Lucius Malfoy mit eigenen Augen hatte den einen Trank stehlen sehen und nachdem ich die Schwarze Rose bekommen hatte, war ich noch so dämlich gewesen, mit Draco Malfoy mitzugehen. Ich war zu sehr mit mir beschäftigt, hatte mich wohl unbesiegbar gefühlt. Und was hatte es mir eingebracht?  
  
In einem dunklen, kühlen Kerker, mitten im Nirgendwo saß ich nun fest. Gefangengehalten vom wohl grausamsten Schwarzmagier, der je gelebt hatte. Und um dem allem noch ein Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen, war mein Geliebter oder wohl eher Ex-Geliebter ebenfalls an seiner Seite.  
  
Ich drehte mich auf der Pritsche zur Seite. Die Ketten an meinen Handgelenken rasselten, als ich mich bewegte. Nichts war hier unten zu hören, außer dem gelegentlichen Quietschen der Ratten und einem stetigen Tropfen von Wasser. Doch auf der Pritsche hatte ich ein trockenes Plätzchen. 'Zumindest das', dachte ich, auch wenn mir der Gedanken an die verlauste Strohmatratze, auf der ich lag, nicht gerade gefiel.  
  
So lag ich da, starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
In all den Jahren, in denen ich nun schon Aurorin war, war ich niemals in eine solche Lage geraten. Klar, wir hatten schon einige heikle Einsätze, doch gefangengenommen wurde ich nie. Und auch jetzt legte ich keinen großen Wert auf diese Erfahrung. Obwohl ich viele Protokolle gelesen und etliche Verhöre geführt hatte, so war Voldemort für mich immer nur eine Kreatur gewesen, die auf dem Papier existierte, die in den wirren Erzählungen einiger Todesser vorkam, die zuviel Veritaserum erwischt hatten. Die Empfindungen veränderten sich, wenn man mit eigenen Augen sah und nicht nur 'wusste'. Zum allerersten Mal hatte ich Lord Voldemort gegenüber gestanden. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob ich mich wohl vor dem dunklen Lord fürchten würde, doch das hatte ich nicht, nicht wirklich. Denn ein weitaus größerer Schrecken war mir begegnet. Severus! Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich ihn wohl sehen würde, doch ich war nicht vorbereitet gewesen auf die Welle von Hass und Verachtung, die mir aus seiner Richtung entgegen geschlagen war. 'Was hast du denn erwartet, du dumme Kuh!', schalt ich mich. 'Dass er dich in die Arme schließt und sagt: 'Komm meine Liebe, ich verzeihe dir?' Nach allem was du ihm angetan hast? Wohl eher kaum.' Ich schloss fest die Augen und versuchte diese hässlichen Gedanken aus meinem Geist zu verbannen.  
  
Der Severus Snape, den ich heute Abend gesehen hatte, glich in keinster Weise dem Mann, den ich unter diesem Namen kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Nein. Dieser Severus Snape war ein Todesser. Ein eiskalter Killer. Ich hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Die Art und Weise wie er mich angesehen hatte. Wie ein Insekt, welches er am liebsten zerquetscht hätte.  
  
Noch immer konnte ich es nicht fassen, was ich ihm mit Askaban angetan hatte. Ich hatte ihn zerstört, das war mir heute Abend erst richtig klar geworden, als ich ihm eins zu eins gegenüber gestanden hatte. Das Schlimmste war nicht mal das, was er in Askaban erlebt hatte, da war ich mir sicher. Auch wenn das schrecklich und unvorstellbar gewesen sein musste. Das eindeutig Schlimmste war, dass ich ihn auf die Seite des Bösen verbannt hatte. Ich hatte ihm alles genommen, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war. Seine Arbeit, sein Zuhause, sein Leben.... Ich hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, was er nicht mehr sein wollte, von was er um jeden Preis wegkommen wollte. Würde er nun diese Mauern verlassen, würde ihn das Ministerium jagen und er hätte keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem er lange genug Zuflucht finden würde, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen, denn Hogwarts hatte ich ihm verwehrt. Und wenn er hier drin bleiben würde, dann war es ganz sicher, dass ihn die Finsternis langsam aber sicher umbringen würde.... Ich hatte Severus fertig gemacht und das gründlich.  
  
Das Klicken des Schlosses riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit ich in diese Düsternis gebracht worden war. Waren es nur Minuten, oder Stunden?  
  
Quietschend wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und wieder geschlossen. Jemand war hereingekommen, doch in dieser verdammten Dunkelheit konnte ich nichts sehen. Furcht kroch mir in die Glieder und ließ mich frösteln. "Wer ist da?", rief ich unsicher.  
  
Keine Antwort. Nur leise war das Rascheln eines Umhangs zu hören. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. "Ich weiß, dass jemand da ist."  
  
"Auf einmal so ängstlich?"  
  
Unwillkürlich erkannte ich seine Stimme; so samtig und weich, dass mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Die Furcht vor diesem Mann ließ mich in die hinterste Ecke meiner Pritsche zurück weichen, bis ich mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Ein leises Keuchen kam über meine Lippen und panisch blickte ich mich um.  
  
"Du hast wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dir heute Abend noch einen Besuch abstatten werde, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?" Ein leises dunkles Lachen war zu hören und wieder dieses unheilvolle Rascheln von Stoff.  
  
"Zeig dich schon, verdammt!", keifte ich in lauter Panik.  
  
"Oh... bist du des Versteckspiels schon müde? Schade, schade, schade. Gerade fing es an spannend zu werden."  
  
"Mistkerl!"  
  
"Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich beleidigend werden."  
  
"Du verdienst es nicht anders", gab ich heftig zurück, doch bereute sogleich die Worte, die ich unüberlegt gesprochen hatte. Ich hörte wie er scharf Luft einzog. "Es tut mir leid, Severus. Das... das...."  
  
"Aber sicher doch. Dir tut alles immer leid, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Was willst du von mir?", kreischte ich vor Angst.  
  
"Was ich von dir will?" Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Gar nichts! Oder warte... wie wäre es mit Vergeltung? Ja, genau Vergeltung klingt nicht schlecht." Mit einem kurzen Zauber ließ er die Fackeln entflammen.  
  
Der Lichtschein fiel auf sein Gesicht. Und was ich sah erschreckte mich mehr, als seine Stimme oder seine Wut. Sein Gesicht war blass wie immer, doch es wirkte eingefallen und das schrecklichste waren seine Augen.  
  
Er trat näher und strich sich die strähnigen Haare zurück. "Ich könnte dir die Pritsche wegnehmen, dich wie ein wildes Tier an die Wand ketten, so dass es dir nicht möglich ist, dich zu setzen oder gar hinzulegen... doch vorher... vorher würde ich dir ein paar Knochen brechen, so dass dir unsägliche Schmerzen bereitet werden, wenn deine Knie vor Erschöpfung nachzugeben drohen. Zudem könnte ich dich mit kaltem Wasser überschütten, so dass du bald nicht mehr unterscheiden kannst, ob du frierst oder verbrennst. Nicht zu reden davon, was ein Dementor vor deiner Tür ausrichten könnte, wenn er nur lange genug davor stehen bleibt. Und selbst dann, meine Liebe, selbst dann würdest du nicht einmal ansatzweise nachvollziehen können, was ich dank dir in Askaban ertragen mußte."  
  
Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme ließ mich schaudern und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Er ließ mich gekonnt all das grässliche sehen, was ich ihm angetan hatte und was ich verzweifelt versuchte zu verdrängen. Und ohne dass ich mich dagegen wehren konnte, liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Sanft strich er mir eine Träne weg. "Oh, habe ich dich zum Weinen gebracht? Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid." Er beugte sich nun weiter zu mir runter, seine Haare streiften sanft meine Haut und sein herber Duft nach Kräutern und Rauch erinnerte mich schmerzlich an glücklichere Zeiten. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein lautes Aufschluchzen unterdrücken, doch der Kloß in meinem Hals nahm mir beinahe den Atem.  
  
Leise flüsterte Severus in mein Ohr: "Gratuliere, meine Liebe. Was niemandem sonst gelungen ist, hast du mit links geschafft. Ganz egal was ich in meinem Leben bis jetzt alles verloren habe, meine Würde und mein Zuhause waren mir immer geblieben. Doch du hast mir restlos alles genommen." Seine kalten, bitteren Worte brannten sich unauslöschlich in meine Seele. Ich wußte in dem Moment, dass auch ich alles verloren hatte. Ich hatte diesen Menschen, den ich über alles geliebt hatte, zerstört. Niemals würde ich dies vergessen können.  
  
"Und jetzt", fuhr er gelassen fort, "gib mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht hassen sollte."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht...", brachte ich heiser hervor und wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich konnte die Bitterkeit und den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
"Soweit ist es also gekommen?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Nicht einmal jetzt kannst du mir in die Augen sehen... Warum, Muriel? Warum?"  
  
"Ich... ich..." Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Schluchzend vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen und schämte mich, dass ich so rücksichtslos und selbstgerecht gewesen war. Ich hasste mich dafür, was ich getan hatte.  
  
Ich hörte wie er scharf den Atem einzog. "Ich verstehe...." Severus erhob sich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Nein! Nichts verstehst du!!!", schrie ich verzweifelt.  
  
"Oh doch, meine Liebe... Ich verstehe nur zu gut. In den Augen der großen Aurorin ist es der kleine dreckige Todesser nicht wert, angesehen zu werden."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!!" Ich hob den Kopf und blickte Severus an. Die Tränen strömten unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen und verschleierten meinen Blick.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Es interessiert mich nicht mehr, Muriel. Dafür hast du gesorgt." Leise fügte er hinzu: "Als ich vorhin die Zelle betrat, war ich mir nicht ganz sicher gewesen, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, doch du hast mir gerade eben meinen Wert aufgezeigt."  
  
Severus ließ die Schultern sinken und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
"Halt! Warte!", schrie ich nun panisch. "Bitte geh nicht!"  
  
Genervt blickte er sich zu mir um. "Was denn noch?"  
  
Betreten sah ich auf meine Hände, wusste nicht, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. "Lass.... lass mich bitte nicht allein. Nicht in dieser Dunkelheit..."  
  
Einen Moment sah er mich unbeweglich an, bevor er leise antwortete: "Was weißt du schon von Dunkelheit und allein sein...." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Zelle und schwer fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Zitternd rollte ich mich auf der Pritsche zusammen und weinte hemmungslos. Weinte um den Menschen, den ich zerstört hatte und um mich, welche so töricht gewesen war zu glauben, immer das Richtige zu tun.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich dagelegen und geweint hatte, bevor meine Tränen zu versiegen begannen. Erst da, als ich meine brennenden Augen rieb bemerkte ich, dass die Fackeln noch immer brannten. Severus hatte sie beim Hinausgehen nicht gelöscht. Hatte er sie absichtlich brennen lassen? Für mich?  
  
Ein wenig Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Nur um gleich wieder vernichtet zu werden. 'Nein', meldete sich mein Verstand, 'er hat sie nicht für dich brennen lassen.... er hat nur nicht daran gedacht, sie zu löschen...'  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
  
Es war kurz nach halb Vier in der Nacht, als ich das Feuer unter meinem Kessel löschte und einen Kühlzauber über den Trank sprach. Die Bernsteinfarbe war verschwunden und mit ihr der Duft nach Honig. Als ich die Flüssigkeit in die bereitstehende Phiole abfüllte, erkannte ich erst die wirkliche Färbung. Ein klares tiefes Blau, wie der Himmel an einem strahlenden Sommertag. "Wie ihre Augen...." Hart rief ich meinen Geist zur Ordnung. Wie konnte ich jetzt noch an dieses berechnende Biest denken... Die Frau, die mir alles genommen hatte. Doch es war nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis das Schicksal vollends seinen Lauf nahm.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht, als ich die kleine Glasflasche gegen den Schein der Kerze hielt und die ungewöhnliche Färbung betrachtete. Der Trank war eine Meisterleistung geworden, geboren aus den schwersten Stunden meines Lebens. Zu was für Leistungen man durch solch extreme Situationen doch fähig war... Schade nur, dass niemals jemand die Leistung, die ich in dieser Nacht vollbracht hatte, würdigen geschweige denn zur Kenntnis nehmen würde...  
  
Das Licht der Kerze brach sich in der Phiole und warf einen blauen Lichtfleck auf die rohe Arbeitsfläche. "Die Königin der Nacht....", flüsterte ich fasziniert, "mit einem Hauch Severus Snape..."  
  
Ein heiseres Krächzen riss ich aus meinen Gedanken. "Black Moon!" Mit ein paar Schritten hatte ich den Kessel erreicht, auf dessen Rand sich mein Rabe niedergelassen hatte. Sanft strich ich über sein blau-schwarz glänzendes Gefieder. "Du bleibst mir noch allein, mein treuer Freund. Auf dich habe ich mich immer verlassen können. Und deshalb bist auch du es, der diese Nachricht überbringen wird." Ich ließ die Phiole in eine verborgene Umhangtasche gleiten und griff nach dem Umschlag, der auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Zärtlich pickte mich der Rabe in die Hand, als ich den Brief an seinem Bein befestigte. Ein letztes Mal strich ich über seine Federn und murmelte: "Viel Glück..."  
  
Der Rabe erhob sich und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Lange sah ich ihm hinter her und hoffte, keinen Fehler begangen zu haben...  
Ein wenig später...  
  
Ich beschloss noch kurz nach Thomas zu sehen. Sein Ausbruch vor ein paar Stunden hatte mich sehr beunruhigt. Die einzige Chance für ihn, hier irgendwie lebend rauszukommen war, einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Falls es überhaupt zu schaffen war, ihn zu retten. Ich spielte mit dem Feuer - das war mir bewusst, doch es war auch meine einzige Chance.  
  
Leise betrat ich Thomas' Zimmer. Der Mond warf sein blasses Licht durch den Raum, so dass ich sehen konnte, wie sich seine Brust in regelmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Vorsichtig zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück und ließ mich schwer auf mein Bett fallen.  
  
Auch wenn ich zu aufgewühlt war, um schlafen zu können, konnte mir ein wenig Entspannung nicht schaden. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die wild durch meinen Kopf wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen und in den Hintergrund zu drängen.  
  
Irgendwann im Morgengrauen übermannte mich die Müdigkeit und ließ mich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fallen.  
A/N: Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel jetzt nicht zu hart geworden ist. *gg* Wenn doch, dann vergebt mir. ( Jedenfalls widme ich es Sympathex, die auch immer so herrlich fies sein kann ;) 


	32. Kapitel 31: Der Aufbruch

Schwarze Rose  
Kapitel 31: Der Aufbruch  
Hogwarts, 6.30 Uhr, morgens  
Erzählt von Remus Lupin  
Gähnend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite. Heute war Sonntag und somit würde es lange genug ruhig bleiben, um ausschlafen zu können. Nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Vollmondnacht war ich für jede Stunde Schlaf dankbar. Ich zog die Decke fester an mich und wollte gleich wieder einschlafen, als ich ein leises Klopfen vom Fenster her vernahm.  
Langsam drehte ich den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Vor meinem Fenster saß ein Rabe, welcher unermüdlich mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe pickte.  
Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dieses Vieh machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde es seine Bemühungen aufgeben und ruhig auf dem Fensterbrett warten, bis ich gewillt war, aufzustehen. Leise fluchend erhob ich mich und schlurfte hinüber zum Fenster. Wer zum Geier mochte mir um diese Zeit bereits Post schicken? Ich hatte weder ein Zeitungsabonnement noch kam mir sonst irgendwer in den Sinn, der mir schreiben sollte.  
Als ich das Fenster öffnete erkannte ich die weiße Feder im rechten Flügel des Raben. "Black Moon!" entfuhr es mir verblüfft. Rasch löste ich den Umschlag vom Bein des Vogels und riss das Papier auf.  
Auf dem teuren Pergament entzifferte ich eindeutig Severus' schwungvolle Handschrift. "Gott sei dank! Er lebt!" Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs entzündete ich den Kerzenleuchter und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch.  
Rasch überflog ich die Zeilen und runzelte die Stirn. Auf den ersten Blick hatte es wie ein gewöhnlicher Brief gewirkt, doch beim Versuch zu lesen, veränderten sich die Worte - nein, die Buchstaben vertauschten sich untereinander. "Clever Severus, ganz clever."  
Ich dachte scharf nach. Was wusste ich über die verschiedenen Zauber, mit denen man eine Codierung aufheben konnte? "Du hast keine Ahnung!" fiel mir Severus Kommentar zu dem Thema ein und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Und du wirst sehen, dass ich doch mehr Ahnung habe, als du dachtest." murmelte ich und zog meinen Zauberstab.  
Nach einer Stunde vergeblicher Arbeit warf ich meinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch, lehnte mich zurück und fuhr mir frustriert durch die Haare. "Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht behältst! Verdammter Slytherin!"  
Erfüllt von einer nervösen Unruhe sprang ich auf und ging in meinem Büro unermüdlich auf und ab. "Warum nur musst du immer demonstrieren, dass du besser bist als ich!?! Verdammt, Sev! Was soll diese Scheiße!?!"  
"Jetzt bist du unfair", meldete sich leise mein Gewissen. "Falls Sev wirklich bei Voldemort ist, dann ist er mit diesem Brief ein beträchtliches Risiko eingegangen!"  
"Aber was nützt das, wenn ich den Brief nicht lesen kann?"  
Der Verzweiflung nahe, ließ ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Welche Teufelei hatte sich Severus hier wieder ausgedacht? Er musste einen dunklen Zauber verwendet haben, denn alle anderen, hätten sich mittlerweile offenbaren müssen. Obwohl ich mich in den dunklen Künsten sehr gut auskannte, so war es doch nur ein Bruchteil von Severus' Wissen. Mit ihm hatte ich mich nie messen können. Er war ein Genie - ein Meister auf vielen Gebieten.  
Unachtsam strich ich über das Pergament, als mich ein scharfer Schmerz die Hand unwillkürlich zurückziehen ließ. "Verdammt! Blödes Papier!" Ich hatte mich an den scharfen Kanten des Blattes geschnitten.  
Mein Zeigefinger blutete und während ich nach einem Taschentuch angelte, fiel ein Blutstropfen auf den Brief. "Nicht doch", zischte ich. Wenn ein Tag schon so verkorkst anfing, dann konnte es nur noch schlimmer kommen. Doch da geschah plötzlich etwas merkwürdiges mit dem Brief. Die Tinte begann sich zu verflüssigen und zog sich in der Mitte des Pergaments zu einer dunkelblauen Pfütze zusammen. Das Pergament begann magisch zu leuchten und die Tinte bildete neue Worte, welche über das Blatt huschten und sich an vorbestimmten Orten aufstellten.  
Wie gebannt starrte ich auf das Papier. Erst nach und nach erfasste ich, was dort geschrieben stand. "Verflucht!" entfuhr es mir.  
Hastig zog ich mich an, warf den geflickten alten Umhang über, griff nach dem Brief, steckte den Zauberstab ein und verließ meine Räume.  
13 Stunden später.  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
Eisig kalt lief das Wasser über meinen Körper. Der scharfe Strahl, der aus der Brause schoss tat mir fast weh. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen und stützte mich an der Wand ab. Wie ich doch kaltes Wasser eigentlich hasste..  
Nach ein paar Minuten drehte ich den Hahn zu und griff nach dem Handtuch. Ohne Eile trocknete ich mich ab und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Meine Lippen waren leicht bläulich vor Kälte, aber mein Verstand war nun messerscharf. Für die kommenden Stunden würde dies auch nötig sein. Verdammt nötig.  
Ich verließ das Bad und ging hinüber in mein Schlafzimmer. Fein säuberlich lag meine Todesserkleidung auf dem Bett. Eine schwarze Hose, ein ebensolches Hemd und der Umhang aus diesem unglaublichen Stoff. Luftig und doch widerstandsfähig. Gemächlich zog ich mich an. Betont langsam erledigte ich jeden Handgriff, als könnte ich damit die Zeit aufhalten. Die Nervosität, die langsam in mir aufkeimte, versuchte ich damit in Schach zu halten und zurück zu drängen.  
Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Im Geist ging ich nochmals durch, was ich heute Abend tun würde und ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen rebellisch zusammen zog. Zum einen schien es mir falsch und zum anderen doch richtig. Doch die Zeit, alles genau gegeneinander abzuwägen hatte ich nicht. Ich musste das tun, was von mir verlangt wurde.  
Langsam erhob ich mich und ging hinüber zur Kommode mit dem Spiegel. Dort standen die beiden Phiolen. Die eine bernsteinfarben, mit dem leisen Duft nach Honig, die andere tiefblau, der Duft bitter und hässlich. "Wie mein Leben." dachte ich bei mir und ließ die beiden Fläschchen in meine Tasche gleiten.  
Einen Moment starrte ich in die Augen meines Spiegelbilds. "Du hast die Kraft! Du schaffst es!" sagte ich fest, stieß mich von der Kommode ab und verließ meine Räume.  
Erhaben ging ich die Treppen hinunter und hielt vor der Tür zu Voldemorts Empfangssaal inne. Ich atmete kurz durch, öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür und trat ein.  
Die anderen Todesser waren bereits anwesend. Etwa vierzig Stück, schätzte ich.  
"Ah, mein Giftmischer!" rief der Lord und der Kreis teilte sich, so dass ich ungehindert vor den Lord treten konnte. Ich fiel auf die Knie, küsste den Saum seines Umhangs und erhob mich wieder.  
"Guten Abend, Meister!"  
Auf sein Nicken, trat ich an seine Seite und der Kreis schloss sich wieder. Kurz ließ ich meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Malfoy stand zu meiner Linken. Ich lächelte ihn aufgesetzt an und er warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. Bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen kannte ich alle der Anwesenden. Es war der Innere Kreis. Vermutlich waren die paar, die ich nicht kannte, Ersatz für solche, die gefallen waren, im Kampf gegen das Ministerium und die 'feine' Gesellschaft.  
"Meine verdienten Todesser, seid mir Willkommen! Es ist mir eine besondere Freude, dass heute unser Giftmischer wieder bei uns sein kann. Böse ist ihm mitgespielt worden. Durch einen Verräter und durch ein Team, das ihn im Stich gelassen hat, ist er in die Fänge des Ministeriums geraten."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe der Todesser.  
"Unsägliches wurde ihm angetan, doch vor dem Schlimmsten konnten wir ihn glücklicherweise bewahren. Was nicht zuletzt meinem genialen Plan und auch dem Einsatz eines Sonderteams zu verdanken ist."  
Rufe der Bewunderung, einer Lobpreisung gleich, wurden laut. Doch der Lord hob die Hände, um die Todesser zu beruhigen. "Dies ist eine besondere Nacht", fuhr er fort. "Die heutige Nacht steht unter dem Stern der Rache. Heute wird Vergeltung gesucht für all das Schreckliche, was Askaban verkörpert, was unserem Giftmischer angetan wurde. Daher steht auch ihm allein die Ehre zu, die Rache zu vollstrecken. Es ist uns gelungen, die verantwortliche Person ausfindig zu machen und herzubringen. Doch nun will ich Euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hier ist die Peron, die unseren Giftmischer so schändlich hintergangen hat."  
Der Lord klatschte in die Hände und die Doppeltür wurde aufgerissen. Zwei Todesser brachten Muriel herein.  
"Darf ich vorstellen? Muriel Stern! Eine Aurorin der übelsten Sorte!" rief der Lord über den Lärm der aufgeregten Todesser hinweg.  
Der Kreis öffnete sich und ließ die Drei passieren. Stolz und scheinbar furchtlos, ließ sich Muriel in die Mitte geleiten. Ein leises Bedauern stieg in mir auf. Es hätte so anders laufen können. Doch nun war es zu spät. Zu spät für ein 'Wenn' und 'Aber', zu spät für ein 'Bedauern' und zu spät für ein 'Wir'.  
In der Mitte des Kreises zwangen die beiden Todesser Muriel auf die Knie. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. In ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, welches ich nur zu gut kannte: Hass!  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Voldemort!" sagte sie beherrscht. "Was du auch tust, ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir.  
"Och." gab der Lord theatralisch zurück. "Das verletzt mich jetzt aber zu tiefst." Einige Todesser lachten und der Lord trat weiter vor. "Aber weißt du was? Es ist nicht einmal nötig. Denn es ist nicht an mir, Rache zu üben. Schade um so ein schönes Kind wie dich." Er ließ seinen knochigen Finger über ihre Wange gleiten. Mit einer raschen Bewegung, entzog sich Muriel der Berührung. Der Lord jedoch war mit einem raschen Schritt hinter sie getreten und ließ nun seine Hände begehrend durch ihre Haare fahren. "Wie bedauerlich - so schön und so wohlriechend und voller Leben."  
"Du widerst mich an! Nimm deine Drecksfinger von mir!"  
Mit kaltem Blut sah ich dem Schauspiel zu.  
"Ah, die Wildkatze ist erwacht. Kein Wunder, dass dir mein Giftmischer erlegen ist. So feurig und temperamentvoll. Auch im Bett?" Der Lord warf mir einen kurzen wissenden Blick zu und bewegte sich dann wieder um Muriel herum. "Oh ja.. ich kann es mir vorstellen, es förmlich spüren!"  
"Du verkommener Mistkerl!" zischte Muriel.  
"Oh.. ich könnte dir beweisen, dass dem nicht so ist. Ich mag Kätzchen, die ihre Krallen zeigen. Schade nur, dass wir wohl nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu haben werden. GIFTMISCHER!" Er wirbelte zu mir herum. "Darf ich dich bitten?" Und grinsend gab er den Kreis frei.  
"Danke Meister!" Nun war es an mir, zu tun, was meine Aufgabe war. "Ich zog die erste Phiole aus meiner Tasche. "Wie schon lange versprochen, hier nun die Königin der Nacht. Ein sehr alter und etwas 'spezieller' Trank. Im Grunde genommen, war er eine Fehlentwicklung. Damals war man per Zufall auf ihn gestoßen. Man hatte eigentlich einen Trank gesucht, der das schwächliche Herz des Oberhaupts der Byzantiner stärken und ihn somit kurieren sollte. Die besten Tränkemeister weit und breit wurden für diese Aufgabe nach Byzanz zitiert. Ein ganzes Jahr lang wurden Tränke zusammengerührt, getestet und Rezepturen verändert, bis man glaubte, die richtige Mischung gefunden zu haben. Jedoch weil ein Lehrling per Zufall oder vielleicht war es einfach nur Tölpelhaftigkeit, eine falsche Zutat in den fast fertigen Sud gekippt hat, hat das Elixier welches dem betreffenden Oberhaupt sein Leben hätte verlängern sollen, einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Tod bereitet."  
"Komm zur Sache, Giftmischer!" unterbrach mich der Lord.  
"Okay, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass es mir gelungen ist, den über die Jahrhunderte fast vergessenen Trank, nachzubrauen. Ganz langsam schleicht er durch den Körper, die Adern, die Blutgefässe, bis er endlich an sein Ziel gelang: Das Herz. Dort wird er systematisch mit der Zersetzung beginnen."  
Ich spürte den Schrecken, der während meiner Ausführungen den anderen Todessern in die Glieder gefahren ist, fast körperlich. Lächelnd ging ich nun auf Muriel zu. Sie sah mich mit angsterfülltem Blick an.  
"Meine Liebe, warum plötzlich so ängstlich? Du kennst mich doch, nicht wahr?" fragte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme. "Du hättest wissen müssen, was geschehen kann, wenn man sich mit einem Tränkemeister einlässt." Sanft strich ich ihr ein letztes Mal über die Haare. "Der Lord hat recht. Es ist eine Verschwendung. Schade, dass es notwenig wurde." Ich entkorkte die kleine Flasche und roch daran. "Mmmmhh. wie verführerisch der Tod doch sein kann."  
Muriel begann sich zu wehren, doch die beiden Todesser hielten sie mit eisernem Griff fest.  
"Was ist denn? Möchtest du denn nicht kosten?"  
"Severus! Bitte!" rief sie. "Tu das nicht. Lass dich durch diese Monster nicht zum Mörder machen."  
"Aber aber, meine Liebe. Ich dachte, dass du schon lange wüsstest, dass ich ein, ah.. ich hasse das Wort. ein Mörder bin. Ich sehe mich eigentlich eher als Künstler. Ja. Du stirbst durch eines meiner Kunstwerke. Ist das nicht toll? Du schreibst Geschichte!"  
Auf mein Zeichen trat ein weiterer Todesser vor, griff in Muriels Haare und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten.  
"Hier meine Liebe. Trink!" Mit einer raschen, geübten Bewegung öffnete ich ihren Mund und schüttete ihr den Trank ein. Ein kurzer Zauber zwang sie dazu, den Trank zu schlucken. "Braves Mädchen." Ich bedeutete dem Todesser, dass er ihren Kopf loslassen und zurücktreten konnte.  
Sanft strich ich über ihre Wange. "Verzeih mir, aber so sind die Regeln." Ich hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und trat zurück.  
Der Lord lächelte mich zufrieden an und alle warteten gespannt. Leise rannen die Tränen über Muriels Wangen. Ihr Blick brannte sich tief in mich, bis in meine Seele. Und da wusste ich, dass ich diesen Moment nie in meinem Leben vergessen würde.  
Auf einmal schrie Muriel schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Schrei hatte kaum mehr etwas menschliches an sich. "Jetzt könnt Ihr sie loslassen", wies ich die beiden Todesser, die sie noch immer festgehalten hatten an. "Tretet zur Seite!" Die Todesser ließen sie los und Muriel fiel schlaff zu Boden. Fast augenblicklich, begann sich ihr Körper unter Muskelkrämpfen zu winden.  
"Gut gemacht, Giftmischer!"  
Ich nickte dem Lord lächelnd zu, denn nun wusste ich, auf welche Seite ich gehörte.  
----------------------------  
A/N: Endlich wieder mal ein Kapitel. Diesmal musstet Ihr wieder etwas länger warten, aber ich hoffe, dass es sich trotzdem gelohnt hat.  
  
Vielen Dank an: Sympathex (Wann kommt von Dir das nächste Kapitel? *gg*), Mary-J, Monika, Keeline (Extra für Dich ein wenig Lupin drin. *g*), Nifilwen, Christina, Smart, Griffon, 132 und all die anderen, die so toll reviewt haben.  
  
02.05.03 


	33. Kapitel 32: Giftmischers Entscheidung

Schwarze Rose  
  
Kapitel 32: Giftmischers Entscheidung  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape  
  
Gespannt beobachteten die Todesser den verzweifelten Kampf der Aurorin gegen das Gift, das langsam aber sicher ihren Körper zerstörte. Konzentriert verfolgte ich das Geschehen. Lucius hob den Kopf und sah mich scharf an, doch rasch wandte er sich wieder Muriel zu. Er war ein Geier, wie die anderen. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall das geschmacklose Schauspiel entgehen lassen.   
  
Angewidert zählte ich innerlich weiter die Sekunden, die seit der Verabreichung des Tranks verstrichen. 'Die Königin der Nacht' wirkte wirklich gut. Deutlich zeigten sich die im alten Tränkebuch erwähnten Reaktionen. Dies vereinfachte mir die Kontrolle.  
  
"Meister!" Ich trat wieder in den Kreis und neigte kurz den Kopf. Der Lord sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ärger an. "Giftmischer? Was vergessen?"  
  
Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Nein, Meister! Aber ich habe eine Überraschung vorbereitet." Dieser Satz brachte mir mehr als nur ein Stirnrunzeln des Lords ein. Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Todesser. Ich drehte mich kurz um und warf einen Blick auf Muriel. "Nun kommen wir zum zweiten Teil der Abrechnung."  
  
Lächelnd wandte ich mich wieder dem Lord zu und zog die zweite Phiole aus meiner Tasche. "Im Laufe meiner Forschungen stiess ich wohl eher zufällig auf eine Substanz, die eine interessante Reaktion auf die Vermischung mit der 'Königin der Nacht' zeigte. Daraus entstand ein Zweikomponenten-Gift erster Klasse. Laut der Spezifizierung ein unglaub-"  
  
"Rede so dass wir dir folgen können, Giftmischer! Amüsiere uns mit der Wirkung und halte hier keine Vorträge!" Die Ungeduld glitzerte in Voldemorts Augen und so erzählte ich das, was er hören wollte.   
  
"Es ist folgendermassen. Dieser zweite Trank hier, verlängert ihre Qual", und damit wies ich auf Muriel. "Ungefähr drei bis fünf Minuten holt dieser Trank zusätzlich heraus. Kommt ganz auf die Stärke der Testperson an. Er treibt den Blutdruck in die Höhe, bringt das Herz dazu, seine Frequenz zu erhöhen und verhindert so, dass die Person vorzeitig an einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch stirbt. Sie kommt also voll in den Genuss der ‚Königin der Nacht'."  
  
Voldemort lachte los. "Giftmischer! Du bist unbezahlbar!"  
  
Er wies mich an, fortzufahren, also kniete ich mich neben Muriel nieder und entkorkte die Phiole. Der bittere Duft der blauen Flüssigkeit stieg mir augenblicklich in die Nase. Rasch hob ich Muriels Kopf ein klein wenig an und flösste ihr den Trank ein. Sie leistete keine Gegenwehr, wie ich es bereits vermutet hatte. 'Die Königin der Nacht' hatte ihr schon soviel Kraft geraubt, dass sie sich nicht mehr gegen die Behandlung wehren konnte.   
  
Ich fühlte mich sicher. Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Doch bevor ich Muriel die komplette Dosis verabreichen konnte, traf mich unvermittelt ein Fluch und schleuderte mich gegen die Wand. Der Aufprall nahm mir den Atem. Benommen ging ich zu Boden. Die Phiole zerbrach und ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr mich, als eine Glasscherbe tief in meine Hand eindrang. Brennend vermischte sich der Trank mit meinem Blut.   
  
Entsetzt hob ich meine Hand und starrte auf das kleine Stück Glas, welches heraus ragte. Malfoy hielt den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und sah mich triumphierend an.   
  
"Was sollte das, Lucius?" keifte der Lord und trat und trat auf den Angesprochenen zu.  
  
"Dies, Meister, ist etwas, was schon lange hätte getan werden müssen. Er hat uns die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Er hatte nie vor diese Schlampe zu töten. Es war alles nur Show."   
  
Der Lord wandte sich nun mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck mir zu.  
  
Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch, Lucius!" Ich hob die verletzte Hand so dass sie jeder sehen konnte. "Du hast mich umgebracht! Oder jedenfalls wird es dieser Trank hier für dich tun und dies nur, weil du meinen Platz hier im Kreise der Todesser einnehmen willst. Wie nieder von dir."  
  
Ich spürte wie der Trank sich in meinen Adern ausbreitete. Mein Arm begann innerlich zu brennen und das Bild vor meinen Augen wurde undeutlicher. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal.   
  
"Du bist wohl übergeschnappt, Malfoy!" donnerte Voldemort. "Für deine Selbstjustiz wirst du büssen! Keiner meiner Todesser tut etwas, was ich nicht genehmigt habe!"  
  
Die Todesser zuckten bei Voldemorts Worten zusammen.  
  
Mit Genugtuung beobachtete ich, wie Lucius nervös wurde, wie ihm der Angstschweiss auf die Stirn trat. Ich konnte sein Zittern förmlich spüren.   
  
"Crucio!" Ein heller Blitz schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und riss Malfoy zu Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser blonde Teufel schrie. Doch der Fluch dauerte nur kurz. Viel zu kurz. Keuchend rappelte sich Malfoy wieder auf. Und während ich noch voll auf diesen Mistkerl fixiert war, spürte ich, wie mich jemand an der Schulter berührte. Ich blickte hoch in das Gesicht Voldemorts. Er hatte sich neben mich hingehockt und strich mir besorgt mit seiner kalten Klauenhand über die Wange. "Giftmischer, wo sind die Rezepte für die beiden Tränke? Sag mir wo sie sind, vielleicht kann dir ein Gegengift helfen..." Er leckte sich mit unverhohlener Gier über die kaum vorhandenen Lippen.   
  
Vor meinen Augen begann es zu flimmern. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Stirn und versuchte mich zusammenzureissen. Mein Kreislauf fing an verrückt zu spielen, doch jetzt vor dem Lord umzukippen war wohl das schlechteste, was mir passieren konnte. Meine Gedanken wurden träger und mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. "Es... sie sind..." Ich keuchte. Ein dumpfer hämmernder Schmerz entstand in meiner Brust.   
  
"Wo Giftmischer! Wo?!?"  
  
Voldemorts drängende Stimme zwang mich dazu, mich zu konzentrieren. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und sein stinkender Atem verursachte mir Übelkeit.   
  
"Unten ... Aufzeichnungen im Labor..." brachte ich unter Anstrengung heraus.   
  
Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze, als er schallend zu lachen begann. Er erhob sich und ging zu Malfoy hinüber, welcher mich spöttisch beobachtete. Der Lord klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. "Endlich habe ich das, was ich mir schon so lange Zeit ersehnt habe: ‚Die Königin der Nacht' Und das Beste, ich bekomme den Trank, der meinen Giftmischer getötet hat gleich mitgeliefert!" Wieder lachte er. "So leid es mir tut, Giftmischer, aber Malfoy hier hat recht. Deine Loyalität steht schon länger in Frage und hätte ich den Trank bereits früher gehabt, dann hättest du meinetwegen in Askaban verrotten können."   
  
Ein Gemurmel setzte ein, welches Voldemort durch eine gebieterische Handbewegung sofort wieder zum Schweigen brachte. "Mein treuer Diener hier hat mir sogar die Arbeit abgenommen, dich zu töten, Snape. Ich brauche dich ab jetzt genauso wenig wie diesen Kurpfuscher, den Wurmschwanz angeschleppt hat."  
  
Ich hob den Kopf und sah wie Thomas Andersson in den Kreis gestossen wurde und zwischen Muriel, welche sich inzwischen ein wenig gerührt hatte, und mir auf die Knie fiel. Er blutete aus einem Mundwinkel und unter dem rechten Auge zeichnete sich eine hässliche Schwellung ab. Allem Anschein nach hatten meine Todesserkollegen - Exkollegen, korrigierte ich mich - ein wenig ‚Spass' mit ihm gehabt. Ich umklammerte meinen Arm und krümmte mich vor Schmerz zusammen.   
  
"Während die Aurorin und der Giftmischer selbst abkratzen, werden wir bei unserem Kurpfuscher wohl ein bisschen nachhelfen müssen, nicht wahr?" Voldemort lachte und die Todesser stimmten mit ein.   
  
Mein Blick wurde von Thomas Andersson angezogen und ich erkannte in seinen Augen die Panik - die Todesangst, die ihn bereits am Vorabend in ihren Klauen gehabt hatte. Bedauernd sah ich ihn an. Er war ein guter Kerl und würde hier und jetzt von diesen Bestien ausgelöscht werden. Doch mit diesem Gedanken machte sich auch die Erkenntnis breit, dass es unser aller Ende war. Nicht nur Thomas' oder meines. Spielte es schlussendlich eine Rolle, wer wieso und für welche Seite starb? Wer interessierte sich noch dafür?  
  
"Und jetzt, sag ‚Auf Wiedersehen'", drang Voldemorts Reibeisenstimme zu mir durch. Lachend hob er den Zauberstab.   
  
"Nein!"  
  
Ich konnte nicht sagen, wessen Schrei dies war. Es ging alles viel zu schnell.  
  
Der todbringende grüne Lichtstrahl löste sich aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und schoss auf Thomas zu. Schneller als jemals zuvor zog ich meinen Stab und jagte einen Spiegelungszauber in die Flugbahn des Fluchs. Der Lichtblitz wurde abgelenkt und traf den jungen Todesser der kaum eine Handbreit neben Malfoy gestanden hatte. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen brach der junge Justin Finley tot zusammen. Voldemort heulte auf, Thomas warf sich in Deckung, Malfoy schrie vor Zorn und hob seinen Zauberstab. Die mächtige Eingangstür zersplitterte, die mit Fahnen verhangenen Fenster barsten.   
  
Lichtblitze erhellten den düsteren Raum und furchtbare Schreie durchdrangen den plötzlich entfachten Kampfeslärm. Unzählige Todesser stürzten tot zu Boden. Zwischen ihnen konnte ich ab und zu einen uniformierten Auroren entdecken. Rasch blickte ich mich um. Thomas Andersson war irgendwo in Deckung gegangen und Muriel schien erwacht zu sein. Nun war es Zeit an mich zu denken. Noch immer trug ich Todesserkleidung. Sie würden mich genauso umbringen, wie die anderen Todesser. Nichts würde sie aufhalten. Panisch sah ich mich um und suchte nach einem Fluchtweg. Doch der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde stärker und das Bild vor meinen Augen begann abermals zu verschwimmen. Ich sank vornüber und presste meine Hände auf die Brust. Den Kampf, der um mich herum tobte, nahm ich nur am Rande wahr. Das Atmen wurde immer schwerer und ich wusste, dass wenn ich fliehen wollte, mir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben würde.   
  
Plötzlich spürte ich ein seltsames Prickeln in meinem Nacken und hob mühsam den Kopf.   
  
Fünf Auroren hatten den dunklen Lord umstellt und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Und während sie ihre Flüche murmelten und sich die fünf grünen Lichtblitze zu einem einzigen vereinten, begann der Lord zu lachen. Schrill und schauerlich - das Lachen eines Wahnsinnigen.  
  
Der Lord breitete die Arme aus und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wurde er getroffen. Der Raum wurde in ein gleissend helles Licht getaucht. Wie gebannt starrten alle auf Voldemort, der in einem gewaltigen Funkenregen verschwand.   
  
Die Stille und die Dunkelheit darauf waren gespenstisch. Alle hielten den Atem an und starrten auf die Stelle, an der Voldemort eben noch gestanden hatte. Und fast augenblicklich brach der Jubel unter den Auroren aus. Sie hatten Voldemort besiegt. Den grossen Herrscher, vor dem die ganze Welt gezittert hatte. Alles war so einfach gewesen.  
  
Zu einfach. Doch den Auroren fiel dies nicht auf. Sie klopften einander auf die Schultern und gratulierten sich für ihren gelungenen Einsatz. "Diese Narren", dachte ich. "Wie dumm sind diese Elitekämpfer eigentl-"  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall tauchte der Lord hinter den Auroren wieder auf. Sie fuhren herum, die Zauberstäbe, zur Verteidigung bereit, erhoben.   
  
Voldemort trug keinen Zauberstab. Er hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und mit einem teuflischen Lachen schossen die fünf Lichtblitze, die er zuvor absorbiert hatte, wieder auf ihre Urheber zurück. Alles ging so schnell, dass den fünf Auroren keine Zeit blieb, sich zu verteidigen. Sie fielen tot zu Boden noch ehe sie begriffen hatten, was eigentlich geschehen war. Im selben Augenblick erkannte ich meine Chance. Der Lord konnte wohl kaum einen so mächtigen Zauber ausführen und sich gleichzeitig gegen einen Fluch schützen. Ich hob blitzschnell meinen Zauberstab. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Der grüne Lichtblitz traf den überraschten Voldemort mitten in die Brust. Erschrocken wandte er sich in meine Richtung und wieder umhüllte ihn ein gespenstisches Glühen. Der Fluch wurde reflektiert und kam zurück. Ich warf mich zur Seite, doch der Fluch schrammte heiss über meine Wange.   
  
Erzählt von Muriel Stern  
  
Das Brennen in meinen Adern liess allmählich nach, wie auch der Druck auf meiner Brust. Ich schmeckte einen bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund, doch ich konnte nicht zuordnen, woher er kam. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Neben mir fiel ein Mann auf die Knie. Panisch blickte er sich um und aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich den todbringenden Fluch der auf ihn zu raste. Doch kurz bevor der Mann getroffen wurde, lenkte ein anderer Fluch den Tod in eine andere Richtung. Sofort hechtete der Mann in Deckung und ich erkannte Severus, der seinen Zauberstab sinken liess und sich zusammenkrümmte.   
  
Augenblicklich brach ein mörderischer Tumult los. Doch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von Severus lösen. Warum hatte er diesen Mann gerettet und sich somit offen gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt? Und das hier, mitten in diesem Schlangennest?  
  
Und warum zum Geier fühlte ich mich von Minute zu Minute besser, nachdem er mir diesen tödlichen Trank verabreicht hatte? Zudem, wo kamen die Auroren überhaupt her? Voldemorts Festung war doch so gut wie unauffindbar... Severus...  
  
Die Erkenntnis brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Der Mann war verrückt. Eindeutig verrückt. Er verriet diejenigen, die ihn aus Askaban rausgeholt hatten um die zu retten, die ihn selbst verraten hatten?   
  
Severus hob den Kopf und starrte auf einen Punkt der direkt hinter mir lag. Sein Blick jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.   
  
Ich richtete mich ein klein wenig auf, so dass ich den Kopf drehen konnte. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte ich den Fluchwechsel zwischen Voldemort und den Auroren. Mitten im Kampfgeschehen nahm ich wahr, wie Severus den Zauberstab hob und den Todesfluch auf Voldemort hetzte. Ich schloss die Augen und wandte mich ab. Nein, ich wollte nicht sehen, was zwangsläufig die Folge von seinem törichten Angriff war.   
  
Der Lärm um mich herum wurde leiser. Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen, bis ich eine vertraute Stimme vernahm. "Sternchen?"  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Remus Lupin. "Remus!" brachte ich schluchzend hervor. Er zog mich behutsam in seine starken Arme und drückte mich an sich.  
  
"Sternchen!"  
  
Sofort klammerte ich mich an ihn und heiss liefen die Tränen über meine Wangen. Ich spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloss in meinem Hals bildete.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht..."  
  
"Alles.... in Ordnung", brachte ich zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. Dann löste ich mich von ihm und blickte ihn flehend an. "Sieh nach Severus! Bitte, Remus! Sieh nach und bring ihn hier raus, bevor-"  
  
"Wo ist er?" Besorgt runzelte Remus die Stirn.  
  
"Er muss...." Suchend blickte ich mich um und vergass für einen Moment was ich eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Mir bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Der linke Flügel der schweren Eichentür war zersplittert, der Rechte hing schräg in den Angeln. Etliche Fenster waren zerschlagen und teilweise waren die Fahnen, die noch kurz zuvor dem Raum eine finstere, machtvolle Atmosphäre verliehen hatten, heruntergerissen und angesengt. Überall lagen verletzte oder tote Menschen. Todesser, Auroren.... alle willkürlich durcheinander. Doch die Auroren schienen durchaus weniger Verluste erlitten zu haben. Ich erkannte Helena Thornton wie sie einen am Boden liegenden Todesser unsanft mit der Schuhspitze anstiess. Er bewegte sich nicht. Vermutlich war er tot.   
  
"Du musst ihn finden, Remus! Bitte! Er war irgendwo da drüben." Ich wies mit einer knappten Bewegung hinter Lupin. Dieser nickte knapp, liess mich auf den Boden zurückgleiten und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld.   
  
Jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen und beten...   
  
"Muriel?" Helena beugte sich über mich und berührte mich an der Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Helena...", brachte ich heiser hervor. Helenas Uniform war staubig und ein wenig zerrissen. "Scheint, dass du wieder mal eine neue brauchst, oder?"  
  
Thornton schüttelte lächlend den Kopf. "Du bist immer die Selbe. Anstelle dir Sorgen um dich zu machen, kritisierst du lieber die Kleidung der hart arbeitenden Gesellschaft."  
  
"Du willst damit sagen, dass du hart arbeitest?"   
  
Helena winkte einen Medizauberer heran. "Du brauchst Hilfe, also halt deinen Mund. Sonst werde ich eigenhändig dafür sorgen." Sie hob mich zusammen mit dem Medizauberer auf eine Trage. "Du wirst jetzt erstmal ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Verantwortlichen werden dafür bestraft werden." Sie wandte sich ab und überliess mich der Obhut des Medizauberers.   
  
Ich blickte ihr stirnrunzelnd nach und hoffte, dass Remus Erfolg gehabt hatte. Noch immer konnte ich es kaum fassen, dass Severus mich gerettet hatte. Ausgerechnet mich, die ihm aus Dummheit und Eigensinn die Hölle auf Erden beschert hatte.   
  
Kurz bevor der Medizauberer mit mir disapparierte entdeckte ich Remus, der sich über eine leblose Gestalt in Todesserkleidung beugte. Ich spürte, wie mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Tief in meinem Innern hatte ich es bereits gespürt. Severus hatte es nicht geschafft...  
  
To be continued...  
  
06.06.2003 / Angel 1291  
  
****  
  
Eines der letzten Kapitel, aber noch nicht das Letzte. *gg*  
  
Vielen Dank an alle, die so lieb reviewt haben: Shelley, Mary-J, Keeline, Sympathex, Mystical Selena, 1234567890, Monika, Leu de Nox und Nifilwen. Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht zu lang warten lassen. Okay, es war schon wieder einen Monat... *kopfeinzieht*  
  
@Shell: Vielen Dank für Deinen Tipp. Ich hab mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum es nicht funktioniert *gg*  
  
@Mary-J: Ich freue mich, dass wenigstens Du mich soweit vermisst hätte, dass Du die Polizei gerufen hättest, wenn ich nicht wieder aufgetaucht wäre. *strahl*  
  
@Keeline: Der freundliche Apotheker und auch Muriel haben Dir das Leben zu verdanken. Doch wie hoch war der Preis dafür? *zwinker*  
  
@Sympa: Vielen Dank für Deine so lieben Worte. Die haben mir wieder Ansporn gegeben. Apropos Ansporn: Wann geht's mit Kinder der Nacht und Behind the curtain weiter? *ungeduldig und voller Neugier wart*  
  
@Mystical Selena: Dunkle Geheimnisse hab ich noch nicht gelesen, aber ich werds so rasch als möglich nachholen. Grosses Indianerehrenwort.  
  
So, ich werde mich wohl langsam geistig auf das nächste Kapitel vorbereiten müssen, dürfen oder wie auch immer. *gg*   
  
Ganz liebe Grüsse  
  
Angel 1291  
  
7 


	34. Kapitel 33: Die Wege des Schicksals

A/N: Ich glaubs selbst noch kaum. Hier kommt tatsächlich das vorläufig letzte Kapitel von Schwarze Rose. Ich hoffe, Ihr bringt mich nicht um…. *schon jetzt den Kopf einzieht* Viel Spass beim Lesen. *gg* Schwarze Rose Kapitel 33: Die Wege des Schicksals Erzählt von Remus Lupin 

Von Entsetzen gepackt stieg ich über Menschen, die schwer verletzt zumeist jedoch bereits tot waren. Todesser, das war an ihrer Kleidung unschwer zu erkennen, aber trotzdem waren es doch Menschen. Menschen, die vielleicht jemanden zuhause hatten, der nichts von ihrem dunklen Treiben ahnte, dem sie nachgingen. Menschen, die sich sorgten und noch nicht wussten, dass sie nun allein waren. 

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Nie zuvor hatte ich so viele tote Menschen auf einem Haufen gesehen. Getötet durch einen einfachen Brief, den ich heute früh erhalten hatte. War ich mitschuldig an diesem Drama?

„Nein!" meldete sich mein Verstand. Diejenigen, die heute Nacht hier ihr Leben gelassen hatten, waren selbst schuld. Sie hatten ihr Leben der dunklen Seite geweiht. Sie wussten genau, was für ein Risiko sie damit eingingen. 

Doch suchte ich jetzt nicht auch verzweifelt nach so einer Kreatur? Severus... Derjenige, der dies hier zu verantworten hatte, der alles zu einem Ende gebrachte hatte... Oder zumindest zu einem vorläufigen Ende. 

Er, der nirgends dazu gehörte und von beiden Seiten gejagt und verachtet wurde. Ein Held, den niemand jemals als solchen anerkennen würde. Ein Wanderer zwischen den Welten, allein und einsam.

Mein Herz setzte plötzlich aus. Vor meinen Füssen lag ein weiterer Todesser in seltsam verkrümmter Haltung, die keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass er tot war. Er lag auf der Seite, der schwarze Umhang bedeckte ihn fast vollständig. Nur ein paar lange schwarze Haarsträhnen waren zu sehen. 

In meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloss und ich bekam kaum Luft. „Alles, aber das nicht! Bitte!" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich blickte auf die leblose Gestalt nieder und flüsterte voller Trauer: „Oh Severus..."

Langsam kniete mich neben ihm nieder und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Fassungslos starrte ich in das leblose Gesicht meines Freundes. Ich hatte es ihm nie gesagt, aber für mich war er ein Freund gewesen. Ich spürte das Bedauern in mir. Warum hatte ich es ihm nie gesagt? Warum hatte ich so lange gewartet, bis es zu spät war?

Sachte strich ich ihm die wirren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und mit zitternden Händen schloss ich seine gebrochenen Augen. Seine Haut war noch warm, es war erst einige Minuten her, seit dem Moment, in dem Severus gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen worden war. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er sein Leben gehasst hatte, so war ich mir dennoch sicher, dass er noch nicht hatte sterben wollen. Und diesen Tod hier, hatte er nicht verdient. Ich wusste nicht, ob ihn der dunkle Lord, ein Todesser oder ein Auror auf dem Gewissen hatte. Aber das spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Severus Snape war tot.

Zögernd griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Rasch schluckte ich den Kloss hinunter, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Ich hoffe, dass du im Tod gefunden hast, was dir im Leben trotz deiner verzweifelten Suche immer versagt geblieben ist: Ruhe, Frieden und vielleicht ein wenig Glück." 

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und liess mich aufschrecken. 

„Haben Sie ihn gekannt?" Helena Thornton sah mich fragend an. 

Ich nickte leicht und wandte mich wieder Severus zu.

„Kommen Sie!" Bestimmt drängte mich die Aurorin aufzustehen. Nur widerwillig liess ich Severus Hand los. Ich war noch nicht dazu bereit, Severus gehen zu lassen. Rasch wischte ich mir über die Augen und fragte: „Was..... was machen Sie nun mit ihm?"

„Das, was mit jedem Todesser hier geschieht. Wir werden ihn zur Feststellung seiner Identität ins Ministerium überführen und ins Totenregister eintragen. In ein paar Tagen werden wir ihn in ungeweihter Erde anonym begraben. Mehr haben Leute wie er nicht verdient. Entschuldigen Sie mich." Helena wandte sich ab und eilte zu dem eben eingetroffenen Säuberungsteam des Ministeriums hinüber. 

Mit wachsender Verachtung sah ich zu, wie sich die in Orange gekleideten Ministeriumszauberer von Abteilung 7 an die Arbeit machten und die Toten auf einen Haufen warfen. 

Angewidert wandte ich mich ab und verliess mit schnellen Schritten diese verfluchte Festung. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie sie Severus Körper wie ein Stück verfaultes Fleisch behandelten.

Jetzt endlich verstand ich Severus Abneigung gegen das Ministerium. Noch vor kurzem hatte ich Severus abfällige Äusserungen als alte Gewohnheit eines Todessers abgetan. Doch nun war ich vollkommen seiner Meinung. Welche Ironie des Schicksals, dass erst ein so schreckliches Ereignis eintreten musste, um mich die Wahrheit hinter Sevs Worten sehen zu lassen.

Es war einfach nicht fair. Das ganze Leben war nicht fair. 

Endlich erreichte ich die Grenze des Apparationsschutzes und disapparierte zurück nach Hogwarts. So schwer es mir auch fiel, Albus Dumbledore musste über den Verlauf des Einsatzes heute Nacht unterrichtet werden.

_Ein paar Tage später..._

Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore 

Monoton klatschte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben meines Büros. Ausser dem flackernden Schein des Feuers war es dunkel im Zimmer. Gedankenverloren drehte ich ein Glas Don Mendo in meinen Händen. Ich hob es ein wenig an und betrachtete den Wein. „Eine unvergleichliche Farbe...". Wehmütig erinnerte ich mich an Severus' Vorliebe für diesen würzigen Spanier.

Heute Nachmittag hatten wir Severus Snape begraben, nachdem das Ministerium nach endlosen Diskussionen endlich Severus Leichnam freigegeben hatte. 

Ungeachtet der Proteste der Schulräte, allen voran Lucius Malfoy, hatte ich Severus auf dem kleinen Friedhof auf dem Schulgelände beigesetzt. 

Es war nur eine kleine Beerdigung gewesen. Nebst Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus Lupin und mir hatten sich noch Argus Filch und Thomas Andersson eingefunden. Muriel Stern hatte sich gesundheitlich noch nicht soweit erholt, dass sie St. Mungos verlassen konnte. Vielleicht war es auch die Scham, die sie ferngehalten hatte.

Es war mehr als nur eine traurige Angelegenheit gewesen. Der eisige Regen, der bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden eingesetzt hatte, hatte dem ganzen noch mehr Trostlosigkeit verliehen. 

Jeder der Trauergäste hatte am Grab ein paar Worte zu Ehren von Severus Snape gesprochen, doch die tröstende Wirkung war ausgeblieben. Was waren schon die richtigen Worte am Grab eines 38-jährigen?

Anschliessend hatten sich die Trauergäste in der grossen Halle eingefunden, wo die Hauselfen einige Häppchen und warme Getränke bereit gestellt hatten. Doch irgendwie kamen auch da keine Gespräche zu standen. Es fehlten allen mehr oder weniger die Worte und so hatten sie sich ziemlich rasch unter irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Ausreden zurückgezogen, froh der bedrückten Stimmung zu entkommen. 

Da sass ich nun. Ein alter Narr, der allein um seinen Jungen trauerte. Ja, Severus war für mich immer wie ein Junge gewesen. Warum hatte ich ihn bloss damals soweit abrutschen lassen, bevor ich etwas unternahm? 

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und spürte, wie mir die Tränen abermals über die Wangen strömten. Wie sollte ich mit seinem Verlust umgehen? Hätte ich die Katastrophe abwenden können, wenn ich Muriel Stern früher eingeweiht hätte? Oder wenn ich Severus in Askaban zu Hilfe gekommen wäre?

Trotz dem Wissen, dass es nun zu spät für ein Wenn und Aber war, nagte die Schuld an mir.

Ich dachte zurück an die Zeit, als er jeden zweiten Abend in meinem Büro stand, um mir Bericht zu erstatten. Berichte über die schrecklichen Treffen der dunkelsten Zauberer die es je gegeben hatte. Wie oft hatte er um seine Fassung gerungen, wenn er mir schilderte, was er getan hatte - was er gezwungen war, zu tun. Wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht, sein Leiden beenden zu können, um ihm ein schönes glückliches Leben zu schenken. Hatte ich ihn überhaupt einmal lächeln sehen?

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Ich fuhr mir über das tränennasse Gesicht und rief: „Herein..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus Lupin trat ein. „Darf ich?" fragte er und wies auf den leeren Sessel mir gegenüber. Noch bevor ich antwortete liess er sich nieder, griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie fest. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Albus. Es war sein Schicksal."

Dankbar blickte ich in Remus braune Augen. Auch er war von Kummer und Schmerz gezeichnet. „Ich weiss...", flüsterte ich. „Ich weiss."

**_Zur gleichen Zeit auf einer Fähre irgendwo zwischen England und Frankreich..._**

„Mister Evans, das Essen ist angerichtet!" Die Stimme des Stewards drang gedämpft durch die Kabinentür. 

Prüfend blickte ich in den Badezimmerspiegel. Das Make-up überdeckte beinahe ganz die noch frische Fluchnarbe, die sich quer über meine linke Wange zog. Auch wenn mich die Narbe nicht grad hübscher erscheinen liess, störte sie mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie würde meiner Tarnung das gewisse Etwas verleihen und mich trotzdem im versteckten an das Leben erinnern, das ich hinter mir gelassen hatte.

Rasch band ich die langen blond-braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Fettig waren meine Haare immer noch. Daran hatte auch der Haarveränderungs-Zauber nichts ändern können. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Noch hatte ich mich nicht an mein neues Spiegelbild gewöhnt. Die grün-braunen Augen waren für mich noch seltsam, doch das merkwürdige Gefühl würde bald vergehen. 

Ich knöpfte mein Hemd zu und ging hinüber zum Sekretär. Noch einmal überflog ich den Brief, an welchem ich nun volle zwei Tage gesessen hatte. 

_Mein lieber alter Freund,_

_ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine kleine Täuschung. Aber einen anderen Ausweg habe ich nicht mehr gesehen. Es war keine leichtfertige Entscheidung, glauben Sie mir. Ich habe lange und ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht. Eingesperrt sein ist nichts für mich._

_Ich fange ein neues Leben an. _

_In einem fremden Land und mit einer anderen Identität werde ich versuchen mein Glück zu finden._

_Ich danke Ihnen für alles und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute _

_Ihr ergebener Freund_

_Perseus__ Evans_

_PS: Der Körper, der meiner Vermutung nach jetzt auf dem kleinen Friedhof in Hogwarts begraben liegt, gehört Elias Brown. Ein junger Todesser, der mir geradewegs vor die Füsse gefallen ist. Ein kleiner Zauber und – __voilà...  Minerva wäre stolz auf mich gewesen._

Sorgsam rollte ich das Pergament zusammen, legte einen Zauber darüber und öffnete das Bullauge. Fast augenblicklich flatterte Black Moon herein und landete auf dem Sekretär. 

„Gutes Tier." Sanft strich ich dem Raben über das feuchte Gefieder und streute ihm ein paar Brotkrumen hin. Während er sie genüsslich zusammenpickte band ich ihm den Brief ans Bein. „Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore!"

Mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen musterte er mich kurz, legte seinen Kopf schief und spreizte seine Flügel. „Viel Glück," flüsterte ich leise und blickte ihm nach, bis er in den grauen Wolken verschwunden war..

Der raue Wind, der durchs Bullauge wehte liess mich frösteln und das kleine Fenster schliessen. Mein Blick fiel auf das eingerahmte Bild an der Wand. Eine Kohlezeichnung einer dunklen Rose – einer schwarzen Rose. Langsam hob ich die Hand und liess vorsichtig die Finger über die Zeichnung gleiten. „Du hast mich nicht kleingekriegt, diesmal nicht."

„Mister Evans, Ihr Essen wird kalt!"

ENDE 

**A/N: **Na? Hab ich Euch erst ein wenig erschreckt? *gg* *ganz unschuldig guck*  Nach zwei Jahren Arbeit (ja, ich hab mir beim schreiben ganz schön Zeit gelassen) nun der Schluss von Schwarze Rose. Ich habe das Ende absichtlich ein wenig offen gelassen für den Fall, dass ich mich doch noch zu einer Fortsetzung hinreissen lasse. :)

Vielen Dank an Euch Alle, die Ihr so toll reviewt habt und natürlich sooo lange geduldig wart.

*knuddelt alle ganz doll*

Liebe Grüsse

Eure Angel:)

19.08.03/angel1291


End file.
